


Just One of the Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 147,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's dying to break into the music biz, but is thwarted at every turn. When boy band 5Point holds open auditions, it could be her big chance. Of course, first she has to convince them she's a boy… AND hide her huge crush on the dreamy lead singer.</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter 1 - Uncharted Territory**

**~E.C.~**

"I can't believe we have to do this shit," I muttered, pulling a cigarette out of my pocket, then putting it right back in as Marty, our manager, shot me a glare from across the room.

He didn't like me smoking in public. Ruined the wholesome image we'd worked so hard to foster.

"Relax Ed… just go with the flow." Jasper was always one to go with the flow. He scooted down the row of theater seats, making room for me. "It won't be so bad." He held out his silver flask, low enough so the seat back hid it from Marty, and wiggled it slightly. "You want?"

I grinned and pulled the lid off my cup of Coke so he could add a little Jack. I put the lid back on, using the straw to stir it before taking a sip.

I nodded at Emmett and Jake as they took their seats on the other side of Jasper and turned my gaze to the stage as I sipped my Jack and Coke. "What's the holdup?" I asked Jazz. "I've got shit to do. I don't want to be tied up all day watching a bunch of Timberlake wannabes."

Jasper just shrugged. That was pretty much his preferred method of communication. I sighed and looked over to where Marty was discussing something with our choreographer, Mike Newton – or Mikey Pops as he preferred to be called. He liked to pretend he was gangsta – even though he was whiter than any of us and had a face like the fucking Gerber baby.

I couldn't really criticize him, though. We all had nicknames. I'd gone from plain, old Edward Masen to E.C. Mazen (Marty thought the Z made it hipper). Jasper became Jazz, or Jazzy. Emmett was E-Dog (I thought that one was fucking stupid). Jake was "Whispers" because of his low, quiet voice and Ben… well, Ben was just Ben. Which didn't matter anymore anyway because he was out of the group.

Together, we are 5Point, a successful boy band – although personally, I hate that phrase. I'm twenty-three fucking years old, for Christ's sake.

As for the name, that was an ordeal in itself – we tried variations on our first initials, but EEJJB didn't really spell anything – and E2J2B sounded like a math problem. Ben suggested using the last letters of our names, kind of like NSYNC. BCZTN just looked stupid, and KNKYY spelled "kinky" – not exactly the message were trying to convey.

So instead, we became 5Point, both because there are five of us… and as an homage to the Five Point Café in Seattle where we played our first gigs. I didn't hate it. I didn't _love_ it, but I didn't hate it.

Marty rushed over excitedly. "We've got more than five hundred lined up outside," he said, running his hand over his slicked-back black hair. His rings glinted in the overhead lights and his moustache twitched. Marty Mickelson looked more like an otter than anything else, but the guy did know his business. He'd launched six groups in the past ten years – and all had platinum albums and Grammys on their mantles.

Well, we didn't have a Grammy yet, but Marty said our time was coming.

I took another sip of my drink. "Tell me again why we're holding open auditions," I said grumpily. "Why couldn't we just get someone from the label? I know they had at least half a dozen guys that could replace Ben no problem."

Marty rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What do I have to do to get you boys to understand the importance of publicity!" he exclaimed. "Open auditions are the key… we've got MTV out there… CBS, NBC… Entertainment Fucking Tonight!" You can't buy that kind of press! And God knows after the Cheney fiasco we need to do a little damage control."

Ben Cheney was a problem. A little too much salt in Marty's recipe for the perfect boy band.

That's right, he had a recipe. It sounded stupid, but the results spoke for themselves.

Five guys. Me, I'm "The Heartthrob". I mean, I don't think I'm really anything special, but that's what Marty made me. I do all the interviews and say stuff like "I like walks on the beach" and "I'm still looking for that special someone" and the girls eat it up, or so I've been told.

Emmett, with his huge build and dimples is "The Big Brother". He's big, but unthreatening. The guy everybody wants to hang out with and play Xbox.

Jazz is "The Bad Boy". You know, tats and piercings and smashing up hotel rooms. In reality, Jasper's probably the nicest guy you'd ever hope to meet, but he's got a handle on the image. He even cut his hair into a Mohawk, much to Marty's irritation. Jasper's hair was beloved by many a swooning fangirl. There was even a fucking website dedicated to keeping track of how he was wearing his shoulder-length blond fucking curls on any given day.

_OMG! Jazz has his hair in a pony tail today. *thud*_

Marty thought the girls would hate the Mohawk. He was mistaken. When it came to the fangirls, Jazz could do no wrong.

_Didja hear Jazz threw a couch out the Ritz window? Squee! He's so cute! I wanna lick his Mohawk!_

Jake "Whispers" Black was "The Sensitive One"… soft spoken, sweet and innocent with his I've-never-had-a-drink-or-smoked-in-my-life-not-even-in-high-school-behind-the-gym-when-everybody-else-did (even though he totally did). Built like a linebacker, he worked out religiously, but was able to blush on cue when girls screamed at him to take his shirt off. He was the guy the moms wanted their daughters to bring home. Although I had a sneaking suspicion he'd rather be brought home by a son, if you know what I mean.

Which led to Ben Cheney, "The Cute One"… baby-faced and able to hit the high-notes, he rounded out our group perfectly. Until he turned eighteen, his voice changed, and his addiction to Big Macs caught up with him. He gained forty pounds and his face broke out like crazy. Marty was pissed, but sent him to fat camp and a dermatologist.

Then Ben was caught in bed with the dermatologist's fourteen-year old daughter.

Yeah. Not so cute.

So Ben was out and we were left a "Cute One" down. And Marty had the insane idea to hold open auditions for a replacement.

I watched as he took a seat a couple of rows down next to some of the label reps. They had a table set up in front of them so they could take notes, but we were really just there for decoration. It gave it credibility that the members of the group were at the auditions, but we knew the choice wasn't really up to us.

I propped my purple Nike high top-clad feet on the seat in front of me. I did love my Nikes. One good thing about doing interviews is you can say shit like, "I love my Nike high tops," and the next day you get a huge box of them in every color.

I'm not proud of it. But I'm not going to send them back. That would just be fucking crazy.

I took another drink, jiggling the ice in my cup as the first group of guys walked out onto the stage. Marty took one look and called out.

"Numbers three, seven, twenty-eight, forty-two, and fourteen, please step forward!" I noticed all the numbers he called were pinned on smaller guys… obviously young… innocent-looking. Marty was already culling them based on their cute-factor.

"If I called your name, you've made it through to the next round and we'll see you after lunch. If I haven't called your name, thank you for coming, but you're not what we're looking for today," He said loudly, but his eyes were focused on his clipboard.

A chorus of moans erupted from the guys who'd been cut without even a chance to sing. I couldn't say I blamed them.

"This is bullshit!" A tall gangly guy with dreadlocks and a pierced eyebrow and lip stepped to the front of the state. Obvious Bad Boy. "You guys suck!" he yelled. "We came all the way out here and you don't even give us a chance to perform?" He bent over and pulled off a well-worn Converse sneaker. "5Point is a bunch of fucking posers anyway!" He hucked his shoe at us. It bounced off Marty's shoulder and landed between Jazz and me on the floor.

"Fuck you all!" he screamed, as security grabbed him by the arms and led him limping off the stage.

Jazz pulled his flask out again. "I think we're gonna need more of this," he said with a smirk.

I laughed, opening my cup for another splash. "Keep pouring."

**~Bella~**

My boobs hurt. I mean, they really, really hurt. You'd think, since they aren't that big to begin with, that binding them up with an Ace bandage would be no problem. I should have known better, though. I mean, at the end of the day there was nothing better then taking your bra off, right? It's like a sigh of relief or something. And a bra was nothing compared to an Ace bandage taped tightly around your chest.

The wig was another problem. It itched, and my head was so hot all I could think of was ripping the wig off and dunking my head in a bucket of cold water. I didn't want to wear a wig. I wanted to just go ahead and cut my hair, but Alice had talked me out of it.

She thought this whole thing was crazy anyway.

"A boy band, Bella?" she'd ranted when I told her about my plan. "Are you insane? You can't audition for a boy band!"

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Little obvious, hun… you're missing a key requirement." She waved a hand at my crotch.

I glared at her. "I think that's sexist," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "If I can sing and dance better than anyone else, why can't I be in the group?"

Alice laughed humorlessly. "They're never going to let you even audition!"

I smirked. "They will if they don't realize I'm a girl."

So my plan was hatched. One wig, one pair of saggy jeans, and a couple yards of Ace bandage later, I was standing in line at the Majestic Theater for the open auditions for 5Point.

Crazy? Maybe.

But I wanted in to the music business, and so far, I'd been thwarted at every turn. My voice was too raspy. My look was too plain. I wasn't sexy enough or girly enough or sweet enough. My style was too boring… or boyish… or bland.

God, I sounded like a Dr. Seuss book.

So when I saw the ad for the auditions, I thought, "What the hell? I'll give it a shot." The worst that could happen is another no, right?

Well, the worst that could happen would be for my Ace bandage to break and my boobs to flop out all over the place.

Actually, they probably wouldn't flop… just kind of point.

Like I said, they weren't that big.

The line was long. The sun was hot. And the guys around me smelled like a mixture of old socks and dead fish. Some of us had been camping out for a few days, so that was to be expected, I guess. By mid-morning, I'd made my way to the front of the line, only to see a guy with dreadlocks being hauled out by Security.

"Fuck 5Point!" he screamed. "Fucking asshole posers wouldn't know talent if it hit you in the fucking mouth!"

I noticed he was only wearing one shoe.

Weird.

I followed my group into the theater and stood with them backstage as we waited our turn. My number – 212 – crinkled on my shirt and I reached up to smooth it – surreptitiously massaging my aching boobs. I bent down to double-knot my red and yellow Nikes. The last thing I wanted to do was trip on my shoelaces.

"Okay…" a guy with a clipboard addressed us distractedly. "You'll go out onstage… two lines… no pushing… no talking," he rattled off. "It doesn't matter who's where… just make sure your numbers are clearly visible."

I could make out voices coming from the auditorium, but not what was being said. A couple of the guys on stage jumped in excitement, high-fiving and fist-bumping… the rest looked dejected as they walked off the stage on the opposite side.

"Okay… you're on," Clipboard Man told us, waving a hand to indicate we should head onstage. We lined up and I found myself close to the middle in the front row. I squinted in the stage lights, then as my eyes adjusted, saw the half-dozen people sitting in the seats about half-way back in the auditorium.

Oh. Wow. There he was.

E.C. Mazen.

I gulped, my mouth suddenly dry. I knew the band would be there for the auditions, but I hadn't really been prepared to see him in person. I mean, I wasn't like a fangirl or anything, but E.C. Mazen was not an ordinary person. He was beautiful… talented… absolutely perfect. I'd spent hours listening to him croon _I Don't Wanna Lose Ya_ and _I Need to Have Ya_ and _Don't Leave Me Baby, I Want Ya_ and his velvet voice just wrapped around me, pulling me close.

Seriously. The man was a genius.

I had no idea how I would get a single word out, let along a song.

Fortunately, I got a bit of a reprieve.

"Numbers fifty-six, one-hundred-three, thirty, and two-hundred-twelve, please step forward," a slimy-looking guy I recognized as 5Point's manager called out.

I stepped forward. Was this good? Or bad?

"If I called your name, you've made it through to the next round and we'll see you after lunch. If I haven't called your name, thank you for coming, but you're not what we're looking for today," he continued in a bored voice.

I'd made it through… boobs intact.

So far, so good.

**~E.C~**

I was pretty fucking smashed by the time the second round of auditions started. Jazz and I had sucked down the last of the Jack, then had a few beers with lunch.

Okay, maybe not just a few.

Jazz refilled his flask before we headed back to the auditorium and the two of us sat snickering in our seats as we waited for shit to start up again. Up next was the singing. We needed someone who could hit Ben's high notes… in that respect he left some pretty big shoes to fill. Those who made it through the next round would then learn some choreography from Mikey – probably something from our latest video. If all went well, we'd have the fifth member of 5Point signed within twenty-four hours.

"So what do you think?" Emmett walked in, and leaned against a seat back in the row in front of us. "Any good prospects?"

I shrugged. "They all look the same to me. Gotta see if any of 'em can sing."

Emmett laughed. "Hell, that doesn't even matter anymore. We can Auto-Tune the son of a bitch. I just don't want some asshole."

I shook my head. "Emmett, we need someone who can actually sing." Auto-Tune was all fine and good, but I didn't want 5Point to rely on voice correction technology. What were we? The fucking Backstreet Boys?

"And dance," Jake added quietly, taking a seat next to Jazz. "I'm the one who has to stand next to him… and I don't want some…" He leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper – he always whispered when he cussed. "… _shithead_ stepping on my feet."

"Well, whatever," Emmett said agreeably, before knocking my feet off the seatback so he could sit down in front of me. "We just need someone soon, so we can start rehearsals. We only have a month before the tour starts, and whoever is picked needs to get up to speed."

Nobody responded to that, because there really wasn't any need. We all knew time was running short. Which meant that no matter who Marty and the others chose, we'd have to make it work.

Even if he was an asshole.

"Okay, let's get started," Marty called out. "Number twenty-eight?"

A tall, blonde kid in baggy jeans and a red button-up shirt walked out onto the stage.

"Yo," he said into the mike.

_Seriously?_

Marty cleared his throat. "What's your name, kid?"

The kid slouched lower and waved his hands. "Yo, it's Mickey-Dee."

Marty choked on a laugh. "Like the fast-food joint?"

"Whatever." The kid looked away like he was bored with the conversation.

"Okay, Mickey," Marty continued. "What are you going to sing for us today?"

He grabbed the mike and spoke directly into it. " _Baby, Please_."

The music started and the kid closed his eyes.

_You're standin' there all pretty in pink_

_Blinkin' those baby blues_

_Don't know what I'm supposed to think_

_But what have I got to lose?_

_You've got me on my knees_

_Don't be a tease…_

_Baby, please_

The kid was good… most of them were. And every single fucking one of them sang _Baby, Please_. It wasn't a big surprise, since it was one of our biggest hits and one of the few songs Ben sang lead on. But Jesus, after the fourteenth audition, I was getting more than a little sick of it.

"Next!" Marty bellowed.

I yawned. My buzz was starting to wear off, so I mumbled to Jazz to give me a hit off his flask. I took a big swig and turned back to the stage to find a short guy standing at the mike. He wore baggy clothes, but nice Nikes – red with a yellow swoosh. I didn't have a pair of those and made a mental note to track some down.

"Name?" Marty asked.

"Ummm… Billy… Billy Swan," the kid said. He was okay looking, I guess. Kind of scrawny and his hair was kind of weird, but the girls might go for that. He seemed nervous and kind of squirmed around on the stage.

"Okay, Billy, and what are you going to sing for us?" Marty asked, stifling a yawn.

" _Uncharted Territory_."

I sat up a little bit. Not just because someone finally picked a song other than _Baby, Please_ , but because _Uncharted Territory_ was a fucking hard song to sing. Ben could only hit the high notes half the time, and I think he had his hand in his pocket squeezing his balls to do it.

Billy ran his hand through his weird hair and began to sing.

And he was fucking amazing.

His voice was a little bit raspy, but still pure and clean… and he hit those high notes better than Ben ever did. I shot a look at Jazz, but he was watching in amazement, his mouth hanging open a little.

… _and every time you let me touch you_

_Where I wanna touch you_

_Everywhere I wanna touch you_

_It's like I've found my way through_

_Uncharted territory_

And I'll be damned if that kid didn't make a jazzy run on that last word soaring up to a note so high I thought he was going to fucking shatter the windows.

If the kid could dance, I think he was in.

**~Bella~**

I just about peed my pants.

I thought I had control over my nervousness, but when I walked out onto that stage and saw E.C. Mazen watching me with those intense green eyes I really thought I was going to pee my pants.

I knew it was too many Red Bulls, combined with the fact that I couldn't exactly walk into the ladies' room. As for the men's room? I got so desperate I pulled the door open, but I took one whiff and figured I'd just hold it.

Probably a mistake, but man, it was disgusting.

I knew all of 5Point's songs by heart, as any good fan should. I'd been driving Alice crazy, singing along to my iPod, trying to learn all of Ben Cheney's parts. I planned to sing _Baby, Please,_ but while I was waiting backstage I heard everyone else sing that same song. So, I took a chance and switched to _Uncharted Territory,_ hoping I could pull it off.

I must have done okay, because they told me to come back at two to learn the choreography. I ran backstage and took a chance on the ladies' room, scanning the area quickly before ducking inside.

The dancing worried me a little. Not because I couldn't dance – because I totally could – but because I had to dance like a _guy_. Again, I'd practiced like crazy, watching the videos and memorizing the steps, but I wasn't sure if I could pull off Bobby Brown (before Whitney), or if it would come off more like Beyonce.

I surreptitiously examined my ass in the mirror as I washed my hands.

Nope. Not Beyonce. But you get the idea.

I peeked out the bathroom door and quickly stepped out, walking down the hall, glancing behind me to make sure I wasn't being watched. I rounded a corner…

…and smacked flat into the rather impressive chest of one E.C. Mazen.

_God, kill me now, please._

"Shit!" I exclaimed, before realizing I had spoken in my normal voice. I dropped it a few tones. "I… uh… sorry dude." I punched his shoulder and wiped at my upper lip. "Didn't see ya."

I must have punched him harder than I thought because he rubbed his shoulder absently. "No problem… it's Billy, right?" he asked.

He knew my name. Well, not really my name, but the name I was using instead of my name.

_Wow._

I mentally shook myself. I had to get over this crush if I had any hope of moving forward in the auditions. I was pretty sure tripping over my feet because I was making goo-goo eyes at the lead singer would not go over well.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, that's right. You're E.C. Mazen." I tried… really tried to not let my voice crack when I said his name. I think I almost succeeded.

He didn't notice, or at least he pretended not to. He held out his hand and I looked at it blankly for a moment before realizing he wanted to shake mine. I took his hand and tried not to jump at the electric shock I felt from his palm.

"Whoa," he said, pulling his hand back. "You been rubbing your feet on carpet or something?" He laughed, shaking his hand a little.

I forced a laugh. "Guess I just have an electric personality!"

_Really Bella? That's the best you could come up with?_

_Idiot!_

E.C. smiled indulgently and made to continue on his way. "Well, I'll see you at the dance auditions, right?"

"Yeah… right… see you then," I said lamely.

He took a few steps past me, then turned back. "You really can sing," he said. "You kind of blew me away, man."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Can I offer you once piece of advice, though?"

"Sure… yeah… of course," I stammered.

"Well, the band's been through the shit lately, you know, with Ben and all," he began.

I'd heard the rumors. Everyone had heard the rumors. I didn't know what E.C. was getting at, though.

"So," he continued uncomfortably, "the band can't really afford any more bad press."

I nodded, confused.

"I'm just saying… if you want to be in the band, you might want to stay out of the girls' bathroom," he said with a shrug.

_Oh. My. Freakin'. God._

My face flamed. My heart raced. My stomach fell. My voice disappeared.

"Okay," I squeaked.

And E.C. Mazen turned and walked away without another word.

**~E.C.~**

We were down to ten guys for the dance auditions. Marty had them break up into groups of five to learn the choreography, and overall they did pretty well. Two of them were good, but not nearly good enough. The rest seemed like any of them would do.

"Do" wasn't what Marty was going for, though. He had some select criteria that apparently only he and the label reps were privy too. So by four o'clock, he'd narrowed the field of ten to three: Joey Johnson, B.J. Loving (a name I knew Marty would change if he made the group), and Billy Swan.

Swan was my personal preference. I didn't know what it was about him, but there was something that told me he was special.

I felt a little bad getting on him about going into the women's bathroom. I mean, he was just a kid and I'm sure he was just curious, but hell, it was for his own good. If Marty caught him doing that shit, there was no way he'd have a chance. Marty wasn't taking any more risks where shit like that was concerned.

The bad boy stuff was for Jazz… the rest of us had an image to uphold.

After a dinner break, Marty had us all meet on stage. He wanted each of the guys to perform a song with the group so he could see how we all interacted. After that, he said he'd… I mean _we'd_ make the decision.

The potential replacements had all learned Ben's part and the choreography for _Don't Leave Me Baby, I Want Ya,_ so we took our places and ran through the song a couple of times with each of them. I saw right away that Joey wasn't going to work out. He seemed more focused on grabbing the spotlight for himself than in working as part of a team. It was kind of a toss-up between B.J. and Billy, from what I could tell. Although, in my opinion, Billy had the better singing chops.

Marty excused them, telling them to wait backstage while we conferred. They walked away nervously, and I noticed Billy doing some strange thing with his hair. He had his hands on the top of his head, almost like he was holding it down.

Weird.

I shrugged and flopped down in the front row with the other guys and waited for Marty's verdict. I could tell he'd already made up his mind.

"B.J.," he stated flatly.

I sighed. "Billy's better."

"B.J.'s better looking," Marty argued.

"Billy can sing."

"B.J. can sing."

"Not as well as Billy."

"That's your opinion."

"That's a fact."

Jazz cleared his throat. "Uh… Marty?"

Marty looked at him in irritation. "What?"

Jazz shifted uncomfortably. "I kinda saw B.J. getting a… well… a B.J. in the alley during the dinner break."

Marty stared at him for only a moment before slapping his clipboard down on the stage.

"Okay," he said, "Billy it is."

**~Bella~**

I did it.

I _freakin'_ did it.

I was in. I was the fifth member of 5Point.

I couldn't believe it when Marty – my new manager, thank you very much – told me they'd chosen me over the two other guys. I'd signed some paperwork and was told to report for rehearsals two days later at a studio downtown.

I walked into the alley and let out a scream. And not a real throaty masculine scream, but a girly oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-it kind of scream. Fortunately, the alley was empty at that particular moment.

Of course, the first person I called was Alice. And the first thing on my to-do list was a haircut.

I'd fought with the stupid wig all through the auditions, and there was no way I was going to be able to deal with it once we began rehearsing for the tour.

_The Tour._

Forty-two cities in three months… all around the world.

I couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Alice asked, holding the scissors poised above my head. I looked at my long brown hair one more time, said goodbye, and braced myself.

"No turning back now," I replied, closing my eyes. I kept them closed the whole time.

After a while, the combing and snipping stopped. "All done," Alice said brightly, and I opened my eyes slowly.

"How does it look?" I asked timidly.

"Go into the bathroom and see for yourself," Alice said with a smug smile.

It actually looked pretty good. Not too short, and Alice had styled it with some gel so it was tousled and natural looking. There were only two problems.

One. It looked nothing like the wig I'd worn for auditions.

Two. It looked exactly like E.C. Mazen's hair.

Different color, of course. Mine was just plain brown. His was this crazy mixture of copper, bronze, and gold. But the style was the same.

He was going to think I was some kind of crazy E.C. wannabee.

 _Terrific._ As if he didn't already think I was a freak with the whole electric shock/bathroom encounter.

"Well," Alice bounced excitedly to the bathroom doorway. "What do you think?"

I took one look at her eager expression and said the only thing I could.

"It's perfect."

~0~

I was nervous as hell when I showed up at the studio for our first rehearsal, but actually things went more smoothly than I could have hoped. All my homework had paid off and I pretty much knew all the moves – and the words – to the songs on the latest album. After a week, I was feeling much more comfortable, both with the choreography, and with the other band members.

Jazz was not nearly as rebellious as the Internet would have you believe. He was actually pretty nice, and during rehearsals he was quietly focused. Emmett (I'd learned he actually hated the name E-Dog) was fun and friendly, always willing to give me what he called "pussy pointers." Actually they all talked about pussy – a lot.

Well, except Jake. He laughed at the jokes, but I had a feeling he wasn't all that interested in pussy. More than once I caught him looking longingly at Mikey, the choreographer. He and I seemed to have a quiet understanding though. I think he caught me giving an equally longing look at E.C. (who I found out prefers to be called Edward, by the way). Jake just caught my eye and nodded curtly before turning around.

He thought I was gay.

_Perfect._

Well, it could have been worse. At least he didn't think I was a girl. That was what was so strange. None of them even seemed to suspect I was anything other than what they expected me to be: an eighteen-year-old boy. My age was a tough one. I'd had to lie because I was definitely not filled out enough to look my true age, twenty-one, but I couldn't say I was under eighteen, because then I'd need a parent to sign all the papers. Alice had a friend of a friend who supplied me with a fake I.D. and Social Security Card (I didn't ask). To be honest, pretending to be a guy was a lot more complicated that I thought it would be, but to my surprise, I seemed to be pulling it off.

Except when it came to Edward. He never said anything, but every now and then I'd catch him looking at me in a strange way and I worried that he suspected something. I half expected him to give me a hard time about my hair, but he'd just looked at it, smirked, and said nothing.

Maybe he thought it was a compliment.

I'd moved into the house that Marty had rented for the group in the Hollywood Hills. It was huge and gorgeous and so beyond anything I'd ever seen, let alone lived in. The back yard had an infinity pool and a hot tub and the view of the city lights at night was amazing. I had a room to myself that was bigger than my old apartment, with an adjoining bathroom that reminded me of Richard Gere's in _Pretty Woman_.

I really wished Alice could see it. Maybe I could bring her by, saying she was my cousin or something.

I hadn't really anticipated all the problems that would arise by having to be a guy twenty-four hours a day. Well, I had my room to myself at night, so I could relax (Read: rub my aching boobs), but the rest of the time, it was Ace Bandages and scratching myself. I had to watch myself constantly to make sure I kept my posture right, my voice low, and didn't say anything to give myself away.

To be honest, it was kind of exhausting. And I'd slipped more than once.

The worst was about a week after I moved in. The guys had all gone out and I had the house to myself, or so I thought. I'd removed my bandage and stretched deliciously, then gone in to take a shower in my attached bathroom. When I came out, I was tired and relaxed. I pulled on my boxer briefs – which are surprisingly comfortable, by the way) and a big t-shirt and was just about to get in bed when my door flew open.

I whirled around, clutching my arms across my chest in reflex.

"Shit!" Edward was standing there, looking just as startled as I was. He held a baseball bat in his hand and was breathing heavily.

"Billy… man. I'm sorry to scare you. I thought you went with the others," he said, lowering the bat so the end tapped on the floor. "I heard noises in here and though someone broke in."

I tried to relax the arms across my chest without revealing anything. It was difficult, because Edward was not wearing a shirt… and let's just say my nipples were definitely interested in his nipples.

"No problem," I replied. "I didn't realize you were here, either."

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't really feel up to partying tonight, you know? I'm beat."

I nodded once, trying for casual. "Yeah."

"Okay, then," Edward said, "I guess I'll see you."

I nodded and turned around to flip my comforter down, reaching across the bed to grab the extra pillow. But when I turned around, Edward was still there, leaning against my door jamb. He had a strange look on his face. His jaw was tight. His face was red. And he seemed lost in thought.

"Edward? You okay?" I asked, holding the pillow against my chest.

He swallowed and shook his head slightly. "Yeah," he said in a gravelly voice. "Yeah, fine. I just zoned out for a second," he said, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'll see ya'," he said, turning quickly to go down the hall.

"See ya'," I called after him.

I'd been extra careful about leaving my bedroom door unlocked after that. Still, every now and then I'd get so relaxed I'd forget to slouch when I walked, or to laugh when Emmett made a pussy joke, and I'd get a curious look from either Edward or Jake.

On a Friday night after an especially long day of rehearsals, we arrived back at the house exhausted, but too hyped up to sleep. We had about a week before the tour was set to begin and we were all excited. I was more than a little nervous, of course. Not as much about performing, as for the week of press we were committed to before the tour. Marty had held a press conference when I was chosen to join the band, but I didn't have to actually _say_ anything. With the round of interviews and appearances he had planned, I knew I was going to have to answer some questions.

I was not really looking forward to that.

So when Jazz suggested we all sit around the pool and have a drink, instead of begging off and saying I was tired, like I usually did, I sat down and let him fix me a Jack and Coke.

A few of them, actually.

I was feeling a little tipsy - which was so not a good thing when you were trying to hide the fact that you had boobs and a vagina – when Emmett decided to call up some girls they'd met at a bar the night before and invite them over.

Of course, the girls rushed right over – I only had time for one more Jack and Coke while we were waiting. A tall, gorgeous one named Rose plopped down in Emmett's lap, and the three others, Jessica, Lauren, and - I forgot the other one's name… something starting with an M - sat down in the extra lawn chairs. Jessica came over and tried to talk to me.

It kind of creeped me out, actually. She licked her lips and pushed her boobs out (I was a little jealous of that, to be honest) and said I was cute and tried to touch my hair.

Eeeewwwww.

Fortunately, Jake came to my rescue, leading Jessica over to the bar to pour her a drink.

Guess he figured we gay guys had to stick together.

I stood up, planning to go the bathroom, and swayed on my feet a little. I leaned on the wall by the French doors, trying to clear my head.

Then I saw Edward.

He was standing on the other side of the pool talking to… M… whatever… and he was smiling and laughing and looking so incredibly gorgeous and brilliant and lickable.

It was killing me.

Edward looked up and caught my eye. He looked surprised for a moment, then the strangest thing happened.

His eyes darkened… and his lips parted… and my boxer briefs grew immediately damp.

I turned and practically ran to the bathroom.

**~E.C.~**

I was in trouble.

Deep fucking trouble.

I mean, I was all for it when Marty put Billy in the band. He could sing and dance and seemed like a pretty decent guy, setting aside the whole women's bathroom thing. Billy fit in well with the group. Hell, he knew the choreography better than Ben, and God knows he had a better voice. He'd fixed his weird hair. He was pretty quiet. Did his own laundry and didn't leave shit all over the house.

I should have been happy.

Instead, I was… well, I wouldn't say _miserable_.

More like fucking panicked.

It started not long after Billy started rehearsals. Mikey was working with Emmett, Jake, and Jazz on some choreography for when they switched off singing lead, so I was helping Billy out with some steps. Suddenly, I just got this weird… feeling.

Like my stomach did this flip-floppy thing.

I didn't know what to make of it. At first I thought I might have an ulcer or something. I actually went to the doctor, but he said ulcers felt more like burning… not like flip-flopping.

I felt like an idiot, but how the fuck was I supposed to know that?

I started getting the feeling more and more often… when we were rehearsing… when we were hanging out at the house talking… even when we were out swimming in the pool.

It was really flip-floppy then.

The worst was when I busted in on him as he was getting ready for bed. I'd thought he'd gone out with the rest of the guys, and when I heard a thump in his room, I grabbed my bat, thinking maybe a crazy fan had snuck into the house.

I threw open his door, and Billy whirled around in surprise. I felt like such an ass.

But it was what happened next that really worried me.

Billy turned around, obviously thinking I was leaving, and he leaned over his bed, his shirt pulling up a little as he reached for a pillow.

And I couldn't look away.

I was looking at his ass. I was looking at a _dude's_ ass.

And not only was my stomach flip-flopping again… but I was getting a certain telltale tightening in my pants that left no doubt as to what I was feeling.

I was getting turned on.

By a _dude._

He turned back around and asked me if I was okay and I just got out of there as fast as I could. To say I was freaked out was putting it mildly.

I mean, it wasn't like I was a homophobe or anything. I had no problem with people being gay. After all, I was ninety-nine percent sure Jake was gay and he was one of my closest friends.

It's just I never thought _I_ could be gay.

All my life, I'd been surrounded by girls. I didn't really get it, but I'd never had a problem getting dates or anything. When I joined 5Point, it got even easier. I mean, girls were coming out of the woodwork after that… for all of us, not just me.

Now, I'm not saying I was some kind of pussy fiend or anything. I didn't sleep with every groupie that came along. But I wasn't exactly a saint, either. And all my sex partners had one thing in common.

A vagina.

So when I found myself sporting a stiffie at the sight of Billy's boxer-brief-clad ass, I was, in a word, confused.

And when I lay down on my bed and found that stiffie gaining strength, it was even more worrisome.

Especially when I kept picturing Billy's ass… and his legs… and his smile.

_Fuck._

I finally gave in and decided to try a cold shower, but it didn't seem to do much good. I glanced down and Little Ed just stared back at me accusingly.

 _You know you want to_ , he taunted.

_No, I don't._

_Yes… yes you do._ I swear the little dick smiled. Well, not _little_. You know what I mean.

So, with no relief in sight, I rubbed one out… and pretended I wasn't thinking of Billy the whole time.

It became a pattern. I was living a secret and I didn't know how long I could keep it up.

We'd rehearse together…. I'd go home and jack off.

We'd go out to a bar… I'd go home and jack off.

We'd sit around the pool… I'd go into the bathroom and jack off.

You get the idea.

And the whole time I was fighting the idea that I was what I obviously was.

Gay.

Then, the night of the pool party happened. Well, it wasn't really a pool party as much as a night when we were bored, drunk, and Emmett called up some groupies and invited them over. The girls were pretty enough, I guess. Emmett had immediately called dibs on the one called Rose. She was exactly his type – tall, built… bitchy.

The other three were giggly and pretty drunk when they arrived. I noticed the one called Jessica flirting with Billy and I felt a strange heat in my stomach. It took a minute for me to recognize it.

Jealousy.

He blew her off, though, and I couldn't fight the smirk as she went over to the bar with Jake.

"Hi there," one of the girls approached me. I couldn't remember her name, but she was cute, with short hair – kind of red with some blonde streaks - and a friendly smile. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of some cartoon characters on it. I didn't want to look closer, because she'd think I was checking out her tits. They were nice tits, I guess. My mom just raised a gentleman. I didn't look at tits until I was invited.

See, I was thinking of tits. Didn't that prove I wasn't gay?

"Hi," I smiled at the girl, trying to clear my confusing thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy get up from his lounge chair and kind of stagger to the door. He was pretty hammered, and his ass looked amazing in those jeans.

Okay… another point for gay, I guess.

"… you think?" T-shirt girl had asked me a question, but I wasn't really listening.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, grinning and turning the charm on full-force. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She blushed. "I was just wondering if you could get us tickets for opening night."

"Oh." I nodded, taking a sip of my beer. "Sure… sure… no problem."

I turned then, and saw Billy leaning against the wall, watching me. No… no, he wasn't just _watching_ me. His eyes were hot… scorching actually… dark, liquid heat pouring out in waves from their brown depths.

_Lust._

Fuck me.

Billy wanted me. I felt the familiar tightening in my jeans and knew I couldn't deny the truth anymore.

I wanted him too.

But just as I came to that realization. Billy turned and stumbled into the house.

**~Bella~**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

_Shit!_

What the hell was I thinking? I _knew_ better than to drink around him. I _knew_ it would make me complacent and make it easier for me to screw everything up.

God, I was so right.

Edward caught me looking at him. He saw me practically eye-fucking him right there on the patio. He knew how I felt about him. What was I going to do?

I ran into my bathroom and shut and locked the door, turning to sink to the floor with my back against it. I forced myself to take several deep breaths.

I had to think clearly.

Which was really tough when you had five or six Jack and Cokes swimming through your bloodstream.

Or seven.

Or maybe eight.

I rubbed the heels of my hands over my eyes. Okay. Maybe this wasn't so bad. So Edward knew I was attracted to him. So he thought I was gay. Jake was gay and there wasn't any problem. Maybe everything would be fine.

Sure. We could work through this. If he said something, I'd just tell him I was in the closet and that I was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again.

Yeah. That could work.

I'd almost convinced myself of that when someone knocked on my bathroom door.

"Billy? It's Edward," he called through the door.

Did I mention: _Shit!_

I froze, hoping maybe if he didn't hear me inside he'd go away.

"I know you're in there," he said. "Let me in, okay? I really think we need to talk."

I stood slowly, figuring it was better to get this over with anyway. He'd say, "Thanks, but no thanks dude." I'd say, "It's cool." We'd bump fists or slap shoulders, and maybe we could get beyond it.

I opened the bathroom door and let Edward in. He met my eyes only for a second before they dropped to the floor.

Great. It was going to be awkward.

I _loved_ awkward.

"Look, Edward…" I began.

"Just… wait…" he interrupted, running his hands through his hair in agitation. "It's been tough for me to get here. I mean, I've been fighting this for weeks and I just kind of fucking understand some shit now and if I don't say it soon, I might lose my nerve, so can you just let me say what I've gotta say?"

Wow. That was a lot of words in one sentence.

"Okay," I said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"I just…" He started pacing from the tub to the toilet and back again, "I just couldn't understand what was happening, you know?"

I really didn't, but I didn't want to interrupt.

"I mean with the flip-flopping and the ulcer…" he continued, almost as if talking to himself, "Well, it wasn't really an ulcer after all, but I think really deep down, I knew that… I just didn't want to accept it. I was so confused and didn't know why I was feeling this way… and then I saw you out on the patio…" He looked up at me then and I was shocked at the intense look in his eyes.

What in the world was going on?

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

His hands were back in his hair. "I don't know what I'm saying," he growled. "I just know… I want… I need…"

And in a flash I was up against the door and Edward's mouth was on mine – hot and rough and demanding. His hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me away from the door and against his chest. The kiss was not soft… but I found I didn't want it soft. I gasped and his tongue plunged in, sliding against mine… then he sucked on it and my knees buckled.

He was relentless.

Edward's hands moved around to my back, pressing me more firmly against him, as he continued his assault on my mouth. I was burning up… lost in a frenzy of lust and irrational want. His hands slid down to grasp at my ass firmly and I moaned out loud… the sound echoed by Edward a moment later.

His lips fell to my neck, his five o'clock shadow scratching at my skin deliciously as he pulled my hips flush against his. I could feel his erection hard against my stomach and he began to thrust against me unconsciously. The motion set a surge of heat and moisture rushing to my center and I couldn't help pushing back against him, writhing against his hardness in a desperate search for friction.

Then he stopped. Just like that he stopped, frozen mid-thrust and with his tongue still on my neck. His hips moved forward once more tentatively and a light bulb clicked over my lust-filled head.

He realized something was missing.

Edward's right hand left my ass and swept slowly around to the fly on my jeans.

"Edward, I…" But I didn't finish. It was too late. He knew.

His hand dipped down between my legs and pressed lightly. Despite my embarrassment, I couldn't keep back a low whimper and I arched forward slightly into his hand.

His eyes met mine, but he didn't move his hand.

"It's not Billy, is it?" he asked quietly.

I swallowed. "Bella."

He nodded. "Bella," he repeated.

**~E.C.~**

Billy was a girl.

He'd tricked us all. He was a fucking _girl._

I knew I should have been pissed… and deep down, I probably was. And at some point in the future, Billy - I mean, _Bella_ \- and I were going to have it out about all the lies and what the fuck this could mean for the band, let alone for the two of us.

But at that moment only one thought went through my head. Well, two actually.

_I'm not gay._

And

_God, she really feels good._

So, instead of yelling at her, or shoving her out of the way in anger and stalking out of the room, I put aside all of the shit that I _should_ have been feeling.

And I kissed her again.


	2. Caramel Candy

 

**Chapter 2: Caramel Candy**

**~E.C.~**

I can't believe I ever thought Bella was a dude.

I mean, shit. As I held her up against the bathroom door, I realized everything about her was soft. Her lips… her breath… her whimpers as I sucked on her tongue.

Definitely un-dudelike.

And when I dipped down and slid my hands up under her shirt. God. Her skin was so soft… smooth… like a fucking baby's butt or whatever.

Okay, baby's butt probably wasn't the best comparison, considering what I currently wanted to do to Bella, but I couldn't be bothered with coming up with a better simile. Or was it a metaphor?

Why the fuck was I thinking about high school English class?

I stroked Bella's stomach, wondering how far she'd let me take things. I mean, we were friends, but this was all so fucking new. I just found out she had a vagina, for Christ's sake… and tits. God yes, she had tits.

I wondered if I could touch her tits. I pulled away from kissing her lips and leaned down to suck on her neck, trying to sneak a peek without her noticing.

Where the fuck were her tits?

Bella didn't seem to notice my tit-search, so I moved back up to kiss her again. Her mouth was hot and sweet… her lips fit against mine so perfectly.

Shit. I sounded like I was writing a song or some shit.

Mental note: this could be a good song.

_Her mouth was hot and sweet_

_Lips fit mine so perfectly…._

"Are you humming?" Bella asked, her head thrown back against the door, her eyes clenched shut.

I trailed my tongue over her throat. "What? No… Humming? Me?" I sucked on her neck just below her earlobe to distract her.

She moaned.

It worked.

I still couldn't get my mind off her tits, though. My eyes dipped down again. Maybe she just had little ones. That would be okay. I mean, more than a handful and all that shit.

But it just looked like she had _nothing_.

I rubbed my fingers across her stomach again and she twisted her hands in my hair. I leaned into her, feeling her tight, little body all lined up nicely against mine.

Shit, that felt good.

But where the fuck were her tits?

I felt like an asshole obsessing about them, but I was just so curious.

I stroked up a little higher, wondering if I dared try to touch them. Bella didn't protest. In fact, she acted like she really liked it. So I made a decision.

I was going in.

I started kissing her mouth again, plunging my tongue in and swirling it with hers. Bella whimpered and pulled my head even closer. My hands trailed up her sides slowly… seeking… searching…

And I stopped when I felt some strange elastic, rubbery thing.

It didn't feel like a bra. I wasn't sure what the fuck it was.

It took me a minute to realize I'd stopped kissing Bella… and she'd stopped kissing me. We were just standing plastered to each other, our tongues frozen in each other's mouths… my hands on… something.

"Ummm… Bella? What is this?" I pulled away and asked finally, feeling like an idiot.

Bella blushed. I was distracted for a minute. She was absolutely beautiful when she blushed, and once again I wondered how I'd ever thought she was a guy.

"It's an Ace bandage," she said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"An Ace Bandage?"

She huffed, pulling her shirt down and pushing my hands away. "Yeah, well, I couldn't exactly have the girls bouncing around while I'm trying to be 'Billy', could I?"

So, she did have tits.

That would _bounce_.

Interesting.

I slid my hands back up under her shirt again. She didn't stop me. "So you strap 'em down? The girls?" I asked with a grin.

Bella grumbled. "It's a pain in the ass."

I leaned in to kiss her neck, toying with the bandage. "Maybe the girls would like to come out and play."

She sighed. "Ummm… maybe…" She arched into me a little and I stretched the bandage slowly, pushing it up over her chest.

_Paydirt._

They weren't huge, or she'd never be able to pull off pretending to be a guy. But they were round… soft… firm… perfection. I wrapped my hands around them and squeezed gently, feeling myself grow harder with every touch.

"Shit, Bella."

"That feels so good," she moaned.

"Ed? Billy?" Both our eyes flew open at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Shit!" We exclaimed simultaneously in hushed whispers.

I pulled Bella's bandage back down, taking just a second to mourn the loss of those glorious breasts, then paced the bathroom, trying to think.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed.

We could hear Emmett getting closer. It was only a matter of seconds before he found us.

Together.

In the bathroom.

Alone.

I patted my pockets, searching for the only thing that could save our sorry asses.

**~Bella~**

I couldn't believe I was making out in the bathroom with E.C. Mazen. And it was better than I ever imagined.

Edward could kiss.

I mean he could _really_ kiss. The kind of toe-curling, breath-catching, skin-tingling kissing most people only dreamed about. He also hummed when he kissed. Which was a little weird, but also kind of endearing… and hot.

Just about everything about Edward was hot.

Then, when he touched me, I just about came apart. I had to keep from jumping on top of him, ripping his clothes off and making a complete and utter fool of myself.

Until I remembered the stupid Ace bandage. He'd asked me what it was, of course, and I was embarrassed to tell him my boobs were small enough to be contained by a little roll of elastic.

I was surprised that he didn't seem to mind. He just lifted it off of my chest and gave my girls a squeeze.

They liked it a lot.

I'd felt how much _he_ liked it when he leaned up against me again. If the hard length pressing against my thigh was any indication, Edward liked the girls _a lot_. I also found myself impressed by what Mr. E.C. Mazen apparently was packing.

From what I could tell, a girl could do worse.

Then, just as things were getting interesting, Emmett threw a big old bucket of cold water on us. We heard him calling out, looking for us, and went into a panic.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

Edward paced for a second, then patted his pockets, looking for something. He pulled out a lighter and a rolled up piece of paper with a triumphant look on his face.

"What are you going to do with that?" I was confused and freaked out. Emmett was getting closer.

"Save our asses," he muttered, sticking the paper into his mouth and flicking the lighter. I realized it was a cigarette. After a moment, I realized it wasn't an _ordinary_ cigarette.

Edward sucked at the joint, blowing smoke out quickly.

"Really, Edward?" I scoffed. "How the hell is getting high going to help this situation?"

Edward puffed again, blowing smoke into the air. The scent of weed grew thicker.

"How else are you going to explain the two of us holed up in the bathroom together?" he asked.

Good point.

I watched as he continued to take quick puffs of the joint, filling the small room with as much smoke as possible. I could hear Emmett opening and closing doors off the hallway as he made his way closer. Edward held the joint out to me with a grin and I noticed his eyes looked a little glassy.

"Are you high?" I hissed.

He shrugged and giggled. "Got to look the part."

I rolled my eyes and took a hit off the joint, coughing. I took another hit, and managed to hold it in before blowing it out slowly.

"Satisfied?" I asked, feeling more relaxed and handing the joint back to Edward.

Edward giggled again. "Immensely."

He sobered and leaned toward me, a smirk on his face. "Open your mouth," he ordered, his voice low and suggestive.

I did it without question. Maybe because I was a little high and maybe because I'd do just about anything Edward asked in that tone.

Edward lifted the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs. Instead of blowing it into the room, however, he leaned toward me, his lips barely brushing mine.

He exhaled softly into my mouth and I sucked in the smoke, dizzy and turned on at the same time. He kissed me then, dipping his tongue into my mouth quickly before pulling back so I could exhale.

 _Holy shit_.

Edward's eyes were still focused intently on mine – well, they were kind of _unfocused_ on mine, really - and we both jumped when Emmett pounded on the bathroom door.

"You guys in there?" he called.

Edward nodded at me, and I nodded back, moving away from the door. Edward opened it.

"What the fuck, Emmett? Did you need to break the door down?" he groused.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Emmett asked, walking into the bathroom and sniffing. "Shit. You guys getting high without me?" He grinned, dimples creasing his cheeks.

I just shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and guy-like.

"Had to get away from those bitches you brought home, Em," Edward grumbled.

"Yeah," I piped up. "Those were some serious ho-skanks."

I heard Edward stifle a chuckle and fought the urge to kick him in the shin. Did he think this shit was easy?

"Aw… come on," Emmett argued. "Rose is awesome. Sure, Jessica and Lauren are kind of skanky, but that other girl is pretty cool."

 _Yeah._ I thought to myself. _Cool when she wasn't flaunting her boobs at my man._

_Whoa. My man?_

_Don't get ahead of yourself Bella. So you made out a little. But this is E.C. Mazen you're fantasizing about. He makes out with a lot of girls. A_ lot _of girls._

I tried not to focus too much on that.

I heard more voices coming down the hall and in a second, Jasper and Jake joined us in the bathroom.

"Are you smoking my shit?" Jasper asked Edward accusingly. "Dude!" He grabbed the joint and the lighter.

"Dude!" Edward countered.

Jasper took a long hit.

Emmett held out his hand. "Dude?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Duuuude!" he grumbled, handing him the joint.

Jake smacked Jasper in the arm, obviously annoyed. "Dude!"

Seriously, they did this all the time. It was like some kind of primitive secret code or something. It kind of reminded me of the chimps at the zoo. I usually just watched in awe at their one-word communication, but this time, I couldn't resist speaking up. I wondered if Dude-speak was something testosterone-related, or if anyone could learn it.

"Dude?" I asked quietly.

Four sets of eyes turned to me and for a moment I worried I'd made a terrible mistake.

Could they tell from my "Dude" that I wasn't really one of them? I saw Edward bite his lip to keep from laughing, but studiously avoided looking at him, squaring my shoulders and trying not to look afraid.

They could smell fear.

Finally, Emmett laughed. "Duuuude!" he belted out, patting me on the back and handing me the joint.

I took another hit and grinned.

**~E.C.~**

Bella was so high, but once Emmett crashed into the bathroom and deflated my dick, I realized – high or not - we really did need to talk.

After the joint was gone, we'd walked back out to the pool, Bella and I trailing a little behind the others. They were laughing and not really paying attention to us anyway. Bella was looking at her fingers and giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She wiggled her fingers at me. "They're wiggly." She wrinkled her nose.

I laughed. They were kind of wiggly. Fuck. I was pretty wasted too.

"You really kind of suck at it, you know," I murmured to her.

She turned glassy, half-mast eyes my way. "Suck at what?"

I laughed. "The guy stuff. Ho-skanks? Really?"

Bella giggled, then with a furtive glance at the guys, lowered her voice. "I fooled you," she said. "Until you… you know." She blushed and I chuckled.

"See, that's a problem, right there," I pointed out. "You can't blush like that."

Bella huffed, but said nothing. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, keeping an eye out to make sure we weren't noticed.

"I can help you, you know."

She looked at me in surprise. "You'd do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think so," I said grabbing her arm before we came into view through the glass door. "But first, you and I need to have a little talk."

She frowned slightly, then nodded, and we walked back out to join the rest of the group.

After another hour or so, Emmett disappeared with Rose and the girls, taking them home in the limo. Jasper and Jake both went to bed and Bella and I made a show of doing the same. Once the house was quiet, though, I snuck down the hall and knocked lightly on her door. She opened it quickly and pulled me inside before shutting it behind me. She giggled, leaning up to kiss me and I couldn't resist grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

Her bandage was gone, and I could feel her softness through the thin t-shirt she was wearing to bed. I almost forgot why I'd come to her room. Little Ed was making a compelling argument for putting off any in-depth discussions until tomorrow and simply throwing Bella onto the bed.

He could be very convincing when he wanted to be.

Still, I fought him off and gently pulled Bella's arms from around my neck. She still looked a little dazed and dreamy, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the weed or because of my kisses.

I kind of liked to think the latter.

She pouted and I laughed quietly. "Talk, remember?" I reminded her, taking her hand and leading her to the bed, then thinking better of it and continuing to the couch under her window.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked innocently, tucking her legs under her as she sat next to me. I simply raised a brow at her and she sighed heavily.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm a girl. So… yeah," she muttered.

I laughed. "Yeah. I kinda figured that part out." I couldn't help eyeing her bare legs appreciatively. "What I don't understand is _why_."

"Um… because I was born that way?" she joked.

"Bella…"

"Okay… okay," she muttered. She flopped back on the sofa, her hands rubbing over her face. "I've been trying for years to get into the business," she explained. "Dozens of auditions and… nothing. I can sing. You know I can," she added defensively. I nodded, but said nothing.

"But nobody would even listen to me," Bella continued. "I didn't have the right look… or the right sound. You know how it is." She shot me a glance and I nodded again. I knew it wasn't always about talent. In fact, it rarely was.

"So when I heard about the auditions, I figured, what have I got to lose?" she said with a shrug.

"Just that simple," I stated.

Bella shrugged again.

"And how long did you think you could pull this off?" I asked.

She shrugged again.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Did you think this through at all?"

Bella glared at me. "Of course I thought it through," she said in agitation. "I figured, what's the shelf life of a boy band anyway… a couple of years? In that time, I'd have enough saved up to be able to produce my own music. After a while, nobody would care when 'Billy' disappeared and his sister 'Bella' showed up. It'd be like Michael and LaToya. Hell, maybe they'd think I got a sex change operation… the mystique alone would sell records."

I blinked. Evidently she _had_ thought about it. A lot.

"I'm not an idiot, Edward," she added with narrowed eyes. "I knew there was a risk. It was just one I was willing to take.

"So I guess the only question left is, are you going to turn me in? Or are you going to help me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for my answer.

I considered that for a moment, running my hands through my hair again. I looked at Bella, who was watching me closely, biting her lip.

Christ. Her lip. Little Ed was back. And he was yelling at me not to screw things up and ruin Bella's life.

I kind of thought he had an ulterior motive, but I didn't have it in me to argue.

My shoulders fell. There was only one choice, really.

"We'll have to be careful," I told her. "Very careful."

She nodded. "What about the other guys?"

I shook my head. "They can't know. If this all blows up, I don't want them to be blamed for it."

She stood up and stretched. "Well, can we figure out the rest tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Her t-shirt rode up, giving me a nice view of that spectacular ass. It was twice as spectacular now that I realized there wasn't a dick on the other side of it. I shifted slightly, trying to give Little Ed a bit more room.

"Uh… yeah… sure," I mumbled. I looked up to see Bella smirking at me.

"Whatcha looking at, Edward?" she teased. Her eyes flicked to my lap and she giggled.

I swallowed. "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," she said in a sultry voice, turning slowly around, then climbing onto my lap.

Little Ed was doing cartwheels. Or pushups… or some shit like that.

"It looked like you were checking out my ass," she murmured, licking her lips and shifting to straddle me. Her lips moved to my ear. "Were you checking out my ass, Edward?"

I couldn't speak. I just nodded. Little Ed nodded in eager agreement.

"Well, you're going to have to get a handle on that," she said brightly, standing up and walking over to her dresser. "You're sure to give us away if you can't keep your eyes off my ass."

I gaped at her, and Little Ed felt a little… well… depressed.

She took a pair of sweats from a drawer and pulled them on. "Want to go down to the kitchen?" she asked. "I'm starving." She turned back and started rummaging though the drawers. "Gotta find a sweatshirt or something to hide the girls. Really don't want to put the bandage on again," she muttered to herself.

My eyes narrowed in irritation, and I stood to walk over to her, adjusting myself slightly. The little tease. Two could play at that game.

I came up behind Bella and leaned over her shoulder, breathing into her ear.

"You don't really want to hide them, do you?" I asked quietly, my arms circling around to grasp her breasts. She froze and I kneaded them lightly. "I mean, it's just you and me." _Squeeze._ "Maybe we could stay in here." _Squeeze._ "And eat… later," I lowered my voice suggestively and pinched her nipples lightly through her t-shirt.

Bella moaned. "Edward…"

"Hmmmm….?" I continued playing with her tits, rolling the nipples between my fingers.

"That feels so…" She whimpered.

"You like that?" I murmured.

"Oh… yes…" She moaned.

I stepped back abruptly. "Well, you better get a handle on _that_ ," I said with a smirk. She gasped and I grabbed a sweatshirt from the drawer in front of her. "I mean, we can't be rehearsing and having you all dreamy eyed, thinking about me grabbing your tits, can we?" I walked to the door, tossing the sweatshirt back to her.

"Nachos?" I asked.

She blinked and for a second I thought she was going to throw something at me. Instead, she laughed.

"Nachos sound good," she agreed.

**~Bella~**

I couldn't believe how many nachos I ate.

And I couldn't believe I teased Edward like that.

I blamed the pot. Well, the pot and maybe the five or six… or eight… Jack and Cokes _before_ the pot.

Seriously, I'd never actually smoked pot before, and Emmett kept handing me the joint after our "dude"-fest. Before I knew it, my eyelids were way too heavy, my clothes were way too warm, and Edward was way too sexy.

And everything… I mean everything… was freakin' hysterical.

I vaguely remembered laughing at my fingers.

But Edward… Edward was a clear memory the next morning. The way he touched me… the way I climbed on his lap and ground into his hardness.

_Mmmm…._

Where was I?

Oh yeah. It was so not me.

They say that getting wasted was no excuse really… that it may lower your inhibitions, but you won't really do anything you really didn't _want_ to do, deep down.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I had to admit that was true.

Part of it was Edward… hot, sexy, I've-had-a-crush-on-him-since-I-first-heard-him-sing Edward.

But the other part was just me. I guess having to be a guy for so long left me feeling a little less than desirable. It was nice to have someone attracted to me… to see me as a woman.

So yeah, I flaunted it just a little. And at Edward's more than eager response, my inner sex goddess did a little preening.

It felt good.

We made a huge mess in the kitchen making gigantic plates of nachos and got into a quiet, but heated argument over whether the meat should go on the bottom or on top. Edward got really red when I said I really liked my meat on the bottom, and just said "Fine" kind of tightly and grabbed the shredded cheese.

Who knew he was so particular about his nachos?

We sat down on the counter, scarfing them down. I couldn't remember ever being so hungry. I caught Edward looking at me kind of funny.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of chips and cheese.

In hindsight, probably not the most ladylike thing I've ever done.

I think being a guy was rubbing off on me.

Edward just licked his lips. "You've got some cheese…" He pointed to the side of his mouth with his finger.

I swallowed, then poked my tongue out to retrieve the errant cheddar.

Edward made a weird sound and when I looked at him, I noticed his eyes looked a little glassy.

Man, maybe he was more stoned than I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing a napkin to wipe my mouth.

Edward blinked and shifted on the counter a little, putting his plate on his lap.

"Yeah… sure… fine," he said, turning back to his snack.

After the nachos filled our stomachs and the weed wore off a bit, Edward walked me back to my room, kissing me softly and saying good night.

Part of me was a little disappointed. The other part thought it was sweet.

But with morning came the hangover… and a bit of embarrassment… and a whole lot of worry.

Edward had said he'd help me, and with the week coming up, I knew I'd need it. We had a press conference scheduled to launch the tour, but that would be no big deal. The biggest obstacle would be the People magazine interview.

Oh, and the live performance on The Today Show the day we opened in Madison freakin' Square Garden.

Yeah. I was worried.

I rolled over in bed as someone pounded on the door.

Well, maybe it was just a knock, but with the aching in my head, it felt like a pound.

"What?" I groaned.

The door cracked and a bronze head popped through.

"Morning," Edward said with a grin.

I grumbled something incoherently and pulled the covers back over my head.

I heard a low chuckle and after a moment the bed dipped. Edward lifted the corner of my comforter and peeked underneath, smiling.

God he was beautiful.

"Not feeling so good?" he asked sympathetically.

"My head hurts," I complained weakly. Edward nodded and pulled a bottle of Tylenol out of his pocket. He walked into my bathroom and came out with a glass of water.

"Here," he said, sitting back down on the bed. "This'll help."

I sat up and took the pills, swallowing them down, then gulping the rest of the water.

Water was so, so good. How did I never notice that before?

Edward just watched me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I grunted, squinting through bleary eyes.

Edward shrugged. "You look so cute."

Oh yeah. With my boy hair and my sheet-creased cheeks and my red-rimmed eyes I'm sure I was adorable.

"How come you aren't hungover?" I groused.

He grinned. "Must be my Irish blood," he bragged. "No matter how much I drink, I'm never hungover." He stretched and I suddenly needed a lot more water.

I glared at him. How dare he be so hot when I felt so shitty? "That doesn't seem fair."

He leaned in, his eyes flicking to my lips. "Life isn't fair," he said quietly, although it seemed like he was saying something else.

He leaned closer and I could feel his warm, minty breath on my face.

Then I panicked.

Because Edward was going to kiss me, and I knew that _my_ breath was anything but minty.

My hand flew up to cover my mouth, inadvertently smacking Edward in the nose.

"Ow!" he grabbed his nose. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry!" I said through my hand, crawling to my knees on the bed. "I didn't mean to! Are you okay?"

Edward twisted his nose with his fingers. "Yeah. I'm fine." He eyed me with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

I clutched my mouth. "Nothing," I mumbled through my fingers. "I just… need to brush my teeth."

Edward's eyes trailed down over my t-shirt and down to my legs… slowly… and back up again.

"I don't care about that," he said in a low voice. He leaned in again and pressed his lips to my neck, nibbling lightly.

"Mmmm… you taste so good," he murmured.

I leaned my head a little to the side because Edward's lips felt so damn good. They trailed up my neck a little, and his tongue darted out to tickle the shell of my ear.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

He hummed slightly and bit down gently on my ear lobe. My boxer briefs grew damp and I wondered if he really knew what he was doing to me. He wasn't touching me, just leaning forward on his hands, our only contact his wet, delicious kisses. His nose traced a line down my jaw, back and forth… getting closer and closer to my hand-covered mouth.

I jumped up to race to the bathroom. I knew what was waiting for him behind these lips… and gotta say, it wasn't pretty.

"I'll just be a second," I said, ducking away from him and still holding my hand over my mouth. I heard Edward laughing behind me as I ran into the bathroom.

I gaped when I looked in the mirror. It was worse than I imagined. My hair was standing on end, my eyes were bloodshot, my skin was pasty and I had a dried line of drool from the side of my mouth down my chin.

Gross.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, pinching my cheeks a little to give them some color. I ran a brush through my short hair, but the cowlicks just wouldn't cooperate. Shrugging, I realized nothing would help until I was able to get into the shower.

I walked back out of the bathroom, to find Edward relaxed on my bed. He was leaning back on a pile of pillows against the headboard, and flipping channels on my TV. He looked so comfortably sexy lying on my bed that I got a little dizzy and leaned against the door jamb.

"You okay?" Edward asked, concern creasing his brow.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Fine."

He clicked the TV off and walked over to me, reaching out a hand to stroke my cheek. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

He leaned in a little. "Can I kiss you now?"

I giggled. "Yeah."

Edward threaded his long fingers into my hair, his thumbs brushing my cheeks. He tilted my face toward him slightly as my eyelids fluttered closed. I felt his breath a second before the soft touch of his lips brushing mine. His kiss was gentle, but firm, and in a moment, I felt his tongue trace my parted lips before dipping slowly into my mouth.

I was so stunned by the sensations racing through my body all I could do was stand there, my hands at my sides, my knees nearly buckling.

After a moment, Edward pulled back, planting one more soft kiss on my lips, then my nose. I opened my eyes to find him grinning at me.

"Definitely worth the wait," he said.

I smiled back at him. "Yeah."

He chuckled. "So, we need to get started," he said in a businesslike tone.

"Started doing what?" I asked, still a little dazed.

Edward didn't hear me though. He was looking at the top of my head with a frown.

"Edward?" I asked, self-consciously reaching up to try and smooth down my crazy hair.

Edward blinked. "Sorry… it's just…" His eyes flicked up to my hair again.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. It looks like yours."

H laughed. "Yeah. It kinda does. Especially when it's all sticking up like that." His own hands lifted to run through his tousled mess.

I walked over to look in the mirror. Edward moved to stand just behind me. Yep. Same haircut.

"My friend Alice did it," I explained. "She was trying to help and she was so excited I just couldn't say anything. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Edward's hands circled my waist from behind as he looked at me in the mirror.

"I like it," he said with a shrug. He leaned down to rub his scruffy chin lightly on my neck. "Don't think about adding the stubble, though."

I laughed. "I think you're safe there." He kissed my neck and I added, "Get started doing what?"

"Hmmm?" He was nuzzling my neck and I wondered if we were ever going to leave my bedroom.

Not that I was complaining, mind you.

"You said we needed to get started," I pointed out.

Edward straightened. "Oh, yeah. Sorry… I got distracted," he said with a smirk.

"I told you I'd help you pull this whole thing off," he continued, walking around to lean against the wall next to the mirror so we were facing each other. "And I thought there's no time like the present."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Billy Swan," he replied, picking up a baseball cap and plopping it on my head. "School is in session."

**~E.C.~**

"Okay, now you remember what I told you, right?" I looked at Bella expectantly.

"Right."

"We'll go into the restaurant, straight through out the back door. The car will be waiting," I reminded her.

"Got it."

"If there's any sign of paparazzi, we'll just head back and try again later."

Bella huffed. "Edward, we've gone over this a hundred times. I've got it."

I knew Bella and I couldn't do what we needed to do at the house. The guys were out for the morning - Hell, I didn't think Emmett had been back since he'd left to take Rose home – but I knew they could be back at any moment. Bella and I didn't have a lot of time, so we really needed to get to work if she was going to be a convincing guy.

Or rather, a more convincing guy.

Sure, she was doing a good job, but every now and then something would slip… nothing hugely noticeable… but enough that it could raise suspicion if the wrong person was watching.

And starting in a couple of days, the whole world would be watching.

When I asked her if she knew of a place where we could go, she suggested her friend Alice's apartment. Alice, apparently, was in the know about Bella's little charade – and responsible for the haircut that made us look almost like brothers.

Well, when Bella's girls weren't out to play, that is.

God, her tits were fucking _amazing_.

But I digress.

My first lesson was to help Bella learn how to dodge the paparazzi… a necessary skill if we were to make it to Alice's apartment without detection.

Sure, it wasn't weird for us to leave the house together… but to go to a strange girl's apartment together would raise some questions. I could almost see the pictures on Twitter… the two of us in baseball caps and sunglasses entering the lobby. It would only take a few well-placed bribes to find out we'd both gone to Alice's apartment.

I knew it would be a matter of minutes before my agent would be e-mailing me the link to some fucking blog saying Billy, Alice, and I were having a threesome or some shit.

All in all, it was usually better to avoid the photographers.

Especially, when I wasn't always in complete control of myself when it came to Bella.

I don't know what it was about her. Like I've said before, I've had my share of girls… but nobody has ever made me as… fucking _unsteady_ as Bella.

I mean, when she climbed on my lap in her room? I would have fucking done whatever that girl asked of me. She could have told me to climb Mount Everest and I would have agreed, just for a chance to get my hands in her panties.

_Fuck. My hands in her panties._

Distracted again. See what I mean?

When we were eating nachos and she was saying she liked her meat on the bottom my mind went straight to the gutter and Little Ed sat up and took notice. Then she had to go and lick the cheese of the corner of her mouth, that sweet tongue flicking out and making me harder than the fucking Rock of Gibralter.

Yeah. Absolutely no control.

But what was really weird was that I didn't want to fuck her.

Well, actually I _did_ want to fuck her. A lot. God, I'm only human and she's fucking unbelievably sexy.

But that night, I didn't want to fuck her. For some strange reason, it felt… off. So I just kissed her and said good night.

And the next morning, I'd just gone in to make sure she was okay and talk to her about how I could help her prepare for the press conference and interviews and shit for the coming week. I really hadn't planned on kissing her.

But she sat there all grumpy and mussed and glowy and beautiful and I just couldn't resist.

Yeah. I had it bad.

"Edward? Are we going already?" Bella asked, with more than a little irritation. I snapped back from the memories that were making my jeans feel a little too tight and tried to focus on the task at hand.

And not Bella's ass, bent over in front of me as she got ready to get out of the car.

She was looking out the tinted windows from side to side.

"I see photographers… maybe a half-dozen of them," she said, gripping the door handle and looking over her shoulder.

 _Fuck me._ Bella bent over, looking at me over her shoulder. Little Ed was going to spontaneously combust.

"It's okay," I croaked, half to her, half to myself. "Just ignore what they say and keep walking. They'll try to get a reaction from you. It sells pictures."

Bella readied herself at the door, looking over her shoulder again. "You ready?" she asked.

_You have no fucking idea._

I forced myself to swallow, gritted my teeth, and just nodded tightly. Bella shot me a slightly confused look and opened the door.

We both stepped out, and tried to look casual and unaffected… bored even. Bella did a great job, ignoring the taunts and clicks of the cameras.

" _E.C. any comment on rumors you're dating both Paris and Nikki Hilton?"_

Where did they get this shit?

" _Hey Mazen, is it true you were in Belize with Kara last weekend?"_

Kara Longfellow was a model who I'd dated for a while… well, in actuality, we'd hooked up for a weekend about a year ago. Still, the paps got a picture of her coming out of my hotel, and they'd never let it go.

Might have had something to do with the fact that she was wearing my favorite Beastie Boys t-shirt, a pair of fuck-me heels, and nothing else.

I had to admit, Kara could pull it off. Although I was pissed as hell she stole that shirt.

" _Billy, do you think getting into the band was just a huge publicity stunt?"_

Bella faltered slightly at that last one, but recovered quickly and walked into the dimly lit restaurant. We walked straight through and I handed a fifty to the manager.

"Thanks, man," I said, shaking his hand.

"No problem, E.C.," he said with a smile. "Hope you'll come around and stay for a while next time."

I just nodded and we walked through the kitchen to the back door. As expected, the second car was waiting, and there were no photographers in sight. Once we got in the car, Bella turned to me with a grin.

"We did it!" She reached for me, but I shook my head slightly, indicating the driver with my eyes. Bella nodded, getting the message.

"So… dude…" she began in a low voice, slouching down a little in the seat. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "What are you going to wear for the press conference?"

I widened my eyes at her. Guys did not talk about what they were going to wear. Her eyes widened back to me as she shrugged. We'd have to talk about that later.

"I dunno," I said casually. "Something comfortable, I guess."

Bella nodded. "How 'bout those Rangers?"

I choked on a laugh. "I don't really follow hockey."

She glared at me. I guess she was irritated that I wasn't playing along. I just really didn't fucking like hockey.

"So, I've been working on a new song," I offered, trying to placate her. "Thought it we could get it together we might be able to do it on the tour."

"Yeah?" she asked, scratching her crotch, then her nose.

 _Jesus._ I rolled my eyes and she smirked.

"Wanna hear it?" I asked, a little nervous, but wanting her honest reaction.

"Sure."

I closed my eyes and began to sing.

" _Ooooooooo…."_ I crooned.

_Her mouth was hot and sweet_

_Lips fit mine so perfectly_

_Oooooo… her mouth, her cheeks, her face_

_I needed more after just one taste_

I started to drum out a beat with my hands on my thighs as I sang the chorus.

_Don't need chocolate or lollipops_

_Don't need peppermint or lemon drops_

_Sweet Tarts ain't sweet enough_

_Red Hots ain't hot enough_

_Oooo… to satisfy me._

_Don't need toffee or licorice whips_

_Don't need gumballs or pixie sticks_

"It really builds up here," I told Bella, before continuing, a little louder.

_The kisses I want ain't the Hershey kind_

_The sugar on my lips is what's on my mind_

My voice softened as I sang the last words.

' _Cuz… ooooo…. My girl's all I need_

_She's soft and sweet…_

I danced a little in my seat to emphasize "soft" and "sweet", already imagining the video in my head.

…. _like caramel candy_

I opened my eyes and turned to find Bella staring at me, tears brimming in hers.

"Edward," she whispered, "that was…" She looked quickly at the driver and brushed a hand over her eyes.

"S'cool," she said with a shrug, slouching down even further in the seat.

I couldn't resist.

With one furtive look at the driver to make sure he wasn't watching, I reached over and took Bella's hand, squeezing it gently.

She squeezed back.

**~Bella~**

E.C. Mazen was a freakin' musical _genius_.

When he sang that song to me in the car, it was all I could do not to burst into tears. I mean, I fought it, but I still felt a few slip out.

I couldn't help it.

He closed his eyes and… that _voice_ … and those freakin' amazing lyrics.

I could almost imagine he was singing it to me.

And that's when I knew I was in trouble.

Because despite the fact that Edward obviously liked kissing me, and touching me, and hanging out with me. I knew he was a player.

Shit, there were literally _millions_ of girls who would kill to be with him. That was not an exaggeration. He wasn't voted People's Sexiest Man Alive, Us Weekly's Dishiest Dish, and Teen Beat's Hot Stud of the Decade for nothing. He'd dated models and actresses and singers… the most beautiful women in the world, including that bitch Kara Longfellow.

Well, to be honest, I really didn't know if she was a bitch or not, but she was gorgeous and she'd slept with Edward, so I hated her anyway.

So, I knew in my _head_ that getting too involved with him would be a mistake. Eventually, someone better would come along and I'd be left in the dust.

In my head, I knew that.

The problem was, my heart was already falling in love with him.


	3. I Need to Have Ya'

**Chapter 3 – I Need to Have Ya'**

**~Bella~**

"No... no, Bella, you've gotta do it looser," E.C. said in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "Looser!" he emphasized, smacking his palms on his thighs, as if that would make me understand what the hell "looser" meant.

We had made it to Alice's apartment without incident – well, other than Alice fainting dead away when she saw E.C. Mazen standing at her front door. Edward took it in stride, though, and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

I figured it happened to him a lot.

He carried her to the couch as I got a glass of water from the kitchen. I was about to throw it on her face, but Edward frowned at me.

"Just give her a second," he said. "She'll come around."

After a moment, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open. When they focused on Edward, they widened and she let out a shrill scream.

I clapped a hand over her mouth. "Jesus, Alice!" I exclaimed. "The neighbors are going to think you're being raped!"

She nodded as she got control of herself, and I removed my hand. "You're E.C. Mazen," she squeaked, still watching Edward with crazed eyes as she sat up on the couch.

Edward shot her that panty-melting half-grin of his. "And you're Alice."

"You know me?" She turned to me in a daze. "E.C. Mazen knows my name."

I nodded, patting her shoulder. "It's okay, Alice," I murmured.

"He. Knows. My. Name," she said to me again, as if I didn't completely understand the first time.

Then she stood up abruptly. "Wait here!" she commanded, running out of the room.

Edward shot me a confused look, but I just shrugged in response.

Alice came back in a moment later, her arms full of posters, CDs, magazines, and a book I recognized as the unauthorized biography of 5Point.

"Alice… no…" I groaned.

"E.C. won't mind," she argued, turning quickly to Edward. "You don't mind, do you?" She thrust a poster and a Sharpie at him. "Just an autograph or two? Please?" Her pleading voice edged on frantic and I was half-worried Alice was about to go through a mental collapse.

Evidently, Edward had the same fear, because he looked at Alice like you'd look at a rabid dog. "Sure," he replied. "No problem."

A half an hour later Edward had signed everything Alice had collected in her years of devotion to 5Point. I was a little annoyed that she didn't ask for my autograph. I mean, I was in the band too. But whatever. At least she had seemed to get over her shock that Edward was in her house. She chatted with him like they were old friends.

"So, you're going to help Bella?" she asked, her eyes sliding to me briefly.

"I'm going to try," Edward mumbled distractedly as he thumbed through the biography. He frowned as he read a page. "Where do they get this shit?" he murmured, rolling his eyes.

Alice set aside a stack of newly autographed CDs. "Overall, she's doing well, I think."

Edward put the book down and nodded at Alice. "It's when she gets distracted we have a problem," he said. "It's gotta be second nature."

I huffed, raising a hand. "Hello? I'm right here. In the room…"

Alice continued as though she hadn't heard me. "That's what I said!" She grinned at Edward, plopping on the couch next to him and squeezing his arm. "We'll whip her into shape," she said confidently.

Edward just smiled, raising an eyebrow at me.

Which was why – after we pushed the living room furniture against the walls – we were running through the choreography for _I Need to Have Ya'_ for the bazillionth time… and Edward was telling me _again_ , that I needed to be _looser_.

Whatever the hell that meant.

He stood up, coming to stand next to me. "See, like this," he said, demonstrating as he sang.

" _Ooooohhhh… baby, I need to have ya'_ … Step, cross and spin slow… now pop!" His hands snapped out to the sides. " _Gotta have ya' now, can't wait any more…_ and slide… and glide…" Edward swooped around Alice's living room. "…and freeze!" He stopped abruptly, his legs spread wide and his right hand extended as though beckoning to the audience. " _Baby, I need to have ya'_ … and drop the hand slowly." His hand drifted down to his side as he continued to sing. " _Come back to me, baby… don't walk out that door…_ and step, step, kick and turn." Edward paused. "See?"

Alice clapped wildly. "That was so awesome!" she exclaimed, her eyes dazed.

Edward grinned, turning that E.C. charm on full force. "Thanks," he said, and I swore Alice whimpered.

 _Good God._ I tried to act like I wasn't just as affected by Edward's yummilicious ass shaking its way around the room and his swoon-worthy voice melting something in my boxer briefs.

"Okay… okay… let me try," I grumbled.

We worked on it for a while longer, until Edward and Alice were assured I was "loose" enough.

Then it was on to walking: _No need to slouch so much, Bella. Just think of your legs like tree trunks and your arms like branches._

And sitting: _Don't cross your legs, but don't spread them so wide it looks like you're asking someone to suck your dick. And for God's sake, knock off the fucking crotch-scratching!_

And the always elusive standing-around-and-doing-nothing: _You can go two ways – Weight equally distributed on both feet and arms across your chest… or weight on one leg and hands on your hips. Just remember to think big – big shoulders… big chest… big dick._

That one threw me. "How am I supposed to think big? I'm five-four, a hundred and ten pounds!"

Edward and Alice shared an exasperated look. "It's a mindset, Bella," Alice explained. Like she understood any of this.

Edward nodded. "It doesn't matter how big you _actually_ are… you just have to think of making yourself look… bigger."

My eyes dipped to my crotch, wondering if I'd need to utilize the always popular tube sock.

"No, that's not what I mean," Edward said, obviously knowing the direction of my thoughts. "Look at Alice," he ordered. Alice stood primly nearby, her feet at a perfect heel-to-arch model angle and her hands folded in front of her. "See," Edward explained. "She'd as small as possible. Everything's close to the body. Now look at me."

Edward puffed out his chest, spread his legs a bit and moved his arms away from his body slightly. "It's like there's an invisible force field around my body," he said. "So nothing can really touch… my arms can't touch my body… my legs can't touch each other… get it?"

"Ooohhhh," I said with a huge smile, thankful that I finally understood something that he was telling me. I tried to imitate Edward's posture, hoping I looked more like him, and less like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

Edward and Alice assumed identical poses across from me, their arms across their chest, each lifting a hand to their chin as they ran critical eyes over my body.

"Not quite so… puffy," Alice suggested.

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

I started to argue, but thought better of it and just took a deep breath and tried to be less… puffy.

"Much better," Alice said approvingly.

Edward just nodded and said it was time to work on my interview skills.

I said I needed to use the bathroom, but as I turned to walk out of the room, Edward and Alice called out simultaneously, "You mean you need to take a leak!"

**~E.C.~**

We were making progress. At least I thought we were.

The truth was, it was fucking hard to be objective where Bella was concerned.

Just about everything she did turned me on. She'd dance and all I could look at was her ass. She'd talk and all I could see were her lips. She'd fucking just stand there, and all I could think about were her tits.

Alice told her to be less puffy. All I could think was how I wanted to get my hands on the puffiest parts of her. I found myself continuously having to adjust Little Ed, and let's just say he was not happy about it.

Bella finally left to go to the bathroom, and I sighed heavily as I sank to the couch next to Alice. She was watching me closely, and it kind of gave me the creeps. I actually really liked Bella's friend. Once we got past all the fainting and screaming and autographs, she was a pretty cool girl. But she did have this way of looking at you like she knew something about you that was a little freaky.

I tried to ignore her, focusing on my fingers where they tapped nervously on my thighs. That only lasted a few seconds, though, and I finally turned to her with a huff. "What?"

Alice smirked. "You like her."

Well, duh… I thought that was kind of obvious. "So?" I said irritably.

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "You _really_ like her."

I wanted to deny it. Not because it wasn't true, but because I didn't want to be _that_ guy. You know, the pussy who confides to the girl's best friend that _I've never felt like this before…_ and _She makes me feel all warm inside…_ and _How can I get her naked?_

Okay, maybe not that last one, but you get the idea.

Alice was still giving me that all-knowing-look, so I sighed again, my eyes dropping. "Yeah."

"Don't sound so depressed about it," she laughed.

"It's not that," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "It's just so… complicated."

Alice giggled. "That's a bit of an understatement."

I couldn't stop from smiling a little myself at that. "Yeah."

It was getting harder and harder – excuse the pun – to hide my attraction to Bella. All I wanted to do lately was kiss her and touch her, but when we were with other people I couldn't even _look_ at her because I was scared I'd give myself away… give her away. This practice session was as much for me as it was for her. I was trying to get myself to see Bella as a guy, so I wouldn't have to be fighting with Little Ed every time she brushed against me in rehearsal, or caught my eye during an interview.

That could get seriously awkward.

"You know this can't end well, right?" Alice said quietly, her eyes shooting toward the hallway at the sound of water running in the bathroom.

"What? Me and Bella?" I asked, worried that Alice knew something I didn't.

"I mean this whole Bella/Billy thing," she explained. "It's going to come out eventually."

I let out a heavy breath. "Yeah, I know. But it's too late to turn back now."

Alice nodded, leaning back on the arm of the couch and eyeing me carefully. "Are you going to be there for her when it all falls apart?"

I squirmed a little under her scrutiny, but finally met her gaze. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Alice's eyes narrowed a little. I heard the bathroom door open and she said quietly, "I'm going to hold you to that," before turning to smile at Bella as she walked back into the room.

After that, we worked a little bit on Bella's interview answers, because I knew that was what she was most worried about. Alice played the reporter and insisted on using a hairbrush as a microphone. I started to tell her it wasn't necessary, but both she and Bella looked at me like I was fucking crazy, so I backed off.

Girls were so fucking weird.

Over the next few days we had a shitload of interviews to do leading up to the Today Show and opening night at the Garden. Bella was scared shitless, but she seemed to relax once she realized that the reporters weren't after any real information. They just wanted soundbites that would make a good tease or headline. As the "Cute One" she had to come off as sweet and accessible… the guy that would make the girls sigh because he was just so damn adorable.

"Billy, do you have a girlfriend?" Alice asked, holding her hairbrush toward Bella.

Bella flashed a glance at me. We'd already gone over this one. "No one special," she said quietly. "Right now, music takes up most of my time."

Alice nodded. "How long have you been singing?"

Bella smiled. "As long as I can remember. My dad says I used to stand on our kitchen table when I was four singing _The Sound of Music_."

I held up a hand. "Uh… no."

"No?" Bella's brow wrinkled.

" _The Sound of Music_? Maybe if you were opening in _Sweeney Todd_ on Broadway."

Bella folded her arms across her chest. I tried not to notice how that made her flattened boobs shift upward a little.

"And what would you suggest?" she asked archly.

I rubbed my chin. "Van Morrison."

" _Brown Eyed Girl_?" she asked with a smirk. "I don't know if I could say that with a straight face. How about Prince?"

I shook my head, then snapped my fingers as I thought of the perfect answer. "New Kids on the Block."

Bella agreed and started humming _Hangin' Tough_. It was kind of cute thinking of a four-year-old Bella on the dining room table belting out, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…"

"That's good," Alice agreed. "They're a boy band, but no competition anymore. I mean seriously, NKOTB? Who are they kidding?"

I started to argue, but Alice didn't let me. "Their old stuff is cute," she added, "and the girls will think it's adorable - the idea of little Billy imitating Joey McIntyre." She squealed slightly, then was back to all business.

"Billy, how does it feel to be the newest member of 5Point?" Alice asked into her hairbrush.

Bella swallowed nervously. "Ummm… it's really awesome, but Ben left some big shoes to fill…"

I cut her off quickly. "No… no… don't ever mention Ben. Just say, 'I'm excited to be part of the group—'"

"Stoked," Alice interrupted.

"What?"

Alice was still moving the hairbrush back and forth like she was interviewing me. She held it to her mouth. "She should say she's 'stoked' to be part of the group."

She held the brush to my mouth. Unconsciously, I spoke right into it. "Nobody says that anymore. She'll sound like a douche."

"How about 'jazzed'?" Alice asked into the brush.

"Seriously?"

"'Pumped?'"

"Uhhh…"

"'Psyched?'"

Bella finally grabbed the hairbrush. "I'm _excited…"_ She gave us both an annoyed look. "…to be part of the group. 5Point fans are the best, and I'll do my best not to disappoint them."

Alice and I both blinked at her for a moment, then turned to each other.

"I think she's ready," Alice said with a shrug.

I cast a sidelong glance at Bella, who was watching me hopefully.

"Yeah," I agreed. "She's ready."

**~Bella~**

I was _so_ not ready.

It was Monday morning, and the guys and I were sitting down with a reporter from People Magazine. After the interview, we were supposed to head downtown for a photo shoot. Correction: A _cover_ photo shoot.

 _Shit._ I was going to be on the cover of People Magazine.

I was a nervous freakin' wreck. What the hell was I thinking? How in the world did I ever think I was going to pull this off?

We walked into the conference room of the hotel and I sat down next to Edward, my hands trembling uncontrollably. Edward leaned toward me slightly. "It'll be okay," he murmured under his breath. "Just say as little as possible."

I nodded, wiping sweaty palms on my jeans.

The reporter walked in – a tall blonde with excellent bone structure and enormous boobs poured into a pale lemon suit. She sat down and crossed her long legs, and I noticed Emmett adjusting himself. As a matter of fact, all of the guys seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, brushing my hand over my crotch.

Edward's lips quirked. "Nice," he muttered.

"Shut up," I muttered back.

She smiled and introduced herself as Siobhan Donnelly, and set a tape recorder in the middle of the table before flipping open a small notebook. I swallowed nervously and lifted my hand up to fiddle with my ear.

Edward cleared his throat and my hand fell back to my lap. He nodded slightly.

"If it's okay, I'd like to keep this casual," Siobhan said finally, looking over her notes. "I'll just throw questions out there. You guys answer as you see fit. If you want to add anything, feel free."

A chorus of "Sure" and "No problem" rang out around the table and Siobhan nodded.

"Well, let's start with the obvious question first," she began. "Billy, what's it like to be the newest member of 5Point?"

I kept my eyes from straying to Edward, but couldn't keep a smile from lighting up my face.

I _so_ had this.

~0~

The interview was easier than I'd anticipated. The questions were superficial for the most part, and the only time Siobhan got even the tiniest bit invasive was when she hinted about the Ben scandal. Edward handled that one like a pro, though, saying something about wanting to focus on the future, not the past, and flashing her a panty-dropping grin.

Siobhan uncrossed and re-crossed her legs and asked another question. I think she might have been a little breathless.

It was really unfair for one man to have this sexual power that Edward possessed. If he really used it, he could rule the world. Well, the female half of it anyway… except for the lesbians. But then you could add in the gay men and that would even things out.

Whatever.

Anyway, Edward and I couldn't really debrief after the interview, since we all piled into a limo to head to the photo shoot. He did nod at me quickly, after bumping my shoulder with his, so I thought I did okay.

The photo shoot was going to be another challenge. I mean, it's not like I was nervous about having my picture taken. It's just that Edward told me we'd be doing at least three wardrobe changes.

Together.

All five of us.

Yeah.

So I'd done the only thing I could think of. I wore a black wife beater under my shirt and hoped that would be enough to keep my Ace bandage under wraps – so to speak. But the other issue fell below the belt.

Yeah. I needed the tube sock.

Actually, the tube sock was way too big. While we were at Alice's I tried one of Edward's and looked like I had some kind of tumor… a round, fat tumor… not dick-like in the least. Before I could pull it out, though, Edward grabbed it through my boxer briefs, trying to form it into more of a dick shape. I stood there watching the top of his head as he molded my faux dick until he froze, apparently realizing what he was doing.

He stood up abruptly, flushing hotly and running his hands through his hair. "Uh, maybe you need a smaller sock."

Alice and I both quirked a brow. "You think?" she said. I just turned as red as Edward, pulled the tube sock out, and handed it back to him.

He hesitated before taking it and I realized where his sock had just been. I pulled it back. "Maybe I should wash it first."

"No!" Edward exclaimed, holding tight to the toe of the sock. It was stretched between us and getting longer by the minute… a big stretchy, Bella-poon-tainted dick sock. "It's fine," he said, pulling on it.

"Edward, it's been in my underwear," I argued, tugging it my way.

"Bella it's _fine_ ," he said through gritted teeth, giving it a hard yank. The sock slipped out of my fingers and snapped back to hit Edward in the face.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, clapping his hand over his eye, the sock dangling from his fingers.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!" I shouted, rushing over to grab his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'll get some ice!" Alice yelled, running into the kitchen.

I could just see us at the emergency room.

_And how exactly did you put your eye out, Mr. Mazen?_

_Ummm… it was the richochet action of a dick sock, doctor. I'm lucky I wasn't killed._

Fortunately, Edward's eye stayed right in his head. He blinked it hard a couple of times. It was a little red from the sock-flicking, but otherwise okay. He didn't even need the ice.

Edward sat down and pulled the sock on. Unfortunately, it was so stretched out that it flopped on the end of his toes, so he had to pull it up and fold the top over a few times before he could get his Nike back on.

It squicked me out a little to think my lady juices were on Edward's foot, but he seemed okay with it, so I tried to forget about it.

After trying a variety of socks, we finally settled on one of Alice's anklets. It had a little purple pom pom on it, and when we rolled it up lengthwise it looked surprisingly realistic.

So as we rode to the photo shoot, I felt confident with my boob camouflage and my new, improved dick sock in place that I'd be able to get through it.

The studio was set up to look like a garage, with a tool bench along the back wall, a girly calendar, a water cooler, and an old car with the hood up off the to the side. The title of the article was going to be _5Point Switches Gears_ – alluding to my arrival in the group, as well as the new album, which was being called more soulful and bluesy, and less bubblegum pop.

We walked in and all of the sudden, the room was a flurry of activity. We were surrounded by stylists and wardrobe mistresses and makeup artists and hustled from makeup tables to racks of clothes, where various people stripped us naked (luckily for me, not totally naked, just down to my skivvies and fortunately the dick sock remained unmolested) and dressed us all in coveralls with our names on the chest.

Another guy came around with some brown greasy stuff that I guessed was supposed to be, well, grease. He smeared a little on a cheek or a forehead… some on our coveralls to give us an authentic mechanic look.

Although I was pretty sure no self-respecting mechanic would have their name spelled out in sequins on their coveralls. Just saying.

Eventually, we were positioned on the set. For the first set of shots I sat on the tool bench sideways. Emmett and Jasper leaned on it on either side of me. Edward stood on the bench behind me, bending forward with his hands on his thighs, and Jake crouched down in front. We shot a while, switching poses and positions, then moved to the car to start the whole process again.

"Billy," the photographer, Marcus, called out, his face hidden behind the camera. "Raise your knee up a little…" I lifted my knee. "…little more…" I lifted it more. "No… no… too much, back down again…" I lowered it slightly. The camera clicked and whirred, so I guessed my knee was okay.

It was actually kind of fun. The guys cracked jokes the whole time. They seemed to be getting more comfortable with me, because they'd started making fun of me for being so small.

I knew enough about being a guy to understand that flipping someone shit was a true sign of friendship.

Emmett, especially, thought it was hilarious to refer to me as "short stuff" or "pee wee". Edward had started calling me "B" when we were in public, to avoid the chance of ever accidentally calling me the wrong name at the wrong time. Emmett had altered it for his own purposes, dubbing me "Mini-B" and sometimes accenting it with a Dr. Evil laugh, or a pinky to the side of his mouth.

Marcus approached us, his elbow tucked into his side to support his monstrous camera. He tapped the fingers on his other hand thoughtfully on his lips.

"Billy, get up on top of the car," he ordered finally.

"Ummm…. Okay…" I muttered, looking for something to step on.

"Hang on Mini-B," Emmett bellowed, "I'll give you a boost." He held out a meaty hand and when I stepped on it, he easily pushed me up to the roof of the car.

"Shit, what are you, a buck-ten soaking wet?" he joked. "It's like lifting a chick."

I froze, my eyes flashing to Edward as I waited for them all to figure out my secret.

It seemed like hours as the clock on the wall ticked loudly. Edward was no help. His eyes just widened, and I knew he was scrambling for some way to divert attention away from me.

Surprisingly, it was Jazz who came to my rescue.

"You oughtta know, limp dick," he told Emmett with a grin. "The only way you can get a chick to go home with you is to pick her up and carry her."

Everyone started laughing, so I chuckled along. Edward let a breath out through pursed lips before adding, "It usually involves kicking and screaming…"

"Okay, okay," Marcus said with a pinched look. "If you're finished, can we get back to work, please?"

He snapped off a few more pictures, then returned his camera to the tripod.

We traded the coveralls for street clothes. My wife beater and dick sock worked perfectly, although I had to put extra effort into not blushing when Edward whipped off his shirt to change. I tried to think about the time at Thanksgiving I caught my Great Aunt Sophie and my Great Uncle James making out in the bathroom… with their teeth out.

Worked like a charm. Although I did kind of feel nauseous.

I ended up in a black t-shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket. The guys wore similar clothes – t-shirts and hoodies… Edward wore a jean jacket with the sleeves torn off over his muscle shirt.

He looked really yummy. I tried not to drool.

We went back to the set, shooting a series around the water cooler, then laying down on the floor with our heads together. Marcus climbed a scaffold to get over us so he could shoot looking down, then he went to huddle with some other guys behind a computer screen to examine the photos we'd taken so far. We relaxed a bit, hitting the snack table for something to eat. I just grabbed a water bottle.

"Guys!" Marcus called us back to the set. "It's looking great so far. Let's get another set around the car… then we'll lose the shirts."

_Wait… what?_

Lose the shirts? Like the shirts we were wearing? This was not good.

I shot a panicked look at Edward. He looked just as panicked.

We were so fucked.

**~E.C.~**

We were so _fucked_.

I should have known things were going too smoothly. Bella aced the interview. We'd dealt with the problem of the wardrobe changes at the photo shoot pretty well, in my opinion. The whole sock thing was a bit of a debacle, but other than that.

I mean, I did end up with a sock that had been in Bella's cooch, so it wasn't a total loss. Of course, it was pretty fucking embarrassing when I grabbed it and tried to adjust it when it was still in her underwear. I had my hands all over Bella's pussy… well all over the sock that was all over her pussy. I didn't even really think about what I was doing at first, but once I did, Little Ed sprang to attention and I was ready to crawl out of the fucking room to hide that fact. Seriously, what kind of sick fuck just grabs hold of a girl's pussy to adjust her fake dick and gets totally turned on by it?

Fortunately, Bella didn't seem to notice my predicament. She did look kind of embarrassed, though, and I hoped she didn't think I was some kind of sock molesting freak. She wouldn't even look at me for a while.

Well, until I got smacked in the eye by the sock. Then she was all over me. It actually was kind of nice.

I guess I should have known it couldn't last forever.

We were almost done with the photo shoot and Marcus decided we needed some shirtless shots. Now, it's not like that's something unusual, so I should have fucking known it was coming. Kicking myself wasn't doing Bella any good, however. And I had no fucking idea how to save her.

She'd actually gotten pretty good about keeping her shirt on. The wife beater was a good trick. I only realized after I knew that Billy was Bella that she always had one on – even when we were out at the pool. I also noticed that even when the rest of us were swimming, Bella would only dangle her feet in the water, clutching her cell phone in her hand saying she was waiting for a call – or holding her laptop saying she was writing a song. She did it so nonchalantly that I didn't even realize she'd never actually been _in_ the pool.

The girl was pretty smooth.

But this… this was a whole different fucked-up scenario. And from the look on her face, Bella had no idea how to deal with it.

Marcus shot away as we moved around the car in different poses. Finally, he paused.

"Okay, guys… lose the shirts," he ordered, twirling his finger in the air and assuming a bored pose.

Of course, Jake whipped his right off and was on the floor doing pushups before Marcus even finished talking. Emmett and Jasper removed their hoodies and started to pull off their t-shirts and Bella slid the leather jacket she was wearing off her shoulders hesitantly.

I had to do something.

But what?

Bella folded her jacket carefully, setting it on a chair and toyed with the edge of her shirt. She bit her lip and started to pull it up and off.

"No!" I shouted, sounding a little hysterical. All eyes flashed to me. "I… uh… don't want to," I added, trying to calm myself and take on an I-don't-give-a-shit tone without sounding like a whiny six year old.

Bella's eyes flitted around the group. It looked like she was holding her breath. I sure hoped she wasn't going to faint or anything. Like I didn't have enough to deal with at that moment. Everyone else was looking at me like I was demented. Maybe I was… a little.

Marcus was the first one to speak. I guess the rest of them were too stunned. "You don't _want_ to?" he repeated.

I swallowed and shrugged. "I'm tired… of feeling like a… piece of meat," I said indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest. The guys continued to stare at me like I was speaking fucking Chinese. "I mean… I'm a person, you know… not just a sex object."

Emmett blinked at me and I half-expected him to ask me where my vagina was. Instead, his eyes narrowed and he turned to Marcus. "You know what?" he said. "E.C. is right. We're _musicians_ … not eye candy." He pulled his t-shirt back down.

Jake was still doing push-ups, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him… or maybe he just wanted to make sure his pecs were ready in case I lost this battle.

Jazz scratched at his Mohawk. "I ate four cheeseburgers last night, and I don't think I want to take my shirt off either. I'm feeling kind of bloated."

"Oh my God, me too," Bella chimed in. She added quickly, "Don't want the bitches seeing these abs today," and patted her stomach.

Marcus just gaped for a moment at our little bare-chest-mutiny. Jake finally popped up, flexing his biceps and poking at his chest with his forefingers. "I'm cool," he said, cracking his neck.

Marcus just shook his head. "Forget it," he muttered. "Just go change into the track suits and let's get this fucker wrapped." He turned to walk away, grumbling about "divas" and "assholes" and "not needing this shit."

Bella flashed me a winning smile when nobody else was looking that made my stomach flip.

I may have looked like an idiot, but it was totally worth it.

**~Bella~**

Edward was my hero.

He came through when I least expected it and saved me when I thought I was a goner for sure.

I'd just freaked the hell out when Marcus told us to take our shirts off. I thought it was over. Flashes of headlines and lawsuits and jail cells flashed through my mind and I was pretty sure I heard the theme song for "Cops."

_Bad boys, bad boys… whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

I could just imagine them chasing me down the alley and cornering me by an overflowing dumpster as I pleaded that I couldn't do time… that it wasn't my fault… that the shit was my bitch's.

Okay, maybe I was getting a little carried away, but I was scared to death.

Edward came through, though, and when he stood up to Marcus, I felt my heart melt in my chest. It was all I could do not to run up to him, grab that denim jacket with the sleeves cut off and pull him down for a big, hot kiss.

If my sock dick was real, I'd for sure have been adjusting it at that thought.

I shook my head to clear it of the ridiculous thoughts as we walked over to the wardrobe racks to get our track suits. I was surprised when Jake pulled me to the side.

"I can help you, you know," he whispered.

"What?"

He nodded back toward the set. "I know what that was all about. I know that E.C. was covering for you," he said.

My stomach dropped. Jake knew. He was going to out me. I couldn't form words, so all I said was, "Uhhhh…"

"It's cool," he murmured with a shrug. "I was like you once, you know?"

Wait, Jake was a girl? My eyes dropped of their own volition to his crotch. It looked like he definitely used a tube sock. Maybe one of those thick, wool, hiking ones. It looked very real. I almost reached out to poke it.

"Billy?" Jake's quiet voice pulled my eyes back up to his face. "I want to help you."

"You do?" My eyes flickered over to where the other guys were changing. Jazz and Emmett were ignoring us, but Edward was watching closely while trying to pretend he wasn't watching closely.

Yeah. He did that a lot.

"I know what it's like," Jake whispered, "to feel like your body is all wrong. To be ashamed."

"Well, it's not that I'm ashamed…" I began. Did Jake think I was a girl trapped in a guy's body? Okay, this was really starting to get weird.

"It'll take a commitment," he continued. "You have to decide to do it for you… not for anyone else."

"Ummm… I don't know, Jake…" I was floundering and unsure of how to get out of this extraordinarily uncomfortable conversation.

"Hour a day, six days a week at first," he said firmly. "We'll work up from there. Plus you've got to try these protein shakes my trainer got for me. They'll really pack on the pounds."

Now I was seriously confused. "Huh?"

"It'll take some time, but it'll be totally worth it." He cracked his neck, flexing his pecs slightly. "You won't be afraid to take your shirt off anymore."

A light bulb flashed on over my head. "You're talking about working out," I said in relieved understanding.

"Well, it'll have to be a program of diet _and_ exercise," he explained. "You've got to treat your body as your instrument, you know?" He grinned, flexing his biceps.

I smiled. "Of course."

"But if you're willing to put in the time, we can get you looking good," he added. "Ripped abs, build up that chest…"

I stifled a giggle, thinking about the girls. "Okay."

"Cool." Jake patted me on the back, and I stumbled slightly at the impact. He didn't seem to notice though, so we walked over to change our clothes and I breathed a sigh of relief. The sigh caught in my throat, though, as I realized what I'd just agreed to.

 _Crap_. I was going to have to work out.

~0~

After the photo shoot, the guys wanted to go out, but I said I felt sick and tried to send Edward a message with my eyes. He must have gotten it, because he told them he was tired and just wanted to work on a new song before he went to bed. They dropped us off and took the limo to some bar downtown, leaving Edward and me in the house alone.

I turned to him, nerves twisting in the pit of my stomach. We really hadn't been alone too much, and I wondered what was going to happen.

I mean, I knew what I _wanted_ to happen. I just wasn't entirely sure if Edward wanted the same thing.

It was weird, but Edward seemed a little nervous too. His ears were red and he rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes met mine, then dropped to the floor.

"Uh, you want something to drink?" he asked, motioning toward the kitchen.

"Yeah… sure." I nodded and sat down at the counter as he pulled two water bottles out of the fridge. He handed one to me and leaned against the counter in front of me as he drank from his. I stared as his throat worked up and down, and gulped as a little trickle spilled out of the corner of his mouth and down his neck.

"What's wrong?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Uh… nothing," I mumbled, taking a sip from my own bottle. "I wanted to thank you… for today… for everything. Especially the whole shirt thing."

The side of Edward's mouth lifted slightly. "My pleasure," he said. "So what was up with Jake after all that?" he asked as he set his bottle on the counter and fiddled with his bottle cap.

"Oh, that." I laughed. "He wants to help me with a workout regimen so I won't be so scared to take my shirt off."

Edward had taken a sip of water, and choked a little as he swallowed. "No shit?"

I nodded. "He thinks he can help me become more confident in my body."

Edward smirked and rounded the island to stand next to me. "Really?" His voice dropped slightly, and made my skin tingle.

"Uh huh," I replied, a little breathlessly. "He said he can help rip my abs and build up my chest."

Edward leaned in, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered, "I like your chest the way it is."

I said something intelligent like, "Aaaieeemmbph…"

Edward chuckled. "You did really great today, by the way," he murmured, reaching out to take my hand off the counter and turn me on the stool so I was facing him. He stepped between my knees, resting his hands on my hips.

"You think?"

Edward nodded. "Definitely." His gaze darkened slightly as his eyes flickered down to my lips. "Bella…"

"Hmmm…?" I gulped a little at his raspy tone.

"I really want to kiss you."

"You do?"

"Uh huh." He'd lowered his face slightly, so I could barely feel the brush of his lips when he breathed.

My fingers reached up to twist in his hair of their own volition. His hair was like a soft, sexy, finger magnet. "Are you gonna?" I whispered.

Edward licked his lips, but he was so close to me the tip of his tongue grazed my mouth, sending a shiver through me.

"Uh huh," he said finally, just before he pulled me up to meet him.


	4. You Blow My Mind

**Chapter 4 – You Blow My Mind**

**~Bella~**

Jacob Black is the spawn of Satan…if not the devil himself.

Seriously, the guy comes off as all sweet and innocent…the kind, shy boy-next-door...but inside he had a sadistic streak a mile wide.

And at that particular moment, the whole of his evil, torturous, malicious inner demon was focused on me.

"Don't be such a pussy, Billy." He whispered the word "pussy," even as he growled the rest, his thick brows meeting above his nose as he scowled. He loomed over me in a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. His bulging arms were crossed over his chest and his thick legs planted wide apart as he studied my form on the bench press.

Six o'clock in the freaking morning and I was in the gym with Jacob Black.

 _Fuck. My. Life_.

Not only had he and the other guys come home early, interrupting my little kitchen make-out session with Edward the night before, but Jacob had found it necessary to lurk around, saying I should get to bed because we were going to start on my new exercise regime the following morning.

Edward had given me a sympathetic smile and headed to his own room, taking two full bags of chips with him, which I thought was kind of weird, but maybe he got late-night munchies or something. At any rate, my alone time with Edward was cut brutally short.

Just another reason for me to hate Jake.

Of course, I couldn't just let him come and drag me out of bed, so I'd been up at five-thirty… _five-thirty_ …to ready my Ace bandage and my dick sock, my attitude growing steadily darker with every minute.

The only saving grace was the fact that we didn't have to go out of the house. There was a fully-equipped gym in the basement, so it was just a quick trip down the stairs.

To the torture chamber.

I glared at Jake, pushing the handles on the bench press machine with all my might.

"Five more," the Dark Lord ordered.

I shoved, grunting and groaning through the rest of the set, exhaling heavily with the last rep and letting my exhausted arms dangle down toward the floor.

"God, how much was that?" I asked, thinking it had to be close to a hundred pounds. My arms were seriously worn out.

Jake flicked his eyes over the stack of weights. "Twenty-five," he replied, turning to the rack of dumbbells and selecting a set before turning back to me.

"Twenty-five?" I repeated, sitting up on the bench and still unable to lift my arms. "Are you sure you're reading it right?" I turned suspicious eyes on him. Maybe the asshole had a hidden weight on the back or something. I wouldn't put it past him.

"Time for curls," he said gruffly, holding out the dumbbells.

Reluctantly, I summed up all of my strength to lift my hands and wrap them around the dumbbells. Jake released them and they fell to the floor, pulling me down with them.

"Shit!" I exclaimed from my position on my hands and knees. Jake just rolled his eyes as I got to my feet, leaving the hand weights on the floor. "Those are way too heavy," I told him.

"They're only ten pounds."

"Give me the fives."

"Billy, you have to push yourself a little."

"I am pushing myself!" I snarled at him. "Give me the fives!"

Jake gave an exasperated sigh and handed me the five-pound weights, making a show of picking up the tens in one hand and putting them back on the rack. He shot me a wry glance as he picked up his own dumbbells, and I frowned as I compared their vast size to my teeny-tiny-five-pound weights.

Yeah. This must be what it felt like when a guy had a really small penis. My eyes inadvertently went to Jake's crotch, comparing it to my rather unimpressive dick sock.

Looked like I lost on that front as well. Not that I cared about that sort of thing.

Much.

Sweat poured into my eyes as I somehow found the strength in me to lift the weights up and down. Jake wasn't even breathing heavily as he did his own arm curls next to me. He moved easily into tricep exercises and I followed along, my muscles burning with fatigue and my mind racing with ideas for revenge.

I eyed him surreptitiously. I could shave his head while he was sleeping. Nah. He'd probably like the Mr. Clean look. My eyes dropped again. I could shave him _there._ Ugh. The thought sent a shiver up my spine. No revenge was worth coming in close contact with Little…errr…maybe _not-so-Little_ Jake.

I was in the middle of a complicated plan involving rubber gloves, Nair, raw meat, and a Rottweiler when Jacob finally announced that we were finished.

In a relieved stupor, I dragged myself up the stairs and down the hallway. I bit my lip as I passed Edward's door, wondering if he was still in bed, all rumpled and sleepy and sexy.

My mind wandered as I considered what he might sleep in. Pajamas? No. Edward was definitely not the pajama type. Maybe his underwear? Which led to a rousing debate in my pervy subconscious as to whether it would be boxers or briefs.

 _Oh God_ ,I thought, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway.

_Commando._

My body all but vibrated as I fought the urge to spin on my heel, burst through his door, and jump him in all his naked glory.

Instead, I took a deep breath and walked into my room, ignoring the residual nagging lust still twisting in my stomach. I headed for the shower, glancing longingly at the bed as I passed it. I would have liked nothing more than to crawl back between the sheets, but we had another busy day ahead of us. We opened on Friday, and today was jam-packed with rehearsals, interviews, and wardrobe fittings. I knew the next few days would pass in a blur – and then there was the live performance on _Today_ – the first time I'd perform in public with 5Point.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the thought.

Scratch that – not butterflies…something bigger and scarier…like peregrine falcons…or maybe giant hairy mutant bats.

I showered quickly, reveling in the feeling of the hot spray on my freed boobs. I was a little worried about them, to be honest. I didn't know if keeping them wrapped up would make them shrink. I mean, I'd read about women in China who bound their feet to keep them small. Could the same thing happen with boobs?

I glanced down skeptically. It's not that I was vain or anything, but they were pretty small to begin with. I didn't want to end up looking like a boy permanently.

I cupped my breasts in my palms, jiggling them slightly. Were they a little lighter? I wasn't sure. I eyed the bathroom scale in the corner, wondering if there was a way to weigh them.

Of course, I had no way to know what they weighed before, so it wouldn't really do any good.

I mentally shrugged, shaking off the shrinking-boob-fear, and shut off the shower. I grabbed a towel and avoided critiquing my boobs in the steamy mirror on my way out into the bedroom. I came to a quick halt, clutching the towel to my chest when I found Edward sitting on my bed.

He shot to his feet, his eyes widening before he turned away abruptly. "Sorry. I…uh…I knocked…but you didn't answer…I didn't want to be seen hanging around outside your door like a…" His eyes flashed up briefly before he reddened and turned away again. "Anyway…I should go…" He hurried toward the door, reaching for the knob.

I took a step toward him. "No."

He froze, glancing back at me questioningly.

"I mean…you don't have to…uh…go," I stammered. "Just let me get dressed." I picked up my clothes from the foot of the bed and backpedaled to the bathroom. "I'll just be a sec."

I closed the door and leaned back against it, feeling my face flame. I held my breath, listening intently but hearing no sounds coming from the other room. I assumed that meant that Edward hadn't left, and I pulled on my underwear and jeans quickly, only then realizing that I didn't have a clean Ace bandage.

Crap.

I dug in the dirty clothes hamper for the one I'd been wearing, only to drop it as soon as I touched it. There was no way I was putting that dirty, sweaty thing back on, but all of my clean bandages were in my bedside table.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled on my black wife beater, fluffing my hair slightly before reaching for the door. Edward was standing nervously by the bed, his hands jammed in his pockets. He looked up as I walked out, his eyes flashing to my chest before he flushed heavily and pointedly looked into my eyes.

_Yeah. They're up here, buddy._

Still, the inner feminist that was appalled by his ogling was being quickly overshadowed by the inner slut who found it a bit of a turn-on. More than a bit, actually.

Gloria Steinem would have been ashamed. But most likely, she'd never been ogled by someone as hot as Edward. Just saying.

I walked over to him, but he was standing right in front of the nightstand. He didn't move when I approached, so I had to reach past him to open the drawer.

"I just…I need to grab…" I muttered breathlessly, exceedingly aware of his body mere inches from mine…the heat of his skin radiating over me like a big, hot Edward furnace.

He leaned toward me, and I felt his nose brush my neck as he inhaled deeply.

Good lord. He was smelling me. And it was making me hot and achy all over. I stiffened as his long fingers wrapped around my wrist, feeling my breasts swell and my nipples harden as Edward's warm breath washed over my shoulder.

"Bella," he murmured, the words tickling my neck and sending a rush of heat surging between my legs.

Then I felt him kiss me softly just below my ear and my head fell back as my knees buckled. He tightened the grip on my wrist as his other arm caught me around my waist. He pulled me up against him firmly, as his lips parted against my skin and his tongue flicked out to taste it.

All logical thought fled as I was swept up in the wash of lust sizzling between us…focused on the spots where he touched me – my wrist, my waist, the side of my body…and the wet velvet rasp of his tongue grazing my collar bone. His teeth grasped at the strap of my tank top, slowly dragging it off my shoulder, and I shivered at the tingling electricity…the wanton dampness that gathered along the surface of my skin.

God. I wanted him.

**~E.C.~**

What the fuck was I doing?

I didn't go to Bella's room planning to feel her up, yet there I stood, my mouth locked on her shoulder and my fingers itching to grab at the tits that were oh-so-evident through the thin wife beater she was wearing.

Without a bra.

Or that damned Ace bandage.

You could hardly blame me.

She'd been driving me crazy since the night before. We'd kissed and groped a little in the kitchen when we were oh-so-rudely interrupted by the return of Jake, Jasper, and Emmett. Apparently, Em had started puking on the way to the club, so they'd flipped a U-turn and headed straight back to the house. With our busy week ahead, the last thing we needed was for one of us to be sick. Thankfully, it sounded like Emmett just had a case of mild food poisoning, so we all hoped he'd be okay by the time we had to be at rehearsals the next morning.

Anyway, that put an early end to any plans I had to try and move things forward with Bella. I'd quickly gone to my room, hoping nobody noticed the raging hard-on I was sporting. On impulse, I grabbed a couple of bags of chips to disguise it, the twitching of my cock making the bags crinkle rhythmically. Maybe the chips weren't the best idea, but it didn't seem like anyone paid much attention to my dick crinkling. Emmett was too busy running for the bathroom, Jasper was talking on the phone with his mom, and Jake was rambling on and on to Bella about weightlifting and creatine or some shit. I really hoped he wasn't going to give her something that would make her grow hair on her chest. I liked it the way it was.

 _Fuck_. That got me thinking about her tits again.

So I'd tossed and turned half the night, picturing Bella in various positions and stages of undress, then feeling guilty because I was such a fucking pervert.

I felt even worse when I finally gave up and rubbed one out to thoughts of Bella bent over the kitchen counter.

Well, at first I felt better…a _lot_ better…and then I felt worse.

I'd finally fallen asleep, but woke up a short time later when I heard Jacob pounding on Bella's door telling Billy it was time to – quote – get his ass out of bed and do something about his scrawny body. I heard them talking in the hall quietly and although I couldn't make out the words, I could tell that Bella was less than enthusiastic about the idea.

I didn't know what led me to her room a short time later. Well, actually I did. Little Ed could hear her come down the hallway after her workout, groaning in a way that had him standing up and taking notice. It apparently didn't matter to him that the groan was not sexually induced. Little Ed liked any groans, moans, whimpers, or gasps…and God help me if he heard Bella say my name in that breathless way she had.

Little Ed _really_ liked that a lot.

So I could hardly be blamed for getting up and making my way to her room, checking over my shoulder every two seconds like a goddamn secret agent or something. It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong. I was just going to check on my bandmate, see that he was awake and ready to head out to rehearsals. Nothing unusual, right?

_Right._

Little Ed twitched, and I thought he was probably laughing. Fucking mocking me.

_Asshole._

I knocked lightly on her door, but there was no answer. So, with another glance down the hall, I reached for the knob, twisting it quietly. I had no idea what I was doing. How would I explain to her why I was walking into her bedroom uninvited? I didn't really understand it myself.

I just wanted to see her.

Shit. I had it bad.

But when I peeked into her room, it was empty, and I could hear the water running in the shower. I walked in quickly, closing the door behind me and trying not to think of Bella all naked and wet just a few feet away.

Yeah. That wasn't working so well.

And when she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a little towel, I just about lost it. Her hair was dripping…little rivulets running down her shoulders and between her boobs. The towel barely covered her ass, and her long legs peeked out from under it…a little bit more as she noticed me and gripped the towel tighter.

It took every ounce of self-control I had not to reach out and rip that fucking towel away. I clenched my fist against the desire, and I knew I had to get out of that room fast or I'd lose any chance I had of not acting like a total fucking sex maniac.

I'd scare her away for sure if she knew just how much I wanted her.

But she stopped me when I turned to leave, and when she said "no," in that soft breathless voice, I knew I was done for.

She said she was going to get dressed and all but ran into the bathroom. I thought I was home free. Once she had clothes on, I'd be able to act normally around her. I took a few deep breaths, moving to stand next to the bed and willing my cock to relax and quit trying to punch through my jeans.

Inhale. _Think about baseball._

Exhale. _Old women with wrinkly tits…Bella's tits._

Fuck. Back to square one.

Inhale. _Nascar._

Exhale. _Five hundred twenty-seven divided by fourteen-point-three._

_Who the fuck am I kidding?_

I shook my head to clear it.

Then Bella opened the bathroom door. Any thoughts I had that seeing her fully dressed would be less tempting than in a towel flew out the window when I saw her in that wifebeater.

Without a bra.

Yeah, I know I already mentioned that, but it bears repeating.

She walked over to me, and the clean scent of soap and her skin had me burying my nose in the crook of her neck before I even realized what I was doing. She smelled so damned good. Her hand froze in the air as she reached for the bedside table. I grabbed her wrist, giving into temptation as I finally kissed her still-damp skin.

She shuddered slightly and I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me as I kissed and licked at her shoulder, suddenly swept up in the moment and unable to control the horny monster quickly taking control of my body. I bit at the strap of her wife-beater, pulling it down over her shoulder so I could have better access to her heated skin. It hung loosely down her arm, and I groaned at the sight of the thin fabric barely held in place by her taut nipple. Just one little tug and it would spring free. The promised land. Did I dare?

Fuck yes.

My hand released her wrist, sliding up her arm slowly before gripping the strap, giving it a sharp pull. Bella gasped as her tit popped out, the nipple growing harder in the cool air. Unable to resist, I wrapped my fingers around it, squeezing gently as I bent down, and without warning, took her tit into my mouth.

She moaned, her fingers flying to my hair as she twisted and arched forward, pushing toward me and pulling me closer at the same time. I licked and sucked her nipple, releasing it to rub my nose along the soft curve of her breast, then once again drawing it in, the taste of her on my tongue so fucking hot. I reached up pinch her other nipple through her shirt, and Bella made the most awesome noises…gasps and whimpers that had Little Ed doing a fucking dance in my pants.

I grabbed at her other strap, pulling it down roughly as I moved to suck on her other tit. I was in heaven. Bella's tits were magical – like the holy grail for horny assholes like me.

With my lips locked on her softness and her nipple nestled deep in my mouth, I wrapped my arms around her, grabbing at her ass and pulling her closer. The motion ground our hips together and forced Bella to arch back. My hand swept up her back to keep her balanced as I continued to suck at her tits, first one, then the other. My other hand slid to her thigh where she'd lifted it to wrap around my waist. Mindlessly, I thrust against her, my aching cock protesting the layers of clothing keeping it from what it wanted most.

Then I heard it.

The slam of a door and Emmett's booming voice calling my name.

_Fuck._

**~Bella~**

Edward froze, then released my breast with a pop, standing up with a panicked look on his face. Dazed, it took a moment for me to absorb the abrupt change of mood, my body humming in the aftermath of Edward's rather delicious attentions. My leg was still hitched over his hip, and my hands gripped his hair. As he pulled away, he winced slightly as I tightened my fingers in protest.

"Sorry!" I hissed, letting go of his hair regretfully and lowering my leg to the ground. Edward steadied me as I swayed slightly, still a little dizzy, but I quickly sobered as I heard Emmett's voice getting louder.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, reaching for my Ace bandage and trying to lift up the straps of my wife-beater at the same time. It didn't quite work, and the shirt tightened under my boobs, jiggling them as I fought to cover them up. Edward groaned, clenching his eyes shut for a second, but then frantically tried to help me, grabbing at the neckline of my shirt as I pulled at the straps.

Damn it. My stupid boobs would not get back in my shirt. It was like they were getting back at me for all the Ace bandage torture.

Finally, I gave up, running to the bathroom clutching my bandage as my boobs bounced free, mocking me. I slammed the door just as I heard Emmett knock. Quickly, I wrapped up the girls, cursing them under my breath the whole time. Once they were properly bound, my wife-beater slid up and over them with no problem. I checked the mirror, adjusted my dick-sock, slipped on a dark blue button-down and rolled up the sleeves, and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and sauntering casually back into the bedroom.

_Cool. Be cool, Bella._

Edward and Emmett were both sprawled across my bed, watching a morning show on TV.

"'Sup?" I nodded to them both. They nodded in response and turned their attention back to the television.

I thought I saw Edward smirk before he lifted the remote and changed the channel.

~0~

I gulped as I followed Edward and the others through a nondescript door at Madison Square Garden. As we made our way down a dark hallway and emerged onto the floor, my eyes drifted up to the rows and rows of seats running up to the stadium's high ceiling.

"Holy crap," I murmured, grabbing Jake's elbow. "How many people are going to be here?"

He shrugged. "It's sold out, so around twenty thousand, I think."

I stumbled slightly as the reality of what I was about to do finally hit me. "Twenty thousand?" I repeated weakly.

Jake grinned and punched my shoulder lightly. "Relax. You'll be fine."

_Yeah. Relax. I'll be fine._

_Right._

My feet finally started to move again, taking me toward the massive stage set up in the very center of the floor. We climbed one of three ramps leading up onto it, and I inhaled shakily as I looked out over the empty seats. A secondary stage was set up a short distance away, joined to the main stage by a high walkway curving between the floor seats. The floor on the stage and the walkway would light up at various points during the performance, and I could see the pyrotechnicians already rigging up some of the special effects.

My stomach flopped heavily, and I felt suddenly faint. I bent over, grabbing my knees and gasping for breath.

"B? You okay?" Jasper asked in concern. I turned my head to look at him upside down and saw Edward take a step toward me worriedly. I shook my head slightly at him.

"I'm fine," I answered Jasper, but really spoke to Edward. I took a deep breath and straightened, relieved that my dizziness had abated. "Just a little nervous, I guess."

Emmett grinned, walking over and throwing a beefy arm over my shoulders. "Just do what I do, Mini B," he said. "Imagine them all in their underwear. Well, the chicks at least." He glanced surreptitiously at Jake before adding quietly, "Unless you're into that kind of thing. You know, whatever floats your boat."

"I'll give it a try," I replied wryly. Emmett slapped my back with a laugh and I fought not to wince.

"Fuck." Edward's low mutter had me turning to see what he was glaring at.

Jake took a step toward him. "Be nice," he whispered.

Edward rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"What's going on?" I asked Emmett under my breath, watching as a group of guys walked across the stadium toward us. Marty and Mikey led the group, and the other four looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I'd seen them before.

Emmett turned toward me slightly. "Our opening act," he explained quietly. "Edward's not a fan."

I heard Edward snort and realized he could hear us talking.

"Why not?" I asked in a hushed voice as they drew nearer.

"You'll see," Emmett murmured with an amused twinkle in his eye. Edward punched him in the arm as the group climbed the ramp to join us onstage.

Mikey nodded a greeting, walked to the center of the stage, and plopped down on the floor. He spread his legs, and began stretching, and I could hear him singing 50 Cent's _I Got Swag_ under his breath. Marty, meanwhile, approached us.

"Guys," Marty said, his moustache twitching as he hitched up his pants and jerked his thumb toward the men behind him, "I think you know J.J., Sam, Tyler, and Eric." His eyes shifted to me.

"Billy, meet 4-Square."

**~E.C.~**

Fucking 4-Square.

I mean, really? 4-Square? What kind of name was that?

I was so pissed when I heard they'd be our opening act on this tour. Marty, however, couldn't be talked out of it. He was the executive producer of the TV reality show _Music Men,_ which took sixteen wannabe singing stars and winnowed them down to a four-member boy band. He'd molded them using his proven boy band recipe, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Marty had more to do with who won a spot in the band than audience call-ins or text voting. I mean, what were the chances they'd end up with a white guy, a black guy, an Asian, and a Native American?

Yeah. Marty knew what he was doing.

I didn't have anything against the guys, really – although J.J. was fucking annoying – but it just irritated me that they were trying to ride on our coattails. And now they were our opening act…and we'd have to perform two songs with them on stage?

Yeah. That was like fingernails on a fucking chalkboard.

Of course, Bella knew none of this, and as I watched her look from me to the other band with wide eyes, I kicked myself for not warning her. I did see a flicker of recognition once Marty introduced them, and figured she must have seen them on TV.

Everyone saw them on TV. After the final episode of _Music Men,_ the four of them worked the talk show circuit like a two-dollar whore, performing their new hit single _Square Peg, Round Hole_ so many times I knew the fucking thing by heart.

_I'm a squa-are peh-egg_

_You're a rou-ound ho-ole_

_But somehow we fit together_

_Girl, you make me lose contro-oh-ol…_

Okay, I had to admit the shit was catchy.

But now we'd have to share a stage with these guys, and I'd have to swallow my pride and work alongside them.

Didn't mean I had to like it.

"Hey, E.C." Jamie Johnson – a.k.a. J.J. – looked up at me with an eager grin on his face. Since we sang the same part, J.J. seemed to think we should be best friends or something.

I nodded back. "Hey."

"This is great isn't it?" he said enthusiastically, as we took our place in the center of the stage to rehearse the first song we'd do together – a mashup of our song, _You Blow My Mind_ and 4-Square's _Dreaming of You._ Although we'd been rehearsing separately, this was the first time we'd run through the songs together.

"I just can't believe we're going to be working together for three months!" he continued, pulling his shoulder-length blonde hair into a ponytail.

_Pussy._

"It's gonna be such a par-tay, am I right?" He grinned, bumping me with his elbow, but not giving me a chance to reply. "We're gonna be all over the world, dude! Think about the chicas! I'll totes be your wingman."

_Totes? Did this fucker really just say "totes?"_

"Not that you need a wingman," J.J. added quickly. I noticed Bella standing a few feet away next to Eric as Mikey talked with the sound guy. She wasn't looking at me, but I could tell she was listening. The telltale blush on her neck gave her away every time.

"I mean, you're E.C. Fucking Mazen!" J.J. continued, snort-laughing as he elbowed me again. "You've probably got pussy lined up around the block, am I right?"

Fortunately, Mikey spared me the agony of trying to talk to J.J. by clapping his hands and calling for our attention. The sound guy went down the line, handing out our wireless headsets. I slipped mine over my ear, adjusting the mic and singing a chorus of _You Blow My Mind_ so the guy at the board could set the level.

"Okay, let's get started," Mikey called out, tugging at his sagging jeans. We arranged ourselves in two lines across center stage, legs spread, hands clasped and heads bowed as we waited for the music to start.

At the first beat our heads popped up, then we danced into two separate groups as the intro played.

With the guys gathered in a half-circle behind me, I sang the first lyrics:

_I don't know where you came from_

_But I know where you're going, girl_

_Right here into my arms_

_Oh, you rock my world…_

Then J.J. jumped in on the other side of the stage:

_Every night I close my eyes_

_Wishing you were here_

_For a few short hours you're in my arms_

_But then you disappear…_

We all walked slowly toward each other, 5Point singing the chorus, and 4-Square popping up with a countermelody.

_You blow my mind… (I'm dreaming of you)_

_Take my breath away… (Dreaming only of you)_

_Can't believe that you're mine…(The night is our time)_

_Please tell me you'll stay…(Don't want the day)_

_Babe, you're everything I ever wanted_

_And nothing I thought I'd ever have…(Girl, if you leave me, don't know what I'll do)_

_Say you'll be mine…(Cuz' when I close my eyes, it's true)_

_You blow my mind…(I'm dreaming only of you)_

Emmett and Sam stepped forward, flip-flopping on a rap section, with Bella and Eric interspersing some high runs, before we joined together on the chorus again. We came to a stop with the groups intermingled, our arms extended as the music came to a close.

I stole a glance at Bella, and she had the biggest grin on her face, it made me warm all over.

It almost made it worth it to be standing next to J.J.

**~Bella~**

I was exhausted. After our first rehearsal at the Garden, the next few days passed in a blur. I'd lost count of the number of interviews we'd done, and with the hours of rehearsals and wardrobe fittings, it left little time for anything other than sleep.

Which meant I didn't get a chance to try and finish what I'd started with Edward that day in my bedroom.

Holy shit, that was hot.

Still, in a way I was glad that I'd had this time to myself. I knew if I was in a room alone with Edward I'd probably not be able to resist the undeniable draw he had for me. I didn't think I could hold myself back, and I was still a little scared about that.

Because even though I was starting to come to terms with the fact that I was falling for him, I knew that there was a good chance…a really big chance… that he'd break my heart.

I wasn't an idiot. Edward was hot…and he had a lot of options when it came to girls. The trouble was, I was beginning to think it didn't matter. Maybe it was pathetic, but I was quickly getting to the point where I'd just take what I could get – Edward, as much and as long as I could have him.

Could I do that? Live for the moment and try not to think about whatever pain the future may hold? I wasn't sure.

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off and dressing quickly. After the embarrassing boob debacle a few days earlier, I'd taken to making sure I had all my clothes, my Ace bandage, and my dick sock ready and waiting in the bathroom every morning. I stretched slightly, my muscles achy, and I found myself actually glad that we had to wake up so early for the _Today_ show. It meant there was no time for a morning workout.

_Take that, Jacob Black._

I adjusted my sock, patted my flat boobs, and walked into the bedroom to put on my shoes as I glanced at the clock. The limo would be by to pick us up in a few minutes, and I felt a tingle of apprehension at the thought. In a couple of hours, I'd be performing live on TV in front of millions of people.

I hoped I didn't puke. Or trip. Or trip then puke.

God. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

A soft knock at my door drew me out of my demoralizing thoughts. I opened the door to find Edward standing in the hall nervously, shifting back and forth on his feet and holding a brown paper bag.

"Can I come in for a second?" he asked quietly, shooting a glance down the hall.

I stood back, allowing him to enter before closing and locking the door behind him. "What's up?" I asked.

Edward wouldn't meet my eyes and his face flushed bright red. "I…uh…I brought something for you," he said.

I didn't understand why he was so jittery. "Uh…okay…?" I replied hesitantly.

"It's just…I thought about what you were doing," Edward said, turning to pace the room and running his free hand through his hair. "And I knew this guy and I asked him if he had a suggestion and he did, but I couldn't actually go down there and buy it, so he said he could get it for me.

"And you don't have to use it if you don't want to," he added hurriedly. "I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable or anything, because I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but he said it should actually be pretty comfortable once you get used to it."

I held up a hand, utterly confused. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

He stopped, staring at me for a second before his eyes dropped to the floor and he thrust the bag at me. "Here," he said.

I took the bag, curiosity warring with apprehension. "What is it?"

Edward continued to stare at his feet. "Just look inside."

I opened the top of the bag and peeked inside. I could barely make out some kind of blob in the bottom of the bag, the light from the room glinting lightly off the surface. I glanced at Edward and reached into the bag slowly, wrapping my fingers around it. It was something squishy, but hard…kind of rubbery.

A ball? No, the shape was wrong for a ball.

I pulled it out, staring at it for a moment in my open hand before I recognized the shape.

And when I did, I screamed and dropped it on the floor in surprise. It bounced a couple of times before settling between Edward's feet.

"What the fuck?" Edward's eyes snapped up to mine.

"Is that a…a rubber _dick_?" I asked him in shock, wondering what kind of kinky game he was proposing. If he wanted to stick that thing in me…well, he was going to at least have to buy me dinner before I'd even consider it.

I eyed the jiggling dick speculatively. Maybe dinner and a _lot_ of drinks.

Edward rolled his eyes, reaching for the rubber cock. Unfortunately, I chose that exact moment to reach for it as well, worried that I'd hurt Edward's feelings by throwing it across the room. Our fingers met over soft silicone and we stood – me grasping the shaft and Edward's fingers wrapped around the rubber balls. We seemed to realize our rather unusual position at the same time and both released it again, watching it bounce across the floor and under the bed.

Edward huffed and I just held up a finger, blushing in mortification. "I'll get it," I told him, getting down on my hands and knees and reaching into the darkness to pull out the dildo. I thought I heard Edward groan, and I hoped I hadn't upset him with my reaction.

I got up and sat on the side of the bed, examining my gift and brushing off a dust bunny on the tip. It was surprisingly lifelike – flesh colored with realistic veins and a slightly flared head.

Huh. Circumcised.

I wasn't sure exactly how you used it though. It was pretty…floppy. It seemed like if you tried to put it in it would just bend over…or squish back into the balls. I eyed it apprehensively.

"I thought you could use that," Edward explained.

I blushed further. "Uh…that's really…uh…sweet of you, Edward. Really." I held it in one hand, absently bouncing the floppy shaft with my other fingers. It was kind of mesmerizing.

Edward cleared his throat. I stopped the bouncing.

"I just…" I didn't want to reject his gift, but this was so not me. "I just don't know if this is something I'm really into, you know? I've never used…uh…toys before," I told him, my face hot.

Edward blinked at me for a moment before his mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh! No…no! It's not…God, I wouldn't give you…Fuck!" He was just as red as me and he clenched his eyes shut for a moment, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath.

"It's a _packer_ …" he said, rubbing the back of his neck at my blank look, "…a packing dildo…to use instead of your sock." He waved a hand toward my crotch in explanation.

I looked down at my sock, then up to the dildo in my hand. "You mean, I put this in my pants?"

"Yeah. You need to use the strap." Edward picked up the bag I'd dropped on the floor and moved to sit next to me. He reached into the bag, pulling out a black strap I hadn't noticed. He scrutinized it carefully, holding it out to me. "See, the balls go in here, then you put this part around your legs."

 _Shit._ I couldn't believe we were having this conversation _._

_Could I die…right now, please?_

I put the dildo into the strap and held it up to examine it. "Like this?"

Edward just nodded. "So…like I said, you don't have to use it –"

"No!" I interrupted, grasping the floppy molded cock close to my chest like I was afraid he was going to steal it away. "I like it! It's…awesome. Thank you. I'm…uh…I'm going to put it on," I said, getting up to move toward the bathroom. "Don't leave. I want to make sure I do it right."

"Bella, I don't know if there's really a way to do it wrong," he said, his lips quirking slightly.

Famous last words.

I got into the bathroom and took off my pants, then frowned at the straps in my hand. "Over the underwear or under?" I called through the bathroom door.

"Uh…Fuck, I don't know. Whatever feels comfortable, I guess."

Over. Definitely over. The last thing I needed was dildo strap chafing. I didn't even know if they had cream for that.

I managed to get the straps on over my boxer briefs and put my jeans back on. I carefully zipped them up over my now pretty impressive package without catching it in the zipper, thank God. Guys who went commando really should stick to button flies…just saying. I looked down, smiling in satisfaction before walking back out into the bedroom.

"Well," I said brightly, holding my arms out and thrusting my hips forward, "what do you think?"

Edward's eyes narrowed on my crotch, a slight frown curving his lips.

"What?" I asked, hurrying over to look in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

Edward joined me at the mirror, and we both stood side-by-side for a moment, silently examining my package with our heads tilted.

"Move it to the other side," Edward finally suggested. I slid my hand into my jeans, moving the floppy shaft to the right.

"Better?" I asked.

Edward grinned. "Studs always hang to the right."

Of course, that inevitably led to me checking out _his_ package. My eyes widened at it seemed to grow right in front of me. I snapped my gaze forward, meeting Edward's in the mirror. His smile fell as his eyes heated.

Slowly, he reached out, taking my hand in his. "Bella," he said quietly.

I swallowed deeply as he pulled me closer, our eyes still locked in the mirror. He moved me in front of him, not looking away as he leaned down to press his lips to my neck.

"You always smell so fucking good," he whispered, his arms wrapping around my waist as he kissed my neck. Watching him in the mirror somehow heightened my senses, allowing me to feel every brush of his lips like a brand on my skin. He slid his hands to my hips, pulling me back gently. I could feel his hardness pressed into the cleft of my ass, causing a dampness between my legs and a tingling all over me.

Without warning he spun me around, yanking me up against him and stealing my breath with a devastating kiss.

_Holy shit._

There was no tentativeness…no hesitation…just lips and tongues, the scraping of teeth and the clutching of fingers. I tugged at his hair as he gripped my waist under my shirt, rubbing and massaging my skin.

His hips jerked against mine and I gasped at the sensation. "Shit!"

Edward froze. "What's wrong?"

I panted heavily. "Nothing…it's just…" I slid my hands down to his hips, grinding against him. The same tingling sensation shot out from between my legs. "That just feels…"

Edward thrust against me, smiling against my lips. "It feels good?"

I moaned in response, unable to form words.

"Must be the dildo," he grunted, continuing to rub against me. The rubber put just the right amount of pressure against my clit, and I couldn't control my reaction. As Edward thrust against me, I thrust right back, each time feeling better…hotter…freaking _amazing_.

He seemed to like it too, if the grunts and curses pouring from his mouth were any indication. If I were in a more coherent state of mind, I might have wondered about the implications of Edward enjoying rubbing up against another dick – even if it wasn't a real one – but at the moment, all I could think was _more…_

_More…_

_More…_

I must have said it out loud, because before I knew what was happening, Edward had spun around and deposited me on the bed, still kissing and grinding against me. The added pressure was just what I needed, and I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist and pushing our hips even closer together.

Edward groaned. "Fuck, Bella…"

"God…Edward…Don't stop…"

"Shit! So good…"

The sensations shooting out from my clit built sharply, forcing the breath from my lungs and tightening every muscle. I clutched at Edward's shoulders, every cell focused on that pinpoint of sensation…the tension building throughout my body…the hot aching peak that was drawing closer and closer.

He slipped a hand under my shirt, shoving up my Ace bandage and grabbing my breast harshly, lowering his head to drag his teeth across my nipple. I arched into the brutal assault, the slight nip of pain only feeding the fiery pleasure.

"Edward…I'm gonna…" I whimpered.

"Yeah…" Edward increased his actions, sucking my throbbing nipple into his mouth as he gripped my ass harshly, pulling me toward him.

"Oh God…" I thrashed on the bed, every muscle tense as our fevered pants and the ragged sound of denim rubbing against denim filled the room. I felt Edward's body stiffen, his mouth drop open around my damp breast as his cock jerked against me.

It was enough.

I writhed against him as a rush of blinding pleasure washed through me. Edward thrust against me again, and my nerves responded, sending even more delicious release shooting through my body…spasms of tension and relaxation…tingling…throbbing…feels-so-fucking-good-ing.

Even through my cries of completion, I felt the corners of my mouth lift into an almost victorious smile.

As the final wave crested, a relaxed numbness settled in and Edward collapsed next to me on the bed, his eyes closed…his lips curved in satisfaction.

I opened my mouth a couple of times, wanting to tell him how amazing that was. Something poetic, or meaningful…or appreciative.

But all I could say was, "Wow."

Edward chuckled, his eyes still closed. "Yeah."

I squirmed a little at the dampness in my boxer briefs. "I should probably go change. The limo will be here soon." I got up to head to the bathroom, feeling a twinge of embarrassment at what had just happened. I mean, we'd just dry humped like crazy while I wore a fake rubber penis. Who does that?

Still, I felt so warm and sated, I couldn't really bring myself to regret it. As I reached the bathroom door, I turned back. "Edward?"

He opened one eye, smirking at me slightly. "Yeah?"

"I really like my present."

I heard him laugh as I closed the bathroom door, and I thought he might have said, "Me too."

**~E.C.~**

Fuck yeah.

Rubber dicks rock.


	5. Joy Ride

**Chapter 5 – Joy Ride**

**~E.C.~**

Once Bella went into the bathroom and the post-climax high wore off, I became acutely aware one important fact.

My pants were full of jizz.

Which was to be expected - given what we'd been doing - but also pretty fucking uncomfortable.

So while Bella cleaned up and changed, I quickly ducked into the hallway and down to my room to do the same thing, hoping nobody saw me walking like a fucking bowlegged cowboy due to my stiffening underwear. It was surprising that I didn't feel a little more freaked out about what we had done. I mean, I had basically dry-humped a cock. Sure, it was a rubber one, but it was a cock nonetheless. You'd think I'd be having all of these "Oh, God I'm gay" thoughts, especially given how I'd reacted when I first realized I was attracted to Bella, even when I thought she was a guy.

Fuck, this was confusing.

But when you really thought about it, hey, I'm a guy. I could probably rub it up against pretty much anything and get off. And when Bella was lying there all soft and warm – well, except for the dick – and moaning my name and shit…

I mean, you can hardly blame a guy for jizzing in his pants…rubber dick or not.

I heard Emmett yelling from the living room that the limo was there, so I just wiped up and changed jeans as fast as I could.

Bella walked into the living room right after me, trying to look natural. I didn't think anyone but I noticed that she was really trying not to look me in the eye, and the one time she did she blushed red as a tomato.

Okay, so I wasn't helping.

I looked away. It was just so hard not to look at her, and getting harder every day.

I don't know what it was about her that got to me so much. I mean, yeah, she was beautiful…and smart…and funny…and sexy as hell...even in her loose jeans and baggy t-shirts. Somehow, knowing how soft she was underneath all of that…how small and tight and…

Fuck.

I glanced at the other guys as we made our way to the limo, trying to adjust myself without attracting attention. I was having that problem a lot lately. I really needed to get myself under control.

I mean, shit. I had just come not fifteen minutes ago, and already Little Ed was up and raring to go? What the fuck was wrong with him?

Pervert.

Anyway, I did my best to focus on other things, mentally running through the chord progressions for _Joy Ride._

"Edward, what's your problem?" Emmett was staring at me – fortunately at my face and not my pants. Little Ed was still at half mast.

Guess he thought chord progressions were kind of hot.

"What?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"I was talking to you, but you're on another planet," he said with a grin. "What is it – new groupie caught your eye?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

I tried to avoid looking at Bella. "You're the only one who'd dip your wick in a groupie, Emmett. I don't want to catch anything," I scoffed, looking for a way to divert attention away from myself. "I was just thinking about the show – something maybe _you_ should consider."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"I mean," I told him, "that the intro chords for _Joy Ride_ are still a little off. We need to tighten up the harmony."

I heard Bella choke slightly.

All eyes turned to her. "What?" Emmett crossed his arms across his chest. "You think _I'm_ the one who's off?"

Bella cleared her throat. "No…no, it's not that. You're fine…I think," she said hesitantly. "It's just _Joy Ride_. It kind of cracks me up a little."

Jasper smirked. "Oh…that. Yeah." He exchanged a snicker with Emmett and Jake.

"You get over that after a while," Jake told Bella. "You just have to sing it enough and you don't think about it."

"Think about what?" I asked. I had no idea what they were talking about.

Bella gaped at me, then turned to the other guys. "Is he serious?"

They all started laughing. "Yeah," Jasper replied, "he has no idea."

Bella's eyes widened. "And you never told him?"

"Nah," Emmett said between guffaws. "It's funnier this way."

I was starting to really get pissed. "Told me what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Bella swallowed. "Um…Edward, you know what _Joy Ride_ is about, right?"

I shrugged. "Sure. It's about cars." The guys laughed harder. Fucking Jake had tears in his eyes. Bella was bright red and looked like she was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

As soon as I figured out what was so funny I was _so_ gonna kick their asses.

"Seriously, Edward, have you ever listened to the words?" Bella asked. " _I wanna take you for a joy ride…I wanna fill the great divide…?"  
_

No clue. Still no fucking clue what she was talking about.

" _Baby, open the gate and let me in…?"_ she said, waving her hands like I was supposed to get some hidden code or something. " _Gonna drive straight through 'til I reach heaven…?"_

Emmett was just about rolling on the floor of the limo. I wondered if he was close enough I could kick him.

I tried.

No. Almost, but no.

Bella smacked Jake in the arm. "You wrote that one, right? I can't believe you didn't tell him."

Jake couldn't answer because he was laughing so hard.

"Would somebody _please_ tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

I didn't think it was possible, but Bella turned even redder. "It's about sex, Edward," she muttered.

_Drop the top and raise your hands_

_I wanna go down to one man's land_

"No way." They were messing with me.

Weren't they?

_Baby, you know what I'm talking about_

_Gonna park in your cave and never come out_

Holy shit.

It _was_ about sex. I was the world's biggest fucking moron.

"Fuck," I finally shouted, my hand slapping my forehead.

"Exactly!" Emmett yelled back, pointing his stubby finger at my face.

Of course, I was irritated for about thirty seconds before I realized it _was_ pretty funny. Still, I tried to keep a straight face.

"Fuckers," I muttered, which got them all howling again. That did it; I started laughing too.

By the time we pulled up in front of the NBC studios we were all about to piss ourselves.

**~Bella~**

I couldn't believe Edward didn't know what that song was about. I mean _everyone_ knew what that song was about. Well, actually, I think everyone _suspected_ what it was about. It was pretty subtle, for the most part.

_Let me get behind the wheel_

_Baby, tell me how it feels_

_Shifting gears, not too fast_

_Girl, I wanna make it last_

_Oh, your engine's running hot  
But I never wanna stop_

Okay…not _that_ subtle. I glanced at Edward. Maybe he wasn't as smart as I thought he was.

He caught my eye, still laughing as the other guys were bent over clutching their stomachs in hysterics. Emmett was literally rolling on the floor of the limo. Edward winked at me, and my stomach flip-flopped.

_Who cares how smart he is?_

I was still a little dazed after our interlude in my room, and I could barely look at Edward without thinking about what had happened. I shifted in my seat at the memory, my rubber dick a constant reminder of our dry-hump session. It rubbed against me tantalizingly and I tried to think of other things, finally understanding why guys were always adjusting themselves.

It was very distracting to have a penis.

The limo jerked to a stop in front of the studio, interrupting my thoughts and quelling the laughter slightly. The guys wiped tears from their eyes, still chuckling as the driver walked around the front of the car.

I was the only one who was suddenly about to throw up…or pass out…or throw up and then pass out.

NBC. _The Today Show._ A live performance in front of millions of people.

What the hell was I thinking?

The driver opened the door and we stepped out to face a screaming wall of teenaged girls. I couldn't make out what any of them were yelling…it was like an anguished mating cry of some kind. There were tears, and jumping up and down…and lots of hand-painted signs that said "I love 5Point" and "Marry me Jazz!" and one with a big picture of Jake that said "Whisper to me!"

I thought I might have seen one girl faint when Edward waved at her. I couldn't be sure. We were rushed into the studio and to our dressing room in record time.

People came in and out to do hair and makeup and check our clothes. Marty arrived with Mikey and some new assistant who looked like a mousier version of a girl I went to high school with who chewed her hair and carried a briefcase. A producer filled us in on when our segments would hit, and when Matt Lauer would be interviewing us.

Matt Lauer. Not the lame weather guy. Matt Lauer was going to interview us.

I started to hyperventilate.

"You okay?" Edward asked quietly.

All I could get out was, "Matt Lauer."

"It'll be fine," he told me. "He's interviewed me lots of times. He never asks anything tough."

I shook my head. Matt Lauer couldn't ask me any questions. On national television? I started to see spots.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, looking around the room frantically. I bent over, grabbing my knees as the other guys noticed my situation. They gathered around me in a circle, unsure of what to do. Marty ordered me to stand on my head (although I was pretty sure that's for the hiccups), the mousy girl picked at her fingernails, and the producer flapped his hands and shouted into his headset.

"We need a paper bag in 5Point's dressing room! Stat!"

Stat? Seriously? I would have snorted if I could breathe.

A young kid with a lip ring dressed in a page uniform ran into the room, clutching about fifty paper bags to his chest. This kind of thing must have happened lot, I guess.

"What size?" he asked frantically, flicking his lip ring with his tongue as he held out a grocery bag, a lunch sack, and one of those little bags you get when you fill a prescription. He was nervous, so the bags all fell onto the floor and everyone tried to grab them at once.

I fell to my hands and knees, clawing at the pile of bags desperately.

"For fuck's sake!" Edward exclaimed, flipping open a mid-sized bag and holding it over my mouth and nose. "Just try to take deep breaths…nice and slow."

It was easier said than done, but after a moment, the spots in my vision cleared and I was able to get some oxygen into my lungs.

"Thanks," I said finally. "I think I'm okay now."

The producer looked at me balefully. "This isn't going to be a problem on the show, is it?"

"Of course not," Marty answered cheerfully, throwing his arm over the producer's shoulder and shooting me a significant look. "It'll be great. 5Point is in top form. Your audience is gonna love them!" His assistant trailed behind them, scribbling something in a tiny notebook as they walked out of the dressing room.

"Dude, you've gotta get hold of yourself," Emmett warned. "Have a beer or something. You're making _me_ nervous."

"I'll be fine," I assured him, hoping it was true. "It's just stage fright. Once we get up there, I'll be okay."

A half an hour later we were heading to the stage.

I was definitely _not_ okay.

**~E.C.~**

Bella puked in the dressing room.

And again in the trash can in the hallway outside the dressing room.

At least her hair was short, so I didn't have to worry about holding it back for her. I'd done that for chicks before and, if I had to, I'd do it for Bella. But I've got to say, it's fucking gross.

The stage was set up outside the _Today Show_ studio, so we walked down a dim hallway toward the exit. I noticed Bella taking deep breaths and swallowing over and over again.

I leaned in to whisper to her and got a good whiff. I backed off a little.

Sure, I liked her, but nobody wants to smell that.

"You gonna puke again?" I asked her, looking around for a good spot.

Yeah. There were people everywhere. There was no good spot.

She looked up at me all pasty-faced and glassy-eyed and scared out of her mind. I wished I could make her feel better – give her a hug or at least hold her hand. Girls liked that shit.

But we were surrounded by other people, and I knew I couldn't blow Bella's cover. So instead I bumped her with my elbow.

"You can do this," I whispered under my breath.

"I don't know if I can," she replied shakily.

I stopped, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind some discarded scenery leaning up against the wall. I turned to face her, laying my hands on her shoulders, and hoping it looked to anyone watching like it was just one guy trying to give another guy a pep talk. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, but I nodded at him and he continued toward the door with the others.

"You can do this," I repeated firmly.

"What if they hate me?"

"They're not gonna hate you."

"What if they do?"

"They won't."

"Edward…"

"B…"

"I mean, Ben had a huge fan base…"

"Not that huge…"

"…and he was such a good singer…"

"Not that good…"

"His fans are going to eat me alive. Did you know on one of his fan sites they've started up a petition? God, what if they start a protest…"

"They're not going to start a protest…"

"They could shut down the show with picket signs and chanting…"

The words were spewing out in her panic as she shook off my hands and began to pace. Her eyes took on a frenzied look. I wondered if I should slap her.

"God, they'll start a riot on the _Today Show_!" she exclaimed, clutching at her hair desperately.

"B, there isn't going to be a riot…"

She continued like she hadn't heard me. "What were we thinking? You can't just _replace_ someone like Ben. I mean, look at what happened when Van Halen replaced David Lee Roth…"

"Actually, Sammy Hagar was better…"

"And then there's Menudo...they changed members like socks, and you know what happened to them…"

"What the hell's a Menudo?"

Bella blinked at me. "Menudo? The Latin boy band…? Ricky Martin…?" At my blank look she waved a hand. "Never mind. You just made my point. Nobody remembers them."

Bella froze. "Oh my God. I'll be like Yoko Ono. Everyone will hate me for destroying 5Point…" She leaned back against the scenery, fanning her face with her hands and looking like she was going to blow chunks again.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not Yoko Ono. Besides, she's a woman…and you're…" At her raised eyebrows I lowered my voice. "As far as everyone is concerned, you're a guy. Totally different situation."

"Doesn't matter. 5Point is ruined. We'll end up playing state fairs and casino gigs for blue-haired ladies…"

"B…"

"They'll do a _Whatever Happened to_ show _…_ on VH1…" she stated, breathing heavily, and I looked around frantically. Why hadn't I brought a paper bag with me?

"'5Point was…on top of…the world,'" Bella continued, panting as she imagined the future episode, "'until…Billy Swan…came onto the scene…'"

"Guys?" Jasper poked his head around the corner. "You coming? We're on in two minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded at him. "Just give us a sec."

"B, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

'"Give us a sec, Jazz," I told him again. "We'll be right there."

Jasper nodded and shot another worried look at Bella before he left. I heard the door click softly behind him and scanned the now empty hallway before turning back to Bella.

"Bella, look at me," I ordered, grabbing her upper arms and shaking her slightly. Her dazed eyes met mine. "Breathe…slowly…"

She nodded shakily. "Okay…okay…" She took a deep breath.

"You can do this," I told her firmly. "You know all the songs. You know the steps. You're better than Ben ever was."

Her breathing slowed slightly. "But…all those people…"

"Forget about them," I suggested. "We're all up there with you. We'll do this together."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

"It's just like rehearsal. Just the five of us onstage."

"Just…just us." Her eyes cleared, and a look of determination crossed her face.

"Ready?"

She inhaled again. "Ready." I turned to leave and she grabbed my arm, her eyes darting around the hallway. She popped up on her toes and kissed me lightly. "Thank you," she murmured.

She started to pull away, but I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her around the waist and lowering my head. "You're welcome," I whispered, before kissing her again.

The outside door opened and we jumped apart quickly. Jake popped his head in. "Everything okay?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes darting from Bella to me curiously.

"Yeah," Bella said brightly, running a shaky hand through her hair. "Fine…fine." She started for the door, throwing me a look over her shoulder. "You coming, Edward?"

I started slightly, then followed her out. "Yeah. I'm coming."

We ran through the door and up onto the stage, just as Meredith Vieria announced. "Kicking off their world tour tonight at Madison Square Garden…Here they are…5Point!"

**~Bella~**

I was awesome.

I didn't mean to sound conceited, but I really was awesome.

I couldn't have done it without Edward, though. My panic attack backstage would have definitely qualified as a meltdown, and if he hadn't been there to talk me down…

Well, let's just say I was seriously considering hopping the first bus back to Forks. Or maybe Orlando. It's warmer there. And they've got Disney World.

So, I was still pretty freaked out when I got up on stage. I spotted one girl waving a "Bring Back Ben!" sign not ten feet from me, and I had to fight back another wave of anxiety as visions of crazed rioters and overturned cars and looting flashed through my mind.

I swallowed hard.

I was _not_ going to throw up on the _Today Show_.

But once the music started, all the nerves just floated right away, and it was just me and the guys singing and dancing and having an amazing time. Marty had insisted we sing _Uncharted Territory_ to kind of introduce me to the world, since I sang lead – and since it was one of 5Point's most popular ballads. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I belted out the lyrics, and by the time we finished, the crowd was screaming, the guys were all grinning at me, and the "Bring Back Ben!" sign had been dropped on the ground and trampled.

The girl who had brought it was screaming the loudest.

I almost felt sorry for Ben. Fans were really fickle.

We came back a half an hour later to sing _Joy Ride_ , and I tried not to look any of the guys in the eye, because we were all on the verge of laughing. We pulled it off without a hitch though. And when Matt Lauer came up on stage to interview us, I was flying high.

Edward was right. Matt was easy on us and didn't ask any controversial questions. I got my usual, "What's it like to be the newest member of 5Point?" and answered it confidently. He didn't ask any personal questions – he didn't even ask Edward who he was dating, which was really unusual.

 _Everyone_ wanted to know who E.C. Mazen was dating.

Anyway, the interview wrapped up, Matt threw to commercial and we headed for the limo, stopping along the way to take some pictures and sign autographs. The guys seemed to know I was nervous, and stuck pretty close to me. Marty had hired some freelance bodyguards as well – two big walls of muscle in suits and sunglasses. Edward had told me they'd never felt they needed full-time security, but for public appearances it was nice to have Butch and Brick around. I glanced sideways at the huge bald man and wondered if Brick was his real name. If it was, what were his parents thinking? I mean, with a name like Brick, your career options were kind of limited. It was pretty much either bodyguard or hero in a romance novel.

Or maybe cage fighter. Brick could definitely do some damage in a cage.

Well, I still wasn't sold on the idea of bodyguards. I didn't really understand why we'd need them with Jake and Emmett around, but who was I to judge?

I was quickly learning that teenage girls could be pretty frightening.

"Billy!" A blonde girl who was smaller than me waved her hands frantically, leaning over the metal barricade to thrust a CD and pen at me. I glanced down at it, surprised that Ben's picture had been replaced by one of mine. "You're my favorite!" the girl screamed. I smiled and thanked her, signing the CD case and handing it back to her. She threw her arms around my neck, clinging to me tightly. Surprised, I took a step back, but the girl didn't let go and came with me, her legs caught on the barricade.

"Oh my God!" she screamed over and over as I stood there helplessly, unsure what to do. She hung there, bridged between the metal railing and my shoulders. Jake was standing next to me, and reached out to try and loosen the girl's grip.

She would not be dissuaded. She held on tight, and I couldn't believe someone so small could be so strong. Jake and I together couldn't pry her loose. Brick came over to help, but seemed to be unsure of where to grab her.

"Don't hurt her," I rasped, a little short of breath from her death grip on my neck. "It's okay, I said to the now-sobbing girl. It's okay…but you need to let go of me."

"You don't understand," she choked into my neck through her tears, "I'm your biggest fan."

"Uh…I'm kinda new to this. I think you're probably my _only_ fan," I pointed out, finally managing to pull her arms loose. She shifted her grip to the shoulders of my shirt, still hanging between me and the barricade. Jake tried to grab her feet so he could lower them to the ground, but she kicked him away. Seriously, she was like some kind of crazed Jackie-Chan-ninja fan – holding tightly to my shoulders and keeping Jake away with one foot, while the other was still on the metal railing. Butch and Brick conferred nearby about how to proceed.

"Just kiss me!" She demanded suddenly. I gasped, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's head snap to attention.

"Please, just one," she begged. "I just want to be able to say I was kissed by Billy Swan."

"Uh…" I tried to back up, but the damned girl hooked her toes on the barricade and anchored me there. Jake was watching me with a smirk on his face, still holding one of her feet. Butch and Brick were on their cell phones, probably trying to find a better gig. Jasper and Emmett continued signing autographs, but they both kept glancing over, fighting laughs and not trying to help me at all.

Edward probably thought he was acting casual, but his eyes were locked on me…and I swear the jerk licked his lips.

What was it with guys and their obsession with girl-on-girl?

"Please," she said again, puckering up and pulling on my shoulders, I arched my head back away from her, those pursed lips looming in front of me. I swear they seemed to grow in front of my eyes…like those lips on the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ …or the creepy Dairy Queen commercials.

"Oh, come on, Billy," Jake said with a grin. "Give the poor girl a kiss."

I became aware of one of the _Today Show_ cameras swiveling around to point at me as the cameraman mumbled into his headset, no doubt alerting the booth to the breaking news.

Okay, this was _so_ not what I needed on national television.

With a deep breath, I leaned in to peck the girl's cheek. But no…Ninja Fan was too fast for me. She turned her head at the last second, planting those _Rocky Horror_ lips on mine.

I could swear I heard Edward moan.

I gasped in surprise and the girl whimpered slightly. I felt her tongue slip out to brush against my lips and froze.

Okay, this was something I had definitely not anticipated - getting frenched by a girl on the streets of New York in front of thousands of screaming fans.

Fortunately, she was distracted enough that her toes let loose of the barricade. Jake dropped her other foot, and I was able to push her away gently before she could deepen the kiss. She swayed before me, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face. Butch and Brick chose that moment to approach the girl and take her back to the crowd.

"Thanks for the help, guys," I muttered. Brick said something about liability and lawsuits and the girl just wanting a little kiss. The girl, meanwhile, had regained her senses and was frantically asking if anyone had taken a picture.

Another group of girls started shouting, "Kiss me, Billy!" and I turned for the limo and ran.

**~E.C.~**

Okay, maybe it made me an asshole, but seeing Bella kiss that girl was fucking hot.

Sure, I felt a little guilty just standing by and watching, but there wasn't anything I could do, really. I couldn't exactly pry the little blonde off and tell her to stop kissing my girlfriend.

I mean, it's not like Bella was my girlfriend anyway. Sure, I was attracted to her – a lot – but we worked together, not to mention the world thought she was a guy. It was incredibly complicated.

Still…there were times it seemed pretty simple. Like when I was alone with her…or kissing her…or touching her. I couldn't explain what it was about her that made me so crazy. She just did. I found myself watching her without realizing it…and even when my eyes weren't on her, I was just…aware…of her.

So when that girl said, "Just kiss me," Little Ed definitely took notice. I couldn't stop myself from turning to look. And when she kissed her, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Like I said, it was pretty hot.

Then Bella ran for the limo, and it was all I could do not to run after her. I played it cool, though, signing a few autographs before waving to the crowd and getting in the car. I wanted to ask her if she was all right, but the other guys were there, so instead, I kept my mouth shut.

Bella glared at us one by one before saying through gritted teeth, "Thanks for the help, assholes."

Jasper, Jake, and Emmett burst out laughing.

"What did you want us to do?" Emmett asked with a helpless shrug. "She was cute, anyway. I'd hit that." He fist-bumped with Jasper.

"You'd hit anything with a pulse and a pussy," I pointed out, "and only one of those is an absolute requirement." Jasper elbowed him, laughing louder as Emmett grinned shamelessly. I snuck a glance at Bella, who was still red with embarrassment and pretty pissed off. I turned away to find Jake watching me with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

Jake shrugged. "Nothing."

Bella piped up. "She wasn't my type," she said, scratching her nose and adjusting her rubber dick. "I don't like blondes."

"Who doesn't like blondes?" Emmett asked in shock.

"I don't," Bella replied stubbornly. "I prefer brunettes."

This time it was me who looked shocked. "Really?" Was I a brunette? I wasn't sure. I had all those weird red streaks.

Bella shrugged noncommittally.

I frowned inwardly. Then I kicked my own ass inwardly because I was acting like a fucking girl.

"Not me," Emmett said with smug smile as he leaned back on the seat, stretching out and crossing his ankles. "Gorgeous blonde…big boobs…hot lips…that's what it's all about, dude."

Bella stiffened. "What about her brain?"

"What?"

"Is that all you want? Big boobs and hot lips? You don't need a woman who can think…keep up her end of the conversation?" Bella asked, obviously irritated. I shot her a warning look, and she frowned and adjusted her dick again.

I thought we might need to have a talk about that dick. It wasn't the answer to everything.

Emmett smirked. "We don't need to spend a lot of time talking, if you know what I mean." He held out his fist for Bella to bump, but she ignored it.

"Does Rose know all of this?"

Emmett's smirk fell slightly. "What?"

Bella shrugged. "I just wondered if you'd mentioned to Rose that she should bring her boobs and leave her thoughts behind."

Jake and Jasper laughed.

"Great idea," Jasper said. "I'd love to see that conversation. Rose would kick your ass."

Emmett shifted uncomfortably. "Dude," he said. "You guys wouldn't say anything to her, would you? I mean, bros before hos, right?"

Bella was still annoyed. She opened her mouth and I knew she was going to rip Emmett a new one. But after a minute she slouched down in her seat, sniffed and nodded.

"Bros before hos," she agreed.

**~0~**

The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly, with no puking or crazy fans or confrontations about women's rights. By the time we arrived at the Garden for our sound check, Bella seemed to have forgotten her irritation with Emmett. I was worried she might freak out again, but she seemed fine. We broke for an early dinner and went to a nearby seafood place, but none of us ate much. We were all a little nervous about opening night. It didn't matter that we'd performed live hundreds of times, opening night was always pretty fucking intimidating.

We all had a beer and tried to relax, sharing crazy fan stories and trying to forget that we'd be performing in front of thousands of people in a few hours.

Eventually, it was time to head back to the Garden. We were unnaturally quiet in the car, lost in our own thoughts and pre-concert self-psyching-up.

For me, it was a mental run-through of the show – picturing the performance of each song in my mind.

"You okay, B?" Jake's quiet voice cut through the silence in the car. I looked up in time to see Bella nod slightly.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think so."

"Not gonna hurl, are you?" Emmett asked nervously.

Bella laughed. "No. I'm good."

Jasper leaned forward earnestly. "If you feel like it's coming on, just remember one thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Aim for Emmett."

We all laughed as the car pulled to a stop by the stage door. We made our way to the dressing rooms, then it was the usual mayhem: wardrobe…hair and makeup…mics and earpieces. We each ran through our own vocal exercises to warm up, and the dressing room was filled with _Oooooos_ and _Aaaaaahhhhhs_ and _Ma me mi mo muuuus._ Finally, we came together and sang some choruses, checking our harmonies and balance as we stretched and lightly stepped through some choreography.

We got the ten-minute, then five-minute, then two-minute warnings and we made our way through the tunneled entrance under the stage as 4-Square finished up their set. Our music started up, pounding through the stage floor as we took our places on the hydraulic lifts that would take us up onto the stage. In the dim light, I could barely make out Bella's form on the other side of Jake's. She almost looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She bounced on her toes a little, stretching her arms over her head and I saw her teeth glint slightly as she smiled. "Ready."

"Let's do this," Emmett said, cracking his neck.

"Let's kick some ass," Jake growled, whispering the word "ass."

We all began to hop up and down on our platforms, shouting out as the music got louder and the adrenaline pumped, feeding off each other's energy. Finally, the music quieted to a funky beat and we heard the announcer begin.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the moment you've been waiting for…"_

The crowd erupted in screams and applause. I could feel the vibrations under my feet and took a deep breath.

" _Fourteen number one hits…three platinum albums…five American Music Awards…six MTV Video Music Awards…"_

The screams got louder.

" _Kicking off their World Tour right here tonight…"_

The hydraulics kicked in, and I looked over to see Jasper wave as the platforms lifted and we each emerged through holes in the stage floor amidst swirling fog and flashing lights.

" _Jazz…E-Dog…Whispers…E.C….and for the first time tonight… Billy! Give it up, New York…for 5Point!"_

**~Bella~**

I thought it was going to be a repeat of the _Today Show_ , but I was fine.

And I owed it all to Jacob Black. Go figure.

I was actually doing a pretty good job of keeping my nerves under control. I managed to make it through sound check without a glitch. I was even able to swallow a few bites of food at dinner. But on the drive back to the Garden, my stomach started to twist in knots and I took deep breaths trying to quell my rising nausea.

Jake seemed to realize something was wrong and asked me if I was okay, then Jasper made a joke about puking on Emmett and I felt better. Edward grinned at me, nodding in encouragement, and I squared my shoulders and headed to the dressing room.

We had four costume changes for the show, and all started out in black shirts and blue jeans. Mine was a t-shirt, topped by a black vest. Edward wore a black button-down that looked incredible.

I had to force myself to look away.

We warmed up and stretched and before I knew it, it was time to head to the stage. The butterflies returned with a vengeance, but the other guys were wrapped up in their own pre-show rituals and didn't notice. Jake walked next to me, flexing his biceps as he sang _The Star Spangled Banner_ under his breath. At my strange look, he shrugged.

"For luck," he explained, and I nodded like it made perfect sense.

We took our places underneath the stage on these hydraulic lifts that would rise up when the time was right. I heard the screams of the crowd as the music began and thought about what Jake had told me.

Twenty-thousand people.

_Twenty-thousand people._

And every single one of them would be watching me – measuring me against the Ben yardstick. Could I hit his notes? Could I dance his steps? Was I just a poor imitation of the original?

I felt my heart start to pound and worried I was going to hyperventilate again.

Then, Jacob Black leaned toward me, slapped my chest with the back of his hand, and said, "The pecs look great, B."

I choked, trying not to laugh…or die of embarrassment. "Yeah?" I managed.

Jake nodded, rotating his arms in circles and stretching them across his body. "Yeah. Definitely adding some definition there. Keep it up."

And just like that, my nerves were silenced. I was going to perform in front of twenty-thousand people, but I knew what I was doing. I'd rehearsed my ass off, and besides, I wasn't alone. The guys were with me.

And hey, my pecs looked great.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Ready."

It was like a locker room under that stage as the lifts started to rise, with lots of "yeahs" and "let's do its" and whispered curses from Jake. I half expected someone to slap my ass or flick it with a towel.

The thought had me glancing sideways at Edward.

Maybe later.

When we finally emerged onto the stage, we all grew silent, absorbing the screams of the fans and the energy of the stadium. Heads down, legs wide, hands clasped behind our backs, we waited for our cue.

And then we sang.

It was amazing. The crowd fed us, spiking our adrenaline and fueling our performance. I could barely make out the audience through the lights and fog – and actually I thought that was probably a good thing. I could see the first few rows, though…screaming girls jumping up and down and singing along with every freaking lyric.

We were huge.

Rose and her friends were in the front row, along the walkway between the main and secondary stages. She didn't take her eyes off Emmett during the whole show, from what I could see. Her friend – the one with the short hair…Shit, what was her name and why could I never remember it? It started with an M…Mary…? Midge…?

Whatever. She seemed to be watching Edward very closely. I felt a nagging twinge of jealousy, but then she caught my eye and smiled and waved, dancing to the music.

 _Shit._ She was nice. I couldn't even hate her.

Alice was on the other side of the walkway, dancing with her hands waving wildly over her head. I'd been nervous about her coming to the concert and the after party, but Edward had assured me that nobody had to know we knew each other. He'd even reserved her ticket under his name, so there was no connection to me.

Alice sang along with a huge smile on her face, reaching out for Jasper every time he walked by. I kind of feared for his life if she ever managed to wrap her little fingers around his ankle.

The show went off without a hitch. Some girls even started chanting my name after _Uncharted Territory._ We ended with _I Need to Have Ya'_ and ran off the stage to a standing ovation. When the cheering continued, we finally returned for an encore, singing one more number with 4-Square.

And then it was over.

"Hitting the after party E.C.?" 4-Square's J.J. Johnson asked as we walked down the hall toward the dressing rooms.

"I guess," he replied unenthusiastically.

"It'll be awesome," J.J. said with a grin. "Totally rad!"

Okay, I was starting to see why the guy got on Edward's nerves.

Edward just shrugged, but J.J. would not be dissuaded.

"Gonna be some prime ass there tonight," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I hear Kara might even stop by."

My ears perked up at the mention of Edward's ex. I saw him stiffen out of the corner of my eye, but he said nothing.

"She's a hot one," J.J. continued, oblivious to Edward's reaction. "Hear she's been telling anyone who would listen that you guys are back on."

Edward's jaw tightened slightly. My stomach turned.

"That true?" J.J. persisted. "You guys back together?"

Edward ignored him as we reached the doorway to our dressing room. He walked inside, pulling his sweaty shirt over his head and heading for the makeshift bar, mixing himself a Jack and Coke. I tried not to stare at his muscled back as we followed behind him, and J.J. hovered in the doorway, obviously waiting to be invited in.

"So," he said after a few minutes. "I guess I'll see you guys at the party."

Emmett pulled a beer from the fridge. "Yeah. See ya'," he said, twisting the top and taking a long pull. He tossed a beer to Jake, Jasper, and me and pulled his shirt off, using it to wipe off his damp chest.

J.J. hesitated for a moment in the doorway and I almost felt sorry for him. Then, he said eagerly, "E.C., I'll buy you a drink…and if Kara doesn't show, we'll find us some decent pussy, okay? It'll be awesome, bro!"

All sympathetic thoughts flew right out the window.

Edward said nothing. He just walked through the door into the bathroom, and I heard the shower turn on.

J.J.'s face fell and he turned and left without another word.

Although we'd all converged on one dressing room, we'd actually been assigned three. All had adjoining bathrooms with private showers, so I was able to shower and change without worrying about anyone spotting my bandage or my new, awesome rubber dick.

Okay, I might have been getting a little too attached to the dick. I'd like to think it was because it was the first thing Edward gave me, but in reality I had to admit I really liked it.

It felt good. It made me look tough. And it gave me something to do when I was nervous.

Anyway, I'd had the forethought to bring a clean bandage with me, so I showered and dressed without incident, and before long we were back in the limo heading for the after party on the roof of the 60 Thompson Hotel in SoHo. The rooftop lounge was crowded with people congratulating us and patting us on the back and handing us drinks. 4-Square was there, but I noticed J.J. seemed to be steering clear of Edward. He was talking to Rose's nice friend, and they seemed to be hitting it off.

A tiny hand pulled me behind a potted palm. I stumbled slightly and found myself looking into Alice's eager face.

"You have to introduce me to Jazz," she said with a quick look over her shoulder. Jasper was standing next to the bar, sipping his drink.

"Alice, I can't," I hissed. "Nobody's supposed to know we know each other."

"Come on, Bella…" At my pointed look, she huffed. " _Billy_ ," she corrected. "Just tell him we're old friends…or…cousins or something. I _have_ to meet him." She stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

I snorted "Did you just stomp your foot at me?"

Alice glared. "Did you just snort at me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring me down. Her determined, almost frenzied look reminded me a little of the Ninja Fan outside the _Today Show_. I squirmed under her penetrating gaze.

"Okay," I finally relented. She squealed and I quickly added, "But don't talk about me. We…" I thought for a minute. "We were neighbors for a while, that's all. We watered each other's plants and said hello in the hall. You don't know anything about my past."

"Okay," Alice nodded eagerly, bouncing on her toes.

"I got you the tickets because…" I bit my lip in concentration. "Because you picked up my mail when I was…on vacation…in Hawaii last winter."

Alice tapped her foot, raising an eyebrow. "You may be over-thinking this."

I nodded. "Okay…we used to be neighbors. Old friends…but casual. Keep it vague."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk to Jazz about _you_ anyway!"

"Okay." I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Just…be cool, okay?"

"You're the one freaking out," she noted. "Can we go now?"

I nodded, and Alice walked with me over to the bar. Jazz nodded at me. "B. Who's your friend?" His eyes drifted to Alice, the side of his mouth lifting in a lazy half-grin. I heard her whimper next to me.

"Uh…this is Alice," I replied, shoving my hands into my pockets nervously. "She…uh…watered my plants."

I was pretty sure Alice wanted to kick me. She didn't though, which I appreciated.

"I mean, when we were neighbors," I clarified lamely. "She used to water my plants…and pick up my mail."

Fortunately, Jasper ignored me, his focus entirely on Alice. He reached for her hand. "Nice to meet you, Alice. Can I buy you a drink?"

Alice moved to his side. "Isn't it an open bar?"

Jasper grinned down at her. "You got me."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Do I?"

I shifted from one foot to the other. "So…yeah… I guess I'll just…"

Jasper's eyes dipped to Alice's 5Point t-shirt. "So, did you like the show?"

Alice leaned toward him, reaching for his glass and taking a sip. "It was great."

I blinked at the two of them as they stared at each other. "I'll…uh…see you guys later," I said lamely.

Alice didn't look away from Jasper. "Okay," she replied, blushing as he took his drink back, draining the glass.

I walked away, pretty sure that neither one of them even noticed, and grabbed a beer from a passing waiter.

After a few drinks, I had to go to the bathroom. I was actually getting pretty good about it now. I stealthily escaped the party, pulling a ball cap out of my pocket and tugging it down low over my forehead. I took the elevator down to the lobby, quickly walking into the first-floor bar, and – with another darting glance to make sure no one was looking – dashed into the ladies' room.

Now, I knew I could have gone into the men's room. And sure, it probably would have been safer. But, let's face it, men's rooms are disgusting. No matter how nice the facility, the guy's bathroom always smells of stale urine and B.O. And why could they never seem to hit where they were aiming?

A girl's got to have standards…even if she wasn't a girl at the moment.

Plus, it gave me a bit of a rush – kind of like being a spy, except without the guns.

Agent Double-Oh-Number-One…or Number-Two, as the case may be.

I giggled a little. I might have been a little drunk.

I did what I'd set out to do, and with a little more spy-like subterfuge, made it out of the bathroom and back up to the party. Alice and Jasper were sitting at a table in the corner, their heads close together as they ignored the rest of the world. I grabbed another beer and chatted with a few people, all the while keeping an eye out for Edward.

Then the world shifted.

I saw the legs first. Long…so freaking long they seemed to go on forever…from the tips of her four-inch heels to the teeny-tiny short skirt of her silky blue dress. She laughed, tossing back her shiny black hair…hair so smooth it gleamed in the dim lights on the rooftop. Even in the darkness I could see the flawless softness of her porcelain skin…her perfect straight white teeth where they peeked out from behind plump red lips.

She was perfection. And I hated her. And I couldn't look away.

Kara Longfellow. And she was standing with Edward, touching him…laughing with him. He sipped his drink, his free hand tucked in his pocket. She smiled, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow.

My heart sank. I didn't have a prayer. There was no way I could compete with that.

"Billy!" Emmett called to me. I hadn't even noticed him standing near her, his hand holding Rose's tightly. He waved me over, and I forced a casual look on my face as I joined them, trying not to stare at Kara's slim arm looped through Edward's.

"This is the new guy, Billy Swan," Emmett said to Kara. "B…meet Kara Longfellow."

"Hi," I said, my voice cracking. Emmett laughed and I glared at him.

"Happens to everyone," he said with a grin.

I shook it off, holding out a hand to her. "Hi Kara. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled, her brilliant blue gaze moving from my outstretched hand, slowly back up to my face.

"Well, hello, Billy," she purred, releasing Edward and slinking to my side. She towered over me by at least six inches, putting her very ample assets right in front of my face. I could smell the light scent of her perfume as she ran her perfectly manicured fingers slowly down my arm, pulling me closer.

_What the hell?_

I swallowed hard, confused and more than a little freaked out. Then…ever so slowly, she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Aren't you just the _cutest_?" she murmured.

I stiffened.

Well… _shit_.


	6. Can't Let You Go

  


 

**Chapter 6 – Can't Let You Go**

**~E.C.~**

Fucking Kara.

I knew what she was trying to do, of course. Thirty seconds earlier she was all over me, leaning in just so she could rub her huge-ass tits on my arm.

Okay, I kind of liked that part…a little. I'm a guy. Sue me.

Anyway, Kara made it perfectly clear that she had fond memories of our weekend together and was up for a repeat. If Emmett and Rose hadn't walked up, I kind of think she would have tried to get her hand in my pants.

Which should have been appealing, but just made me fucking nervous. I looked around the rooftop lounge, hoping I could get rid of Kara before Bella saw her. I didn't see Bella anywhere, so I relaxed a little, trying to think things through.

I had a few problems, which I tried to outline as Kara's double-D's squished against my bicep.

First, I had to get rid of Kara, without drawing any unnecessary attention to us. I knew that even with the security around the party, there were a few paparazzi that snuck in – not to mention the dozens of camera phones lurking about – and any of them would be more than happy to snap a few pictures of Kara and me shouting at each other that would be on the Internet only a few hours before they hit the tabloids. I had to play it cool, but without giving Kara the wrong message.

Which led to problem number two: Bella. I didn't want her to think there was anything going on with Kara, but at the same time I couldn't give away that anything was going on with _her_ …or…uh… _him._

However, I hadn't anticipated problem number three – although I could hardly be held responsible for that because of, you know, the boobs on my arm. When Bella walked up, I immediately panicked, wondering if she would get the wrong idea about Kara and me.

I didn't even think about the possibility that Kara might turn her attentions on our group's newest member.

So, when she slithered over and kissed Bella on the cheek, all flirty and "Aren't you the cutest?" I froze, unsure of how to respond. Kara linked her arm with Bella's, leaning over to rub her tits on her arm. She had to bend down a little, since Bella was shorter than me, so it was kind of like Bella's shoulder was getting swallowed up by her cleavage. Kara glanced over at me with a teasing smile, and I knew she was just trying to make me jealous. Bella, however, had a battle of expressions on her face that would have been funny if the situation hadn't been such a fucking disaster waiting to happen. I could tell she was freaking out, but trying to stay cool and figure out how a guy would respond to a supermodel rubbing her tits on his arm.

Okay, yeah. That shouldn't have taken quite so much thought.

I didn't want to say anything to make Kara think I was jealous, or that we had a chance in hell of hooking up again, but I also didn't want to leave Bella hanging. Emmett was no help at all. He had his hand on Rose's ass, and from the grin on his face, I could tell she was whispering some dirty things in his ear. It was all up to me.

"Shit, Kara, leave Billy alone," I said finally, trying for irritated nonchalance. "He's just a kid."

Kara raised an eyebrow, squeezing Bella's upper arm slightly. "He doesn't look like a kid." She turned to Bella, licking her lips. "How old are you, baby?"

Bella swallowed nervously. "Eighteen."

"See?" Kara turned back to me victoriously. "Perfectly legal."

Kara was starting to piss me off, and it really didn't have anything to do with Bella being a girl, or the fact that I liked her. I knew Kara would never give an eighteen-year-old kid like Billy Swan the time of day, and that she was just messing with him to get to me. It annoyed me.

"Well, Billy's not interested," I said flatly.

Kara's eyes widened. "Jealous, E.C.?"

I scoffed. "Fuck, no. I just know Billy has better taste."

At that, Emmett decided to chime in. I noticed Rose had left to go talk to her friends, leaving him unfortunately able to contribute to the conversation.

"What are you talking about E.C.?" he asked. "What kind of asshole wouldn't want to hook up with Kara?" He winked at Kara, and she smiled back at him regally.

"Thank you."

"No problem, babe."

I hissed at Emmett. "She's just messing with Billy to get to me."

Kara sniffed. "Egotistical much?"

I turned on her. "You know Billy's not your style, Kara. You'd eat him alive."

"What?" Bella piped up, her voice quickly overshadowed by Kara's.

"You're just pissed I'm not eating you," she snarled.

"Been there. Done that. Nothing to write home about."

"I can handle myself," Bella grumbled.

"Uh…guys?" Emmett interrupted quietly. "People are watching."

I willed myself to relax, my mouth lifting in a smile belying the rabid tone of my voice. "Just leave Billy alone, Kara."

"But I like him," she insisted, holding Bella's arm tighter and pressing her shoulder even deeper into the crevasse between her tits. Despite my irritation, my eyes drifted to that point of contact. Little Ed might have begun to stir, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Again. Guy. Sue me.

"You don't like him," I said through gritted teeth, dragging my eyes back up to Kara's face.

"Uh…" Bella's eyes darted around frantically.

"I do," Kara said stubbornly, spinning Bella around abruptly and throwing her arms around her neck. She shot me a murderous glare before leaning down to kiss Bella.

Just before her lips touched, I heard Bella's tiny voice desperately squeak. "I have a girlfriend!"

**~Bella~**

I didn't know what else to do. I stood there paralyzed as Kara Longfellow clung to my arm, trying to figure out how to get out of the impossible situation.

It didn't take long for me to understand that Kara wasn't really interested in me. It was obvious she was just trying to make Edward jealous. But, at the same time, I had to maintain the façade that I was an eighteen-year-old-boy with a gorgeous supermodel hanging off my arm. I glanced sideways at the breathtaking woman beside me.

I was relatively certain that no red-blooded male could resist her. I think she'd even test Jake's resolve.

Then Edward tried to defend me, and they got into this big argument. Edward said something about her eating me alive – which kind of pissed me off a little – I mean, I could handle Kara Longfellow…if I was a guy.

I looked at her again. Okay, maybe Edward had a point.

And when she turned to me, her brilliant blue eyes dropping to my mouth and narrowing in concentration, I knew what was coming.

She was going to kiss me.

I panicked. I just didn't want to kiss another girl. The fan outside the _Today Show_ caught me by surprise, and it almost got out of hand. I definitely didn't want that to happen again. I also had a feeling Kara wasn't going to be satisfied with a little peck. She looked like a woman who knew how to kiss. Words like "devour" and "consume" crossed my mind, and I felt myself arching back away from her as she zeroed in on my lips.

I had to stop her.

But how?

My mind raced, and finally I said the only thing I thought might work.

"I have a girlfriend."

Kara froze. "You do?"

"You do?" Emmett echoed.

I nodded furiously, still leaning away from her. "Yeah…yeah…we're very serious."

Kara's head snapped to the left, her eyes narrowing on Edward.

"It's true," he said quickly. "We're not supposed to make a big deal about it…you know…for the group's image." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair and looking away.

Kara turned back to me, still suspicious. "What's her name?"

What's her name?

_What's her name?  
_

Why couldn't I think of a girl's name? My mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Alice." Edward's voice broke into my frenetic thoughts. I gaped at him in shock and was surprised to find him wearing a rather smug grin.

"Alice?" Kara repeated, finally backing away and loosening her grip on my arm.

"Alice what?" The familiar voice from behind me had me wishing I could just crawl under a table and curl into a ball. I turned slowly to find Jasper and Alice standing there expectantly.

"Uh…hi…" I said, unsure of what to do. My mind ran back over the lies Alice and I had agreed on. We were supposed to know each other, but not very well…but now Edward had said she was my girlfriend.

 _Crap!_ I eyed a nearby table, reconsidering my crawl-under-and-curl-into-a-ball proposition. Would anyone really notice? Where was a fire alarm when you needed one? My eyes flashed to the candles on the table, wondering how I could casually knock one nearly twenty feet to the velvet curtains at the entrance to the rooftop lounge.

Okay. Probably no nonchalant way to do that.

So instead, I turned my panicked eyes back to Alice, praying she would play along.

"You're Billy's girlfriend?" Kara asked, her eyes taking in Alice's form appraisingly.

Alice had just taken a sip of her martini and choked at Kara's words. Edward interrupted, drawing attention to himself. "We told Kara," he said. "She knows we need to keep your relationship under wraps."

"Wraps?" Alice repeated, still choking on her drink.

Jasper folded his arms across his chest, his measured gaze sliding from Alice to me. "She's your _girlfriend_?"

"Who's whose girlfriend?" Of course, Jake chose that moment to join the group…because I just didn't have enough to deal with.

"Alice is Billy's girlfriend," Emmett told him. Jake's eyes widened in surprise, but Emmett just shrugged and turned back to observe the spectacle.

I couldn't read Jasper's expression. He was either pissed off that I hadn't mentioned Alice was my girlfriend, and confused that I'd introduced him to her in the first place...

…or he thought I was aiming for a threesome. His eyes returned to Alice, running over her body, and he bit his lip as though thinking it over.

God, what a mess.

I didn't see any way out of it, though. The most immediate problem was getting rid of Kara Longfellow. I reached out and slung my arm casually over Alice's shoulders, avoiding Jasper's scrutinizing stare.

"It's okay…babe," I said with a nod. "Kara's cool. She won't tell anyone…will you?" I asked Kara pointedly.

Kara's eyes narrowed, then a slight smirk lifted her lips. She turned to Edward. "Well, maybe I need some _incentive_ to keep quiet," she said provocatively, running a finger down his chest.

Edward stiffened, then with only a quick glance my way, leveled a disinterested frown at Kara.

"Well," he said, " _maybe_ if you keep quiet, nobody will find out about that little extra something you don't want anyone to know about." His eyes flicked down to her chest for just a moment. I had no idea what he was talking about, but Kara's mouth dropped open as her face flushed hotly.

"You wouldn't!" she snarled. I was vaguely aware of the eyes around me snapping from side to side like they were watching a tennis match.

Edward leaned in, raising a cocky eyebrow. "Try me."

They glared at each other for a few moments, until the telltale click of a camera phone had them straightening up and pasting smiles on their faces.

"You better not," Kara hissed through gritted teeth.

"I have no reason to…as long as you keep your mouth shut," Edward replied through his own fake smile.

Kara inhaled heavily a few times, her eye twitching slightly, but her mouth still curled upward for the cameras.

"Fine," she huffed finally. She glanced around the group once more before slinking away, her head held high. I saw her sidle up to J.J. Johnson, drawing his attention away from Rosalie's friend. His eyes widened in surprise when she slid her arm through his.

Poor guy didn't stand a chance.

I turned back to find every eye in our little group watching me expectantly.

"What?" I shrugged, pulling my arm from Alice's shoulder. I glared at Jasper, whose eyes had taken on kind of a glazed look. "Dude. I know what you're thinking. _Sooo_ not gonna happen."

Jasper snapped out of it, raising an eyebrow. "Well, then what was that all about?" he asked before turning to Alice. "And why are _you_ coming on to _me_ when you already have a boyfriend?"

Alice reached for his arm. "I don't have a boyfriend," she said quickly. I elbowed her and she added, "I mean, we used to…go out…but we…broke up?" She said it more like a question than a statement, lifting her shoulders nervously.

"Billy's still hung up on her," Edward offered helpfully.

I struggled to keep my eyes from rolling. It was really… _really_ hard.

"That's right!" Alice chimed in. "Billy's not ready to let me go." She turned to me, painting on a sympathetic look. 'What we had…it was amazing…but it's over, Billy. You have to get on with your life."

"Dude, that's harsh," Emmett whispered to Jake. I thought I heard Edward choke slightly.

No. Eye. Rolling.

I grit my teeth. "But…baby," I replied, trying for a pleading tone, "you can't mean that."

"You know it just doesn't work between us," Alice continued, warming to her role as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's time to move on."

"How long were you guys together?" Jake asked, his arms crossed over his chest as his narrowed eyes focused on me.

"A year," I replied quickly.

"Six months," Alice said at the same time.

_Shit!_

"Well, I mean, we were actually _together_ together for about six months-" I clarified.

Alice nodded. "Cause there was that time in Vegas…"

I swallowed, feeling myself sliding down a deep, slimy pit of desperation. Whoever it was who said lies had a tendency to snowball really understated things. I was currently under a freaking avalanche.

"Yeah," I added, "…so if you count that time – and the time we broke up last summer…"

"Plus that thing at my sister's wedding…"

"…and we kind of broke up a few times and got back together…"

"…and after the last time, we didn't sleep together for a while…" I couldn't keep the shocked expression from my face when Alice added _that_ little tidbit.

Edward choked again. _Ass._

"So," I said with a deep breath, "yeah…I guess Alice is right. Technically, it was about six months."

No one spoke for a few moments. The silence thickened and I felt sure that at any moment someone was going to call us out on our incredibly ridiculous lies.

Instead, Edward walked over and clapped me on the shoulder. "Dude. No girl is worth this. Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

"That's right," Jasper agreed, coming to my other side. "We'll get hammered and you'll forget all about her."

"Shots all around," Emmett called to the bartender. Even Jake nodded at me sympathetically.

"But…but…" Alice stammered. I turned back to look at her pleading face and pulled Jasper aside.

"Jazz," I said, "if you want to hang out with Alice, it's cool."

"No way, man," he protested. "Bros before hos…I'd never do that to you."

I glanced over his shoulder. Alice was shifting her weight from foot to foot looking like she was about to cry. After all she'd done for me, I had to help her out.

"Really," I said, looking steadily into his eyes. "Alice is awesome and she really likes you. Me and her…we're over. I just want her to be happy."

Jasper looked hesitantly over his shoulder. Alice smiled weakly. "You sure, dude?"

I nodded firmly. "Yeah. Seriously. We're good. Just…treat her right, okay?"

Jasper examined me carefully, obviously weighing my words. Finally, he nodded once, slapping my shoulder. "Thanks, man. She is pretty cool."

"Yeah, she is," I agreed. "Go on." I shoved him gently and he walked over to Alice, leaning over to say something into her ear. She smiled up at him and he draped an arm over her shoulders before they walked away. Alice looked back, mouthing a "thank you", and I grinned and nodded in response.

"You okay, dude?" Emmett asked, handing me a shot.

"Yeah. It's cool," I said with a sniff, lifting the glass to take a sip. It burned my mouth and I fought not to spit it back out. I turned around, leaning on the bar next to the other guys. Edward raised a brow at me before lifting his shot glass.

"Fuck women!" he exclaimed, his lips twitching.

I didn't kick him. I thought I should get points for that.

Instead, I raised my glass, echoing the sentiment with the others before swallowing the fiery liquid in one agonizing gulp.

**~E.C.~**

"So what was all that shit about Kara?" Emmett asked once we'd downed the shots. I winced at the burn before answering.

"What do you mean?"

"What you said about the little extra something she doesn't want anyone to know about."

"Oh, that," I laughed, feeling Bella's eyes on me. "I really shouldn't say anything."

"Oh, come on," Jake said. "You can't just say something like that and not tell us."

"I don't know," I hedged. "If she finds out I told you, she could cause a lot of problems for us."

"Dude," Emmett said reproachfully, "you know we won't say anything."

I signaled the bartender for a beer, waiting until I'd popped the top and taken a swig before replying.

"Okay, look," I said, leaning toward them and lowering my voice, "You've got to swear it goes no further than this." I waited for them all to nod before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "It's her tits." I cringed slightly, saying the word in front of Bella, but I couldn't really call them anything else. The guys would have thought I'd lost my mind if I called them breasts.

Emmett looked back at her. "What about them? They look pretty perfect to me."

"They are," I said smugly, taking another sip of my beer, "at least two of them are."

In unison, Emmett, Jake, and Bella all looked over their shoulders at Kara, blank looks on their faces as they tried to decipher my words. It was Bella who figured it out first.

"No way," she said.

I just smirked and took another drink.

"What?" Emmett asked, still confused. "I don't get it."

Bella glanced back at Kara before whispering, "She has an extra boob?"

"What?" Jake and Emmett shouted at the same time. Bella and I hushed them quickly.

"Not a whole boob," I explained. "Just a nipple."

"Eeewwwww…" Jake moaned. Emmett nodded his agreement and ordered another round of shots.

"But where does she hide it?" Bella asked after a moment. "I mean, she's a model. How does she keep something like that a secret?"

"It's really small," I explained. "You'd hardly even notice it. It just looks like a mole or something. But she's really paranoid about it."

"Where is it?" Emmett asked in disturbing fascination. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's right next to her other nipple."

"Which one?"

"The left one," I said, growing tired of the conversation. The last thing I wanted to be talking about with Bella around was some other girl's nipple.

"Did you suck it?" Emmett asked, cringing slightly.

"Gross!" Bella exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

"What? We were all thinking it." He shrugged.

"I wasn't," Jake admitted.

"I'm not going to talk about whether or not I fucking sucked it," I hissed.

"Thank God," Bella replied.

"I was just curious," Emmett said defensively. "But you've actually seen it, right? This isn't one of those urban legends."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I've seen it…kind of by accident."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, curiosity overriding his distaste.

I glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Well, like I said, she's paranoid about it. She never takes her bra off in front of other people."

"Well then how did you-" I glared at Emmett, cutting him off mid-question. "Sorry," he muttered.

"She was in the shower and I walked in on her. She was…touching it. I think she liked it," I said, my nose wrinkling at the memory. Bella mimicked my facial expression without realizing it.

"She totally freaked out," I told them. "Screamed at me to get out. Started throwing shampoo bottles and soap and shit. I tried to tell her it was no big deal, but she didn't want to talk about it. Just made me swear that I'd never tell anyone or she'd find me and cut off my balls." Everyone winced at that, and I took another swig of my beer.

"I believe it," Bella said thoughtfully. "That is one scary bitch."

"True dat," Emmett agreed, slamming down another shot.

Within an hour, Emmett was hammered. If you couldn't tell by the slurring and swaying, you definitely could by the singing. The guy always sang when he was drunk – and usually chose the saddest, most depressing songs he could think of. Tonight, it was _Can't Let You Go._ Not one of our biggest hits, but definitely a favorite of Drunk Emmett.

" _I gave you my heart, but you tossed it away_ ," he sang, throwing his head back and clenching his eyes tightly shut, " _Hey, it didn't really matter anyway…_ "

Em had bought us shot after shot, but I dumped mine in a potted palm sitting at the end of the bar, catching Bella's eye so we could switch glasses and I could do the same for her. The last thing we needed while trying to keep up this little charade was to get fucking drunk in public. After a few drinks, Emmett didn't even notice we were sober. He just kept singing.

_When I saw you with him, I wanted to die_

_You said you were mine, but baby…you lied…_

Emmett threw his arm over Bella's shoulders. "Sing it with me B-Man," he slurred. Bella shook her head at him good-naturedly, but joined in on the high harmony.

_You crushed my hopes and dreams_

_And still I love you so_

_Baby, I cut you loose…oh yeah_

_But I just can't let you go_

A smattering of applause broke out and Emmett turned to wave to the crowd, just as Rose appeared to take him home. Emmett smiled at her, telling her over and over how fucking hot she was. She just rolled her eyes, letting him lean heavily on her shoulder and plant sloppy kisses on her neck as they staggered out the door. Jake distracted the paps by shoulder-pressing a giggly little redhead over his head a few times.

Jasper had disappeared with Alice, which seemed to make Bella a little less pissed at me. I had thought the whole girlfriend thing was a genius idea, but apparently Bella didn't agree.

How was I supposed to know Alice wanted to hook up with Jasper? Shit, nobody ever tells me anything.

I had to hand it to the girls, though. They handled it like pros. Well, maybe not _pros_ , but I don't think the other guys suspected anything. Except maybe Jake. He kept giving Bella these weird looks like he was trying to figure something out. I pretended not to notice, but I wondered if I should warn Bella.

I decided against it. It would only make her nervous, and then God knows she'd never take her hand off that rubber dick.

So when the three of us got in the limo and headed back to the house, I tried to play it cool, pulling out my phone to check my texts and play a little Angry Birds. I tried to ignore Jake and Bella, instead fixating on killing as many little green pigs as possible.

I had just launched a yellow bird, destroying a metal and wood structure, and squashing three of the little green fuckers when I heard Jake and Bella snickering. I looked up to find them both watching me with smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, irritated that they'd distracted me and I had to start the level over again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake asked, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "Just playing a game."

Bella grinned at Jake before turning back to me. "Do you always talk to your phone while you play?"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't talk to my phone. _Did I talk to my phone?_

"'Get up there, you mother fucking sparrow,'" Jake said, in a really bad imitation of my voice. "'Die, pigs, die?'"

"What game are you playing, anyway?" Bella asked. "It sounds really violent."

I held up my phone so she could see. "Angry Birds."

Bella laughed. "Angry Birds? How do you play?"

I shrugged. "You just…uh…use a slingshot to throw these birds at these…uh…pigs…" It really sounded fucking stupid when I said it out loud.

"Really?" she said, holding out her hand. "That sounds cool. Can I try?"

I hesitated. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella to play my game. It was just that I was on my way to the highest score I'd ever had, and there was no way that a rookie could make it through that level.

But Bella just sat there with an expectant look on her face, and I found myself placing my phone in her hand.

"Okay, what do I do?" she asked, adding a "dude" after a quick glance at Jake.

I moved over to sit next to her, looking over her shoulder. "Just use the touch screen…put the bird in the slingshot…pull it back…a little more…" I was distracted by the smell of Bella's hair. She smelled so good. I fought the urge to bury my face in her neck, remembering at the last second that we weren't alone.

"Then what?" Bella asked, focused on the game. I blinked to clear my mind.

"Now aim it a little lower. Try to hit right above that piece of wood there." Bella adjusted the slingshot.

"Here?"

I nodded, her hair brushing my cheek with the motion. I cleared my suddenly tight throat. "Yeah…yeah…now let it go." She launched the bird and we both held our breath as it flew across the little screen. It hit the wooden structure in the exactly the right spot, collapsing the building and blowing up five pigs in the process.

"Yeah!" We both cheered and Bella turned to me with excitement glittering in her eyes. She leaned toward me, and for a second I thought she might kiss me. Instead, she blinked hard twice before holding up a hand for a high five.

"Way to go!" I said, slapping her hand and taking back my phone.

"Cool game," she said gruffly, adjusting her dick and turning to look out the window. I smiled at my new high score before looking up to see Jake watching me intently.

"What?"

Jake shrugged. "Nothing man…it's…nothing." Before I could ask him anything else, he looked out the window. "We're here."

Bella was quiet as we got out of the limo and headed inside. Jake said he was tired and headed to bed, leaving Bella and me once again standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"So I guess I should-" she began.

"Maybe we could-" I said at the same time.

We smiled slightly, before our eyes fell to the floor. I took a step toward her, but she backed away.

"I should probably go to bed," she said nervously. "We have that flight tomorrow…"

"It's not until one," I pointed out, moving toward her again. She backed up again, bumping against the kitchen island. "We could…I don't know…talk…maybe?" I suggested.

Fuck, I was lame.

Bella wouldn't meet my eyes. She focused on her fingers, extremely interested in her thumbnails for some reason. "I don't think that would be a very good idea," she said quietly.

My stomach flipped. "Why not?"

Bella looked at the refrigerator…the window…back to her fingers…anywhere but my eyes. "I just think it would be better if we kept things…professional," she said.

I snorted. "It's a little late for that." I took another step toward her, and this time she had nowhere else to go. She kept her head stubbornly bowed, and it was only when I hooked my finger under her chin that she finally raised her face.

"What's this all about?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes darted back and forth wildly. "We can't talk about this here," she replied. "Jake could walk in at any minute."

I indulged in one quick sniff of her neck, brushing my nose up behind her ear. Bella shivered and I smiled to myself.

_Professional, my ass._

I stepped back away from her. "Okay, you're right," I admitted. "But I think we do need to talk…just _talk_ ," I emphasized when Bella started to interrupt me. "Your room or mine?"

Bella bit her lip and I wondered if she was going to turn me down. She took a deep breath though, and finally said, "Mine."

**~Bella~**

Edward followed me down the hall to my room, and we both watched carefully for any sign of Jake. His bedroom door was closed, the light off, so we breathed a little easier, knowing Jake slept like the dead. For all intents and purposes, we were alone in the house.

I caught Edward's tall figure out of the corner of my eye, wondering how I'd keep from throwing myself at him once we were in my room.

After the debacle at the after party, I had decided that a romantic relationship with Edward was definitely not the best idea. When I saw Kara Longfellow standing next to him, their arms intertwined…their nearly blinding perfection practically shining off of them…I knew I didn't really stand a chance. Third nipple or not, Kara was in Edward's league, while I was…decidedly not.

I mean, it wasn't that I had low self-esteem or anything, it was just the reality of life in the music world. Edward was a big, gorgeous star who could sing and dance. His options, romantically-speaking, were unlimited. Right now, I was interesting to him…even attractive, for some strange reason. Not that I was necessarily _un_ -attractive, but I did spend the majority of my time as a boy named Billy – flat boobs, baggy jeans, Edward-like hair. Add to that the fact that once my whole masquerade came out – which it inevitably would – the press would focus its rather unpleasant attention on the two of us. I knew whatever I might have with Edward would be short-lived.

And I didn't think I wanted short-lived.

I was falling for Edward more and more with each passing minute, and it was making me reckless. Hell, I'd almost kissed him over that stupid video game. I'd taken one look at him and completely forgotten Jake was in the car with us – let alone the limo driver. I was lucky I caught myself in time, because I was quickly learning that there was no such thing as just one kiss when it came to Edward.

I always wanted more…and that could definitely prove dangerous in my current situation – both to my career, and to my heart.

Because I knew in the end, Edward would break my heart. He wouldn't mean to – he was a nice guy, after all – but he'd break it just the same.

So, yeah. It was definitely smart to nip things with Edward in the bud.

The right decision.

Definitely.

But as Edward reached in front of me to open my bedroom door, standing aside so I could enter, I wavered in my decision. I walked by him and my shoulder brushed his chest, the heat of his body sizzling through my shirt. Once again I fought the urge to jump him.

I was so weak.

I walked into the room, turning to sit on the bed, then immediately shot to my feet as Edward quietly shut and locked the door. I moved to the sofa, perching gingerly on the arm. Edward rounded the bed and sat on it, facing me.

"Now," he said, "what's this all about?"

"I…" My voice cracked, and I cleared my throat before continuing. "I just think what…happened…between us was a mistake."

Edward's lips lifted slightly. "What… _happened_?" he repeated, moving to stand in front of me. "Which part?" He reached out to trail his fingers over my arm and I shivered slightly. "The touching…? The kissing…? The…rest?" He looked up at me with a lazy, wicked grin, and my stomach flipped with either nerves or arousal…or possibly a combination of both.

"Um…all of it," I stammered. "It's just…hard enough to keep this whole thing a secret without adding you and me to the mix." His fingers didn't hesitate, and I could feel the trail of heat they left behind. My skin flushed, betraying my words with obvious evidence of my wants.

"It didn't feel like a mistake," Edward pointed out, his gaze focused on my arm. He flipped his hand so I could feel the gentle scratch of his nails on my skin and I fought the urge to cross my legs at the tingling rush of sensation his touch sent straight between them. He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "And Bella, you have to know by now that I can keep a secret." He tilted his head and brushed his mouth along my cheek, pulling a soft whimper from between my lips.

"Um…I…uh…" Why couldn't I form words? Edward's breath on my skin seemed to be short-circuiting the connections in my brain. I stood up abruptly, bumping his head in the process.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, his hand flying to his forehead.

"Sorry!" I winced, rubbing my own head as I slid around him and all but ran across the room. "I…just…can't think when you're so close to me."

Edward stalked after me, reaching for my arm, but when I took another step back, his hand fell to his side. "I don't get it. What's wrong, Bella? And don't give me that shit about keeping things professional or secret or whatever, because you and I both know that's not what you're worried about."

"I am-" I insisted stubbornly.

"Bella…" Edward's voice took on an annoyed tone – which, I had to admit, kind of irritated me.

"Edward…" I mimicked.

"Bella…" He looked into my eyes and his voice softened. "Tell me what this is really about. What's wrong?"

I didn't know if I could bring myself to tell him. It was just so…humiliating. There were so many reasons we were wrong for each other, but my traitorous body just didn't care. It wanted him.

I wanted him. Not just because he was gorgeous and talented…not because of some fangirl crush…I wanted him because he was Edward.

I was falling for him…hard. And it scared me to death.

**~E.C.~**

Bella bit her lip for a second before exhaling heavily and walking over to the bed. She collapsed onto it, and I tried to ignore the nudge Little Ed was giving me at the sight of Bella sprawled over her mattress.

_Persistent little bugger._

She rolled to her side, propping her head on her hand and finally looking at me. "It's just…this…" Her other hand waved, indicating the two of us. "It could just never work, you know?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, irritated and maybe just a little panicked. "No, I don't know. Why not?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, rolling back over on her back. "You're just…you…and I'm…me…"

I tried. I really tried to understand what she was talking about, but I was coming up empty.

"Yeah…I'm me…you're you…" I prodded.

She opened her eyes, looking at me sideways. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what?" I asked, mystified. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I have no clue what you're getting at."

She covered her face with her hands, moaning loudly. I couldn't take it any more. I crossed to her and leaned over, pulling her hands away. "Just tell me."

Bella took a deep breath, and finally blurted out. "I can't…handle…someone like you."

I choked slightly, not expecting that at all. "What do you mean you can't _handle_ me?"

She sat up, criss-crossing her legs on the comforter, and I sat down on the edge of the bed facing her, our thighs touching. I let go of one of her hands, pulling the other one into my lap and linking our fingers. To my surprise, she reached over and began to play with my fingers distractedly.

"You've just…had so many women," she began hesitantly. I had a light bulb moment, and eyed her carefully.

"Is this about Kara?"

"No," she replied quickly. "Well, yes…kind of…but no." She blushed, her eyes focused on our joined hands. "She's just so…beautiful." Her eyes flashed up to mine before dropping once again.

"For a chick with three tits," I joked, trying to get her to relax. She smiled slightly, but still didn't look up.

"It's not just Kara," she added. "It's all of them."

"All of who?"

"The women," she said with a small shrug.

"Ah…" I nodded, finally understanding what she was talking about. I felt like a fucking idiot for not seeing it sooner. I bumped her leg with mine. "Scoot over."

She slid across the bed and I turned to sit next to her, my back against the headboard. I reached down to untie my shoes and dropped them on the floor. I wasn't a fucking Neanderthal, after all. What kind of asshole put his dirty shoes on a girl's bed?

Bella reached out and stopped me, grabbing one of the custom-made black and green Nikes. She ran her fingers over my initials stitched in bold script on the outside heel.

"How much did these cost you?" she asked.

I smirked. "Not a thing."

She laughed and tossed the shoe on the floor before settling back against the headboard.

"There's something you should know," I told her, taking her hand once again. She said nothing but waited patiently.

I took a deep breath and confessed, "There aren't any."

"Any what?"

"Women."

She looked up at me finally, her nose crinkling in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "It's all a bunch of bullshit, Bella. The women…the hookups. Stuff the tabloids either made up, or that was leaked to – you know – keep up my 'image.'" I air-quoted with one hand.

"You're kidding."

I laughed. "You've met Marty. Do you really think it's that far-fetched?" Bella smiled slightly and I explained, "As a group, he wants us to keep it squeaky clean – but he says the rumors and innuendos are what really make us stars. We're supposed to seem safe enough for moms to let their daughters listen to our music – but just possibly dangerous enough so the moms have their own little fantasies."

Bella winced. "That's kind of gross."

I shrugged. "It's worked so far."

She turned away, biting her lip and thinking for a moment. "So, the blonde in Rio…?"

"Just a fan. Her friend took the picture and sold it to the tabs."

"The twins in London?"

"Old friends of a friend. I don't know how that one got out – probably Marty. That fucker's like James Bond or some shit."

"That actress you took to the Golden Globes?"

"Lesbian."

She gaped at me. "No way!"

I nodded, lifting her hand to brush my lips over her knuckles. I smiled when she shuddered. "Yeah. I've known her for years. She's not ready to come out, so asked me to go as a favor."

Her eyes dropped. "Kara?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well…that one really happened," I admitted. When her face fell, I added quickly, "But it was one weekend, over a year ago. And she knows I'm not interested in a repeat." I slid down a little so I could lean in to kiss her neck, running my nose along the soft skin. "I don't want Kara…or anyone else," I murmured in her ear. "I want you."

"So…" She tilted her head, purring slightly as I traced my tongue over her ear lobe. "Umm…how long… _oh…_ how long has it been, then?"

"Too long," I muttered, reaching out to slide my fingers under the hem of her shirt and stroke her soft skin. I sucked her ear lobe into my mouth, biting it gently.

" _Oh!"_ She cried out. "So…uh...what's…'too long'…days? Weeks?"

I pulled back, looking into her rather dazed eyes. "You really want to know?"

She nodded, biting her lip hesitantly.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "About a year."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Really." I lifted her shirt, shifting down to kiss her stomach. I hated talking about this shit, but I knew Bella needed me to be honest with her.

"There was a girl, about nine months ago. I had too much to drink and let her…well, she gave me a…" My words trailed off.

"I get it," she said quietly.

I sighed, turning my head to rest it on her stomach and look up at her. "It was just a stupid mistake…but that was the last time I've been with a girl. And I haven't actually slept with anyone since Kara." I hesitated, but finally asked, "How about you?"

She flushed and shrugged slightly. "Longer than you."

"Really?"

"Almost two years."

"Shit!"

She laughed humorlessly. "Yeah."

I smirked at her, lifting my head and slowly crawling up over her body. Her cheeks flushed as I lowered my head to kiss her softly. "You know what that means, right?" I asked, barely lifting my lips from hers.

"What?" she whispered.

"We need to make up for lost time." I flicked my tongue over her lips, meaning to tease her, but Bella wouldn't have it. Her hands flew to my hair and she pulled me down against her, moaning into my mouth as her tongue plunged inside. She took me by surprise, but don't get me wrong, it was a fucking awesome one. I caught up quickly, taking ownership of the kiss as I let her feel more of my weight. To be pressed against her from head to toe was fucking amazing. My cock swelled, and I could feel the heat of her soft body burning through our clothes.

Fuck.

Too many clothes.

Bella must have had the same idea because I felt her tugging at the hem of my shirt. I stopped kissing her only long enough to pull it over my head, and she scratched at my back, sending shivers shooting through my body.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

Bella froze. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

I chuckled, sucking her plump bottom lip into my mouth. "Fuck, no. It feels incredible." I sat up abruptly, straddling her and sliding her shirt up. She arched up to help me and the sight of her in that position had me moaning out loud. I tossed her shirt over my shoulder, then set off on a mission to get that fucking Ace bandage off. My fingers fumbled over the elastic, but I couldn't figure it out.

"How in the world…" I muttered, ready to just rip it from her chest.

Bella writhed slightly on the bed, brushing up against Little Ed. He liked that…a lot. "Fuck," I groaned, pulling at the bandage.

"It's self-adhesive…you've got to find the end," she said breathlessly.

"I'm trying to." I scratched my fingernails over the stupid bandage, hoping it would work like finding the end of a piece of scotch tape.

Of course, I was never very good at that either.

"It's over here." She motioned to her right side impatiently. I didn't know how I did it, because my hands were shaking I wanted her so badly, but I finally found the end of the bandage. I peeled it away with a victorious shout and Bella giggled.

Her smile fell, though, as I pulled her up into a sitting position and slowly unwound the bandage, freeing her amazing tits.

"There they are," I murmured, as they were finally revealed, soft and warm, the skin slightly creased by the elastic bandage. I stroked them reverently, then at Bella's sharp intake of breath, increased the pressure.

"You can't know how good that feels," she moaned.

"Feels pretty good on this end too," I replied quietly, massaging the soft flesh and lightly brushing my thumbs over her nipples. Bella threw her head back, leaning back on her hands and arching into my touch. Unable to resist any longer, I leaned in to trace my tongue over a pink nipple before sucking it lightly.

"Oh, God…Edward." Bella's whimpers spurred me on. I continued to squeeze her tits, licking and sucking at her hardened nipples. Her hips bucked against me and I thrust against her unconsciously.

It wasn't enough.

I grabbed her around her waist, rolling over and sliding my knee between her legs until she was straddling me, her tits hanging teasingly over my face.

"Fuck, yeah," I muttered before drawing one deep into my mouth. Bella ground against my cock, causing me to moan loudly against her tit and grab her ass to push her even harder against me. Bella apparently liked that a lot, because she tangled her fingers in my hair, shoving her breast even further into my mouth, and repeated her hip movements, grinding against me as she muttered incoherently.

I couldn't get enough of her.

My hands roamed over her body as I kissed and sucked and touched and squeezed whatever I could reach. I kept pulling her closer to me, wanting more…deeper…harder. My cock throbbed and my balls tightened, and I knew we were getting dangerously close to a repeat of the last time we'd been together. I rolled her over suddenly, sitting up and tugging at the button on her pants.

"This time," I managed to get out through gritted teeth as I shoved her jeans down roughly, "we only need one dick."

**~Bella~**

Holy.

_Freaking._

God.

I had completely lost control. My mind and body were consumed by the fiery heat of Edward's touch, and for the life of me, I couldn't remember any of my excellent reasons why Edward and I would never work. Suddenly, all my fears just dissolved away, and having sex with him seemed like a really, _really_ good idea.

Like Krispy Kremes…or the Internet…or those little plastic things on the end of shoelaces.

Genius.

Edward pulled at my jeans desperately. When I lifted my hips to help him, he groaned at the movement, his eyes squeezing shut as he thrust against me erratically.

I realized he was as lost as I was. Our fingers tangled as we shoved down my underwear and the straps holding on my packing dildo. It bounced to the floor, abandoned, as Edward once again lowered himself to me, now reaching between us to unbutton his own jeans.

My blood surged through my body, hot and thick as Edward fumbled with his zipper, his knuckles grazing my wetness.

"Oh God," I moaned, unable to stop writhing against him…seeking the friction that would send me over the edge.

"Jesus." Edward abandoned his zipper, sliding down my body until his breath teased my slick, hot flesh. He watched, mesmerized, as his fingers traced over me, sending tingling electricity surging through me. Licking along my hip bone, he slid one long finger into me and I bucked against him, embarrassment as forgotten as the world around us. A second finger joined the first and Edward roughly shoved my legs apart before using his other hand to spread me wide, his mouth hovering over my throbbing clit.

I froze, looking down at him, my chest heaving. "What…what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" His face fell slightly. "Is something wrong? Do you…do you want me to stop?" He started to slide his fingers out, and I unconsciously clenched my inner muscles to stop him. Edward moaned.

"No," I said breathlessly, my head falling back as he began a slow in and out that had my hips circling enthusiastically. "It's just…I never…no one's ever…"

Edward's fingers ceased their movement, drawing my attention once more to his face. He was wearing a rather smug smirk.

"So," he said wolfishly, once again beginning the lazy thrust, and parting my lips with his fingers, "I'm the first one to do this?" His tongue darted out, licking slowly up and around my clit.

Holy shit! I couldn't tear my eyes from his as he licked his lips, still sliding his fingers in and out.

"Yes," I whispered, barely remembering the question.

"Mmmm…" he murmured. He pulled his fingers out, sliding them through my folds, rubbing my tingling flesh. He lowered his mouth again and I held my breath, waiting…

"And I'm the first to do this?" His tongue replaced his fingers inside me, plunging inside and swirling around as he kissed me where I'd never been kissed before. He thrust and withdrew his oh-so-talented tongue as his fingers continued their relentless rubbing, finally pinching my clit gently between them.

"Oh, God…yes…yes!" My thighs trembled as my whole body tightened, my climax drawing nearer with every stroke of his fingers…every flick of his tongue.

He lifted his head, his eyes dark and dangerous. His fingers continued to lazily explore my wetness, sliding…dipping…plunging in briefly before leaving me empty.

"And you've never come with someone's mouth on this sweet pussy?" he murmured, his lips fluttering over my clit as his dirty, dirty words pushed me nearer the edge.

"No…" I didn't know how I managed to get the word out of my mouth.

"Mmmm…." Edward said, licking me slowly once again. "Well, I'd say it's about time."

And he set about with single-minded determination to make it so. I quickly realized Edward had only been teasing me before. He set up a relentless pace with his fingers, sliding them in and out as his tongue lashed at my clit. My knuckles whitened as I gripped the bed sheets to keep from pulling the hair from his head.

Then, he curled his fingers slightly, and a sensation so intense it curled my toes shot through me. He sucked harder on my swollen clit, stroking that heavenly spot inside me over and over. I felt the telltale tightening in my center as every muscle tensed in expectation of the approaching pleasure.

"Oh, God…Edward…Edward…" His name fell from my lips like a chant and he quickened his pace, the waves building higher and higher until I came crashing over in a blinding release, trembling and tensing as the overwhelming pleasure pulsed through my body.

I'd had an orgasm before. Well, I should say I _thought_ I'd had one before. But comparing those few tingling releases to what Edward had just given me was like…like…

Well, my mind couldn't come up with a valid metaphor at that moment. It was rather numb, and blissfully absorbing the sweet aftershocks as Edward tenderly slowed his movements. My eyes fluttered open as he finally pulled away, and his hooded eyes met mine as he licked his fingers purposefully. I shuddered at the sight, and he smirked slightly as his hands went once again to his zipper. My sleepy, sated feeling was instantly shoved aside as another wave of arousal swept through me.

He shifted to the edge of the bed, shoving his pants, underwear and socks off in one fluid movement before sitting back down and leaning over to grab his wallet out of his back pocket. The sight of him, naked and firm, ignited a surge of lust so powerful I couldn't keep my hand from reaching out to trail my fingers over his luscious ass. He shot a scorching look at me over his shoulder, and out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand tremble as he pulled a condom from his wallet.

I didn't know where my boldness came from, but I just had to be closer to him. I straddled him from behind, pressing my chest to his back and moaning lightly at the feel of his warm skin against mine. My arms encircled him from behind as I kissed the back of his neck softly, nuzzling the edge of his hairline and inhaling his scent. I took the condom from his hand.

"Let me," I whispered against his skin. Edward groaned, his hands moving to stroke my thighs where they pressed against his. I tore the wrapper open, holding the condom in one hand while I took his length tentatively in the other. I wrapped my fingers around him, marveling at the heat and hardness as I squeezed gently. Edward's fingers tightened on my legs and his head fell back as my name flowed softly from his lips. Heady from the rush of power I felt at bringing him pleasure, I stroked him steadily, rocking my hips against his from behind as I planted wet kisses along his shoulder, biting him gently.

"Oh, God," he gritted, thrusting erratically into my fist. He covered my fingers with his, stopping my movements, while pushing the hand holding the condom toward his erection.

"I can't take it," he said harshly. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come in your hand…and this time, I want to be inside you."

His words sent lust racing through my body, and with a shuddering breath and shaky hands, I managed to roll the condom onto his length. Without warning, Edward stood and turned, shoving me back on the bed as he lowered himself on top of me.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, running his tongue along my jaw before biting my neck, sucking at my skin. "I don't think I can go slow. I…I…"

His voice trailed off as he thrust into me, hard and thick and freaking unbelievable.

"Fuck!" he rasped, his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I didn't know…I didn't fucking imagine…" His words punctuated by heavy grunts, Edward plunged into me over and over. All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

And what a ride it was.

Edward hitched my leg up, grabbing at my thigh and deepening his penetration. It felt so good that without even realizing it, I lifted both my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he drove into me, hitting a place deep inside that once again had me spiraling toward climax.

"Oh, God…Edward…so good…" I couldn't form complete sentences.

Edward groaned. "Still…not…enough…" he muttered between thrusts. He grabbed my legs, pulling my ankles up to his shoulders and my fingers bit into his arms at the overwhelming pleasure. Every stroke stimulated that delicious spot, and soon, my muscles tensed in anticipation.

Twice.

He was going to make me come…twice.

"Oh… _oh_ …

"Fuck…"

"Edward…"

"Bella…Shit! So good…"

I felt him swell and pulse within me and, feeling his approaching climax, he leaned forward slightly. The new position brought an added friction to my aching clit, and within two strokes my orgasm slammed into me with a devastating intensity. I clutched at him, my legs tensed on his shoulders, my hands gripping at his ass, pulling him deeper into me. Edward shuddered and uttered a low curse as he came, thrusting erratically through his own climax before collapsing over me, my boneless legs sliding to his hips.

After a few minutes, Edward rolled off of me. I moaned in protest, and he chuckled slightly, leaning over to kiss my lips lightly. "I'll be right back," he said, walking into the bathroom. I stretched luxuriously, then reached up to pull down the rumpled sheets and slide between them. Edward came out of the bathroom and climbed in next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me back against him.

"I should head back to my room," he said reluctantly.

"In a minute," I protested, wiggling my ass against his now soft penis. To my surprise, it responded slightly.

Interesting.

Edward moaned, nibbling at my neck. "Okay…in a minute."

I relaxed against him, feeling his fingers trail lightly over my hip…my ribs…my stomach. Edward's touch was hypnotic and before I realized it, I fell fast asleep, nestled in his arms.

**~0~**

A loud pounding roused me from my dreams. Sleepily, I turned to see Edward lying on his stomach next to me, his own eyes drifting open.

"What's going on?" he mumbled into the pillow.

The pounding started again, and I realized it was coming from my door.

"Shit!" I exclaimed under my breath. "What time is it?" I glanced at the bedside clock. Six o'clock.

Time for my workout.

"It's Jake," I whispered frantically, shoving at Edward. "He can't see you here."

"Fuck!" Edward muttered as we scrambled out of bed, naked. I caught sight of Edward's rather prominent erection out of the corner of my eye and froze, my eyes rounding in surprise.

How could he be hard at a time like this? I stared, mesmerized for a moment. It was definitely different to see it in the light of day. It almost seemed…bigger.

Prettier.

"Bella!" Edward hissed, snatching up his clothes and holding them in front of the object of my affection. "Focus!"

I blinked, shaking my head to clear it. "Right. Sorry."

"Billy, get your butt out of that bed!" Jake yelled through the door. "No pain, no gain, asshole!" He whispered the last word, but I could still make it out.

"I'm coming. Hang on a sec!" I called back, grabbing a bulky sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. No time for the dick. I kicked it under the bed as I threw the clothes on. Waiting until Edward shut himself in the bathroom, I took a steadying breath and opened my door, trying to look casual.

Jake was standing with his arms crossed, a dark look on his face. "What's up?" I asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Time to hit the gym," he replied. "We don't have time for a full workout, but we-" His words cut off as he noticed something over my shoulder. A wave of panic hit my stomach as I saw him take in the rumpled sheets and the closed bathroom door.

"Dude, I'm sorry." He lowered his voice as realization lit his eyes. "I didn't realize you had company. I didn't know anyone else was-" Once again, he fell silent as his eyes fell to the floor and widened in shock.

My heart stopped as I turned to see what had caught his attention.

My dark green comforter hung halfway off the bed, the corner puddled on the floor. Peeking out from the beneath the edge were a very identifiable pair of black and green custom-made Nikes with the initials E.C. stitched in the heel.

Shit…? Meet Fan. I have a feeling the two of you are really going to hit it off.


	7. Geek Lover

**Chapter 7 – Geek Lover**

**~Bella~**

I saw this movie once. There was this guy named Wesley – just an ordinary guy living an ordinary life. He was prone to panic attacks, and when he was under stress his heart would start to beat really loudly and he'd get all sweaty and short of breath, and suddenly things around him would start to kind of slow down and get all warped and weird. He'd freak out, and take these pills to try and calm himself down to deal with it all.

He was really cute, by the way – in a geeky, lanky, sweaty, skinny-boy kind of way.

 _What was the name of that movie?_ I kind of wanted to see it again.

Anyway, it turned out he was the son of this professional assassin, and his panic attacks were actually an innate superhuman ability – the increased heart rate and adrenaline levels gave him bursts of strength and speed. The world wasn't actually slowing down. He could just move so fast, it was like everything around him was in slow motion.

It was so cool.

And this…this was nothing like that.

Jake stood in my doorway, gaping like a fish. Edward hid in my bedroom, his damning Nikes peeking out from under my bed. The scent of sex hung condemningly in the air, and I couldn't think fast enough.

"Jake…uh…" Yeah. That was helpful. _Excellent thinking on your feet, Bella._

"Dude," Jake whispered. "I get it. It's cool."

"No…uh, I mean…it's not what it looks like…" _Oh, that's original._

Jake grinned, his eyes flicking pointedly to the bed. "I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like…but B, don't sweat it. Your secret's safe with me."

"No, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," he said, his face turning earnest as he took hold of my shoulders. "Listen, Billy…I'm not one to give advice, but you have to be true to who you are." His eyes drifted to the bathroom door briefly. "We don't choose who we love."

"Love? No…wait…"

Jake cut me off like I hadn't said anything, squeezing my shoulders slightly. "You and E.C. have to follow your hearts. I get that…and I get why you feel you can't go public with this. I mean, it's a personal decision – and if you and E.C. both came out – it'd be a media circus…"

"Came out?" Oh, God. Ohgodohgodohgod.

"But shit, B. If you guys want to keep this on the DL, you're going to have to be more careful…"

"DL?" I squeaked.

"I mean, I've suspected something for a while…"

"You have?"

Jake chuckled. "Well, yeah…but I'm a bit more perceptive when it comes to these things than most people. I mean, I kind of had a feeling about you from the very beginning. But E.C.? He was a little bit tougher to read."

"Oh, God." Everything began to swirl around me and I wondered if I was going to faint. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down and focus.

Where was my dick when I needed it? Under the bed, that's where. I glanced toward it longingly, barely making out the gleaming silicone in the shadows.

Jake continued to ignore me. "Of course, this explains a lot. I mean, the guys all wondered why Edward wasn't bringing any women around lately. But I don't think anyone suspected he preferred the peen."

I was momentarily distracted by thoughts of Edward's peen.

"But that night at the pool party," he continued, his eyes narrowing in thought as he shook a finger slowly in realization. "That night, I saw the way he looked at you…and I saw the way you looked at him. I wasn't absolutely sure…but I thought there was _something_ there."

"Fuck me," I muttered. "Do you think anyone else knows anything?"

Jake smacked my shoulder in what I'm sure he thought was an encouraging gesture. In reality, it just kind of hurt.

"Nah," he said, "but you guys need to watch it out in public. I mean, I'm pretty sure I walked in on something back at the _Today Show_ , am I right?"

I just shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said. "Trust me. Keeping something like this under wraps it tougher than you think when there are cameras around every corner."

I took a deep breath. "Jake, I-" I was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and a loud voice calling out.

"Shit, it's Emmett," Jake hissed. "What's he doing back so early?" He shoved me back into the room. "I'll cover for you…just…get E.C. out of here without anyone seeing!"

"Jake, we really need to talk…"

His head snapped to the side. "He's coming. Just…be quiet," he urged. I'll get rid of him…and lock the door!" Jake pulled the door closed behind him and I stared at it, unmoving, as I heard Emmett come down the hall.

"Dude," Jake said cheerfully. "What's up? I didn't expect to see you until it was time to head to the airport."

"Fucking Rose kicked me out," I heard Emmett mutter. "How was I supposed to know she's not a morning person?"

"What did you do?" Jake laughed.

"Nothing," Emmett said defensively. "I just…woke her up. I thought it would be romantic, you know…"

"Not one for morning nookie?" Jake asked.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, not one for morning blowjobs anyway," he grumbled.

Jake choked. "Dude."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "How was I supposed to know that it's considered rude to rub your dick on a girl's lips? I thought she'd like it."

"Well, maybe she would have if she was…you know…conscious."

"Whatever," Emmett replied. "You going to work out?"

"Yeah. You up for it?"

"Sure." A slight shuffling told me they were moving away from the door. "Wait. What about Billy?" I froze, holding my breath as Emmett's voice grew closer again.

"Never mind Billy," Jake told him. "He's a bit…occupied at the moment."

A beat of silence followed.

"No shit?" I could hear the grin in Emmett's voice. "Well, he recovered quick after being dumped. Nothing like getting back on that horse…" His voice faded again as he and Jake walked down the hall.

"Horse?" Jake repeated disbelievingly. "Nice analogy. I swear, sometimes I think it's a miracle you ever get laid."

Emmett's booming laugh carried back toward me. I thought I heard him say something about being "a hot piece of ass"…or maybe it was "inhumanly fast." I couldn't be sure.

Finally, I let the air escape my lungs and drew in a shallow breath. I shakily made my way to the bathroom door, lightly tapping my knuckles against it.

"It's safe." I cleared my raspy throat, speaking a little bit louder. "You can come out now."

Edward opened the door slightly, peeking through the crack. "Jake's gone?"

I smirked at his nervousness. "What, do you think he's going to beat you up or something?"

Edward walked out of the bathroom, putting a little more cocky in his step. "Fuck, no. I was just thinking about you." He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me in for a quick kiss. "You okay?"

"He knows."

Edward's eyes widened. "What? How?"

I pulled away from his hold, leaning over to pick up one of the offending shoes. I turned back to him, my eyebrow arched as the Nike dangled off my finger, laces drooped over the leather accusingly.

"Shit."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Edward collapsed on the bed, running his hands over his face. "What did he say?"

"Um…that he'd keep our secret. That he kind of suspected something was going on. That we'd have to be more careful if we were going to keep this on the 'DL.'" I added air-quotes to the last part.

Edward let out a relieved breath. "Well…that's…good, right?"

"Oh, and that we're gay lovers."

Edward choked. Literally. He was about to say something, but my comment made everything just stick, and his breathing and swallowing got kind of mixed up. He curled into a ball on the bed, coughing and hacking. I patted his back.

"Are you okay?"

He wheezed, looking up at me through teary eyes. "He thinks… _wheeze_ …we're… _cough…_ gay?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah. I guess it kind of makes sense. More sense than the truth, anyway."

Edward rolled over on his back, finally getting his breath back. "Do you think we should tell him the truth?"

I flopped down next to him. "I don't know. I feel bad lying to him. But I don't want to put _him_ in the position of having to lie, either."

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"You're probably right." Edward turned toward me, propping his head on his hand. "I mean, knowing that we're… _involved_ …is one thing. Knowing that you're pulling one over on America – fuck, the _world_ – is something else entirely."

I sighed heavily. Like I wasn't feeling guilty enough. "Thanks."

He leaned in to rub his nose on my cheek. "Sorry. It's true though. You know this will all come out eventually. And whoever's involved is facing some serious trouble, B. I'm not just talking about the press. We're talking about lawsuits and all kinds of shit."

I looked into his eyes, so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He kissed me quickly. "We're in this together. For as long as we can pull it off. But I think you're right about Jake. We have to protect him."

"Even if it means posing as secret gay lovers?"

Edward smirked. "Yeah, well. I don't mind if you don't." He reached out to slide his hand under my sweatshirt, stroking my stomach as he inhaled deeply. "Fuck, B. I think we're both getting in over our heads."

"Yeah." My skin started to warm.

"This is all going to blow up in our faces." His fingers trailed up higher, and his breath caught when he realized I wasn't wearing my bandage.

"Uh huh." The words were barely a whisper as his touch sent ripples of sensation through me.

"So you know what they say," he murmured, tweaking a nipple lightly.

I gasped. "What?"

He leaned over, brushing his lips over my cheek…my nose. "Oh, you know…live for the moment...seize the day…" His lips hovered over mine, his words floating between us. "Carpe diem…or some such shit."

Then Edward kissed me…effectively distracting me from the imminent disaster looming over our heads…

…and for the next hour vigorously demonstrating that he was definitely _not_ gay.

**~E.C.~**

We were in such deep shit.

I tried to comfort Bella, because I knew she was freaking out about Jake finding out about us. But the truth was, we were in really deep shit.

And at the moment, I couldn't see any way out of it.

I knew that Bella had gotten into all of this thinking that, eventually, 5Point would go the way of most boy bands. We'd kind of fade into history, but only after she'd made enough money to produce her own album…as herself. She figured by that time, nobody would even care about all of this shit. It would just be a little blip on the back page of some tabloid, if that.

Of course, she hadn't taken into consideration, well…me…us…whatever.

And now, with Jake knowing something was going on, I had to admit, I was worried. We would have to be extra careful.

The positive side of it all was that we finally had someone in our corner. Which made me feel like shit – because we were lying to Jake – but it was also rather reassuring.

Jake played it cool on the limo ride to the airport. He just nodded at me briefly, but really gave no indication anything strange was going on at all. He sat next to Bella, but looked out the window, apparently deep in thought. Jasper had called, saying he was running late and he'd just meet us on the plane.

Emmett kidded Bella relentlessly about her so-called sleepover.

"Come on, B," he prodded. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill." She adjusted her dick. The girl better never play poker, because that dick was a serious tell.

"Just tell me, was she hot?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Emmett. She was a freaking dog." Bella deadpanned. "Like I'd screw an ugly chick." She sniffed, giving him a pointed look. "I tell you one thing – she didn't kick _me_ out of bed before sunrise."

I had to hand it to her. B was really getting the hang of being a dude.

Emmett just grinned. "Rosie will come around. I'm flying her out next weekend to meet us in L.A."

"No shit?" I couldn't hide my surprise. Emmett had never flown a girl anywhere before.

"Yeah, man," Emmett replied, a dreamy look on his face. "I'm telling you, Rosie's awesome. I think she could be The One."

Bella coughed. "The One? Like _marriage_? You guys just met!"

Emmett looked shocked and Jake and I burst out laughing. "Fuck, no," he said. "Not _that_ The One."

Bella looked so lost, I wanted to explain. But I couldn't stop laughing.

"What do you mean then?" she asked.

Jake finally got control of himself. "Emmett's convinced that someday he'll find a woman who can give him multiple orgasms."

Bella blinked. "But…isn't that impossible…for a guy?"

"It's not impossible," Emmett said defensively. "It can be done with the right training…and a lot of patience."

"Em's done extensive research," I explained, "in the _Penthouse Forum_."

"Fuck off," Emmett retorted. "First, it was _Playboy_ , not _Penthouse_. Second, I watched a two-part series by a real doctor who said it was possible."

Jake bumped Bella with his elbow. "Ask him what doctor," he snickered.

"What doctor?"

Emmett glared at Jake. "She's a real doctor."

"But what's her name?" I prodded.

Emmett pursed his lips, but finally replied, "Doctor Light."

"Oh, come on, Emmett." I couldn't keep from pushing him. It was just too fucking hysterical. "What's her _first_ name?"

He hesitated, but finally grunted a reply. "Dee."

It took Bella a minute to put it together. "Wait a second…her name is Doctor Dee Light? Doctor _Delight_?" she asked, her lips twitching.

"Fuck you. She's a real doctor."

"Where did you find this _real_ doctor?" she asked.

"Uh…" Emmett reddened slightly. "On YouTube…but she has her own Webcast every week."

"Yeah," Jake piped up, "It's called _Dee Light Your Senses_ …"

"…and it's sponsored by a sex shop in Tarzana," I added.

"Pirate Pete's Pleasure Palace!" Jake exclaimed, pointing at me gleefully as we sang the store's jingle at the top of our lungs.

_When you wanna find fun for your phallus_

_Come to Pirate Pete's Pleasure Palace_

"Aaaahhhrrrrrr," we added at the end, in perfect pirate-speak.

Bella was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks. "Pirate Pete?" she gasped.

"It's a theme shop," I explained.

"Of course it is."

". All." Emmett's eyes narrowed as he crossed his beefy arms over his chest. "You won't be laughing when I finally find the secret to male multiple orgasms and you all are moping around because you can only shoot your load once and you're done."

Bella wiped her eyes and reached over to pat Emmett's shoulder. "You're right. You go for it, Em. Live the dream."

"Damn straight," he said with a firm nod as we pulled up to the airport entrance.

I put on my sunglasses as Jake and Emmett did the same. Bella frowned slightly in confusion.

"B, you got your shades?" I asked.

"They're in my bag." She shrugged, glancing pointedly out the window at the overcast skies. "The sun's not even out today. I didn't figure I'd need them until we got to California."

"Get them out. You're going to need them." When she hesitated, I added, "They'll keep the flashes from blinding you so you can see where you're going. It also helps when nobody can make eye contact with you. If you look one of those paps in the eye, he'll come after you like a fucking rabid dog."

Bella grimaced slightly and put her sunglasses on.

Security was tight as we were rushed to the VIP lounge. I'd gotten to the point where I hardly noticed the screams anymore, and as long as the bodyguards kept anyone from ripping at my clothes, I had no complaints. We waved to the crowd before ducking into the airport and quickened our steps, our hidden eyes focused – as always – on the floor tiles. I quickly noticed Bella looking around in awe as a flurry of camera flashes caused her steps to falter.

"Keep your eyes down," I advised. "You don't hear anything. You don't see anything."

We ignored the shouted questions and finally reached the relative peace of the lounge. After a couple of drinks we headed out a private exit, striding toward the chartered plane sitting on the tarmac. Our roadies had left on the red-eye after the show at the Garden to get things set up for our gig in San Francisco. We'd be playing the Bay City Festival in Golden Gate Park Sunday afternoon before heading to L.A. for three shows the following weekend. We were lucky we could afford to have two sets of equipment. As one crew set up for L.A., another would be driving from New York to Texas to set up for our next string of shows. We'd leapfrog across the country like that until it was time to head to Europe.

Just as we reached the steps, Jasper and Alice came running toward us, hand in hand. They were laughing and kissing – it was like a fucking music video.

I felt an instant surge of jealousy that they could be so open, while Bella and I had to be careful how we even looked at each other.

It seemed fucking unfair.

But the moment passed, and I got hold of myself. It wasn't their fault, after all. I nodded at Jasper as they reached us. "Hey, man. You made it."

Jasper grinned. "You weren't going to leave without me, were you?"

"Nah," Emmett replied, tossing his backpack at Jasper. "We need someone to carry the bags."

Jasper scrambled to catch the bag before it hit the ground and threw it back. "Shit, that thing weighs a ton," he said. "Did you have to bring _all_ of your dildos?"

Bella choked, instinctively reaching to protect her own. I tried to cover for her, stepping onto the metal stairs leading into the plane. "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Jake and Emmett ran past me up the steps as Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice. "Bye, baby," he said. "I'll see you next weekend."

"Next weekend?" I repeated, pausing halfway to the door. "You coming to L.A., Alice?"

She beamed. "Yeah. Jasper invited me to come out and stay with you guys for the weekend. I hope that's okay."

I shrugged. "Sure. More the merrier."

"Billy," I heard Alice say as I continued up the stairs, "can I talk to you a minute?"

I glanced back to see Bella nod nervously before walking into the plane, Jasper close behind me.

"What's that about?" I asked him as I took a seat, setting my bag in the one next to me.

"She just wants to make sure he's okay."

I was pretty sure that was _not_ what it was about, but I let it go.

"I tell you, man, Alice is _amazing,_ " he said, flopping down on a beige leather sofa. "She's smart and funny…and hot as fuck. I think she could be The One."

"God, you sound like Emmett," I retorted.

"Don't knock it Ed," Emmett chimed in from the bar and pointed the neck of his beer bottle at me. "One of these days you'll find the perfect woman and you'll understand."

Jake coughed. Loudly. Too loudly to be ignored. I tried not to glare at the fucker, but we all looked his way.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. "Swallowed wrong."

Nobody pointed out that he wasn't eating or drinking anything. Instead, we took our seats and tried to get comfortable. I pulled out my iPod and put on my traveling playlist. It was mostly pretty mellow shit, because I liked to sleep when we were flying. Bella finally came on board after a few minutes, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"What?" I asked, tugging out my ear buds.

"It's just…this plane…" She swept a hand around the cabin, and I tried to see it through her eyes. I'd kind of gotten used to it, but I had to admit the plane was pretty impressive. It seated about twenty, but there were only the five us on board, plus Mikey, who always traveled with us. He sat huddled up with Jake talking about something or other. Marty came with us sometimes for the big shows, but this time he sent his assistant, Linda, who was typing something furiously on her laptop in the corner while she talked on the phone. The cabin was big, with beige leather sofas and recliners scattered about…a couple of tables on one end…and of course, the bar.

Bella looked around nervously, clutching her bag, her sunglasses still propped on her nose.

"Just have a seat anywhere," I told her. "Relax, B. This is the only way to fly."

She took a seat, and after a few minutes the captain came out to introduce himself. It wasn't long until we were in the air, but I noticed Bella was still gripping her bag tightly.

"Don't like to fly?" I asked, finally understanding.

She just shook her head. "Not really."

Emmett got up and pulled a beer from the fridge, tossing it to Bella. "Here, this'll help." After a look at her still-white knuckles, he turned back to the bar and poured her a shot of Jack. "Maybe you need a little more," he said, handing her the glass.

Without a word, Bella slammed back the shot, and took a long pull on the beer.

"You'll get used to it," I told her. "Hell, when we're on tour, we practically live in one of these."

"Great." She grimaced.

"I'm sure Jasper's got a joint if you think that'll help."

Bella frowned. "After a shot and a beer? I'd puke for sure."

Yeah. I definitely didn't want to see _that_ again. "Okay, maybe not."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I just need to think about other things."

"I think that's my cue," Jake said suddenly, standing up and walking the front of the cabin. "I…uh…I have something I need to say." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and shot me a quick glance before his eyes fell to the floor.

I sat, paralyzed in my seat, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**~Bella~**

Oh, this was not good.

This could not _possibly_ be good.

Jake stood in front of us all and I just knew he was going to rat us out. After all that talk about keeping our secret, he'd thought about it and decided he couldn't keep it from the other guys. He was going to blab.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

Well, it was only a matter of time, anyway. I knew that after talking to Edward – and even more so after Alice pulled me aside before I boarded the plane.

"You have to let me tell Jasper," she'd said, grabbing my arm after Jasper and Edward disappeared through the doorway.

"What? No! No, you can't, Alice."

"Bella," she whined. "You know I suck at lying. I mean, the stuff at the party was easy. It was like acting – you know, telling a story. But if he asks me about you…if he suspects something and comes out and asks me directly? You _know_ I won't be able to lie to him."

"Alice. You _have_ to. It's the only way to protect him."

"What are you talking about?"

I explained to her about what had happened with Jake – and how Edward and I had decided that ignorance was the only way the other guys would be safe if the story came out.

"I don't know," she said doubtfully. "I still don't think I'll be able to keep it from him for very long. Why can't I just tell him that you and Edward are gay?"

Good God. At this rate, Edward and I would be on the cover of _Out Magazine_ before the end of the week. Grand Marshals at the freaking Pride Parade.

I rubbed my hands over my face. "Look, Alice, I have to go," I said. "Can we talk about this more later? Just…don't do anything right now, okay? Give me some time to think."

Alice bit her lip, then nodded. "Okay. I won't say anything if Jasper calls. But we'll have to talk in L.A., Bella. You know I'd do anything for you, but I just don't think I'll be able to lie to him."

"You really like him." My voice softened as I saw the truth of my words.

A dreamy smile lit Alice's face as her eyes sparkled. "I do. He's just so incredible, Bella. I really think he could be The One."

"There's a lot of that going around," I muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind." Glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching, I leaned in to give Alice a quick hug. "Thanks for doing this, Al. I promise, we'll make this work, okay?"

We'd said goodbye with a promise to figure things out in L.A., but I still had no idea how to do that.

Of course, it looked like Jake was taking it all out of our hands.

"This is kind of hard to say…I'm not sure where to start," he said, half to himself. I squirmed in my seat and fought desperately not to look at Edward.

Everyone else was silent as he continued. "Something happened…recently…" His eyes flicked to me briefly and I swallowed hard. "It made me realize a few things. Like how important all you guys are to me. And that there are things we shouldn't keep from each other…"

"Jake, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward interrupted. His voice croaked slightly, betraying his own nerves.

Jake just nodded. "I have to. I can't keep this to myself any more. I'm tired of living a lie."

 _Living a lie?_ Sheesh. He'd known about us for less than a day. Dramatic much, Jake?

I braced myself, holding my breath.

I would be a relief, really.

Really.

"I guess I need to just say it." He laughed slightly. "Okay...here goes…"

Here goes.

My fingers gripped the armrest as I held my breath. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye, leaning forward in his seat. I wondered what he was thinking. He almost looked like he was considering tackling Jake and covering his mouth before he could out us.

Probably not the most productive way to deal with the situation.

My eyes focused back on Jake as he took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"I'm gay."

_Huh?_

"Huh?" I blurted out. No one else said a word for several seconds.

Jake looked around the room nervously. "Come on, guys. Say something. Don't leave me hanging here."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, dude. The only thing that comes to mind is… 'Aaannnnddd…?'"

"What?" Jake's eyes crinkled in confusion.

Jasper shrugged. "It's just that…it's not exactly news, Jake."

"What are you talking about?" His gaze darted from one of us to the other, obviously searching for answers. "Are you telling me…you…knew?" He took in the nods around the cabin. "All of you?"

"It's pretty obvious, man," Emmett said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Emmett held up his hands defensively. "It's just that you never seem interested in chicks. I mean, when you turned down that blonde after the show in Austin? That's when I knew."

Jasper nodded in agreement, whistling through his teeth. "That chick was smoking hot."

"Stellar," Edward added. "And she was all over you."

"I said a guy'd have to be gay to turn her down," Emmett said, snapping his fingers. "Didn't I say that?"

"He did," Jasper admitted.

Jake collapsed back down on his chair. He turned to me. "You knew too?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Kinda."

"Fuck." He whispered the profanity. "I can't believe I was so worried about telling you guys, and you already knew." His mystified face tensed slightly. "And you're all…okay with it?"

"Dude, I can't believe you'd even ask that," Emmett replied, and he really looked wounded. "You're like our brother, man. You know we've got your back, no matter what." We all nodded in agreement, and Jake's eyes watered slightly.

"That means a lot to me, guys," he said quietly. "Really, you have no idea how much." His head hung for a moment before he lifted it, wiping his eyes and straightening his shoulders.

"But I have to ask – what if I was to come out publicly?" he asked. "I need to know if you'd all be able to handle that. This is important to me, but you guys are too. As much as this is a personal decision, it's one that affects all of us."

This time it was Jasper who spoke. "We're behind you, man."

"Even if it hurts the band? Not everyone will take this well."

"Fuck 'em," Edward said in his usual concise way.

Jake smiled as we all echoed the sentiment.

"There's one more thing," he said nervously.

"Fuck. Don't tell us you're pregnant," Emmett joked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "No, but…there is someone special." He nodded to Mikey who stood to join him. With a smile he took Jake's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"We've been together for a while now, and it hasn't been easy keeping it a secret," Jake explained, stroking their joined hands with his free one. "Look, I know this might be kind of weird for you guys, but you know what they say…" He cast me a quick but significant look. "We don't choose who we love."

Jake turned to Mikey and I couldn't help smiling, touched by the way they beamed at each other. "That's so sweet," I gushed before I realized it.

Edward choked.

_Shit!_

I tried to recover. "I mean…it's cool, right? Whatever…dude…" I shrugged lamely, catching myself before I grabbed my dick again. I was really trying to cut back.

I must have been believable, because the other guys just assured Jake that everything was fine…that we'd support him no matter what…and if they caught him and Mikey doing it in the kitchen, they'd kick their asses.

For now, all was right with the world.

~0~

"Jake, we can't go in there." Edward looked skeptically up at the marquis over the bar entrance. _The Back Door_ flashed in lime green and hot pink neon, an arrow pointing downward invitingly.

I squinted at the arrow. It reminded me of something. I tilted my head. It almost looked like my…

Without realizing it, I adjusted my dick.

_Nah…couldn't be._

Once we'd landed in San Francisco, checked into our hotel, and grabbed a bite to eat, Jake had hesitantly suggested checking out the nightlife the city had to offer. He'd said he'd heard of a place he wanted to try, and invited Edward and me along. Emmett and Jasper had begged off, claiming they were too tired to go out. We all knew they'd be spending their time on Skype doing God knows what.

Actually, we all knew _what_. We just chose not to dwell on it.

So we'd headed out, with Jake seeming happier than I'd ever seen him, and Mikey hanging on his arm.

It wasn't until we got to _The_ _Back Door_ that Jake admitted it was a gay bar.

"Dude, it's cool," Jake said, throwing his arm over Mikey's shoulders. "No one's going to recognize us. Relax."

Edward didn't look convinced. To be honest, neither was I. We had all dressed in black from head to toe, with baseball caps and sunglasses to hide our identities. Except Mikey. He chose a bright yellow t-shirt that was tight enough you could see his nipples, and a pair of painted-on leather pants.

Subtle.

"He's right, you know," Mikey said, popping his gum. "People see what they expect to see…and no one _expects_ to see 5Point in a gay bar. You guys are totally safe." He wrapped his arm around Jake's waist. "Besides, just because you're _in_ a gay bar doesn't necessarily mean you're gay. Shit, it's 2011, who even cares anymore?"

Jake bit his lip hesitantly and I realized that this was important to him – another first step before he came out publicly. And we'd promised to support him.

"Okay, let's do it," I said with a nod. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Mikey's right. Who cares anyway?"

Edward released a breath through pursed lips before pointing a finger at Jake. "Okay…but I'm not dancing with you, so don't even ask."

He rolled his eyes. "Like you're my type."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Edward seemed seriously affronted, but Jake ignored him as we walked into the bar.

The bar was a study in half-naked men, strobe lights, and pounding music you could feel pumping in your blood. Gyrating figures slithered around the dance floor, some kissing…some all but having sex right there, front and center.

To be honest, it was pretty hot.

Who knew I had such a kinky side? Being a guy really seemed to be rubbing off on me.

We found a dark booth in the back and ordered a pitcher from the shirtless waiter. He was tall and lean, his blonde hair brushed back to reveal bright blue eyes and a smile he obviously knew was sexy. A dragon tattoo curled around his right bicep, and both ears, both nipples, and his lower lip were pierced, turning the boy-next-door into the bad-boy-you-want-to-lick. His oiled and muscular chest glistened under the lights, and he wore a nametag clipped to the low waistband of his pants, right under a curve of muscle pointing directly to the promised land.

Chad.

_Hello, Chad._

I might have licked my lips.

Edward kicked me under the table.

"Hey," Chad said, flicking his lip ring and eyeing Edward closely. "You look really familiar."

Edward cleared his throat, lowering his voice slightly to disguise it. "Yeah. I get that a lot. One of those faces, I guess."

The waiter snapped his fingers. "E.C. Mazen…you know that guy from 5Point? You look just like him!" He turned to Jake. "Doesn't he look just like-" His words cut off abruptly as he recognized Jake…then me.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

Jake just laughed, shaking his head. "Man, you really think 5Point would be hanging out here? We play in a cover band. Maybe you've heard of us? _The 5Point Experience_?"

The waiter gave us a blank look.

"We've been hitting all the clubs in Castro," Jake continued. He'd either really planned out his story, or the guy was one hell of a liar. I was betting on the latter.

Jake stretched, laying his arms across the top of the seats. "Thought we'd come check this place out. Who knows? Maybe we could play a gig here sometime."

Chad's eyes narrowed as he turned back to Edward. Then he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were E.C. Mazen," he said, still giggling. "I mean, you look at lot like him, but the nose is totally wrong."

I stifled a laugh. Edward kicked me again.

"Yeah," Edward said. "I was thinking about getting it done."

Chad shook a finger. "Nah, honey…don't do it. Your nose is perfect, and when 5Point's gone and forgotten, you don't want to regret going under the knife to look like someone else. Even if it is E.C. Mazen." He fanned his face with his hand. "That man is hot!" he exclaimed, drawing out the last word.

Even under the colored lights, I could tell that Edward was blushing.

Adorable.

"You're not so bad yourself, sweetie," Chad added with a wink at Edward. "I get off at eleven, if you're interested."

Edward swallowed thickly. "Uh…thanks, but I'm…uh…"

"He's with me," I piped up, patting his chest. "Sorry, Chad. Taken." I shrugged apologetically.

"Oh, well. Can't blame a guy for trying," he said wistfully. "I'll just go get your pitcher." With one last longing look, Chad headed for the bar.

The table was silent for a moment, then in unison we all broke into hysterical laughter.

"What did I tell you?" Mikey asked. "Welcome to San Francisco!"

**~E.C.~**

Turns out, the bar wasn't such a bad idea. After the whole debacle with the waiter hitting on me, that is.

"What the fuck is wrong with my nose, anyway?" I asked Bella as we dove into pitcher number four. Mikey and Jake were out on the dance floor, so we were alone in the booth. "Is something wrong with my nose?"

She shook her head. "Your nose is fine. Your nose is beautiful. Your nose is perfect."

"Yeah," I nodded, my head swimming slightly. "Yeah. My nose is fine. Chad doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about."

"The man has no taste," she agreed.

I finished my glass and turned to watch Jake and Mikey grinding to Lady Gaga.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Bella.

She blinked. "What? I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" I shrugged. "Nobody knows us here. God knows nobody will look twice at two guys dancing together. Jake already knows about us, and I'm pretty sure Mikey suspects. What have we got to lose?"

Bella looked out at the dance floor, biting her lip nervously for a moment. "You think?" she asked, turning back to me.

"Come on," I said, sliding out of the booth and holding out a hand. "What the hell?"

She smiled, laying her hand in mine. "What the hell?"

It was actually pretty fucking awesome to be able to be with Bella in public like that. Jake and Mikey were so wrapped up in either other they didn't even notice us. We stayed in a dark corner, dancing for the rest of the night. The feel of her pressed up against me, her head tucked under my chin…it was…it was fucking amazing.

Then, when the bartender yelled, "Last call, bitches!" and the D.J. played some cheesy love song by Beyonce or Chaka Khan – I couldn't tell you for sure because I wasn't paying attention – Bella looked up at me. Her fingers slid up into my hair and she licked her lips…and like a fucking magnet, she pulled me in.

I kissed her, and I realized, in that moment, that what was happening with Bella was more than I thought.

I realized, in that moment, that I was fucking in love with her.

~0~

It freaked me out. The whole ride back to the hotel in the cab I was an absolute mess.

I'd never been in love before. And now…in this situation? It was – well, to say it was complicated was an understatement.

To say it was destined for disaster seemed more appropriate.

On top of all of that – the lying, and the world thinking Bella was a guy, and Jake thinking we were gay lovers – on top of all of _that_ , I had no idea if Bella felt the same way.

Sure, I knew she liked me…a lot. That was pretty obvious. But to be in the position of loving someone and not being sure if they loved you back?

 _Fuck._ I really understood all those cheesy love songs now. It made you nervous…and panicked…and dizzy and nauseous.

And fucking exhilarated.

Unfortunately, our night together ended when we got to the hotel. Marty had reserved three two-bedroom suites for us, but Bella was sharing hers with Emmett, leaving me with Jasper.

I didn't even get a fucking kiss goodnight.

So when morning came, I was exhausted from lack of sleep and hard as a rock from lack of…well, you know. I joined the guys in the hotel restaurant for breakfast after rubbing a quick one out in the shower. Of course, it all fell to shit when I saw Bella again, my dick evidently not caring that it was supposed to have been appeased for a while.

Stupid fucker.

After breakfast, we headed to Golden Gate Park for a quick sound check before the afternoon concert at the Bay City Music Festival. It was pretty relaxed, compared to the Garden show – no flashing lights or explosions. Just the sunshine and a basic setup in front of a few thousand fans.

As we stood backstage, waiting for our introduction, we could hear the crowd chanting "5Point" as they stomped their feet. Bella reached over to straighten my bow tie.

"I don't know about these costumes," she said with a frown. We were all dressed in jeans and white button downs…with matching bow ties and cardigans in different colors. Mine was bright green…Bella's, electric blue.

"Really? I think they're cool," I said with a grin, flicking my tie with my fingers. The costumes were Marty's idea. We were introducing a new single at the festival called _Geek Lover_ , so he thought it would be good if we looked the part. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my horn-rimmed glasses, smoothing the tape wrapped around the nose bridge. Unfolding them, I slid them on as Bella did the same. I grinned at how cute she looked.

"Nice," I said.

"Shut up."

"At least Marty didn't make us wear pocket protectors."

"Don't give him any ideas."

"Dudes," Emmett hissed, straightening his own red bow tie. "Shut the fuck up. It's time!"

We took our positions, and after the announcer introduced us, ran on stage to the opening strains of _Geek Lover._

Adjusting my headset, I took center stage. "Here's a new one…for all the girls out there who make us guys lose our cool." The crowd screamed, and I couldn't help a quick glance at Bella before I began to sing the first verse.

_I hang around your locker_

_Every day after school_

_When I see you down the hall_

_I try to keep my cool_

Emmett broke in with a quick rap.

_I tried to be cool, be chill, be dope_

_But girl, you got me at the end of my rope_

Jasper took the second verse.

_Girl, you do something to me_

_No one else can do_

_You knock the chill right out of me_

_And I just act the fool_

Emmett popped back in.

_I used to be B-M-O-C_

_But girl, what have you done to me?_

We all came together for the chorus, our voices in tight harmony.

_Don't got no smooth moves, no easy-spoken lines_

_And I don't care, 'cuz girl, I know you're mine_

_Maybe I'm an outcast, a nerd, a dweeb, a spaz_

_But if I've got you in my arms, that's all I need to have_

_Girl…just say the word_

_And I'll be your own personal nerd._

_I'm your geek lover…your lover…forever_

_Your geek lover…Girl, you are mine!_

_I'm your geek lover…oh wait and discover_

_How a geek lover…can blow your mind!_

We finished the song to thunderous applause and took a bow as the music started up for _Uncharted Territory._ Bella took her place center stage, but suddenly, Jake took a step forward.

I saw Marty's assistant Linda in the wings, chewing her hair nervously.

"I wasn't going to do this," Jake began, pushing his glasses to the top of his head. "But you guys have been so awesome…and…I love you San Francisco!" The crowd erupted at Jake's unexpected bellow.

They weren't going to be able to call him Whispers anymore.

The music continued in the background as Jake spoke. "That song we just sang is about being who you are. It's about being in love, and accepting who you are. So, I think it's the perfect time for me to tell you all…"

I heard Linda curse as her fingers flew over her iPhone.

"I'm gay," Jake concluded. "I'm gay and I'm in love…and I'm not ashamed to say it!"

The crowd went crazy and we circled around Jake, patting him on the back in a show of solidarity. I saw Linda talking furiously on her phone, plugging her other ear with her finger.

I knew who she was calling.

Marty was gonna shit a brick.


	8. Bedroom Confessions

**Chapter 8 –** **Bedroom Confessions**

**~Bella~**

Marty was waiting for us when we got to L.A.

And he was not happy.

After the show in San Francisco, everything went crazy. Jake's announcement hit the Internet before we even left the stage, with the bloggers blogging and the tweeters tweeting, and the gossip sites gossiping their sleazy little hearts out.

By the time we got back to the hotel, the legitimate press had joined the paparazzi on the sidewalk outside, snapping pictures and shouting out questions.

" _Whispers, were you trying to make a statement?"_

"Uh…yeah. The statement is: 'I'm gay.'"

" _Jake, are you worried about the reaction from your fans?"_

"Our fans are awesome. I'm not worried at all."

" _Whispers, have you been in a homosexual relationship with any of the other members of 5Point?"_

Emmett stiffened at that one, but Jake just shot back, "Have you?"

" _E.C., does it make you uncomfortable that Whispers is gay?"_

"Why would it?"

The questions kept coming even after we were well into the lobby, and it didn't stop there. Jake's speech at the concert led every entertainment show – and even garnered coverage on the national news. He handled it like a pro, though. Evidently, after deciding to come out, he was not going to do it halfheartedly. He didn't hide. He answered media questions with a wide smile, Mikey by his side, and all of us lined up behind him in a show of support.

Linda was gone. Marty had apparently fired her for not preventing what he termed a "colossal fuck-up of epic proportions." How she was supposed to predict Jake's actions, let alone prevent them, I had no idea. I actually felt pretty bad for her. I mean, hair chewing and all, she was kind of nice to have around. Not to mention that none of this was her fault.

But so far, overall, things hadn't been too bad.

Of course, we knew there would eventually be a price to pay. And the next day when we arrived in L.A. and checked into our hotel, we knew it was time to pay it.

We'd all been ducking his calls, but Marty would not be thwarted. He left messages for all of us at the front desk telling us to meet him in his suite.

Immediately.

"What's he going to do?" I asked in a hushed voice as we took the elevator to the top floor.

"Yell. A lot," Jasper replied dryly.

"And sweat," Emmett added.

"Oh, yeah. Lots of sweat," Jasper agreed.

They were right.

"Have you seen this?" Marty bellowed as soon as we walked in the door. He waved a copy of People Magazine with Jake on the cover and the headline – _Whispers Shouts: I'm Gay!_

"Wow, that was fast," I said without thinking.

Marty glared at me. "You're damn right it's fast. _People_ pulled a stop-the-presses to make a few little changes to the cover story…the story that was supposed to be about the new album!" His voice climbed with each word, until he was nearly shrieking, brandishing the magazine like a sword.

Edward squinted at it. "Nice picture," he joked, punching Jake in the arm.

"Thanks. You don't think the leather jacket is cliché?"

"Nah. It's cool. Is that Prada?"

"Gucci."

"Really? It looks like Prada."

I watched the two of them banter with wide eyes as Marty fumed, the magazine gripped in his sweaty fist. I could have sworn there was actual smoke pouring out of his ears.

"Wait a second," Jasper interrupted, his eyes narrowing at the magazine. "Isn't that _my_ jacket?"

"Would you all shut up about the fucking jacket?" Marty screamed. I heard Emmett snort, followed by a heavy silence, punctuated only by Marty's raspy breaths. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes bulging and moustache twitching in agitation.

He looked kind of like an angry mouse…with a perspiration problem…and polyester pants in a weird shade of green.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Marty," Emmett said finally. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal," Marty repeated, his moustache almost coming to life as his face grew impossibly redder. I wondered if his head might actually explode and reached surreptitiously for my cell phone, just in case 911 was needed. Unbidden, an image of Humpty Dumpty lying broken at the bottom of the wall as all the king's horses and all the king's men tried to put him back together filled my mind (although how horses could do anything with a broken egg was beyond me)…and I found myself stifling a hysterical giggle.

"You think this is funny, Billy?" Marty snarled, turning on me.

"Leave him alone," Edward said quietly, his voice icy. "Leave B alone. Leave Jake alone. Calm. Down."

Marty blinked. "Calm down? Don't you realize what kind of damage this could do?" He slapped the magazine down on a small table and pointed an accusing finger at Jake. "This asshole could kill 5Point!"

Marty's angry eyes flashed at Jake. "Why couldn't you just keep quiet? Who cares what – or who – you do behind closed doors? Why did you have to tell the world you're a goddamned—"

"Watch it," Jake warned.

"And you—" Marty turned to Mikey, not missing a beat. "You'll never work in this business again…"

"Don't you threaten him," Jake spat, angling his body in front of Mikey's protectively.

"I can handle myself," Mikey protested.

"If you'd handled _yourself_ , this wouldn't be a problem," Marty shouted.

"That's enough," Edward said quietly.

Voices escalated. Accusations flew.

"You can't tell me how to live my life…"

"…press is gonna have a fucking field day…"

"…none of your business…"

"…if you'd kept the goddamned thing in your pants…"

"Fuck you, Marty!"

"I said, that's enough!" Edward shouted, stepping in front of Jake and glaring at Marty. They stared at each other for a long moment before Edward took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Look, Marty," he said finally. "You've been with us since the beginning. Hell, you made us—"

"Damn right, I did," Marty muttered, but another glare from Edward shut him up.

"We appreciate it. We do," Edward said, pointedly glancing at the rest of us. We all jumped in quickly to agree and Marty relaxed slightly.

"But," Edward continued, emphasizing the word, "you work for _us_. We don't work for _you_."

Marty's face reddened. "You signed a fucking contract. Don't you dare try to cut me out—"

"Nobody's trying to cut you out," Edward interrupted. "But you're not in charge here."

The air thickened with tension as Marty glared at Edward, then turned his furious gaze onto each of us in turn.

"You try to dump me, and I'll have you in court so fast your heads will spin," he growled. "It'll cost you."

Edward laughed. "You think we give a shit about that, Marty? You think any of us care about fucking money?"

He took a step toward Marty, leaning forward slightly as we all watched in awe. "But you do, don't you, Marty? You care a _lot_ about money. And you know that you'll have way more of it _with_ us…than _without_ us."

Marty locked eyes with Edward for a moment, then his gaze fell to the floor as his shoulders slumped. He collapsed onto the sofa, running his hands over his slicked-back hair with a heavy sigh.

"You should have told me," he said finally. "After all we've been through together, you guys should have told me." He looked up at us sadly and I actually felt sorry for him. "I could have been ready to deal with the fallout. I thought we had more trust between us than that."

Edward started to speak, but Jake interjected. "You're right," he said. "I should have said something to you first. I'm sorry about that.

"But Marty, there's no going back. I'm not going to take it back, and I'm not going to hide. Are you going to be able to deal with that?"

Marty took in a deep breath, then scrubbed his hands over his face quickly.

"Okay," he said, once again all business. "Let's talk spin."

**~E.C.~**

There was a reason Marty Mickelson was called the King of Spin. The guy could wrap the media around his little finger, and turn just about any situation around to his advantage. By the time we left his suite, he had a full media strategy in place and was already on his cell, setting it into motion. We'd be doing back to back interviews over the next couple of weeks between shows and our other commitments.

I half thought all of the press was Marty's way of getting back at us for not telling him about Jake ahead of time. He knew interviews weren't high on the list for any of us.

Well, except maybe Emmett. That fucker would do the weather on the local news to get some air time.

He had, in fact. Twice.

He did a pretty good job, too. They actually offered him a regular guest spot at the NBC affiliate in Dubuque, but our schedule kind of nipped that in the bud.

Emmett was bummed. For some reason, he thought weathermen got a lot of pussy. Read some study on it on a website or some shit. He figured if he was a weatherman who was already in a boy band, that meant a lot of girls.

I didn't really get it. I mean how much pussy could a guy really need anyway? I guess it was more the idea of it than anything else – like climbing a mountain or winning a gold medal.

But I digress.

I think we were all a little fucking dazed by what had gone down with Marty, so we headed to our rooms to shower and relax for a bit. We had the evening free before the craziness started the next day, so I was kind of glad for the downtime.

That lasted for all of about twenty minutes.

I took a quick shower and flopped down on the sofa, flipping through the TV absently. Then I thought about Bella just next door…

…and I started to feel…itchy.

Not in a bad, gross, communicable disease kind of way. I just got…anxious.

I wanted to see her.

It was a risk, I knew it. I mean, what if someone saw me sneaking into her room?

Then I thought – what's the big deal? We're bandmates. Maybe we're just going over a song…or some choreography.

My eyes glazed over a little. Yeah. We could go over some choreography. Lots of choreography.

I shook my head to clear it. Bella had turned me into a fucking fourteen-year-old hormonal asshole. All I could think about was touching her…and kissing her…and sliding my hands down…

I shook my head again. Jake told us we needed to be careful.

We needed to be careful.

But…that was in public, right? I mean, nobody was up on this floor of the hotel with us. Nobody would know if I just slipped next door…just for a little while.

And just like that I was peering out a little crack in my door like a horny James Bond in Nikes, watching for any movement in the hallway. I opened the door just wide enough to allow myself through, then pressed my back against the wall – like somehow that would make me invisible.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I moved away from the wall slightly, and took a few quick steps to Bella's door. I knocked quietly, my eyes darting around the hallway anxiously.

I was so not cut out for this covert shit. I was a nervous fucking wreck.

After what seemed like forever, I finally heard the lock click on the other side of the door and Bella pulled it open, her eyes widening in surprise when she spotted me.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" I checked over my shoulder again. "Are you alone?"

She stepped back to let me in. "Yeah. Sure. Come in." I hurried past her, finally breathing easy now that I was out of the hallway.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she asked. "You look totally freaked ou—"

She didn't finish her sentence because I couldn't wait one more second to get my hands on her.

Fuck. I had it bad.

I pushed my hands into her hair and shoved her back up against the door, kissing her like I needed it to breathe. She gasped in surprise, and I took the opportunity to taste her tongue, sucking it gently into my mouth. She moaned when I did that, making my cock stand up and take notice.

I loved it when she moaned.

Bella finally recovered from the shock of getting fucking mauled with no warning, and started to kiss me back.

 _T_ _hank God_ she started to kiss me back.

I pressed up against her from head to toe, drowning in the feeling of her body against mine. Her hands slid up under my shirt, scratching at my back, and I fought the urge to arch back against her touch and purr like a fucking cat. My hips thrust against her of their own volition, and when she answered the call with a thrust of her own, I reached down to grab her behind one knee and hitch a leg over my hip.

Her head fell back against the door. "Oh, God…Edward."

"Fuck," I replied on a grunt, rubbing against her with increasing pressure. "It's been too fucking long."

She laughed, but it came out mixed with a whimper. "It's been…less than two days."

I slid my other hand under her shirt, shoving the Ace bandage up and palming her tit. "Yeah. Like I said. Too fucking long."

I nuzzled into her neck, inhaling deeply before licking and sucking at her tender skin. Her hands slid up to grip at my hair, yanking back abruptly so she could kiss me again.

Damn. Bella was getting more aggressive about this shit. Not that I was complaining.

She pushed away from the door, wrapping herself around me as she kissed me hungrily. Her lips locked on my jaw…my neck…licking and biting and sucking and pushing me over the edge from horny to just fucking about to lose it.

I frantically judged the distance to the bed from where we were standing.

Too far. Way… _way_ too far.

I reached down for the button on her jeans, just as she reached for mine…

…and some asshole had the fucking nerve to knock on the door.

"Just ignore it," I whispered, slipping my hand into her pants. She whimpered, and I frowned at the slick feel of silicone.

Stupid fucking dick. It got more action than I did.

I shoved it aside, sliding my fingers into her wetness, and Bella bit her lip to stifle her moans.

The knocks on the door grew more insistent. "Billy!" I heard Jake whisper loudly. "Billy, you in there? I need to talk to you. It's important!"

"Fuck," I muttered into her neck.

"He's not going away," she whispered, and with a heavy sigh, I pulled away from her, grumpily pulling the bandage back down over her tits.

Bella giggled slightly. "You look like someone stole your puppy."

I smirked in response. "It's just such a crime to keep those locked away like that."

Bella clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

I grinned. "They should be hanging loose…wild and free…"

"Hanging loose?" she repeated through her snickers. "They don't _hang_ , Edward."

"Billy?" Jake knocked on the door again.

"They do when you're on top," I pointed out, and Bella turned a bright shade of red as she shoved me away.

Her phone rang, and she pulled it from her pocket? "Hello?" Her eyes flashed to me. "Hi, Jake. Yeah. I'm here. Hang on a second." She hung up the phone and opened the door.

"We've got a problem," Jake said without preamble. He caught sight of me and rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd be here. I stopped by your room first. Way to keep things quiet, guys."

I ignored the dig. "What's up?"

Jake pulled his phone from his pocket. "You need to see this," he muttered, running his thumb over the touch screen. He held the phone out to me and I looked down at the screen, Bella peeking at it over my shoulder.

"Shit," I breathed.

The picture was taken from a distance away, grainy and dark, but I knew what it was.

Me.

And Bella.

Kissing.

Outside _The Back Door_.

_Shit!_

"Oh my God," Bella murmured in horror.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, still staring at the damning picture.

"It's all over the place," Jake replied, reaching for his phone and scrolling to another picture. This one was at a slightly different angle, and a little closer. "Mikey was online and somebody tweeted it. There's a big debate going on as to whether or not it's you."

"You're kidding." I didn't know how anybody could say it _wasn't_ me. All you could see in either shot was the back of Bella's head, so she was unrecognizable, but I thought it was pretty obvious the taller guy with the crazy hair peeking out from a black baseball cap was me.

"Yeah," Jake shrugged, pocketing the phone. "It's pretty fuzzy, so a lot of people are saying it's just someone who looks like you…but it's out there, and the Web is going crazy."

Bella turned to her desk, flipping open her laptop and hitting a few keys. Her hand flew to her forehead as she flicked from site to site. "He's right," she said. "This is a disaster."

I looked over her shoulder, scanning the tweets

_ECluvr: There's no way E.C. is gay…_ _u bitches r crazy!_

_jessica87: First Jake, now E.C.? Is any1 straight anymore?_

_5PtIsMyCrack: That is soooo not E.C…look at his fingers!_

_MrzJazz: Who cares about E.C.? Jazz is way hotter…_

_KizzMeMazen: C'mon people, let's talk about the music…_

_AhMazening: I always wondered about him – I mean, what straight guy would dump Kara?_

It went on and on…and I was a little freaked out about how pissed some people were.

"What the fuck is a Gayzen?" I asked, spotting the word on a blog.

Jake laughed. "They're taking sides – Gayzens and Straightzens," he explained.

Bella giggled. "You're kidding."

I glared at her. "Sure. Laugh away. No one's debating your sexuality on Twitter."

She sat back in the chair, biting her lip in concentration. "You know, Edward. Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems."

"How can you say that?"

She pointed to the picture, blown up in all its glory on her computer screen. "Look at the picture. It's dark and blurry. Sure, it looks kind of like you, but there's no way to _prove_ it's you."

"He's right," Jake admitted after a moment. "I mean, we know who it is, so it seems obvious. But most people aren't going to know for sure."

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked. "You think I should just ignore this?"

Bella nodded. "Ignore. Deny. Redirect."

"Kind of like politics," Jake added.

"You think anyone will actually fall for that?"

Bella smiled. "They do all the time."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Okay…Okay," I agreed. "We ignore it. Deny it's me. We'll laugh it off and hope it goes away." I pointed at Jake accusingly. "But no more fucking gay bars!"

Jake grinned. "You'll be singing a different tune when we're in Amsterdam."

"Get the fuck out."

**~Bella~**

Getting around L.A. when you were in a world-famous boy band was akin to sneaking back into your house after you'd been out drinking at a high school party. You had to be fast. You had to have all senses on alert. And you had to know your route (i.e. which stairs creaked and were liable to wake up your police chief father).

And it helped to have drivers and bodyguards and hotel security to help clear the way.

Yeah. I really could have used Brick after that kegger at Tyler Crowley's junior year. I was grounded for a month after that.

After a diversionary anonymous tip that had the paparazzi scrambling to a strip club downtown, we slipped out the back entrance and into a waiting limo. Mikey had some late rehearsals with our back-up dancers, so it was just the five of us – plus security, of course. The guys told me there was a diner with a burger that was – quote, in-fucking-credible, unquote – so we headed out to Santa Monica, easily evading the paparazzi.

Or so we thought.

"Uh…guys?" I said, peering out the back window of the limo. "I think we're being followed."

Emmett looked back. "Shit. Mini B's right. There's a pap back there, I think."

"Hey guys?" Edward called up to the driver and bodyguard in the front seat – I wasn't sure if it was Butch or Brick. "We've got company."

"Already on it, Mr. Mazen," the driver responded, swerving abruptly to the right, then the left, weaving in and out between cars like the hero in an action movie. I gripped the seat, my stomach roiling wildly, and I hoped I wasn't going to throw up.

Again.

This was getting to be a pattern. Maybe I needed to invest in Dramamine or something.

The driver pulled a quick turn and rolled into an alley, stopping with his eyes on the rearview mirror. We all silently stared out the back window until we saw the black SUV go by, then the driver pulled forward slowly, working his way back into traffic.

"Wow," I said quietly. "That happen a lot?"

Jake shrugged. "Sometimes. Usually, we just let them follow us, but I think we've all earned a night off, don't you?"

"So, B," Emmett said with a grin, slouching back in his seat. "Gayzen or Straightzen?"

"Fuck," Edward moaned. "Not you, too."

Emmett continued as if Edward hadn't spoken. "Personally, I'm leaning Gayzen. I mean, shit…look at the guy's hair!"

Jasper snickered and even Jake muffled a laugh.

"Very funny, fucker."

"Dude, the debate is heating up," Emmett said, his lips quirking. "You've got chicks ready to draw blood fighting over what team you play for."

Edward just flipped Emmett off and looked out the window.

"So," I piped up, trying to change the subject. "What can I expect at the show on Friday? How's L.A. different from New York?"

Jasper grinned. "The girls wear less…and have tans."

"Fuck, yeah," Emmett howled, holding out his fist for a bump.

"Nothing like the fans in Miami, though," Jasper added. "Man, those girls are wild!"

"But what about Seattle?" Jake interjected.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett shouted, pointing at Jake.

"Spiderfan!" they all yelled in unison – even Edward – before bursting into laughter.

"Spiderfan?" I couldn't help smiling myself.

"There's this fan in Seattle," Jake explained. "What's her name?"

"Angela…Angela something," Jasper replied.

"Yeah, Angela," Jake agreed. "Anyway, she's one of the more…enthusiastic fans we've ever had.

"She followed us from Portland to Vancouver and camped outside of our hotel for two days when we were in Seattle."

"That doesn't sound so bad," I said.

"Yeah, but man, that girl was persistent," Emmett interjected. "She dressed up like a bellboy to try to get up to our rooms. When that didn't work, she tried sneaking into the kitchen and bringing up our room service."

"She made it all the way up to our floor before Brick intercepted her that time," Edward said with a grin.

"But she didn't give up," Jake added. "Somehow that girl got hold of a window washer's scaffold and pulled her way up to the top floor of the hotel!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Edward laughed. "We were sitting in my suite looking over some promo pictures, and I look up and there's this girl outside the window jumping up and down and screaming."

"She starts pounding on the window," Emmett added, gasping for air. "But the windows don't open, you know, so we can't let her in."

Jasper jumped in. "And she can't figure out how to work the motor to get down, or it's stuck or something. We had to call the fire department to get her down."

"Oh no!" I felt so bad for the girl.

"Oh, yes," Jake countered. "It ended up live on the news. And when they finally got her down to the ground, she wouldn't let go of the scaffold. She just wrapped her arms around the metal railing and kept screaming how much she loved 5Point."

"The cops finally had to come get us." Edward shook his head, remembering. "We came down to take some pictures with her and sign some autographs so she'd let go of the fucking scaffold."

"Did they arrest her?"

"Nah. The news crews were all over the place, plus the poor girl sprained her ankle or some shit," Edward said with a shrug. "The hotel didn't want to come off as some hard-hearted assholes."

"I think she was pretty harmless," Jasper added. "Just…kind of passionate."

"Girl is crazy," Jake said under his breath, stretching out the last word.

"I'm sure she'll be at the Seattle show," Emmett told me. "You'll get to see for yourself."

"I can't wait."

~0~

The burgers were incredible. The fries were better. And the beer flowed freely for the blessedly pap-free evening. By the time we got back to the hotel, I was deliciously buzzed and wanting Edward to finish what he'd started that afternoon in my room.

It was all I could do to keep from jumping him in the limo. I think Jake might have sensed my loosening inhibitions, because he made it his mission to distract me with talk about the next day's commercial shoot and the interviews Marty had set up with the local stations.

It didn't work very well.

During the whole ride, I could feel Edward's eyes burning into me. It could have been my imagination, I suppose. He had put his sunglasses on as we'd left the diner and sat across from me, sprawled back on the seat, relaxed, and possibly asleep.

Still, I sensed him. Like a fingertip running lightly along my skin, my awareness of his proximity made me shiver, and I struggled to focus on what Jake was saying.

"So…so, they're shutting down the whole place for us?" I stammered, only half paying attention to the answer. The shoot would be at a downtown Starbucks the following morning.

I stretched to release some of the tension in my muscles and rubbed the back of my neck. I thought I saw Edward shift imperceptibly out of the corner of my eye, but I could have been mistaken.

"Yeah," Jake replied, his eyes catching Edward's movement. "For most of the day. Security's going to be a nightmare. I guess they're bringing in a bunch of off-duty cops to keep things under control."

"It's gonna be a madhouse," Jasper said with a yawn. "Long fucking day."

We pulled up at the hotel's rear entrance and Brick got out, surveying the scene before opening the door for us. We began to pile out of the limo, but Edward grabbed my arm before I could climb out.

His breath was hot on my ear. "My room," he said gruffly before releasing my arm.

I felt dizzy…faint…and gripped the edge of the door as I stepped out of the limo and followed the others through the back door. I could feel Edward behind me as we walked through the kitchen to the service elevator.

"Anyone up for some late-night _Call of Duty?_ " Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm in," Jake replied.

"Me too, just for a while," Jasper added.

Edward leaned lazily against the wall, shoving his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Not for me," he said, pointedly not looking at me. "I'm heading to bed."

"B?" Emmett turned to me. "Feel like getting your ass kicked?"

I swallowed thickly, feeling Edward's eyes on me. "Not tonight," I replied quietly, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Jake's lips quirked, and he flashed me a quick knowing glance before looking up at the elevator's floor indicator.

I followed his gaze, watching the numbers light up, as Edward's voice echoed in my skull in time with my pounding heartbeat.

_13…_

My room.

_14…_

My room.

_15…_

_My room._

Jake's interruption earlier in the day had sufficiently put a damper on our little encounter. Edward and I had spent the next few hours clicking through various blogs and Twitter and Facebook as I tried to assure him that he had nothing to worry about.

By the time he finally felt relaxed, the guys had called with the dinner plans. I thought maybe Edward had lost interest after all the craziness.

Yeah. I was wrong.

_21…_

He shifted infinitesimally closer to me, just enough so his arm brushed mine, and my breath caught.

_22…_

"You okay, B?" Jasper eyed me carefully, and I tried to steady my heartbeat.

I nodded. "Fine. Just…tired."

_23…_

I could feel the slightest ruffle of my hair every time Edward exhaled. His breath drifted through the strands, eliciting steamy memories of that breath…that mouth…elsewhere…

_24…_

If the elevator didn't move faster, I was pretty sure I was going to spontaneously combust.

I tapped my fingers against my thighs anxiously as we neared our floor, biting my lip and trying not to reach back and pull Edward to me. The elevator ground to a halt, jerking slightly, and I stumbled, falling back against him.

I gasped at the very obvious erection that prodded my backside.

"You okay?" Edward asked, a humorous glint in his eye.

"Yeah…sorry, man," I mumbled, straightening – but not before Edward trailed his fingers once lightly over my ass. My eyes darted to the other guys, but they were obliviously piling out of the elevator and hadn't noticed our little groping session.

"Knock it off," I hissed.

Edward just chuckled and walked past me toward his room, turning back to wink at me before yelling a goodnight to the others and going inside.

E.C. Mazen was going to be the death of me.

**~E.C.~**

Bella was driving me crazy.

I wanted her all of the time. She consumed every fucking thought, and I couldn't keep myself from looking at her whenever she came into view.

I had to start wearing my fucking sunglasses pretty much non-stop so the other guys wouldn't notice me staring.

If Jake hadn't interrupted us with that goddamned picture, I would have had her bent over the desk in roughly two-point-five seconds…which probably wasn't the most gentlemanly way to go about things, but after two days without touching her, I could hardly be blamed. The whole Gayzen/Straightzen thing kind of killed the mood, though. I mean, the fact that the world was debating my sexual orientation was a little disturbing. Not that I gave a fuck if people thought I was gay or not, but the vehemence of the arguments was a bit over the top.

People were crazy. Well, not all of them. But a few definitely fit the bill.

By the time we got to the diner, though, the picture was all but forgotten. All I could think about was getting Bella naked. Immediately.

I focused instead on trying to eat, and probably drinking a little too much beer. More than once I felt Bella's eyes on me from across the table, but when I'd look up, she'd look away quickly. Jake kept fucking smirking at me in that all-knowing-I-see-what-you're-up-to way that he had, and it was all I could do not to kick him in the balls.

And then the fucking limo ride back to the hotel. _Jesus._ Bella sat across from me, and I watched her from behind my sunglasses, my jacket across my lap to hide Little Ed's very obvious reaction.

At one point she stretched, her shirt riding up just a little and giving me a glimpse of her stomach.

Good God. If Little Ed could speak, he would have fucking roared.

By the time we got back to the hotel, I was out of my mind. It wasn't a conscious decision, but my hand grabbed her like it had a mind of its own, and my mouth growled the words "my room" into her ear like a fucking caveman. She blushed, and it was all I could do not to drag her back into the limo and take her right then.

I managed to maintain some semblance of control, though, and followed her into the hotel, my eyes trained like lasers on her ass and my mind focused on the task at hand.

Once we were inside that little elevator, her scent swirled around me. She was so fucking close I could feel the heat of her skin, and I couldn't keep myself from moving just a little nearer so I could touch her.

She gasped, and I felt the slightest twinge of relief, knowing she was as affected as I was.

When the elevator stopped, and she fell back against me, I almost lost it. The only thing that kept me going was knowing she'd be in my room in a few minutes, and I'd finally have her to myself. I managed to unlock my door with trembling fingers and grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge, eyeing the door every couple of seconds. I flipped the TV on and off, sat down and got back up again…so fucking antsy I couldn't keep still.

Where was she? What was taking her so long?

I checked my watch. Five minutes. Okay, maybe I needed to get a grip. I collapsed back onto to the sofa, tugging at my hair as the minutes ticked away. I turned the stereo on at a low volume, adjusting the lights with the dimmer – trying for some ambience, or whatever. I reached for my phone a few times, and was just about to give in and call her when I heard a tentative knock at the door.

I shot to my feet and had the door open before she finished knocking.

"What took you so long?" I growled, yanking her into the room and into my arms.

Who was this guy? This out-of-control Neanderthal who felt this overwhelming urge to take Bella Swan? To claim her?

I didn't recognize him, and I didn't have the ability to control him either.

Bella's hands flew to my hair as I walked her backwards toward the bed, our mouths locked, tongues twisting and teeth gnashing. It was wild and uncontrolled as we fell to the bed, limbs tangled and grabbing at clothing.

Jeans and shoes flew around the room as we tore at each other, eager for skin against skin. Bella's rubber dick bounced off the wall, knocking over a lamp, and she giggled against my neck.

"I almost regret giving you that thing," I muttered.

"Hey!" She pulled her head back with an offended look. "Don't knock my dick. Do I knock yours?"

I grinned, rubbing against her suggestively. "I like it when you knock mine."

She giggled again, shoving at my underwear. "Edward, don't tease me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I leaned down to lick at her neck, reaching into the bedside table for a condom.

We couldn't wait. For God's sake, we'd been going through two torturous days of foreplay. So with shaking hands, I rolled on the condom, meeting Bella's eyes with mine. I leaned down to kiss her, and she shifted her legs, opening to me.

"Now, Edward," she demanded, her voice trembling slightly.

Who was I to argue?

I sank into her with a low moan, unable to contain the pleasure at finally being back where I belonged.

Where I belonged.

The thought flitted through my mind for a second before taking root. Bella was where I belonged. The realization shook me to my very core and I paused.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, reaching up to stroke my cheek. I turned my head to kiss her palm, my tongue flicking out to taste her.

"Just enjoying the moment," I told her. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get here."

Bella laughed, lifting her legs to wrap them around my waist. "You're so impatient."

I grinned, slowly sliding out and back in again. "You're one to talk. I saw how you threw yourself at me in the elevator."

"I did not," she insisted, but her indignant tone morphed into a moan as I thrust into her again.

"No use arguing," I said through gritted teeth, reveling in the tight warmth enveloping me. "You know you want me."

"So arrogant," she whispered, gripping my ass harshly and arching up to meet my thrusts.

"Fuck, Bella."

"Yes," she said hotly into my ear. "Fuck Bella."

So I did.

~0~

Later…much later…Bella lay nestled against my chest, her breath wafting over my skin as I played with her hair.

"Don't make me wait two days again," I told her grumpily.

She giggled, her voice sleepy. "Deal."

The song on the stereo changed to one of ours – _Bedroom Confessions_. It seemed strangely appropriate for our situation, and I found myself singing quietly along as I stroked Bella's back.

_You're lying there beside me_

_And I just can't look away_

_I know that I should leave you_

_But I just want to stay_

_Your skin, it draws me in_

_Your lips, a sweet_ _caress_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_Girl, I must confess_ _…_

Bella stirred slightly, her breath escaping in a dreamy sigh.

_You stir something in me_

_I've never felt before_

_You fill the_ _hole inside me_

_It's you that I adore_

_So I give you this confession_

_It's crazy, but it's true_

_You've become my one obsession_

_Girl, all I want to do_

_Is make love to you_

_Yes, all I want to do_

_Is make love to you_

I brushed my lips over her hair gently, enjoying the feeling of her warm in my arms.

"I love you," I whispered.

The only response was Bella's quiet breathing. So I closed my eyes and joined her in sleep.

**~Bella~**

Edward woke me before dawn with soft kisses along my neck and shoulders. I stretched lazily as he stroked down my spine, squeezing my ass and giving it a light tap.

"Time to get up," he murmured against my skin.

"I don't wanna," I whined.

"The guys will be awake soon," he pointed out, his fingers tracing up my side until he cupped my breast. "We have to leave for the shoot in an hour – and you don't want to get caught sneaking out of my room."

I arched into his touch and he tweaked my nipple in his fingers. "Can't we just stay here? They don't need all of us for the shoot, do they?"

Edward chuckled, squeezing my breast before he pulled away. He slipped out of bed. "Come on, Bella. It's time to become Billy."

I sighed in resignation. "Okay."

An hour later, we were all in the limo heading for Starbucks, and I tried not to think about the events of the night before.

Because if I thought about them, I inevitably thought about how much I wanted a repeat.

And that led to me thinking about how close Edward was sitting to me…

Which led to irritating blushes and hot skin and tingling fingers and yearnings…oh God, the yearnings.

I had no idea that I could yearn so well.

So, instead, I focused on running through the re-vamped lyrics to _Caramel Candy_ we'd be using for the shoot. We'd be lip-synching, but I still had to make sure I got the words right. We ran through the song a couple of times to make sure we all had it, and our harmonies were spot-on, despite the fact we wouldn't actually be singing this time.

I hoped I didn't screw up and sing the wrong version at the concert Friday night.

The real song wouldn't even be released until our next album, but when the Starbucks execs heard it, they had to have it. And Marty said what Starbucks wants, Starbucks gets.

All I knew was part of the deal was free coffee for all of us for a year…and I planned on making the most of that little perk.

Perk. Heh. No pun intended.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked as we pulled up in front of the store.

I shrugged. "Nothing.

The crowds were out in droves, held back by a metal railing and a line of grim-faced police officers. A row of TV cameras was lined up in an area to the right, and the reporters sprang into action as we rolled up. We stepped out of the limo and the crowd went wild, screaming as we smiled and waved.

To the left, a scuffle drew our attention. A group of protesters had moved to the front of the crowd, waving signs that said "God hates Gays!" and "Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!"

"Go home, 5Point!" a middle-aged man in a bow-tie and cardigan yelled out. I had thought he was a fan at first – he looked like a _Geek Lover_ lover…or whatever.

"Shut up! You go home!" a teenaged girl yelled back at him.

"You're an abomination!" he screamed, pointing at Jake as his face reddened.

"You're a crappy dresser!" the girl yelled back, throwing her iced latte in his face.

"Shit," Edward muttered.

Before long, the drinks were flying, and Butch and Brick rushed us inside the building as the police broke up the frappuccino melee. We watched in awe as coffee splattered against the front windows, and the teenager ripped the protester's bow tie from his neck.

"Yeah. This is not good," Jasper said.

A cappuccino, or a macchiato – What was the difference anyway? – hit a reporter on the side of the head, the milky coffee dripping down onto her immaculate white suit. She dabbed at the spot frantically with a crumpled napkin.

That stain was so not coming out.

Finally, the police managed to get the crowd under control – relegating the protesters to a small area across the street. The fans cheered in appreciation, then turned their attention back through the windows at us, once again screaming and waving.

Helen Richardson, the Starbucks PR Manager found her way back into the store, wiping an errant splash of iced Tazo tea from her shoulder. The statuesque brunette shoved her lime green eyeglasses up on her nose and clapped her hands twice.

"Sorry about that, boys," she said to us. "We obviously underestimated the security necessary today. It won't happen again.

"Carlo," she called to a squat, balding man fiddling with a camera, "meet 5Point. 5Point, Carlo Mancosi, your director."

"How am I supposed to work like this?" the director asked, waving his arms. "This is a madhouse."

"This," Helen interrupted icily, "is a business. One that won't be interrupted by silly schoolgirls or obnoxious bigots. We have a commercial to shoot today, and if anyone has a problem with that, they should make it known right now."

She waited for half a beat. "No? Excellent. Let's get to work."

Within a half an hour of Helen's whip cracking we were dressed in white from head to toe, including special Starbucks aprons with our names embroidered in sparkly green. We shot a bunch of cutaway shots of us goofing off – steaming milk and tossing cups around. Then we set up for the dance sequence - Edward, Jake and I stood on the counter, with Emmett and Jasper each on separate tables as Mikey went over the choreography with us one last time.

"Cue music!" Carlo bellowed, and our cut of _Caramel Lattes_ filled the air. We struck our poses and waited.

"Action!"

We broke out into our modified kick-spin, careful not to fall off our elevated platforms. When the lyrics started, we sang along as the camera panned from one of us to the next.

Emmett: _Need my venti mocha triple shot_

Jasper: _Need my macchiato, make it hot_

Jake: _Give me a cappuccino, extra foam_

Me: _Make mine a drip, with a maple nut scone_

I did my kick-ball-change…and accidentally kicked the milk pitcher across the room, hitting the makeup guy in the side of the head.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

"Cut!" Carlo bellowed.

"Sorry!" I called out, mortified. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he muttered, catching an ice pack someone tossed from across the room and pressing it to his forehead.

"Reset!" Carlo shouted.

"Nice shot, B," Emmett said with a grin. "Ten bucks if you can do it again."

"Shut up, Emmett."

He laughed.

"Cue music!"

It took a few more takes to get it right, but we eventually made it through the number, with Edward taking the last line:

' _Cuz… ooooo…. Starbucks_ _' got all I need_

_It's so hot_ _and sweet…_

_...my caramel latte_

And as Edward sang his love song to a coffee drink, I could almost imagine that he was singing it to me…

And in that instant, I realized I wasn't _falling_ for E.C. Mazen.

I had already fallen…hard.

God help me, I was in love with him.

Edward caught my eye, a look of confusion flitting across his face – most likely in response to the look of horror on mine. I quickly rearranged my features into a casual smile, and his lips lifted slightly before he turned back to Jasper.

Falling in love with Edward was _so_ not part of the plan.

"That's a wrap!" Carlo called out, after reviewing the last shot. "Nice work, everyone!"

Helen came over to congratulate and thank us before we headed to the bathrooms to change back into our clothes in preparation for the afternoon's interviews.

"B? You okay?" Edward asked.

I swallowed, fighting down a wave of panic. "Yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

"You looked a little freaked out."

"I'm okay." I forced a smile, hoping it looked sincere.

He glanced over his shoulder before leaning down. "I miss you," he whispered.

"We've been together all day."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know."

He grabbed my hand suddenly, pulling me into the abandoned kitchen.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I hissed. "Someone will see us."

"Just give me a second," he whispered, lowering his head to kiss me softly. "I just need…" He kissed me again, and I melted into him…swept away in the moment…in Edward.

The kiss lacked the desperation of the night before. Instead it was soft and sweet…lazily aching. Edward nipped at my lips…lapped at my tongue…and I tingled from head to toe in the aftermath of his relentless onslaught.

When we finally broke apart and made our way to the bathroom, I knew without a doubt that Edward Masen had stolen my heart.

There was no denying it…and no going back.

All I could do was hope and pray he wasn't going to break it.


	9. Two-Faced Tanya

**Chapter 9 –** **Two-Faced Tanya**

**~Bella~**

Twitchy.

They called him Twitchy.

The paparazzi photographer that trailed us to the diner the night before had become a permanent fixture since the Starbucks shoot. I'd spotted him as we headed to a local afternoon talk show, getting into the same black SUV we'd lost in the alley.

"I think that's the guy from last night," I said to Jake quietly as we got into the limo. The photographer just eyed me passively from the driver's seat, his fingers drumming anxiously on the wheel and his right eye twitching slightly.

Jake looked up briefly. "Oh, yeah. That's Twitchy. You'll see him a lot around L.A."

"Twitchy?"

"His name's Joe Twitchell," Emmett explained, "but everybody calls him Twitchy, for obvious reasons." I looked through the back window at the SUV and saw his cheek quirk again.

"That's kind of mean," I mused.

Jasper laughed harshly. "Yeah, well, when he corners you in the bathroom to try and get a shot of you, you won't feel so sorry for him."

"Guy's an ass," Edward added, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head so he could read something on his phone. "Try to stay away from him…if you can."

Emmett laughed at that. "Good luck with that."

I eyed the photographer speculatively. He looked to be in his mid-forties, with a slight paunch and thinning hair gathered into a low ponytail. "I think I could outrun him," I pointed out.

Jake snickered. "Maybe, if you saw him coming," he said. "But despite appearances, the guy is like a ghost or something. He shows up when you least expect it.

I shrugged doubtfully, but said nothing.

He did seem to be everywhere, though: Outside the ABC affiliate when we finished our interview…behind us as we arrived for an appearance at a local children's hospital…sitting outside our hotel when we left to get some dinner…hovering at a table nearby when I got up to go to the bathroom.

I made sure to lock the door.

He stayed close by, snapping pictures occasionally, but mainly watching…and eating a huge pile of chili cheese fries…and twitching.

"What's he waiting for?" I asked finally. "Hasn't he gotten enough pictures of us already?"

"Nothing he can sell," Edward replied. "Pictures of us walking down the street or waving to fans are a dime a dozen. He's waiting for the money shot."

"Money shot?"

"Like one of us drunk off our ass," Jasper explained, "or making out with some trashy groupie. With all that's been going on, he's probably hoping somebody will harass Jake and start a fight."

"Or maybe he wants a shot of Edward's secret _luh-vah_ ," Emmett joked, earning a glare from across the table. "Did you hear?" he continued, ignoring Edward. "The Gayzens have started a poll, trying to figure out who it is. Right now, about 52% are saying it's that guy who's gonna be the new Superman."

"They're re-making Superman _again_?" Jake moaned.

Emmett shrugged. "The rest are kind of evenly split between the bass player from _Breaking Dawn_ , the bellboy at the hotel, and…" He paused dramatically.

"And who?" I asked.

"You, Billy."

I choked, spewing a mouthful of Coke across the table. I heard the whir of a camera shutter and turned to glare at Twitchy, who just shrugged, and picked up another fry.

"See?" Jasper said. "Money shot."

"Fuck," I moaned, gasping for breath. "They think it's _me_?"

Emmett took a huge bite of his burger, not bothering to swallow before answering. "Only about free pershent," he mumbled through the mouthful of food.

I tried not to look at Edward when he scoffed, "Like _that_ would ever happen." He glared around the table. "I mean, _if_ I was gay."

Jake took a particular interest in his onion rings, dipping them ceremoniously in a mixture of ketchup and mustard before popping them whole into his mouth.

Gross.

"Check it out," I said, as a TV hanging in the corner of the bar caught my eye and gave me a way to change the topic of conversation. The incident at Starbucks was on _Access Hollywood_ , and a couple of Hollywood insiders were discussing what impact Jake's announcement would have on our record sales.

"God, you guys, I'm sorry about all of this," Jake murmured, his eyes on the screen.

"It'll all die down," Jasper said once the report was over. "People will forget about it when the next big scandal hits. Maybe Brangelina will adopt a set of quadruplets or Charlie Sheen will declare himself King of Zimbabwe and change his name to a symbol, like Prince."

"Winning!" Emmett grinned, clinking his beer bottle against Jasper's.

"Some conservative groups are trying to organize a boycott," Jake said quietly.

Edward snorted. "What's next? Burning our albums? This isn't the fucking fifties."

Jake just shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're just saying," Edward said, leaning forward. "Look, Jake. What's done is done. We told you we're standing by you through this shit, but you've got to do your part."

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but Edward held up a finger to stop him. "Which means," he continued, "knocking off this 'Oh, I'm causing you guys so much trouble' shit."

"He's right," Emmett interjected. "None of that fucking martyr crap. You've got nothing to be sorry for, so quit saying it."

"It's their problem," Edward added, jerking a thumb toward the T.V. before pointing at Jake. "Not yours. And not ours. Don't be such a pussy."

Jake's lips quirked slightly, but I didn't miss the slight wetness in his eyes. "Fuck you," he whispered.

"Yeah," Edward said, taking a sip of his beer. "Fuck you, too."

"Not literally, right?" Emmett joked with a grin. "I mean, really, Jake, you could do so much better."

"Not to mention," Jasper added, his hand over his heart in mock sympathy as he turned to me, "it would break poor Billy's heart."

Now it was my turn. "Fuck you," I said, throwing a French fry at Jasper. I heard the click of a camera and rolled my eyes.

"Guess who's going to be in the Enquirer tomorrow," Emmett laughed.

"Hope he got my good side," I muttered, sorely tempted to dump my whole plate of fries on Twitchy's head.

After covering them with ketchup.

And beer.

And that crusty bottle of yellow stuff sitting next to the salt and pepper.

Edward seemed to read my mind. "It's not worth it," he warned.

I narrowed my eyes as Twitchy winked at me…or he might have just twitched. I couldn't be absolutely sure.

"Seems like it might be," I replied, wondering if I was fast enough to flip him off before he could get a picture of it.

"Trust me," Edward said, munching on his fries. "Some asshole would catch it on his camera phone, and you'd come off looking like a douche."

I sighed grumpily. "Stupid camera phones." Disgruntled, I munched on my burger and tried to be as boring as possible.

Emmett took a swig of his beer. "Heard J.J. is making a stink about the benefit tomorrow," he said, swallowing a burp. In his frenzy to turn the P.R. tide our way, Marty had managed to set up an impromptu unplugged concert the following afternoon to benefit the children's hospital. Somehow, he'd pulled some strings, and we'd be playing on top of the Griffith Observatory. It would be a much scaled-down version of our regular show, and free with a donation to the hospital – although VIP seats on the roof were pricey…and sold out in fifteen minutes, I might add.

So much for a boycott.

"What's J.J.'s problem?" Jasper asked, signaling for the waitress to bring our check. We each reached for our wallets, but Jasper waved us off, handing her a credit card.

Jake stretched, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you think? The guy's a homophobe. Probably thinks he's going to catch my gay."

"It's catching?" Emmett's eyes widened in mock terror.

"Only if you're lucky," Jake retorted with a wink.

"Fuck J.J.," Edward growled. "It's not because of Jake. It's because the asshole can't sing without Auto-Tune."

"Really?" Knowing Edward's distaste for J.J., I couldn't tell if he was serious.

"Nah, he can sing," Jasper corrected. "4-Square does rely on the technology a bit, though."

Edward huffed, but said nothing more.

We got up to leave the bar, Twitchy trailing behind us as he licked some chili off his fingers. He followed us back to the hotel and was still sitting in the same spot when we came out the next morning.

"Does he ever go home?" I asked. "Change his clothes?"

"Get close to him, and you'll get an answer to that question," Emmett joked.

"Dude! Gross." I wrinkled my nose.

The day was jam-packed, with a video shoot in the morning, a live shot for _Lunchtime L.A._ promoting the benefit concert after that, then the show in the late afternoon. Marty joined us at the studio where we were shooting the video for _Two-Faced Tanya_. The sound stage was set up with moving walkways and wind and rain machines. Much of the video we'd be dancing in puddles and a torrential downpour.

Kind of like Gene Kelly in _Singing in the Rain_.

But with cursing.

Okay, not actual cursing…just kind of _implied_ cursing. I was actually surprised that Marty signed off on the song at all, since it verged on profanity, but like Edward said – we had to walk a line between wholesome and dangerous.

I guessed this was the dangerous part.

A redhead in five-inch stilettos and a skin tight black leather cat suit approached us, kissing each of the guys on the cheek before she held out a hand to me.

"Hi," she said in a surprisingly deep voice. "I'm Tanya."

I shook her hand hesitantly. "Really?"

She laughed heartily. "No, not really," she said. "I'm Trixie, but I'll be playing Tanya in the video."

"Trixie's an old friend," Jake told me.

She ran a blood-red fingernail down his chest. "Not that old, sweetie."

Jake just winked at her and dropped to the floor to do some push-ups. His biceps bulged, on prominent display since he was only wearing a blue vest and a pair of low-cut jeans. He flipped onto his back for crunches, and I eyed his abs carefully.

I thought he might have grown two new ones. Was that even possible?

We were all dressed in blue and white for the video. Edward had a blue leather jacket on over a white t-shirt, while Jasper wore a white button-down open over a blue t-shirt.

"You cool, B?" Jasper asked, rolling up a sleeve.

I nodded, tugging at my white tie nervously and unbuttoning the top button of my blue shirt. "Just don't want to slip and fall in the water."

Trixie smiled flirtatiously, adjusting a strap on her cat suit. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll catch you."

Emmett laughed, slipping a blue and white striped t-shirt over his head. "Easy, Trix," he said. "B's taken."

Trixie pouted. "Really?"

"You haven't heard?" he joked. "Billy and E.C. are quite the item."

"You don't say." Trixie eyed Edward speculatively.

"Fuck you, Emmett," Edward and I said at the same time.

"No thanks," he replied, not missing a beat.

"Such a shame," Trixie continued, obviously not getting the joke. "You are a cute one." She towered over me in those heels, and leaned down to touch my nose lightly.

"Uh…thanks?" I squeaked.

"If you ever decide to expand your horizons, give me a call," she said with a wink before turning to slink across the room, her hips swaying hypnotically.

I gulped. "Shit."

"I know," Emmett said on a laugh. "You'd never guess, would you?"

"Guess what?"

Jake and Jasper burst out laughing, and I even saw Edward smirk. Emmett leaned in, lowering his voice. "That Trixie's a _dude_."

My eyes widened as I turned to look at her statuesque frame again. "No way," I breathed.

"Uh…yeah," Emmett said, cracking his neck. "Her real name's Chuck."

"Don't call her that, though," Jasper advised. "She'll mess you up."

Emmett rubbed his jaw. "Fuck, yeah." Obviously, he'd made the error in the past.

"But…that outfit is so…tight," I pointed out. "How does she…he…"

"She prefers 'she'," Jake interjected.

"How does she – you know – hide…stuff?"

Emmett shrugged. "I try not to think about it."

I really tried to keep from staring at Trixie through the rest of the shoot, but I just couldn't keep myself from sneaking a look now and then. The irony didn't escape me – that she was a he pretending to be a she – while I was a she pretending to be a he.

Sometimes my life was really kind of exhausting.

**~E.C.~**

I sometimes wondered how Bella was able to pull off her little charade. Because subtlety was definitely not in the girl's vocabulary. She kept staring at Trixie's throat or at her crotch, obviously looking for an Adam's apple or a bulge.

Trixie pretty much ignored it. I figured she was used to people double-taking around her. It wasn't every day you came across a six-foot-three redhead with a drop dead body and a voice like Barry White.

Even I found myself watching her once in a while.

Yeah. I knew she was a guy. Still couldn't help myself.

Bella, however, was quickly losing the fight to stay inconspicuous. I looked over, and she was practically bent over behind Trixie, trying to peek between her legs.

"B!" I hissed. She stood up quickly, her face flushing hotly.

"I can't help it," she whispered. "Where does she put it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you please try to focus?" When she shrugged unapologetically, I glanced over at Trixie before lowering my voice. "If you're really curious, I'm sure there's a video on YouTube that will explain things."

Her eyes widened. "You think?"

The director called for places, cutting off my response.

We took our positions on one of the moving walkways as Trixie took hers on another one in front of us. As we walked one direction, she would walk the other – and the plan was that we'd each sing a few lines to her before we passed. It would be cut together with the shots of us dancing in the wind and rain, as well as some one-on-one shots with Trixie we'd get the next day.

The walkways started rolling, and as we stepped forward without going anywhere, the music began to play. Mikey stood off to the side behind the camera, counting soundlessly as he went through the choreography with us, while Marty sat on a stool next to the director, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Marty was pretty picky about our videos.

In turn, we each leaned in toward Trixie, snarling the lyrics. She just smiled nonchalantly, flipping her hair and swinging her hips – the perfect "Tanya."

_Baby, whatcha_ _doing with him, with him?_

_Don't make me_ _ask you once again, once again_

_Maybe y_ _ou've got to scratch an itch, an ih-itch_

_Thought you were mine, y_ _ou lousy, two-timing…_

_Betcha think I didn't know it, know it_

_Betcha t_ _hought you didn't show it, show it_

_But I s_ _aw him sneaking out the back door, back door_

_How can you say you're not a two-bit…_

_Who do you think you're talking to?_

_I'm not stupid, I see what you do_

_You think you're hiding behind a pretty smile_

_But, baby, I know it's all a lie…._

The walkways stopped and we stepped off, circling around Trixie as we belted out the lyrics.

_Two-faced Tanya_

_That's all you are_

_Two-faced Tanya_

_Get the hell out my car!_

_Two-faced Tanya_

_A girl with no class_

_Two-faced Tanya_

_You can kiss my…_

"Cut!" the director shouted. We reset and shot the sequence a few more times before moving to the stage set up with the wind and rain machines. Bella was checking out Trixie's crotch again, and I widened my eyes at her in the universal "What the fuck are you doing?" sign.

She just shrugged sheepishly, and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Is there a problem?" Trixie asked, peering at me over the top of her compact as she touched up her lipstick.

I cleared my throat. To be honest, I was a little scared of Trixie. I saw what she did to Emmett when he called her Chuck as a joke. And you couldn't exactly hit a girl…or a guy dressed as a girl…right?

"Nothing," I muttered.

She turned to Bella. "You have something you want to ask me, sweetie?"

I shook my head at Bella from behind Trixie's back, but the redhead caught the motion and glared at me. "If Billy has a question, he can ask it," she growled.

I gulped, my eyes dropping to the floor.

"Um," Bella began, "I was just wondering…"

_Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

I looked up to see her biting her lip nervously. Fuck. That did something to me every time. What the fuck was wrong with me? Bella was about to get beat up by a drag queen, and all I could think of was kissing her.

And…stuff…

"It's just that you're so beautiful," Bella continued. I had to give her points for that. Trixie preened at the praise, flipping her curls back sassily.

Sassily? Who the fuck says sassily? Is that even a word?

"And I just wondered, where you…you know…" – Bella waved a hand toward Trixie's crotch – "…put…everything."

Trixie blinked, and I thought for a moment it was all over. Then she threw her head back, and a full throaty laugh filled the sound stage. She sauntered over to Bella, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"You thinking of trying drag, honey?"

Bella blushed. "No…uh…I don't think so…"

"You totally should," she encouraged, taking Bella's chin between her red-tipped fingers and examining her face. "With that bone structure, you could pull it off no problem."

I choked, and Bella turned to glare at me pointedly.

Trixie ignored me, flapping a hand. "It's really not as tough as you'd think," she told Bella. "You just kind of tuck stuff up, and tape the rest back. Good pair of tights and you're good to go."

The rest of us cringed slightly at that, our hands cupping our junk protectively.

Trixie noticed. "Pussies," she mocked with a giggle. Bella laughed with her.

"What about your Adam's apple?" she asked, obviously intrigued by the whole thing.

"I'm lucky," Trixie replied. "It's just not that big. Good shave and some decent makeup is all I need."

"And…" Bella leaned in to whisper, "your boobs?"

"Nice aren't they?" Trixie arched back slightly, showing them off. "Cost me a pretty penny, too." She eyed Bella slyly. "You wanna touch them?"

Bella flushed and bit her lip again, but her eyes betrayed her interest. "Really?"

Trixie smiled. "Sure. Go ahead."

Bella poked at them gingerly, then a squeezed one a little harder.

 _Speaking of harder_ …Little Ed apparently didn't care that Trixie was a guy. Even the _illusion_ of girl-on-girl was enough to get him going.

I tried not to think about the implications of that.

"Is that silicone?" Bella asked brightly, and I wondered if she felt the similarities to her own extra appendage.

Trixie nodded. "I can even wear strapless with these babies," she said, shimmying her shoulders slightly.

"Nice," Bella said quietly, and I wondered if she was missing her own boobs.

I knew I did.

"Places!" the director bellowed, and when the music started, so did the wind and rain machines. Anyone who tells you it's easy to sing and dance in a fucking monsoon has never tried it. You were lucky if you didn't drown…just saying.

Our hair whipped around our faces, flipping water into our eyes as we stepped and spun and stomped and sang.

_Ask me if I_ _care if you do it, do it_

_It's all over girl, yeah, you blew it, blew it_

_Don't come crawling back, cuz I know what's what, what?_

_Don't you know you're nothing but a_ _cheating…_

As we rounded back to the chorus, we broke into a tight routine as Tanya walked off with a flirtatious wave. We struck our final pose, the water dripping from us in rivulets. The director yelled, "Cut!" and we set up to do it again…

And again…

Finally, the shoot wrapped, and I saw Trixie lean down to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow. And let's do lunch before you leave town, okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"Sounds great," Bella replied enthusiastically.

"What's that all about?" I asked once Trixie left the sound stage. The other guys had already headed for the dressing rooms and the crew was packing up the gear. I spotted Marty outside talking to the TV crew setting up for our live interview.

Bella shrugged. "I like her," she said. "She's…sweet."

"Sweet?" I repeated, mystified. "That's not a word I'd ever associate with Trixie Galore."

"Galore?" Bella giggled. "I love that."

I found myself smiling at Bella's laughter. "I suppose you two do have a lot in common."

She grinned at me as we turned to walk toward the dressing rooms. "I suppose," she hummed noncommittally.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "It means," she said, "that I wasn't the only one checking out Trixie's… _assets._ "

"I was not!"

"Oh yes, you were," she retorted with a wide smile. "You were totally looking."

I started to argue, but then just shrugged. "It's kind of hard to ignore, you know."

Bella laughed. "She is rather impressive."

"Yeah," I eyed her. "Not really my type, though."

She smiled. "Not into tall women with penises?"

"Nah," I replied. "I like shorter women…with penises."

Bella giggled, and suddenly I was overcome with that feeling again. The feeling that had me stomping into her hotel room and pushing her up against the wall. The feeling that had me dragging her into the kitchen at Starbucks. The I-can't-wait-another-second-to-touch-her feeling that was getting more and more difficult to control. I shoved a shaky hand through my hair, my eyes darting around in search of a dark corner.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, reaching out for the dressing room doorknob.

With a quick look over my shoulder, I pulled her around the corner, opening the first door I found and flicking on the dim light.

A janitor's closet. Not the top of my list, but it would have to do.

"Edward?" Bella asked, looking back nervously. "What are you doing?"

I pulled her into the closet, quickly shutting the door behind her.

I didn't have to answer her question, because she caught on pretty fast. Bella's arms wrapped around my shoulders as she tangled her fingers into the dripping hair on the back of my neck.

"Edward," she said in a low, scolding voice, "we have to stop meeting like this."

"You're driving me crazy," I muttered before she pulled me down to press her lips to mine. My arms slipped around her waist, one hand splayed on her back, the other gripping her ass to pull her closer. Bella seemed to like that, because she moaned and threw herself against me, slamming my back against the door.

"Shit!" The girl was stronger than she looked.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, her lips going to my neck. I guess I wasn't the only one holding on by a thread lately. She sucked on my Adam's apple and my fingers clenched on her damp skin as one of her legs wrapped around mine. She rotated her hips, grinding against me, and I wondered if we could just lock the door and stay in that closet forever.

It was really growing on me.

"I really like yours," she murmured, nibbling at my throat.

"Huh?" was my eloquent response. I didn't know how I could be expected to form words when Bella was doing what she was doing.

"Your Adam's apple," she explained, running the tip of her tongue around it. "I like that it's big. I like it when you tip your head back and take a drink…" She grabbed the sides of my head, tilting it back so she could lavish more attention on my apparently awesome Adam's apple. "The way it moves when you swallow…"

"Fuck, Bella…"

"It's not the only thing that's big," she added, one hand slipping down to grab my hip as she thrust against me. We groaned in unison, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped at her belt, popping open the button on her wet jeans and sliding my hands inside to grip the chilled flesh of her ass.

Her head fell back. "Edward," she moaned. I took the opportunity to express my appreciation of the fact that her throat was soft and smooth, and unmarred by a fucking Adam's apple, licking up the side of her neck before biting it gently. One hand slid farther into her pants, dipping into her wetness from behind as she ground her dick into mine.

Sometimes, I didn't mind the dick too much.

"Oh, God…" With trembling hands, Bella tugged at my belt, and in a flash, her fingers were in my jeans and wrapped around my cock, squeezing gently.

Gritting my teeth and praying I didn't shoot my load in an embarrassing lack of self-control, I shoved at her jeans, slipping my hand around to the front, pushing the dick aside, and eliciting a low "yes" from Bella's lips. Our hands moved in harmony, like some fucking hot choreography, and our voices melded in a chorus of grunts and moans.

Then, just when I felt her tighten around my fingers, and the responding tightening in my own balls, she froze.

"What's that?" she whispered frantically.

I thrust into her hand. "That's my cock, Bella."

"Shhh…" she hissed, releasing me. I whined.

Yeah. I fucking whined. I was within a stroke or two of coming, with my fingers buried in Bella's pussy – and she pulled away.

Anybody would have whined.

She tugged her wet jeans back up, wiggling to get them over her ass, and I reached for her. "Come back here."

"Edward," she whispered. "Don't you hear that? Someone's coming!"

Emerging from my sexually-induced fog, I realized that she was right. Someone was calling my name.

"Fuck!" I yanked my own jeans up, wincing as the zipper scraped my still-hard cock. "That's Emmett!"

Her eyes widened in panic. "What are we going to do?" I heard Emmett rattling a doorknob across the hall.

I searched the room frantically. "Uh...get behind there," I said, pointing to some shelves. "I'll get rid of him." I grabbed a mop, making sure she was hidden before opening the door and stepping out quickly.

It was just in time. Emmett was reaching for the knob.

"Hey," he said, eyeing the mop, "what the fuck are you doing?"

I shrugged. "You know…there's a lot of water on the floor. Thought I'd help clean up."

Emmett looked at me like I was fucking crazy. I couldn't really blame him. "Um…pretty sure there are people to do that, Edward."

I turned to walk away, hoping he would follow me. "Yeah, well, maybe if we make the mess we should clean it up."

I held my breath, only releasing it when Emmett moved away from the janitor's closet. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied. "I don't know why a little common courtesy is so fucking out of the question."

Emmett held up his hands defensively. "Okay," he said. "If you want to clean up the water, clean up the water. You want some help?" He turned back toward the closet."

"No!" I blurted.

"I was just going to see if there was another mop."

"No," I repeated. "Uh…you're right. This is stupid." I leaned the mop against the wall. "Let's just go. I've still got to get changed for the live shot."

Emmett eyes me warily. "Okay," he said again. "You seen Billy?"

I tried to be casual. I was really screwing this up and didn't want to raise any more suspicions. "Uh…last time I saw him he was talking to Trixie," I said with a shrug.

I fought the urge to say anything more. The key to a good lie was to keep it simple. Short and simple.

"Cause, you know, they're friends," I added. "I mean, Trixie's nice, right? And Billy's nice…"

Short and simple. Yeah, right. Why couldn't I stop talking?

Because I was a fucking idiot, that's why.

"So, it makes sense that they would be friends, because, you know, they're both…nice…and…yeah." I ran a hand through my hair, wishing it was possible to cut out your own tongue. "So they're probably somewhere…you know, talking and shit…"

Emmett was silent for a moment, and I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. Why couldn't I shut the fuck up? _They're both nice?_ Really, Edward? Could you be any more obvious? I held my breath, willing my lips to stay pressed together…knowing if I said one more word I would just be dumping more water into an already sinking ship.

Suddenly, Emmett stopped in his tracks and yelled, "Holy crap!"

He scared the shit out of me, so I jumped. "What?" I yelled back. _Oh, fuck._ He knew. He figured it out.

"They're somewhere _talking_?" Emmett said, looking carefully into my eyes. I tried to look casual.

"Yeah…so?"

"Come on, Edward," he said, looking over his shoulder and lowering his voice. "They're not really _talking_ are they?"

My stomach began to churn a bit. This was not going well.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Emmett leaned in a little closer. "You can tell me," he urged. "Are Trixie and Billy…you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows and made a rude gesture with his fist.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, backing away from him abruptly. "No! Fuck!"

"What?" Emmett shrugged. "I think they'd make a cute couple."

"They're _not_ a fucking couple!"

"Okay!" He held up his hands defensively. "I just thought maybe that was why you were acting so weird."

"I'm not acting weird."

"You kind of are."

"No, I'm fucking not."

"Edward, you were going to mop the floor," he pointed out. "You don't even wipe the counter when you spill the milk."

"Yeah I do," I argued. "Jake's the slob."

"So, you're trying to tell me nothing weird's going on," Emmett said doubtfully. "Trixie and Billy are off talking – because they're both _nice_ – and you just wanted to mop the floor to help out."

"That's what I'm saying." _Don't say anything more, Edward. You've fucked this up enough already._ I was very aware that we were still just a few feet from the janitor's closet and worried that at any moment Bella could pop her head out to see what was happening.

"So," I said irritably. "Are we done here? I'd like to get out of these wet clothes before I get a rash on my ass or some shit."

Emmett shrugged. "Okay. Sure. Fine. Whatever. So Billy's not gay?"

"He has an ex-girlfriend, remember?"

"Bi, then?"

"For fuck's sake, Emmett!"

"Okay, okay…" He held up his hands again. "Well, maybe I better go find him. Don't want him to miss the live shot."

Emmett moved toward the outside door and I breathed a sigh of relief, hurrying back to duck my head in the closet.

"He's gone," I whispered. "I'm going to get into the dressing room. Wait a minute, then come out."

"Okay," Bella hissed from behind the shelves.

I rushed down the hall, my wet shoes squeaking on the concrete. When I got to the dressing room door, I took a deep breath to calm myself before going in. Jasper was blow-drying his hair while Jake tied his shoes. They nodded at me as I walked over to where my clothes hung on a wall hook, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Through the door, I heard them greet Bella as I washed my hair, her voice bringing the events of the closet into full color behind my closed eyes.

_I like that it's big…_

I could almost feel her lips…her tongue…her teeth scraping along my throat _._

… _the way it moves when you swallow…_

The tickle of her fingertips along my stomach.

… _Oh God…_

The scent of her hair…the taste of her skin.

_Edward…_

I fought the urge to wrap my hand around my now throbbing cock, not wanting to be caught jacking off like some pathetic teenage asshole. With a frown, I cranked the faucet to cold, bracing my hands against the tile as the icy water washed over me, effectively dealing with the problem at hand.

When I could no longer feel the tips of my fingers, I shut off the water and shivered as I scrubbed a towel over myself quickly. I got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair, not bothering to try and tame the crazy mess. By the time I walked back out of the bathroom, I'd gotten control of myself and managed not to grab Bella and drag her back into the shower with me.

Believe me. It was tempting.

Instead, she walked by me, not meeting my eyes as she held her towel and clothes away from her wet shirt and headed for the shower.

I tried not to think of her, naked, with just a door between us.

I tried. But I failed.

"Dude, get a grip," Jake hissed. I was so lost that I didn't even realize he'd crossed the room. With a quick glance toward Jasper, who was still blow-drying, he added, "You look like a lovesick puppy…and stop staring at the bathroom door!"

I leaned down to tie my shoe, shaking my head in embarrassment. "Shit. Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't apologize to me," he said quietly. "It's your butt on the line here." Jasper shut off the blow dryer and Jake walked back across the room to grab his jacket. "You about ready?" he asked Jasper.

"Yeah," he replied, checking his hair one last time.

I heard the shower shut off, and with quick glance at me, Jake crossed to the bathroom door and banged on it with his fist.

"Billy! Get a move on!" he shouted. "Interview's in ten!"

"Okay," Bella called back through the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

The dressing room door opened and Emmett poked his head in. "I can't find Mini B anywhere."

"Right here," Bella said, rubbing a towel over her head as she emerged from the bathroom. She glanced at the mirror, running her fingers through her hair quickly.

"Well, come on," Emmett said impatiently. "They're waiting for us."

We headed out for the live interview on _Lunchtime L.A._ , and feeling Jake's eyes on me, I made a point of not looking at Bella's ass once.

I thought I should get points for that.

**~Bella~**

I made it through the interview all right, despite the fact that my mind kept drifting back to the janitor's closet. It wasn't just being with Edward, although those memories definitely took center stage for the most part.

No, it was the remembered panic I felt when Emmett was coming down the hall.

We'd come so close to getting caught. And it really hit home the kind of trouble that could cause – not just for me, but for Edward.

I couldn't even look him in the eye in the dressing room. I was hyperaware of the others around us, and afraid that I'd unwillingly give us away. Was I looking at him too much? Not enough? Could they tell that being near him made me all nervous and hot?

Could they see that I loved him?

Could he?

I was a nervous wreck. And I couldn't even let that show.

When I came up with this plan, I knew it would be complicated, but I had no idea just how complicated. I hadn't taken into account the guilt I'd feel at lying to the other guys – my friends. Not to mention the constant stress of having to hide who I really was.

Now, on top of all of that, there was Edward. And there was the crazy sex-starved person he'd somehow turned me into.

I'd never been particularly sexually aggressive, but somehow, that had changed. I didn't know if it was because of all the hiding and sneaking around…or because I'd somehow absorbed some of the testosterone that constantly surrounded me.

Maybe it was just because it was Edward. A chemical reaction, like the vinegar and baking soda I used to make a volcano erupt at my third grade science fair…an explosive combination that ignited my inner slut.

I called her Natasha.

And she was trouble.

Fortunately, she was kept at bay for much of the rest of the day. After the interview, the afternoon was a blur of sound checks, last-minute rehearsals and preparation for the unplugged show. The afternoon was warm, but not overly so, and when we took our places on the roof of the observatory, I couldn't help the little gasp of appreciation at the view. The city was laid out before us like a blanket – extending as far as the eye could see, and surprisingly unblocked by smog. I could imagine that at night, it would be even more impressive, the buildings lit up below and the stars twinkling above.

We faced the other direction as we performed, however, overlooking the grassy park where contributors were already lounging on blankets and folding chairs. Although the show would be "unplugged", we were using sound equipment. Jasper and Edward's guitars were plugged into the system, as well as our microphones. The whole thing would be displayed on a couple of huge video monitors, so those on the ground could see us up close and personal.

But there would be no background music…no dancing…no fireworks or fog machines. Just us sitting on stools up on a platform.

Kind of like the Beatles on the roof of Apple Studio. Okay, maybe not _quite_ like that. I mean, the Beatles are _The Beatles_.

But you get the idea.

Despite J.J. Johnson's resistance to the idea, 4-Square actually did all right, even with the unplugged format. They didn't play any instruments, so they had to use back-up music, but the crowd seemed to enjoy the performance, and when we joined them for a song, the audience went nuts.

Our set was amazing. I tried to avoid looking at Edward, but the sound of his voice – pure and clear – combined with his guitar playing was just incredible. With a look down at the standing crowd on the ground below, I could tell I wasn't the only one that thought so.

Several hundred girls fell in love with E.C. Mazen that afternoon. Not that I could blame them.

When he sang lead on _Bedroom Confessions_ , it brought back memories of him singing it to me in his bed as I fell asleep in his arms. I was glad I didn't sing much on that song, because I felt tears clog my throat and had to fight to keep control of my emotions. Bursting out into tears would definitely not be in my best interest, so I tried to think of other things.

I spotted Twitchy in the crowd and on impulse stuck my tongue out at him. He saw it, but before he could lift his camera to his eye, I pulled my tongue back in and smiled widely. He just shrugged.

_Victory._

Sometimes, it was the little things.

We ended the show with _Geek Lover_ and a standing ovation. The VIPs who'd purchased seats on the roof also got a meet and greet, so we spent another hour chatting with them and signing autographs. By the time we were ready to leave, the sun was setting, and the lights of L.A. sparkled on the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped slightly, surprised to find Edward standing next to me. Although nobody was close by, there were still several dozen people milling about on the roof, breaking down the equipment and chatting with Marty and the other guys.

"It is," I murmured, making sure I didn't lean into him.

"Bella," he whispered, his eyes focused on the view as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "we really need to be careful. Today at the shoot...that was close…too close."

"I know."

"Maybe…" Edward hesitated.

"Maybe what?"

He exhaled heavily. "Maybe we should slow down a little…we're really fucking tempting fate lately."

My heart sank. I knew he was right, but hearing him say it out loud hurt anyway. I tried not to let my feelings show, shrugging slightly. "Yeah, maybe."

I felt his eyes on me, but didn't look at him.

"It's not what I want, you know," he said quietly. I looked up to find him watching me, his eyes soft. "I'm just worried…about you."

I smiled, wishing I could touch him. "I'm worried about you, too."

He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. "So, okay then. We'll slow down…be more careful."

I nodded, unable to speak because of the lump in my throat.

Then Emmett called out to us, and we turned to leave the observatory without another word.

And all that night, as I lay alone in my bed, I tried to convince myself that we'd done the right thing.

~0~

After the shoot on Wednesday, we had another quick local interview, then I left to meet Trixie for lunch. I didn't tell the guys who I was meeting. Edward knew, but I just told the rest of them I was meeting an old family friend. Edward had told me about Emmett's questions about Trixie, and I thought it best if nobody knew we were seeing each other again.

I couldn't really explain the connection I had with Trixie. I mean, on the face of it, what did we really have in common? Still, I felt comfortable with her and was actually looking forward to a break from the testosterone.

Well, sort of. I guess the testosterone was still there under all of the spandex and Maybelline.

I just needed some girl time. Even if the girl wasn't entirely a girl.

After all, neither was I.

I met her at a little café on Hollywood Boulevard that evoked thoughts of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean. The black vinyl stools and speckled Formica countertop looked almost new, but definitely hearkened back to that era. Trixie waved from a booth in the back, and I smiled, walking over to join her.

I was once again startled by Trixie's ability to transform herself. Her bright red hair was caught up into a sleek ponytail, emphasizing her sharp cheekbones and large, heavily-lashed hazel eyes. She wore a pair of skintight jeans tucked into high-heeled black boots, and a loose white shirt tied over a black bustier. I was getting the feeling that, for Trixie, this was a casual look. I self-consciously straightened my own glamour attire – a pair of jeans with a ragged hole in the knee and a worn Rolling Stones t-shirt from sometime in the late nineties.

I could try to explain away my outfit by the fact that I was playing a guy, but the truth was, I always dressed like that.

We chatted about inconsequential things until the food arrived. It was then that the fact that Trixie was a man became clearly evident, as the waitress placed before her an enormous double-cheeseburger, a plate of fries mixed with onion rings, a side of chicken tenders, and a chocolate shake. My eyes widened at the food covering the table.

Trixie winked. "I may look like a diva," she said, "but lucky for me I have the metabolism of a twenty-two-year-old boy." She picked up a fry, drenching it in ranch dressing. "I hate dieting," she added.

"That'll catch up with you eventually," I warned, taking a bite of my chicken sandwich.

She shrugged. "So? I'll go from Cher and Celine to Aretha and Chaka Khan. I'll adapt." Trixie performed in a drag show in West Hollywood on the weekends.

I smiled, and Trixie stared at me for a moment, chewing thoughtfully. She swallowed and took a sip of her shake before speaking.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?"

My stomach flipped in surprise, but I did my best to feign nonchalance. "Keep what up?"

Trixie sighed heavily. "Look, sweetie. I like you. I really do. But you're just asking for trouble here."

My mouth felt like sandpaper, so I avoided her eyes, choking down some of my Coke. "What do you mean?"

I was grasping at straws. I knew what she meant. Trixie knew. Somehow, she knew.

She eyed me pityingly. "What's you're name, honey?" she asked quietly.

My eyes focused on the scarred tabletop. Reaching out with a finger, I traced a pattern in the Formica for a moment. Finally, I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Bella," I whispered.

Trixie smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

It was so strange to have someone other than Edward or Alice call me that.

"How did you know?" I asked. "Is it that obvious?" I felt a wave of panic at the thought.

"Not to most people," Trixie replied. "I didn't even know for sure until I touched your face.

"Don't ever let anyone do that," she advised. "Your skin's way too soft. Not a hint of stubble. Dead giveaway."

I rubbed my chin absently, suddenly relieved that the makeup artists I'd worked with so far always used sponges instead of their fingers. Why hadn't I thought of that? I propped my elbows on the table, letting out a moan as I covered my face with my hands.

"Relax," Trixie said on a laugh. "I have a bit more perception into this kind of thing than your average Josephine." I peeked through my fingers and she winked.

"The packer's a nice touch," she added, and I realized I wasn't the only one checking out crotches lately. "Where did you get it?"

"Edward gave it to me," I replied without thinking.

Trixie's eyes narrowed. "Really," she said, dragging out the word. "I thought they were kidding about you and E.C."

"Shit," I muttered, covering my face again.

"Don't worry, honey. Your secret's safe with me," Trixie assured me. "Lord knows, I'm not one to judge."

"Really?"

She shrugged, taking another bite of her burger. "You know you're playing with fire, right?"

Trixie's words brought back memories of the janitor's closet, and I felt my cheeks heat as a response stuck in my throat.

"Oh, my God," Trixie breathed.

"What?"

She leaned across the table, her eyes intent. "You're in love with him."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but I just couldn't.

"How do you _do_ that?" I grumbled instead, irritation mixed with awe coloring my voice.

Trixie just laughed. "It's a gift. Maybe it comes from spending so much time hiding the truth. I find it easier to see in others." Her face sobered.  
"But, sweetie, how are you going to make this work?"

I sighed, taking a sip of my Coke. "I have no idea. It may not be an issue, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward and I talked," I shrugged. "We decided it would be good…smart…to back off a little."

"Uh huh." Trixie raised an eyebrow. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't exactly know," I admitted. "I mean, I get it. We need to be careful, and being involved with Edward is probably a huge mistake, but…" My words trailed off as I played with my fries.

"But…" Trixie prodded.

"It doesn't feel like a mistake," I whispered, finally giving in to the tears that had been pricking at my eyes since Edward and I talked after the concert.

"Oh, honey," Trixie said sympathetically, reaching across the table to squeeze my hand. "You really are in a pickle, aren't you?"

I laughed humorlessly at the understatement, the tears falling freely, now that I'd finally let them loose. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

I sniffed, blowing my nose on my paper napkin and regarding Trixie through bleary eyes. "I want to be with Edward."

She just nodded.

"But, I want to sing, too," I added, wiping at my eyes. "I love being in the group. I love the guys – all of the guys. I love performing and shooting videos and even doing interviews."

"You want it all," Trixie said.

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh. "I want it all. Is that wrong?"

Trixie waved a hand. "Sweetie, women have been wanting it all since the beginning of time."

"Is it possible?" I asked.

Trixie chewed on an onion ring thoughtfully before answering. "Not at the same time."

"Huh?"

"Something I read once – maybe on a bumper sticker or in a Redbook article," Trixie told me, pouring some ketchup on her chicken tenders. "Women can have it all…just not all at the same time.

"You're living half your life as a woman…half as a man," Trixie continued. "Actually, more than half of it as a man. The woman side of you is being pushed aside, and she's fighting back."

"Natasha," I muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Trixie shrugged. "You need to find an outlet for that side of you, or it's going to drive you crazy," she said. "So I don't think staying away from Edward is necessarily the best thing – for either of you. If you don't find a way to allow yourself to be a girl sometimes, you're going to explode." She pointed at my tear-dampened napkin as evidence.

"But how?"

"Well, to start with. I think you need to look for chances to be with Edward…but be careful," she added. "Very careful."

"What if we get caught?"

"Don't."

I laughed. "Easy for you to say."

Trixie polished off her burger and took a big gulp of her shake. "That's not all, though," she said. "I think there's something else that could help."

"What?"

She grinned. "I have an idea."

**~E.C.~**

That night I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Bella…and I was pretty sure that would be how I spent the entire night.

Just like the night before.

I was so fucked.

I knew it was for Bella's own good that we agreed to kind of cool things down. I just didn't expect it to be so hard.

And I didn't expect Bella to take it so well.

When I'd suggested the idea after the concert at the observatory, I half-expected her to tell me I was wrong…that we could work it out…that everything would be okay. Instead, she'd agreed, and I realized that I'd hurt her feelings. I tried to explain where I was coming from, and I think she really did understand.

It still sucked. Majorly.

I rolled over, punching my pillow and kicking the sheets and blankets off my legs. I couldn't get comfortable without Bella in my bed. It didn't even make any sense, since we'd only actually slept together a couple of times, but I wanted her there.

I needed her there.

I hadn't seen her since after the shoot when she left to have lunch with Trixie. I'd holed up in Emmett's room playing Xbox with the guys for hours, listening intently for the sound of her coming down the hall. I kind of hoped she'd stop by, maybe just to say hi.

But she didn't.

Eventually, we ordered room service and went to bed. I paused when I passed Bella's door, my fist hovering over the wood, and I fought with myself.

Should I knock?

Should I leave her alone?

Should I break down the door and take her on the floor?

The last one sounded like a really good idea.

I took a deep breath, though, and gained control of my inner caveman. It was for the best. Bella and I needed some space…some time to think.

Right.

Why had it sounded so much more logical before I'd spent a night and a day away from her? Before I was lying in my bed with only a thin hotel wall separating us?

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my face and screaming into it in aggravation. I stopped abruptly when there was a knock at the door. Aggravated, frustrated, and fucking hard as a rock, I pulled on a pair of jeans over my underwear, not bothering to button them. I threw open the door, only to find Bella standing nervously on the other side.

"Bella?" I scanned the hallway before tugging her inside. "What are you doing here?"

She stepped into the room, her arms hugged around her stomach. She slipped off her coat, throwing it onto a chair, and took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders like she'd made a decision.

"I was talking to Trixie today," she said.

"Yeah?" I scratched my stomach, and Bella's eyes flickered down briefly before widening. I swallowed, fighting my own arousal. "About what?"

She licked her lips, taking a step toward me. "She thinks I need to give the woman in me a chance to get out."

I suddenly noticed that Bella wasn't wearing her Ace bandage. Or a bra. Just a thin t-shirt.

_Fuck._

"And…uh…" I took a step back involuntarily, but Bella continued to stalk toward me slowly. "Did she…uh…have an idea how you should do that?"

Bella smiled, an eyebrow lifting seductively. "A few. She thinks I should try drag."

I choked, not expecting that answer at all. "You're shitting me."

Bella laughed, shrugging slightly. "She thinks it would help me deal with my repressed femininity."

"It's repressed?" At the moment, it seemed like Bella's femininity was front and center. She stood before me, her back arched slightly, and her luscious tits on prominent display through her t-shirt.

"You have no idea," she said huskily, sliding her fingers up my bare chest.

I didn't know how I managed to reach up and grab her wrists, because all I wanted to do was let her keep touching me. Forever.

But I did. I grabbed them, stifling a moan when her fingers flexed against my skin in protest. "What happened to slowing down?" I asked.

She didn't fight my grip, just leaned against me – hip to hip, chest to chest, mouth _almost_ to mouth. "I can go slow if you want," she whispered, her tongue darting out to trace my lips.

I groaned, capturing her tongue in my mouth briefly. She jerked slightly, her hips thrusting against mine.

Fuck me. No dick. Only heat…soft, delicious heat.

"I guess…slow…doesn't have to mean… _stop_ ," I murmured, unable to resist. I released her wrists and pulled her against me.

"Oh no," she whispered against my mouth as her fingers slid into my hair. "Whatever you do, don't stop."

I didn't. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips as I walked us to the bed.

I undressed her…slowly.

I kissed her…slowly.

I slid into her…slowly.

Even when she began to beg… _harder…faster_ …I kept the pace relentlessly slow.

Not to torture her, but because I didn't want it to end.

And when we finally came apart, our quiet moans echoing around the room, I wondered how I ever thought I could stay away from her…how I thought I could even fucking _breathe_ without her.

I collapsed onto the mattress next to Bella, pulling her close and smelling her skin.

And I knew I would never let her go.

Whatever we had to do, I would never let her go.


	10. Play With Me

**Chapter 10 –** **Play with Me**

**~E.C.~**

"What are you thinking about?"

_Fuck._

Bella might have spent ninety percent of her waking hours as a guy, but there were times her feminine side could not be denied.

Like at the perfect moment when we'd just spent the better part of an hour screwing our brains out in my hotel room. We were tangled in the sheets, all sweaty and sticking to each other and trying to catch our breath…

…and she asked me what I was thinking.

What the _fuck_ was up with that?

I knew it was a trick question. She didn't _really_ want to know what I was thinking. Or maybe she _thought_ she wanted to know what I was thinking, but if she knew what I was really thinking, she'd realize she really didn't want to know what I was thinking.

Because basically, when it comes to guys we're generally thinking of one of three things.

Work. Food. Sex.

Sure, we can multi-task. We can think about sex when we're working (which works really well when you're singing a love song, by the way). We can work while we eat – although we might be thinking about sex right then, too.

And there might be times we think about other stuff – like the World Series, or a movie we're watching, or a book we're reading. But, let's be honest, the Big Three pretty much dominate.

And we're usually eating during the World Series…and thinking about sex, probably.

But when we're not working, and we've had enough to eat, and we've just had an hour of mind-blowing sex, we're pretty much thinking about…

Nothing.

That's right. Absolutely nothing.

But I knew that "nothing" wasn't what Bella was looking for. "Nothing" means your hiding something. "Nothing" means you don't really want the girl to know what you're thinking about.

Because you're probably thinking about another girl. Or thinking she's fat.

Okay, I might have been in this situation before.

So in my post-coital, fuzzy, blissed-out world where my skull might just as well have been filled with Jell-o, I had to find an answer to the "What are you thinking?" question that – let's be honest here – wouldn't cut me off from any future sex.

And I had to do it quickly, because a delay in answering was just as bad as the dreaded "nothing."

Fuck. Had it been too long already? I stroked Bella's arm and kissed her forehead to buy some time.

"I was just thinking," I said slowly, rubbing a hand over her hip. Could I distract her?

"Yeah?" she asked.

Fuck. She was relentless. I still had nothing. Desperate for an answer, my Jell-o mind scrambled...

Or kind of sloshed, I guess.

"You're so pretty," I said finally, figuring that couldn't get me into too much trouble.

I held my breath, watching her carefully for a reaction.

She smiled, and I let the air out of my lungs slowly in relief.

Maybe this boyfriend shit wasn't as hard as I thought.

 _Boyfriend?_ Huh. That word didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would. In fact, as Bella's smile lit up her face and a blush stained her cheeks, it felt pretty fucking amazing.

Go figure.

"Thanks," she murmured, popping up on her elbows to kiss me. I reached up to cup the back of her head, holding her in place so I could do the job right. She whimpered into my mouth, and I was just shifting a little so we could go for Round Two – or was it Three? – when the irritating strains of _It's Raining Men_ filled the air.

"Is that your phone?" Bella asked, pulling back, her lips full and wet, her eyes glazed.

I tugged her back down. "Forget it," I murmured, nibbling at her neck as the music silenced…only to start up again, the electronic tones grating on my nerves with each beat.

"Fucking Jake," I muttered, reaching for my discarded jeans.

"Jake's ringtone is _It's Raining Men_?" Bella asked, giggling.

I shrugged, pulling the phone out of my pocket. "It was either that or _Y.M.C.A_."

She laughed as I answered the phone. "Jake, this better be fucking important."

"E.C.?" replied a shaky voice I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" I said a moment before the voice clicked. "Mikey?"

"I need help," he whispered.

I sat up, casting a quick glance at Bella. At her questioning look, I shrugged. "What's wrong? Where's Jake?"

"I took his phone by mistake," he said. "Couldn't sleep…just wanted to hit the bar for a nightcap… _fuck!_ "

"Mikey, where are you?" I didn't like the sound of his voice. It was obvious that something was wrong.

"Elevator," he grunted, breathing heavily. "Need to come to your room…can't let Jake see me…like this."

The phone went dead.

"Mikey?"

Bella reached for my hand. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I told her before dialing Jake's phone back. It went straight to voicemail. "Mikey's coming. We better get you out of here." I grabbed for my jeans and dressed quickly as Bella hurried into the bathroom, tugging her shirt over her head. A faint knock at the door told us both there was no time to rush Bella out. She closed herself into the bathroom as I opened the door, only to have Mikey fall forward, collapsing into my arms.

"Mikey? What the fuck?" His face was a bloody mess, one eye nearly swollen shut. He staggered into the room, leaning on me heavily, before falling onto the bed.

I reached for my phone. "I've got to call Jake."

"No!" Mikey lifted a hand to stop me, but it fell back on the bed weakly. "No…please…don't call him."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Just some assholes in the bar." He struggled slightly, and I helped him to sit up on the edge of the bed. "They cornered me in the bathroom. Should have known better than to go in there alone."

"Fuck, Mikey."

He tried to smile, but winced at the pain of his split lip. "It's not as bad as it looks," he assured me. "But Jake will flip if he sees me like this. I just need to get cleaned up a little."

"You need to go to a hospital."

"Seriously, E.C." His words were slightly slurred. "I'll be okay…I just need you to help me out here."

A hand holding a damp cloth dabbed at Mikey's cheek, and I realized Bella had come out of the bathroom. Mikey winced.

"Sorry," she murmured, gently wiping away the blood. Mikey's eyes darted between us.

"Should have known," he said, hissing as Bella swiped at a sensitive spot.

"Jake didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Nah. He wouldn't do that unless you said it was okay," Mike replied. "But after _The Back Door_ , I kind of suspected."

Bella walked back into the bathroom to rinse out the washcloth. "Who did this to you?" she asked gently.

"Just some idiots who don't appreciate my bedroom activities."

Bella gasped. "They did this to you because you're gay?"

Mikey rolled his eyes – at least the one that wasn't swollen shut. "Come on, Billy. You can't find it _that_ surprising. I mean, there's a reason you and E.C. are hanging out in that closet, right?"

She paused with the cloth trembling slightly in her hand. Mikey looked up at her. "Shit. I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay," Bella replied, wiping his forehead. Her own brow furrowed, and I wondered what she was thinking. "We need some ice for that eye," she said quietly with a glance at me.

"Yeah. I'm on it." I crossed to the bar and looked into the fridge, only to find the freezer empty. Knowing that calling room service might open us all up to gossip we'd do better without, I grabbed the ice bucket and went out into the hall in search of an ice machine. Of course, there wasn't one. I walked up and down the hall, my eyes flicking back to Jake's door every other second, before returning to my room.

"There's no ice machine," I said in frustration. Bella spun around, swiping at her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned quickly back to Mikey. "Yeah. Sure. I'm fine." She took the washcloth back into the bathroom, without meeting my eyes. "You'll need to call room service, I guess," she said as she rinsed out the cloth.

Mikey looked a lot less bloody, but still not that great, and when I glanced at him in question, he just shrugged in response. I couldn't help wondering what had happened while I'd been in the hall.

Room service showed up in record time, and before long Mikey had some ice on his eye. Bella had given him one of my shirts, so he looked a hell of a lot better than when he'd showed up at my door.

"We need to call Jake now," she said. Mikey sighed and just nodded in agreement. He pulled the ice away from his eye.

"Any better?"

We both frowned. He laughed slightly.

"Didn't think so."

Mikey made the call himself. I wasn't sure why he didn't just head over to see Jake in person, but when I saw his hands shaking as he dialed, I realized he needed us for moral support. I also imagined that he hoped we'd keep Jake from flipping out about what had happened. I could just see Jake going on a rampage trying to track down the assholes that beat up Mikey, but when he showed up at my door, he didn't look angry.

He looked scared to death.

**~Bella~**

"Mikey?" Jake walked into the room tentatively, then rushed over to drop to his knees in front of his boyfriend. "Jesus, baby, what happened?" He reached out to brush Mikey's hair back from his face and winced slightly.

"It's nothing," Mikey said, forcing a grin. "I'm fine."

Jake grabbed Mikey's hand. "You're not fine. You're a fucking mess." He was so upset he didn't even whisper the curse word. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! We can't let them get away with this!"

"I don't want you to do anything."

"It's not up to you!" Jake rose and stalked across the room. Edward stepped in front of him.

"Dude. I think right now we need to worry about Mikey."

"You think I'm not worried about him?" Jake's eyes were glassy with fury and unshed tears, his voice gritty and determined. "But those assholes need to pay!"

"They're not going to be lurking in the hallway," Edward said, keeping his tone calm. "We'll find them, but right now, I think we need to get Mikey to a hospital."

"I'm fine!" Mikey insisted.

"You're not fine," I told him. "I think your nose is broken. And you need a doctor to look at that eye." I'd gotten a good look at the damage as I cleaned up the worst of the blood. Mikey had put on a brave front, but I saw each twinge and wince as I dabbed gently at his face. He was in a lot of pain…and it wasn't just physical.

When Edward had left in search of ice, I lost the battle to keep control of my emotions, and a tear trailed down my cheek.

"Hey," Mikey said softly. "I'm okay. I'm going to be okay."

"Are you?" I asked, taking a deep breath to try and mute my anger. "Somebody did this to you…hurt you…for no reason. How can you be so calm? Why aren't you pissed off?"

Mikey sighed, closing his eyes as I tended to the one that wasn't swollen shut.

"You think I'm not pissed?" he asked quietly, his eyelids flickering slightly. "Of course I am. I'm angry and hurt and I've gotta say, when it was happening, I was scared to fucking death. I thought they might kill me.

"But if I give in to the hate, they win. I don't want to live like that."

"Don't you want them to pay?"

Mikey opened his eyes, focusing on me sadly. "Sure I do. And they will. But you know how it is, B. There's always going to be some asshole out there who wants us gone. The best revenge is living our lives…loving who we love…being happy."

Mikey's bravery slammed into my gut, and I felt a wave of shame at the façade that Edward and I were putting up…the lie we were living – many lies, actually. I felt trapped by them – caught between my love for Edward, and my need to protect those around me, not to mention myself. And when I looked at Jake and Mikey, facing whatever came their way together, I wished I could be that strong. The deception twisted in my stomach, and when Edward walked back into the room, I brushed another trickle of tears from my eyes. Edward caught it, of course, and asked if I was okay. I waved him off and went back into the bathroom to get ahold of myself.

I could see Jake trying to do the same thing now. He took a deep breath, then in a sudden rush of anger, slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the sheetrock. His shoulders hunched, the muscles nearly vibrating with tension, and I wondered if he was going to hit it again.

"Babe," Mikey said sadly. Jake's shoulders fell, and he leaned against the wall, his hand pressed above the newly formed hole. Finally, he exhaled and turned around slowly, his eyes drifting to Mikey. Just like that, the anger in his expression disappeared, replaced by fear…worry…panic…

Love.

"Feel better?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jake glared at him, but his lips quirked slightly. "Yeah." He eyed the damaged wall. "Sorry about that."

Edward shrugged. "We'll just tell them Jazz did it."

I helped Mikey into one of Edward's jackets, and tried to ease him gently to his feet.

"Really, I'm okay," he said. "Besides, haven't you heard? Chicks dig scars."

Jake rolled his eyes, grabbing Mikey's hand to haul him protectively to his side. He slipped an arm around his waist, supporting his weight. "Well, there aren't any chicks around here to impress, so let's see if we can get a doctor to fix up that pretty face, okay?"

~0~

A cab met us at the hotel's rear entrance, and Edward stuck his head out the door, scanning the dark alley before waving us all through. Mikey leaned heavily on Jake as we walked toward the cab, until the click of a camera shutter and a sharp intake of breath drew our attention to a dark corner.

Twitchy. The photographer watched us intently, his face unreadable in the dim light.

"Damn it!" Jake exclaimed, helping Mikey into the cab and turning to go after the pap. Edward grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," Jake growled.

"Just wait a second," Edward interrupted quietly. "Let me talk to him." When Jake finally nodded, Edward walked over to the photographer. Twitchy eyed him warily, instinctively shielding his camera with a beefy arm. Edward's arms remained loosely at his sides as he bowed his head slightly to speak with him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Edward didn't punch him, and Twitchy seemed relatively twitchless.

So maybe that was a good sign.

After a moment, Edward joined us in the cab, and I saw Twitchy get into his SUV on the other end of the alley. When we pulled out onto the street, the SUV followed.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, his jaw tight. "What did you say to that guy?"

"Just trust me," Edward replied. "I think this is one time Twitchy is going to come in handy."

Edward was right, but it wasn't until the next morning that we realized just how right he was. We'd all been exhausted when we got back from the hospital. Edward had spent most of the time on his phone – although I wasn't sure who he was talking to – and I'd stayed close to Mikey as the doctor examined him. His nose was broken, but fortunately, his eye would be fine, and the cuts and bruises would heal in time. The police had come by to take a statement, and Jake held Mikey's hand tightly as he recounted what had happened. Twitchy was waiting when we left the hospital, but we were really too tired to even notice. I wanted to stay with Edward, but we both knew we'd sleep late the next day and couldn't run the risk of one of the other guys finding me in his room. So after a few gentle kisses, I'd returned to my own room and my own lonely bed.

A pounding at my door woke me only a few hours later. I stumbled to it, wrenching it open with a growl, but luckily I was still alert enough to cover my untaped boobs with my arms. Emmett was standing on the other side.

"What?"

"Get dressed, B. We've got to go to work."

"Work?" I repeated, my voice raspy. "I didn't think we had anything until this afternoon."

"Plans change," Emmett said with a shrug. "Hurry up. We've got a press conference."

~0~

I was dazed as we walked out of the front of the hotel to find a huge crowd of people, media, and a pile of flowers and candles surrounding the hotel entrance. Notes of encouragement addressed to Mikey and the band were tucked in between the arrangements. The street had actually been shut down, and I could see a police roadblock a block down in either direction. Fans started screaming as we walked out, but there was something different about this crowd. Instead of waving the usual "Marry me, E.C." and "I heart Jazz!" signs, they held up placards saying, "Don't give up!" and "We're with you, Jake & Mikey!"

"What is all this?" I asked Edward quietly.

"Twitchy's pictures," he replied. "I told him we'd let him tail us as long as he made them available to anyone and everyone. Obviously, a few people have seen them."

"Obviously," I repeated, still a bit stunned. "But…Twitchy wouldn't get paid for that."

Edward shrugged. "Turns out he's a decent guy…for a pap," he added. "When he heard what happened, he said he'd help us out."

" _That's_ what you were doing on your phone last night."

"I thought the best way to catch these guys was to get the story out there," he explained. "I was right. Someone who was in the bar saw the pictures online and figured out he knew the guys that did it. The cops arrested two of them a couple of hours ago. They'll get the other one soon."

"Wow," I said, eyeing the crowd. "I can't believe all the people. It's amazing!"

"Yeah, well, that's only part of it," Edward said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

He started to answer, but Marty interrupted, waving us over to a bank of microphones on a small, raised platform. We gathered around the mics as Marty began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming," he said somberly, his eyes scanning the television cameras lined up in front of him. "As you all know, one of our own – 5Point's choreographer, Mikey Pops, was brutally assaulted last night in what can only be described as a hate crime."

The crowd booed and someone yelled, "We love you, Mikey!" He nodded in acknowledgement, smiling shyly as Jake took his hand.

"It's so tragic in this day and age that bigotry and hatred are still alive and well in this society," Marty continued. "But I'm happy to say that – thanks to some of you – police have identified the perpetrators of this horrible crime, and they will be brought to justice!"

The crowd erupted and Marty nodded in approval as they began to chant Mikey's name. Marty stepped back from the microphone, motioning to Mikey. He moved forward hesitantly, and I noticed he held onto Jake's hand with a white-knuckled grip. The crowd quieted as he leaned toward the microphone.

"Thank you," he said, his voice cracking. He turned to Jake. "I can't…"

"It's okay," Jake assured him, stepping up to the mics. "Mikey and I want to thank you all for your support," he said to another round of cheers. "We are so incredibly touched by the outpouring of love we've gotten from 5Point fans – from all of you.

"We'd like to thank those who came forward to help identify the assho—" He cut off suddenly and a titter broke through the crowd. "–the _suspects_ in this crime," he corrected, "as well as the Los Angeles Police Department, who has done an amazing job." Applause broke out, and a few of the police officers nearby raised their hands and waved.

"One more thing," Jake added once the crowd quieted again. "We'd like to ask that you allow the justice system to do its job in this case. Please, do not let the violence or hate go any further than it did last night." The crowd applauded again, and Jake smiled. "Now, on to what we _can_ do to make a difference – E.C.'s going to tell you all about that."

Edward grinned as he approached the microphones amidst catcalls and declarations of undying love. He held up a hand. "Thanks for coming, you guys," he said. "As Jake said, it's important to all of us in the band that we turn this into a positive situation, and I'm excited to tell you about something that's coming up that we think is going to be a lot of fun and give us all a chance to do just that.

"Tomorrow night after our show at the Staples Center, 5Point will be putting on a benefit show at _Queen of Hearts_ in West Hollywood."

My heart stopped. I knew that club.

"All proceeds will go to the Matthew Shepard Foundation," Edward continued, "whose goal is to replace hate in the world with understanding, compassion, and acceptance."

The crowd went crazy, but I was still trying to absorb what Edward was saying. The _Queen of Hearts_ was Trixie's club…

…a _drag_ club.

"So if you want to get a look at E-Dog's legs in a pair of stilettos…" Edward grinned as Emmett pulled up a pant leg, striking a pose. "Come and join us Friday night after the show. It will be simulcast on screens outside the club, and we expect a huge turnout, so you better get your tickets now! It's gonna be quite a party!"

The crowd erupted as we waved and went back into the hotel, and Marty stayed behind to answer some questions. I pulled Edward back, making sure the others couldn't hear me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

Edward winked. "You're the one who wanted to try drag. Seems like if we're all doing it, it takes the heat off you a little – plus, it's for a good cause."

"I know that," I said, "but I wasn't planning on performing in front of thousands of people. I was thinking it would be a little more…private."

Edward wiggled his eyebrows. "That can be arranged."

"Dude!" Emmett whirled around in front of us, walking backwards. "Which Spice Girl do you want to be? I mean, with that hair, Ginger's an obvious choice, but…"

Edward scoffed. "I am _not_ going to be a Spice Girl."

"Why not? Five of them. Five of us. Seems perfect to me."

"Dude!" Jake interrupted, smacking Emmett's arm. "I told you. I'm doing Beyonce." He did a quick spin and started to sing _Single Ladies_ , his ass twitching as he danced toward the elevator. Mikey laughed and I found myself smiling, glad that he was feeling better.

Emmett trailed after him. "But you've gotta be Posh Spice! I want to be Scary!"

Jasper interrupted, "That leaves me as Sporty – and I do not have the boobs for a sports bra."

Emmett shrugged. "You could be Baby."

Jasper glanced at me pointedly.

"Oh sure," I said, affronted. "I'm the smallest, so I've got to be Baby."

"We're not doing the fucking Spice Girls," Edward growled.

"The Go-Gos?" Emmett suggested.

Edward winced.

"Bananarama?"

"Seriously?" Edward shook his head pityingly as we walked into the elevator. "I talked to Trixie. She's got it all figured out. Marty's going to reschedule the afternoon interviews so we can meet her at the club to go over everything."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I'm not shaving my legs," Emmett said stubbornly.

Jasper glanced at him. "It's a fucking jungle down there, man. You have to shave them."

"No way. When it grows back it itches like a mother."

We all slowly turned to stare at Emmett. He shrugged.

"What?" he said. "I got curious."

He ignored us and started to hum as the elevator climbed. It took a second for me to recognize the song, then I couldn't help humming along.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want…_

**~E.C.~**

Fucking Spice Girls.

I should have known that Trixie would agree with Emmett. She thought it was a fucking brilliant idea for us to close the show at _Queen of Hearts_ with a Spice Girls medley.

Medley? I didn't know they had enough hits for a medley, but whatever.

Of course, she also agreed I should be Ginger, which meant wearing a mini-dress made out of a British flag.

Fuck me.

On the bright side, Emmett didn't get to be Scary. Trixie thought it would be hilarious if he was Baby, pigtails and all, and I had to agree. Emmett wasn't too happy about it, but the pouting just made him look more like a baby.

Yeah. It kind of pissed him off when I mentioned that…which only meant that I mentioned it a lot.

Trixie also had some other plans for us, including Jake's Beyonce number, with Jasper and I singing backup.

In leotards.

Whose idea was this anyway?

I kept telling myself it was for a good cause. In addition to the group numbers, we'd each also sing a solo, and Bella was going to do a duet with Trixie that neither of them was talking about.

Now _that_ had me curious.

Between rehearsals with Trixie and for our regular show, we didn't get back to the hotel until after one o'clock in the morning. Bella yawned as we walked toward our rooms, and I knew we wouldn't be doing anything but sleeping.

I couldn't complain, though. I was exhausted too.

Still, I found myself sneaking down to her room and tapping quietly on the door. She pulled it open like she was waiting for me, and took my hand, tugging me inside. Dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt, Bella padded on bare feet toward the bed without a word. Sliding between the sheets, she scooted over and turned on her side, tucking both hands under her cheek as she looked up at me.

"You coming to bed?" she asked on a yawn, and I realized I was just standing there staring at her.

"Oh…yeah…sure," I replied, stifling my own yawn as I dragged my shirt over my head. I felt her eyes drifting over my body as I stepped out of my shoes and jeans, and Little Ed made a valiant effort to respond – but though the spirit was willing, the body was weak.

And fucking tired.

I set the alarm on my phone and got into bed, turning on my side to face Bella. Her eyes were closed and, trailing a finger over her cheek, I leaned in to kiss her softly. She smiled as her eyes drifted halfway open.

"You look tired," she said.

"You too."

"Yeah."

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me here…you know…since it's so late."

She scooted closer to me. "I always want you here."

I had a moment of speechlessness at the warm feeling that spread through my body at her words, and another one when I realized the feeling had nothing to do with my dick. I was just…content. For the first time, I was perfectly content with the idea of sleeping with a girl in my arms, even if sex wasn't involved.

Still a bit stunned at that, I rolled onto my back and gathered her close. Her head rested on my chest as her legs tangled with mine, and she sighed quietly as she nestled into my body. We fit together perfectly, her softness molding around me, her smooth skin and the scent of her hair lulling me into relaxation. I could feel the heat from her hand on my bare chest…the soft huffs of her breath against my skin…and I realized there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Good night, Edward," she murmured.

I kissed her head, smiling to myself. "Good night, Bella."

~0~

Friday was a fucking madhouse. We were all up early doing live interviews on the local morning shows, followed by satellite interviews with MTV and some of the entertainment shows. The attack on Mikey had gained national attention, and everyone wanted to know about how we were all dealing with it. The cops had tracked down the third suspect, and all three of them now faced assault and hate crime charges. They were out on bail, but Marty had worked with our attorneys to make sure restraining orders were in place, and he'd even hired a couple more security guards for the rest of the time we'd be in L.A.

Alice and Rosalie's flight arrived while we were in the middle of our sound check at the Staples Center, so our limo driver picked them up and brought them to the venue. Emmett and Jasper were both like lovestruck teenagers waiting for them to arrive. The fuckers were constantly checking for texts and bouncing around in excitement. It was pathetic.

But I had to admit I was a little pathetic myself.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep my feelings about Bella to myself. The truth is, I was scared to death to say those three little words. I'd never said them to anyone outside of my family before, and I wanted to make sure I did it right.

I was pretty sure while we were making out under some scaffolding with my hand up her shirt wouldn't be right. And immediately before – or after –an orgasm probably wasn't the right time either. Sure, it was hot, but I thought girls wanted something a little more romantic.

Maybe with candles and flowers and Michael Bolton or some shit.

I decided it might be a good idea to ask Alice for advice.

But she disappeared shortly after arriving at the center and jumping into Jasper's arms with a loud squeal. Rosalie was a little more restrained, but once she planted a wet one on Emmett's neck, he loudly called for a half-hour break and disappeared into the dressing room at a near sprint.

Jasper and Alice weren't far behind…and neither were Jake and Mikey.

Which led to the under-the-scaffolding-makeout-session with Bella that I mentioned earlier.

Anyway…

When Emmett came back out onstage, he was a strange combination of relaxed and almost irritated. Rose kissed his cheek, and I heard her say something about "getting it next time," but Emmett just nodded dejectedly as she walked down to take a seat next to Alice.

"Still just the one orgasm?" I asked sympathetically. Well, _kind of_ sympathetically. I might have laughed…a little.

"It's just so frustrating," he replied, shaking his head. "I mean, I practiced all week!"

"Practiced what?" Bella chose that moment to walk over. Of course.

"Jerking off," I told her. Bella coughed as her eyes widened, and I shrugged in response. She opened a water bottle and took a sip, then pressed the cold bottle to her flushed face.

Emmett didn't even notice. He just rubbed his hand over his mouth as though considering a difficult math problem. "I worked so hard…"

"That's what she said," I muttered. Bella snorted.

"I did the breathing…I did the Kegel exercises," Emmett continued, still lost in his orgasmic dilemma.

"Kegel exercises?" Bella asked. "I thought those were for women."

"Guys can do them too," Emmett said distractedly. "The PC muscles need to be strong to hold back the ejaculate."

"Shit." I winced at the thought of cutting off the flow of things. I couldn't imagine that could actually feel good.

"The key…" Emmett wagged a finger. "The key is finding that point of no return. You have to be totally in tune with your body. It's a spiritual connection, really."

Bella and I just blinked in response. I mean, what do you say to that?

"Maybe I need to try something else," Emmett mused as Bella took another sip from her bottle. "Either of you ever use a cock ring?"

Water exploded into the air in a shower of sparkling drops. It would have been almost pretty if it hadn't have come from Bella's mouth…and if she hadn't been just about choking to death.

"What the fuck, B?" Emmett grumbled, wiping the water off his face.

Bella gasped for breath, her face red and tears filling her eyes.

"Dude," I cut in, using my sleeve to wipe my own face. "You don't just say shit like 'either of you ever use a cock ring' without a little warning!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I just thought maybe you might have a little experience."

Jake and Jasper had walked over, obviously wondering what the fuck was up. Bella still couldn't speak, but her face was almost back to the right color.

"Experience with what?" Jake asked.

"Cock rings," Emmett replied.

"Dude!" Jasper said, cupping his junk. I realized I was doing the same thing.

Here's the thing: If you want to try sex toys, more power to you. God knows, I have my own appreciation for the wonder that is the rubber dick.

But a tight silicone ring wrapped around my cock? Uh. No, thank you. And some of that shit looked like fucking torture devices.

I mean, I once saw one that was actually five rings joined together with a leather strap…with another ring on the end for – wait for it – attaching _weights_.

Weights! What the fuck?

It was called the _Gates of Hell._ Now, tell me why I'd want anything like that anywhere close to my dick.

Not to mention the fact that I Googled cock rings once – just out of curiosity – and found a whole page full of horror stories. Remember when you were a kid and you'd twist a rubber band around your finger until the tip turned purple? Then your mom would scream for you to take it off quick before your finger fell off?

Yeah. _Exactly._

I had other fingers. There's only one Little Ed.

Evidently, though, Jake had no such concerns.

"I've gone one," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Not crazy about it myself, but Mikey _loves_ his."

"Ahhhhh!" We all screamed – except Bella – and Emmett covered his ears, chanting, "TMI! TMI! TMI!"

Jake shook his head. "It's not like I was going to give you details, asshole. Besides, you asked."

Emmett finally lowered his hands and squared his shoulders as if bracing himself. "You're right. So…you think it might help me control my orgasms?"

Bella coughed again, but fortunately she'd given up on drinking her water.

Jake considered that. "I don't know. It does make them more intense – at least Mikey thinks so."

"Intense, huh?" Emmett rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Intense is good."

"You'll want to use lots of lube…and it's a good idea to be smooth down there, too."

"Smooth?" Bella piped up, obviously absorbed in the conversation. I hoped to hell she wasn't getting any ideas.

Jake nodded. "You don't want to catch your pubes in it."

This time we all cupped our junk in sympathy, letting out various sounds of imagined pain.

"I'll have to give this some more thought," Emmett said, as we all took our places for another run through of _Geek Lover._

Eventually, we did finally manage to wrap up our sound check, and then stop by _Queen of Hearts_ for a quick final rehearsal and costume fitting. I still had yet to see Bella in her costumes. For some reason, Trixie was keeping her under lock and key.

It was a little annoying how those two had hit it off…and I might even be jealous if Trixie didn't have bigger tits than Bella.

I was pretty sure Bella wasn't a boob man…or woman…whatever.

By the time we broke for lunch, it was after three o'clock and we were all starving. We opted to have a pile of pizzas delivered to the hotel, not wanting to deal with paps or fans since we were all exhausted. We ate in Jake's room, with Emmett and Rose sprawled on the couch, Jasper and Alice sharing a big chair, and Jake, Mikey, Bella and I sitting at the dining table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett kissing Rose as Jasper fed Alice bites of pepperoni.

It was nauseating.

And I was so fucking jealous.

Bella and I were the only ones who couldn't be open about what was happening between us. Somehow, being around all of the happy couples made it even tougher to deal with. I wanted Bella to sit on my lap. I wanted to touch her face and kiss her. I wanted to feed her fucking pepperoni.

Okay, maybe not that. Because let's face it – I was in love, but I wasn't a pussy.

I saw Jasper feed Alice another bite and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to catch some Z's before the show," I announced, pointedly not looking at Bella.

Emmett snorted. "I'll alert the media."

"Fuck you," I muttered, heading for the door. "See you assholes in a couple of hours." I walked out of Jake's room and into my own, not stopping until I was in the shower. I washed off quickly and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

And wondered how long I'd have to wait to sneak into Bella's room.

Okay, maybe I was a pussy.

**~Bella~**

The clock ticked loudly as I counted down the time until I could go to my room. Okay, maybe it wasn't that loud, but it _felt_ loud…like it was pounding in my head in time with my rapid heartbeats.

God. I'd become so dramatic.

I couldn't really be blamed, though. Being the only one flying solo in a room full of couples made me anxious and nervous…

…and horny. Couldn't forget horny.

But I knew I couldn't go running after Edward and tackle him in the hallway. I was pretty sure that would have blown the whole "let's-keep-things-a-secret" plan.

So I waited, chewing absently on a piece of pizza while Emmett pawed Rose, Jasper baby-talked Alice, and Jake and Mikey smirked knowingly.

"So, B," Jake began, exchanging a glance with Mikey. "Have you heard Emmett's song?"

I turned to Emmett in surprise. "I didn't think you wrote songs."

He huffed. "I wrote one. Marty put the kibosh on it, though."

"Why?"

"Said it was too controversial."

I eyed Emmett carefully. "You? Controversial? What's it about?"

"Love," he replied, his chin set stubbornly.

Jasper held up a finger. " _Self_ love, actually."

"You're kidding." I laughed.

"I don't know what the big deal was," Emmett grumped. "It's not like it's never been done before. Billy Squier had _The Stroke…_ Cindy Lauper had _She Bop…_ Prince had _Darling Nikki."_

" _I Touch Myself..._ Divinyls," Mikey offered.

"Don't forget Billy Idol – _Dancing with Myself,"_ Alice interjected.

"And the classic _My Ding-a-ling,"_ Jake added, humming a little.

"So what's yours called?" I asked Emmett.

He started to answer, but Jake and Jasper broke out into song instead.

_Play with me_

' _Cuz no one else can please me like you_

_Set me free_

_I love the way you do what you do_

I was confused. "I don't get it. It just sounds like a love song. What's the problem?"

Jake held up a hand as he fought back a laugh. "You haven't heard the bridge yet."

Emmett scowled as they continued to sing…Jasper beat-boxing as Jake gritted out the lyrics.

_I'm taking matters into my own hands_

_H_ _ands that give me pleasure, and never give me pain_

_You know me best – like nobody else can_

_Oooohhhh, you make me master of my own domain_

At that, I completely lost it. I burst into laughter, quickly joined by everyone in the room.

Well, everyone except Emmett, of course.

"Play with me?" I gasped, finally getting it. "Master of my own domain?"

"I don't know what's so fucking funny," he growled. Rosalie wiped tears from her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, baby," she soothed. "I think it's a wonderful song." Emmett pouted, but Rose persisted, trailing kisses over his face. "Come on," she said, standing up and holding out a hand. "I'll play with you."

I could see Emmett was fighting with himself. Part of him wanted to stay mad. Part of him wanted to have sex.

It didn't take a genius to figure out which part would win.

Jasper and Alice were next out the door, and I figured it was finally safe to leave. I made it to my room and was just about to get in the shower when I heard a quiet knocking. I hurried over to the door and threw it open, expecting Edward to be standing on the other side with the impatient look I'd come to expect on his face.

I was wrong.

"Alice?" I scanned the hallway quickly and pulled her into the room. "What are you doing here? Where's Jasper?"

She waved a hand in dismissal. "I told him I had to run to the store for condoms."

"Jasper doesn't have any condoms?"

"I told him I needed special 'for her pleasure' condoms," she explained. "He offered to get them, but I told him I needed a particular brand. Boy is persistent!" She crossed to the couch and flopped down, seemingly unworried.

"Um, isn't he going to be suspicious when you come back without any condoms?"

Alice reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a foil packet. "I won't."

"Those aren't special."

"He doesn't have to know that." She tucked the condom into her jeans pocket. "Anyway, I don't have much time, and I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" I feigned innocence.

"You know about what," she retorted, her eyes narrowing. "About telling Jazz what's going on."

I collapsed onto the bed, my hands covering my face. "You can't do that, Alice."

She joined me on the bed, pulling my hands away so she could look me in the eye. "I know you're worried about what will happen, but I can't keep this from him forever. I just can't lie to him, Bella. He's…important."

I stared at Alice for a moment, and it was when she blushed and looked away that I realized it.

"You're in love with him," I murmured.

Alice didn't even try to deny it. "It happened so fast, but yeah," she said. "I am. I love him. And I can't lie to him, Bella."

I groaned, covering my face again. Alice was silent as I mulled over my options.

"Okay," I said, sitting up abruptly. "Do you think he suspects anything right now?"

Alice shook her head. "No," she replied slowly. "He hasn't said anything."

I smiled. "All right, then. You don't have to lie. Just don't bring it up. If you think he's starting to get suspicious, we'll deal with it then."

Alice frowned skeptically, but I could see she was caving.

"You're only here for three nights and two days," I continued. "The nights will be pretty much occupied. I'm pretty sure Jasper will have a one-track mind, and Edward and I will be the last thing on it."

"Yeah…I guess…" she agreed.

"So, we'll be extra careful not to raise any suspicion during the rest of the time. You won't have to say a thing."

"I don't know, Bella."

I continued without taking a breath. "And you can just…distract him if you think his thoughts are going the wrong direction."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"You want me to manipulate him with sex?"

"Think of it more as…encouraging him to focus on the task at hand," I said with a grin. "He really should be paying attention to you, anyway. You are his girlfriend."

"Am I?"

"Aren't you?"

Alice bit her lip nervously and said nothing for a moment. "B…you'd tell me if…if Jazz was seeing someone else, right?"

"What?" I gasped. "Is he?"

"Is he?"

"Alice, you're making me dizzy."

She blushed. "Sorry. It's just that…he's _Jazz Whitlock_. I know girls throw themselves at him."

I sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know what you mean," I sympathized. "I feel the same way about Edward."

"At least you see him every day."

I squeezed her lightly. "Well, if it helps, I haven't seen Jasper give another girl the time of day."

"Really?"

I nodded. "He's totally hung up on you."

She smiled, and both our heads snapped to the door at the sound of another knock.

"Shit," I muttered, waving her into the bathroom as I raced to look through the peephole. Releasing a breath, I unlocked the door. "It's okay," I told Alice. "It's only Edward."

"Thanks a lot," he muttered, sliding his hand around my waist and pulling me in for a quick, hard kiss.

"No!" Alice clenched her eyes shut. "I see nothing. I know nothing!" She slid by us, feeling for the doorway.

"Remember – distraction is the key." Alice just waved as she hurried into the hallway.

Edward shut the door before pulling me toward him again. "What was that all about?"

I sighed. "She's worried about lying to Jasper."

"So you told her to distract him? You think that's really going to work?"

I slid my hand slowly down to the fly of his jeans, rubbing gently. "You really want to talk about Alice?" I asked huskily.

"Huh?" he grunted. I felt his erection grow at my touch, his head falling back as he thrust into my hand. Abruptly, I pulled away and sauntered over to the bed, flopping onto it with a wicked grin.

"See?" I said. "Distraction."

Edward blinked in confusion, then his eyes narrowed. He stalked toward me. "That wasn't very nice," he growled, but the corners of his lips twitched slightly, and I knew he wasn't really mad.

I played along, scampering to the other side of the bed. "You asked," I pointed out. "I was just proving a point."

He pounced, grabbing my ankle and yanking me toward him. I squealed before he rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"You _are_ very distracting," he murmured, lowering his head to nibble at my neck.

"You're pretty distracting yourself."

His teeth grazed my collarbone and I shivered. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I didn't think you'd ever leave Jake's room."

I giggled at the memory. "I was listening to Emmett's song."

Edward chuckled. "You mean his masturbation masterpiece?"

I slid my hands up under his shirt, and Edward's laughter melted into a hiss as I brushed his nipples. "I thought it was actually kind of sweet," I said.

Edward helped me pull his shirt over his head before returning to my neck. He licked at my ear and I whimpered slightly.

"Sweet?" he murmured.

"Huh?"

Edward smiled against my skin. "You said the song was sweet."

"Oh, yeah," I arched against him, trying to keep my train of thought as he began a slow grind that had me burning in seconds. "Well…you know…it _would_ be a sweet song, if it wasn't about him loving his hands."

Edward snorted. "Or his hands loving _him_."

I burst into laughter again and Edward joined me. We ended up rolling around in the bed, giggling and peeling off clothing until we were both naked and panting. We kissed breathlessly…lips…skin…tasting and taking until Edward wrapped his long fingers around my wrist.

"Bella?" he began, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I need to ask you something." He was fighting a smile, trying to look serious, so I did the same.

"What is it Edward? What do you need?"

He pulled my hand down between us.

"Play with me."

I took the matter in hand…and let's just say Edward was very, very distracted.


	11. 5 Points of Love

  


**Chapter 11 – 5** **Points of Love**

**~E.C.~**

_And now…the moment you've been waiting for…_

I'd heard the introduction dozens of times…fuck, maybe hundreds of times, but it still managed to make my stomach flip.

And this time it was even worse.

The crowd began to stomp their feet and clap their hands in unison, chanting, " _5Point! 5Point! 5Point!"_

"You ready for this?" Jazz raised a concerned brow at me, and I wondered if I looked as freaked out as I felt.

"Yeah. I'm good." I was _so_ not good.

_The Staples Center welcomes E.C! Jazz! Whispers! E-Dog!_ _...aaaaand Billy!_

The chanting got louder, almost drowning out the announcer. I glanced down the row at Bella, her face barely visible in the darkness. She looked even more scared than I was.

After the opening at Madison Square Garden, Marty decided our show needed a little more oomph. And he decided our entrance was the place to jazz things up a bit. So instead of coming up through the trap doors in the stage, we were at the back of the stadium, on platforms thousands of feet off the floor.

Okay, maybe not thousands…but it sure as hell _felt_ like thousands. And the stage looked more like a coffee table on the other side of the Staples Center...a coffee table we'd have to hit with pinpoint precision.

A fucking zip line. He wanted us to swoop down a fucking zip line. What were we – goddamned Army Rangers?

The only thing between us and certain death was a harness and a teeny-tiny steel cable. We'd rehearsed the stunt several times, but with the darkness and the flashing lights and the screaming crowds, the stage seemed a lot farther away.

And I was supposed to _sing_ after this? With my balls in my fucking throat?

"E.C., it's time," Jazz hissed, cinching up his harness and getting ready to jump. I pulled on my own buckles with trembling fingers and took a deep breath, trying not to look like a pussy.

I was failing miserably.

"Ready?" Jazz shouted over the chanting. A chorus of _yeahs_ chimed back – from Jake and Emmett, at least – Bella and I were a little less enthusiastic.

_Put your hands together…for 5Point!_

An explosion of fireworks lit up the ceiling, and I had a flash of panic, worried that my hair might catch fire like Michael Jackson in that Pepsi commercial back in the 80s. Sure, my hair was a fucking mess, but I still wanted to keep it on my head. And I was pretty sure that mousse the makeup guy put in it was ninety percent alcohol.

I'd look like a Roman candle in Nikes.

"Now!" Jazz shouted, and I took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and jumped.

The floor fell away beneath me as I descended through the darkness, finally getting up the nerve to crack open one eye.

It was awesome. Okay, once you got over the scared shitless part, it was fucking awesome!

We flew down the lines with our arms outstretched as the opening beats of 5 _Points of Love_ echoed through the stadium. The crowd screamed bloody murder, and I took a second to enjoy the euphoric feeling of flying.

Then I saw how fast the stage was approaching.

Fuck. Me.

It flew towards us, growing from a coffee table to a full-sized platform of death in two-point-six seconds. I gripped my harness and kicked my feet – like that would somehow slow me down – and I knew I must have looked like a crazed maniac but I couldn't seem to find it in me to care.

Fortunately, the blasting music and the shouting fans were loud enough to drown me out as I screamed like a fucking girl.

No offense to the girls out there, but you scream loud…and high. It's like nails on a chalkboard sometimes.

And it was nothing compared to what I was putting out there.

My life flashed before my eyes. Well, some of it anyway – for some reason my brain fixated on the time Jasper and I snuck into Britney Spears' dressing room and glued all her makeup down to the counter. Yeah, it was stupid…but we were hammered, and she'd made some snotty comment about Jasper's hair or some shit. I didn't even remember anymore.

And I had no clue why that would be my final thought as I plunged to my death.

God, she was pissed. I smirked at the memory, despite my imminent doom.

Then, just as I was prepared to be splattered across the first three rows, my descent slowed abruptly, and I drifted easily until my feet touched down on the stage, light as a feather.

Oh yeah. I think they mentioned brakes. Kind of slipped my mind in the heat of the moment.

My knees buckled in relief, and for a second I considered falling to the floor and kissing it like those sailors do when they come home after months at sea. But a stage hand thrust a headset mic in my hand and ripped at the buckles on my harness. I slipped the mic on, we spun around, the music melded into a slow and jazzy rhythm, and – out of sheer habit – I began to sing what had come to be known as our theme song.

_They say it isn't logical, that you should want a guy like me_

_They say it doesn't add up right – like two and two makes three_

I heard some whistles and shouts from the crowd, and couldn't help smiling as I added a little extra riff to the next lines.

_But our love don't need a calculato_ _r_

_No dictionary or navigator_

_In fact, it's not so hard to understand_

_I can count the reasons on one hand_

Fireworks exploded, the lights flashed, and the crowd screamed as the other guys joined in. The music intensified, and the crowd shouted the numbers along with us.

_One!_

_There's just one thing_ _on my mind tonight, baby_

_Two!_

_The two of us have things…we need to do…oooh!_

_Three!_

_Three, two, one – the countdown's on, I think maybe…_

_Four!_

_The time for love is here…for me and you_

We maneuvered into a tight circle, the intricate choreography moving us around the stage as we fed off the energy of the crowd.

_Five!_

_Man alive, ain't no jive, can't survive without your love_

_You know there's only one thing…I'm thinking of!_

_Truth is truth, facts are facts…we're meant to be_

_One, two, three, four, FIVE POINT!_ _Ooohhh yeah!_

The crowd screamed it out at the tops of their lungs, and as they waved their hands, we wrapped up the chorus.

_The five points of love…add up to you and me_

**~Bella~**

"Did you see this?" Rose burst into the dressing room after the Staples show, brandishing a handful of newspapers. The concert had been a huge success, and we'd given two encores, including another mashup with 4-Square, before finally leaving the stage. On the ground this time.

Gotta say, that zip line scared the bejeezus out of me. I was not looking forward to a repeat in Seattle. I didn't want to look like a wimp though. The other guys seemed to take it all in stride. Even Edward screamed in excitement as he touched down on the stage.

Guys were weird.

Emmett walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips as he scrubbed another one over his head.

"What is it, babe?" he asked, walking over to kiss Rose on the cheek.

"This!" she all but shouted, shaking the newspaper at his head. "We're all over the tabloids!"

My heart stopped for a moment, wondering who she meant by "we." I walked over to the table where Emmett had spread out the offending papers, scanning the headlines nervously. I could feel Edward doing the same thing over my shoulder. On the front page of each one were a series of pictures of Rose and Alice going into and out of our hotel. The _Observer_ featured a blown-up blurry picture of Rose kissing Emmett backstage.

Nothing about me…or Edward. I tried not to let my relief show as I let my breath out slowly.

"Damn, that's kind of hot," Emmett said approvingly, scrutinizing the photo carefully. "Do I have my hand on your boob?"

Rose smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand. "That's so not the point, Emmett." She picked up the paper, waving it again. "Alice and I look like a couple of cheap groupies!"

"That's not true," Jasper interjected. "Groupies have this crazed look in their eyes."

"Kind of like a cat stalking a canary," Jake added.

"Do they stalk canaries?" Emmett asked. "Seems kind of stupid since they can fly. I think you mean a mouse."

"Dude, haven't you ever seen Sylvester and Tweety?" Jake pulled a clean shirt over his head, checking his hair in the mirror.

"Tweety's a canary?"

"What did you think he was?"

"I don't know," Emmett admitted. I noticed Rosalie's face reddening at the exchange and half expected smoke to start pouring out of her ears. "I guess I thought maybe a parrot?"

Edward scoffed, moving over to collapse on the sofa. "Tweety's not a fucking parrot."

"He talks," Emmett protested. "Canaries don't talk."

"Emmett…" Rosalie began.

"He's got a little tiny beak," Jake pointed out, holding his thumb and finger close together to emphasize his point. "Parrot's have big ones – like that one on the Froot Loops box."

"That's a toucan," I added helpfully. Rosalie glared at me. I gulped.

"Seriously?" Jake asked.

I nodded, eyeing Rose warily as I took a step back. "Toucan Sam," I added weakly.

Jake frowned. "Huh."

"Would you all shut the fuck up about the goddamned birds!" Rosalie shouted. "It doesn't matter what Tweety is…or Toucan Sam or…Donald fucking Duck!"

"Pretty sure he's a duck," Edward muttered under his breath. I thought Rosalie might actually punch him.

I noticed Alice had been uncharacteristically quiet and was stealing glances at Jasper, biting her lip. I knew she was a little worried about how Jasper felt about her and thought the "groupie" comment might make it worse. I hoped he'd reassure her.

"Relax, babe," Emmett said, adjusting his towel before wrapping one of his big arms around Rose's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "You're no groupie. We'll let them see it. Hell, I'll go on national TV and call you my girlfriend if you want."

Rose's jaw tightened like she was trying to stay mad but was losing the battle. "Really?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "I want the world to know you're mine. And it'll keep those assholes back home away from you when you go back."

I felt a twinge of jealousy at Emmett's words. Sure, they were a little Neanderthal, but it was sweet nonetheless, and I fought not to steal a glimpse at Edward.

"Me too," Jasper agreed, pulling Alice onto his lap. "I'll kiss you on Oprah if you want."

Alice giggled. "Oprah's not on anymore."

Jasper frowned. "You're kidding. I thought she'd be on forever."

"She left her show to concentrate on the Oprah Winfrey Network," Jake told him. "The last show was really pretty amazing."

Alice smiled. "I loved it when she said 'I won't say goodbye. I'll just say, until we meet again.'"

"Yeah, that was awesome," Jake agreed.

Emmett looked at him blankly. "Yeah. Don't know how anyone ever thought you were straight, dude."

Jake just flipped him off.

"Anyway," Jasper said, drawing out the word as he turned back to Alice. "If Oprah's off the table, you name it. Ellen? Leno?" He trailed a finger down her arm as he kissed her neck. "That dude that does the reunion shows on Bravo?"

Alice smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I don't need any of that," she said. "I don't care what anybody else thinks."

"Well I do," Rose stated flatly, handing Emmett his pants. "Get dressed. There are a bunch of paps out front, and we're going to go get our picture taken. A lot."

Emmett grinned. "Yes, ma'am," he said, walking behind a screen to get dressed. I was kind of glad Alice was in the room, or he would have whipped that towel right off in front of God and everybody.

Yeah, I'd gotten an eyeful of _that_ one too many times.

When he came out, he was thankfully covered from head to toe, and Rosalie dragged him outside, telling us they'd meet us at the limo. Alice hopped up on the counter to watch Jasper dry his hair, reaching out every now and then to twist a lock around her finger.

They were adorable, and all I could think of was Edward's hair, and how I would have liked to do the same thing to him. The room felt stifling all of a sudden, and I was disturbingly aware of Edward nearby. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his presence like a hot rush of wind over my skin, and the air grew thick, making it hard to breathe.

I stood up abruptly, grabbing my jacket and not meeting anyone's eyes. "I'll…uh…see you guys in the limo," I muttered, practically running out into the hallway.

It was surprisingly quiet, although I could still hear shouting in the distance. Fortunately, security had done their job, and there were no fans waiting to pounce on us outside the dressing room. I really didn't think I could handle that at the moment.

But I had to get out of that room. My response to Edward was growing out of control, and I knew that I needed to get a little control or I'd expose myself and screw everything up…for both of us. Really, for _all_ of us.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I didn't really want to go out to the limo until it was time to go. I was pretty sure I'd either end up in one of Emmett and Rose's pictures – probably with an accompanying story saying we were a new threesome – or sitting there in the limo awkwardly while the two of them pawed at each other.

Neither held a lot of appeal.

So instead, I wandered down the hall aimlessly, lost in my own thoughts…mainly thoughts of Edward, and of the show at _Queen of Hearts._ My stomach did a little flip at the thought, and I had to admit I was a little excited about the idea of being a girl around him. I knew it was a little ridiculous. After all, he'd seen me naked. But Trixie was convinced that this would be different. And the fact of the matter was, I agreed with her. I'd never been a heels and makeup girl, really, but the idea of dressing up…of making him really see me as a woman – of making them all see it – gave me a distinctly feminine tingle.

And I couldn't help but think that Edward would like it.

"Hi, Billy." A soft voice startled me, and I whirled around in the darkness. A petite brunette in a 5Point t-shirt and a leather miniskirt walked toward me, her platform boots surprisingly silent on the tiled floor.

"Uh…" I glanced down the hall, scanning for security. Where were Brick and Butch when you needed them? "Hi?"

"I'm Iris," she said, licking her shiny lips. I wondered how she did that without smearing her lip gloss. I'd never been able to keep it on.

"Uh…Hi, Iris," I stammered. "How did you get back here?"

She giggled. "One of my friends distracted the security guard, and I snuck past him. I just had to see you."

I swallowed and squeaked, "Me?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, shaking back her long mass of curly hair as she trailed a fingernail down my chest. "You're my favorite, you know."

"I am?" I searched the hallway frantically, mentally calling out to Butch…Brick…Jake…anyone. Why couldn't I be psychic or something? Why couldn't Edward read my mind?

That would have come in so handy at that moment.

 _Edward!_ I screamed out silently. It couldn't hurt, right?

"I loved the show," Iris continued, arching her back slightly. She'd cut the neckline off of the t-shirt so it hung off one shoulder, and she shimmied a little so it slid down a little further. Her boobs were almost popping out.

"Um…thanks. I…uh…really need to get going," I muttered, trying to slide past her. She stepped sideways, cutting me off and placing her hands on either side of my head, trapping me between the wall of Iris boobs and one of concrete.

_Edward!_

Nope. Still nothing.

"You must be so tense, after all that singing," she began.

"Tense?" My voice cracked. "Me? Tense? Nah, I'm not tense. I'm cool. Relaxed…yeah…I'm good."

"I bet you are."

 _Freaking hell!_ "Um…I…uh…" Why wouldn't my brain work? Panic set in, reducing my verbal skills to single syllables. I grasped at straws, searching for anything that could save me from the predatory gleam in the eyes closing in on mine. She twisted her fingers into my hair, biting her lip, and I shuddered.

"I have a girlfriend!" I nearly shouted, mentally slapping myself that I hadn't thought of that sooner. It's the perfect excuse, right?

Wrong.

"No you don't," she said, nuzzling my neck. "God, you smell good."

"I do."

"No…you don't." She looked up at me with a grin. "Everybody knows that you broke up with Alice and she's with Jazz now."

I coughed. "Everybody?"

Iris shrugged. "Sure. It's on all the blogs." She frowned slightly. "Although _5Point Fanatic_ says you're with E.C. Everyone knows she's a Gayzen, though."

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I mean, she keeps posting all these manips of E.C.'s face on gay porn pictures. It's sad, really."

Despite my panic, I had to admit that was interesting…and I thought I might have to check out that site. Purely for research purposes, of course.

"But I don't believe it," Iris said, shaking her head slightly. "You're way too sexy to be gay." She leaned up, her lips puckered, and I slammed my head back against the wall.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Awww," Iris said, grabbing for my belt. "Let me make it better."

_Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!_

This was not good. I reached for her wrists and she slapped my hands away. Hard.

Fuck. That hurt!

She dropped to her knees, and I froze in shock as she stroked my rubber dick, and then bit it through my jeans.

Did guys actually like that? I had no idea, but I knew I had to get out of there.

"Iris…" I reached for her shoulders.

"That's right baby, say my name." She fumbled with my belt buckle while tugging my dick through my jeans. I could feel the straps cutting into my ass slightly.

God, the girl had some suction!

Couldn't she notice that nothing was happening…down there?

What was I going to do?

"Billy?" A voice had my head snapping to the side, only to find Edward watching me, his eyebrows somewhere up around his hairline. "What's going on?"

Iris sprang to her feet and spun around. "Oh my god, it's E.C. Mazen!" she squealed, the words running together in her excitement. "You're my favorite!"

I couldn't help but be a little hurt by that. "What?" I said, my mouth jumping ahead of my brain.

Iris turned back to me, reaching between my legs again and stroking soothingly. Or I guess she thought it was soothingly. I didn't know. I was still kicking myself for being jealous of Edward.

"Oh, you're my favorite too," she said. "You both are." She reached out and twisted Edward's shirt in her fist, her other hand still locked around my rubber cock. "Wanna join us?" She licked her lips again and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. I didn't think girls actually did that. Mesmerized, I tried to mimic the movement.

I was pretty sure I looked like I was having a seizure.

She pulled Edward toward her, and I wondered if he was as surprised as I was at her supernatural strength.

"I promise you'll like it," she told him, biting her lip. I watched, paralyzed by fear – and her death grip on my dildo – hoping Edward had some magical method for freeing us from Super Iris, Horny Fan of the Underworld.

His lips lifted in that panty-melting grin that drove me crazy, and I tried not to sigh out loud. Iris didn't fight it though, and as she let out a dreamy exhale, her grip on my dick loosened slightly.

"I'm sure I would," Edward said smoothly, "but Billy and I have another show to do, sweetheart." He reached up, gently untangling her fingers from his shirt. "It's for a good cause, you know. Maybe some other time?" He winked at her, and she swayed slightly on her feet, her hands dropping limply to her sides.

"Okay," she said weakly. She turned to walk dazedly down the hall, but then gave her head a quick shake as if remembering something. "Can I at least get an autograph?" she asked as she turned back around.

Edward smiled. "Of course, baby. You got a pen?"

She reached into her skirt – did the thing have a pocket? I wasn't sure I wanted to know – and produced a Sharpie. Edward pulled the lid off with his teeth. "What do you want me to sign?"

Without hesitation, she whipped her shirt off and arched her back, pushing her boobs out even further. "The right one," she directed him. "Billy, you take the left."

Edward didn't blink. He just scrawled his name on the soft mound above her bra and handed me the pen, his lips twitching at my gaping mouth.

I took the Sharpie, licking my lips nervously, and signed my name on her left boob – careful not to actually touch it. Edward capped the pen.

"There you go, sweetie."

She straightened, looking down at her boobs appraisingly.

"Awesome," she said. "I'm so going to have these tattooed on. Thanks, guys." Edward handed her the pen and she turned and walked away, not even bothering to put her shirt back on.

I watched her retreating form for a moment until Edward said, "You ready to go?"

With wide eyes, I turned to him. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged as we walked back toward the exit. "Do what?"

"Get her to back off? She scared the hell out of me!"

He laughed slightly. "She's not so bad."

"She wouldn't let go of my dick," I muttered.

"You don't have a dick," he reminded me.

"You know what I mean."

"Just got to learn to turn the charm on a little, B." He winked at me. "Women will be putty in your hands."

I snorted. "I noticed. What was with all that 'baby' and 'sweetie' stuff anyway?" I knew I sounded like a jealous girlfriend, but I couldn't help it.

I kind of _was_ a jealous girlfriend.

"Just trying to keep the fans happy," he assured me, leaning down to brush his lips along my cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

I tried not to shudder. "I'm not worried."

"Good."

"Good."

I could feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"It's just that I didn't think it was totally necessary," I said finally, the words spewing forth – the vomit of a green-eyed-monster. "I mean, 'Maybe some other time?' I don't know why you had to get her hopes up."

Edward chuckled. "You're totally jealous."

"No I'm not."

He scanned the hallway, pulling me into the shadows. "You totally are," he said, pressing me up against the wall as he whispered in my ear, "I think it's hot."

My mouth watered. "Well, maybe just a little…"

He pulled back, a huge grin on his face. "I knew it!"

"Shut up," I grumbled, shoving him away.

"No, no…come here," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and moving us behind some scenery. "I won't do it again if you don't like it," he promised, his fingers drifting up and down my spine before coming to rest on the curve of my ass.

"Really?"

"Really."

He squeezed me slightly, his tongue tracing the curve of my ear.

"Well," I said on a gasp. "I mean, you don't have to be mean or anything. You've got to be nice to your fans."

"Mmm hmmm…" he replied, nipping my lobe and making my skin warm all over. "I'll be nice."

"I'm not a total bitch…" I continued, although it was difficult to keep up your end of the conversation when E.C. Mazen was rubbing your ass and biting your ear.

"Nope," he agreed.

He began to trail wet kisses down my neck to the collar of my shirt, and I tipped my head back against the wall. This time I didn't bang it.

And this time I didn't want it to stop.

"And…" _What was I talking about?_ "And…I don't mind if you call them sweetie…or even honey," I said, as he nosed my shirt, somehow managing to open the top button with his teeth.

_Holy crap!_

"Okay," he murmured, his breath raising tingles on my chest. "Sweetie and honey are okay."

"But not baby."

His eyes flashed up to mine as he slowly dipped his tongue under my Ace bandage, rubbing it gently back and forth against my constricted breasts. My breath caught, and I could feel my nipples hardening, even under the elastic holding them down. He pulled back, licking his lips. "Not baby?" he repeated.

I shook my head, unable to speak under his penetrating stare.

"Okay," he continued, flicking his tongue against my skin again. "Baby's for you."

"Edward…" I was lost in the sensations, everything outside of the two of us in the dark hallway forgotten.

"Yeah, baby?" He was still watching me, still teasing me with his tongue. And maybe it was pathetic and girly, but hearing him call me "baby" just about made me melt into a smoldering pile of goo.

Okay, so there was no "just about" about it.

With a whimper, I grabbed at his hair, pulling him up to take his mouth in a needy, demanding kiss. He groaned against my lips, stepping forward to mold himself to my body, grinding his hips into mine as one hand skimmed from my ass to hitch my leg around his waist. Stepping forward slightly, he slipped his thigh between mine, my back flush against the wall as he manipulated my rubber dick expertly.

"Oh, god." A shock of sensation shot through me, centered over his very talented knee.

"Bella…" His eyes darted around frantically. "We need to find a room…a closet…something…" He kissed me again, sucking at my tongue and making me throb all over. "Right. Fucking. Now," he growled.

Without even realizing it, I was already tugging at his belt and dragging down his zipper. I slipped my hand inside his pants, rubbing him over his underwear.

"Fuck!" His head fell back, the veins on his neck bulging as he clenched his jaw. "We've got to get out of here…" He didn't move, though, other than to take my mouth again and thrust against my hand.

My hips undulated against his thigh as I felt my climax approaching…wet heat feathering over my skin, sparking electric tension and erotic anticipation. Edward's scent enveloped me. His moans penetrated my dazed fog, and I squeezed him a little tighter as his erection swelled against my palm.

Then, just as I felt myself climbing that delicious peak…just as I could almost reach out and touch it… _It's Raining Men_ blared out of Edward's jacket pocket.

"Shit!" he groaned, his hips still jerking reflexively against my touch. "That's Jake. I've got to answer."

I panted, still in a daze…tingling and throbbing and half out of my mind.

Edward answered his phone. "Yeah," he grunted with an apologetic glance my way. He shifted slightly and I whimpered, my hand clenching on his cock. Edward winced and gently pried my fingers from him. His eyes never left my face though, and a wicked smile tipped his lips as he moved his thigh again slowly.

I gasped.

The smile grew.

"Yeah, I found Billy," he said, his hand locked around my wrist as he rubbed against me tauntingly, his eyes smoldering as he licked his lips. He lifted my hand to press it against my bound breast, our fingers intertwined as he rubbed my palm against my hardened nipple.

"No, it's cool," he said, using his finger to pinch my nipple against my own thumb. A shock of heat shot through me, making me tremble. And all the while he kept up the gentle movement of his thigh as I rode it, unable to control the undulations of my hips…needing the hot friction he was providing.

I was lost. I couldn't fight it. I was so close…teetering on the edge…and with one more rock...one more grind…I surrendered.

Somehow, I held on to enough of my tattered consciousness to bite my lip and hold back my groans as the orgasm claimed me. I was vaguely aware of Edward still talking on the phone as I slowly floated back into my body.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes hot on my face. "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and cupped the back of my neck, tugging me forward into a sizzling kiss.

"That was so fucking hot," he murmured against my lips. "And baby, that's _all_ only for you."

I clutched at his shirt, moaning at his words.

"Fuck, we've got to go," he said finally. "The others are waiting, and we have to get to the show." He kissed me once more, hard.

"But we'll finish this later."

God help me.

**~E.C.~**

Bella took a few deep breaths, and by the time we got into the limo even I couldn't tell that she'd just come all over her rubber dick.

Again.

I might have been a little proud of that fact.

I knew it was risky, but when I saw that dazed look on her face, I just couldn't leave her hanging. Jake was yammering in my ear, but all I could think of was Bella…wanting…hot…aching...and I wanted to see her eyes glaze over…her lips part…her skin flush as she fell over that edge.

_Oh, yeah._

But there was more to it than that.

Sure, I thought it was cute how jealous she was about that shit with the fan backstage, but I also wanted her to know that she wasn't just another chick to me.

That no one else held a fucking candle to her.

That even though I might flirt or smile or whatever with the fans, it wasn't real. The part of me that she held in her hands? That was real. It wasn't even just a _part_ of me.

It was _all_ of me.

I knew it couldn't be easy being with me…especially given our situation. I mean, I had this fucking reputation, not to mention all the girls throwing themselves at me all the time.

I chuckled to myself. It looked like Bella had that problem now, too.

And it wasn't like she could publicly stake any kind of claim on me – or me on her, for that matter – while we were trying to maintain this crazy charade.

But I wanted to…stake a claim, that is. I wanted my E.C. flag flying high over BellaLand.

Or maybe something that didn't sound so fucking stupid.

But since the flag shit couldn't happen, I knew the only thing I could do was my damnedest to make sure she knew she was special…important…and that she was the only one I wanted to be with.

Who knew I was such a commitment kind of guy?

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" I jumped slightly, realizing Jasper was talking to me. He sat across from me in the limo, his arm thrown around Alice's shoulders.

"Sorry," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "I was thinking about…shit."

Jasper eyed me warily. "Yeah. I got that," he said. "I was asking if you did it."

"Did what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shaved your legs, man. Haven't you heard a word we've been talking about?" I realized that they were all watching me like I was crazy. Except Bella, who wouldn't meet my eyes…and Jake, who was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I did," I admitted.

"Dude," Emmett said, affronted. Rosalie patted his hand consolingly.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound defensive. "I've got some fucking nice legs, but I'm not wearing a mini-skirt looking like a gorilla."

"Told you," Jasper said with a smirk.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"Whatever," I muttered. "I hope you did your armpits, though."

"You did your pits?" Emmett's eyes were wide.

"Smooth as a baby's butt," I replied with a grin.

"Damn." He shook his head, scanning the group. "Did you all do your pits?"

Everybody shrugged.

"You too, Billy?"

Bella blushed and nodded. I happened to know she _always_ did her pits.

_Thank god._

"Come on, Emmett," Jake said with a wink. "You don't want to gross out the audience, do you?"

"It's not that gross," he muttered.

Jasper tapped his arm with the back of his hand. "And you know you've gotta do your balls too, right?"

Bella choked, covering it with a sip from a water bottle.

"No fucking way," Emmett said, crossing his legs nervously.

"Dude," Jake said with a roll of his eyes. "You don't really want to tape shit up with hair down there, do you?"

Emmett considered that for a moment. "Fuck," he muttered. His head fell back on the seat.

"It's for a good cause," Jasper wheedled.

Rosalie reached out to rub his thigh lightly, leaning in to murmur in his ear, "I think it'll be sexy."

Emmett swallowed thickly, but his eyes took on a heated look.

Yeah. Done and done.

~0~

"That's four beers, two white wines, and a Belvedere Cosmo with fresh lime juice and a splash of O.J." The shirtless and oiled-up waiter set the pink drink carefully in front of Emmett with a smirk. "You sure you can handle that, sweetie?"

I snorted, but Emmett ignored it, taking a sip of the drink. "Perfect," he said with a slight groan. The waiter patted him on the shoulder before turning to walk away.

We all stared at him as he pulled out the garnish and chewed on the maraschino cherry. "What?" he asked. "It's sweet. It's cold. It's delicious. Go fuck yourselves."

"Since when do you drink Cosmos?" Jasper asked.

Emmett shrugged. "When in Rome…"

Well, I didn't know about Rome, but we were definitely in a different world. The _Queen of Hearts_ was a study in strobe lights, garish makeup, glitter and sequins, with so many fake boobs and tucked cocks I couldn't tell who was what.

The drag show was a hit, though. The place was packed, and the street outside had been shut down for a block party to rival the pride festival. They had huge screens set up in front of the club and across the street at the park so everyone could see the show. And Marty had even managed to finagle some kind of special license so they could set up a bar outside and sell drinks.

All for the cause, of course.

I had to admit that it was pretty amazing.

We got a break at intermission and moved to a big table in the center of the club to have a drink and mingle with the fans. At Trixie's insistence, we'd stayed in costume – Jake, Jasper and I in our _Single Ladies_ black leotards and heels, and Emmett in the gold sequined mini-dress he wore as Tina Turner. Despite his protests about the shaving, in the end I thought he kind of liked it. I kept catching him rubbing his hands up and down his legs.

I didn't harass him about it, though. I couldn't really blame him. Smooth legs felt pretty nice.

Mikey was the only one of the group actually dressed like a guy. Who knew that red leather pants and a tight black t-shirt emblazoned with _Don't Fear the Queer_ could be considered the height of masculinity?

I guess everything is relative.

Bella was backstage because her duet with Trixie kicked off the next set. She still hadn't told me anything about it, but I could tell she was kind of nervous.

I didn't really get that, to be honest. I mean, this should have been old hat to her, right?

Anyway, we were feeling pretty loose, taking pictures and signing autographs. There were a couple of security guys milling around so we didn't get stampeded, but we had a good system set up so just about everybody got a little time with us. Alice and Rose bounced back and forth between the table and a dance floor in the back of the club. At the moment they were grinding with a couple of guys in mile-high blonde wigs and sparkly hot pants.

"I don't know how they do it," Jasper complained, squirming in his seat. "These pantyhose are crawling up my ass."

"That's not all that's crawling up your ass," Jake joked.

"Dude," he said somberly. "No dick jokes. I'm already scared shitless of peeling that tape off."

We all winced, imagining it.

"The shoes are what's killing me," I added. "I can't wait to get back in my fucking Nikes."

Emmett slid a finger under his wig to scratch at his scalp. "I can't wait to get all this makeup off."

"And slide into a nice hot tub," Jasper added.

We all murmured in agreement. Then, as if we all realized at the same time that we sounded like a bunch of fucking women, we straightened in our seats, cleared our throats, and took a big swig of beer.

…and Cosmo.

The lights dimmed twice as the M.C. approached the microphone in the center of the stage. Catcalls and whistles filled the air and he raised a white-gloved hand to pat his red beehive hairdo before smoothing his strapless pink gown.

Red and pink…didn't that clash?

Yeah. I really needed to get out of the panty hose.

"Thank you, ladies," the M.C. said with a smile. "I'm happy to introduce our next act. Please welcome to the stage the lovely Trixie Galore, and – making her debut at _Queen of Hearts_ , Truly Luscious!"

We all chuckled at Bella's drag name. Trixie had given us each one. I was Marsha Mellow…Emmett was Kitten Kaboodle. My laughter drifted off, though, as the curtain swept open, revealing two curvy forms in silhouette, back to back.

Shit. There they were. In all their glory.

Bella's tits.

Or at least the silhouette of Bella's tits, all round and pushed out and not taped up the least fucking bit.

I reached for my beer, mesmerized, and swallowed a large gulp, my eyes still locked on those amazing curves.

Although it was kind of hard through the false eyelashes. They were so heavy, and they dipped down like a couple of spiders hanging from my eyelids. I widened my eyes slightly so I could get a good look through the spidery veil.

The music started and Trixie turned, slinking up the stage into the spotlight. She wore a black vinyl catsuit and a straight black wig that hung down to her ass. Flipping the shiny hair over her shoulder, she started to sing.

_I'm going out tonight_

_I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

Shania Twain. Good choice. I started to tap my finger on the table…the heel of my stiletto underneath it.

Trixie did a little spin, kicking one of her five-inch heels up behind her.

_Wanna make some noise_

_R_ _eally raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

Then Bella turned and stepped into the lights and three things happened.

My mouth dropped open.

My heart stopped.

And my cock got so fucking hard I thought it was going to cut right through the table top. Which would have been quite the trick since at the moment it was taped down between my fucking ass cheeks.

Not very comfortable. I leaned to the side, trying to relieve the pressure.

Bella wore a black leather corset, her amazing tits peeking out over the top tantalizingly. The matching skirt was short…so fucking short…and revealed miles and miles of creamy white legs tipped by a pair of shiny red heels. Her wig matched Trixie's but was caught up in a high ponytail, revealing her sharp cheekbones and a pair of hoop earrings.

She smiled, her lips red and shiny as her tongue slipped between her teeth briefly. Her hips swayed as she stepped forward, and I wondered how I could disguise the fact that I wanted her.

So.

Fucking.

Bad.

Then she started to sing, and it got even worse.

_No inhibitions_

_M_ _ake no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

I knew she had a great voice, but somehow it seemed different. Sultry…deep, dark, mysterious…so incredibly sexy.

_I ain't gonna act_

_P_ _olitically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

Trixie joined in on the harmony, and the crowd burst out in applause, singing along.

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

They walked to the front edge of the stage, waving their hands and swinging their hips, working the crowd into a frenzy.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally_ _crazy_

_Forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts, short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild_

_Yeah, doin' it in style_

Stepping down onto the floor, they moved through the audience, trailing fingers over chests, across shoulders…kissing cheeks. They made their way to our table, singing the whole way about going on the town and letting their hair down – I couldn't be sure because the words just washed over me as I immersed myself in Bella.

I was like a crazy, obsessed fan.

I absently wondered if she'd autograph my boob.

The crowd loved it. They clapped and sang along, dancing with the girls as they worked their way to our table. Trixie shimmied her boobs in Emmett's face and her ass in Mikey's, and Bella – God help me – locked her eyes on mine. Without looking away, she ran her fingers through Jasper's hair – well, his wig, at least – before turning around and sitting in my lap.

Holy.

Fuck.

She arched her back, one arm behind my neck, her fingers slipping under the edge of my wig, as she held the mic in the other. She wiggled her hips slightly, a grin on her face, and I knew she knew exactly what she was doing.

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action_

_Feel the attraction_

_Color my hair_

_Do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free_

_Yeah, to feel the way I feel_

She got up and spun around quickly, bending down so I could look right down that fucking corset – those luscious boobs right in my face. And she practically growled into the microphone.

 _Man! I feel like a woman!  
_ _  
_Bella and Trixie wiggled their way back up onto the stage and finished the song to resounding applause. And I could swear Bella winked at me before turning to go backstage.

She'd pay for that.

"Damn, Mini B makes a hot chick," Emmett said, finishing off another Cosmo.

I felt an irrational surge of anger at his comment. "I guess."

"You kidding?" Jasper interjected. "Did you see her legs…his legs? Whatever. Fuck, this place has me so confused." Alice walked up and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her soundly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just glad you're a girl," he replied with a grin.

"Seriously, though," Emmett continued, obviously not willing to let it go. "He could totally do this for a living."

"Who?" Rosalie asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Billy."

"Oh, yeah," Rosalie nodded, lifting her drink to her lips. "He was totally hot. You'd never know he was a guy."

Of course, Alice chose that moment to take a sip of her own drink, and she choked, spitting white wine all over the table.

I glared at her before grabbing a napkin and wiping at the mess. She winced in apology.

"You okay, baby?" Jasper asked, patting her back.

"Yeah," she replied, catching her breath. "Just went down the wrong way, I guess."

"And he worked those heels like a pro," Emmett continued, like he hadn't just been sprayed with spit-wine. "Did you see him dancing in those stilettos?" He lowered his voice, leaning in and wiggling his eyebrows. "You think he wears them at home?"

I rolled my eyes, desperate to change the subject. "Get real."

He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Girls eat that stuff up," Jasper said, grabbing a handful of pretzels out of the bowl in the middle of the table. "The androgynous, skinny, quiet, white boy? They love it. Only thing that would make it better is if he was British."

"British?" Jake asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jasper shrugged. "You got me. The accent, I guess."

"Nah," Rosalie said nonchalantly. "It's the peen."

I choked. "What?"

She nodded. "British guys are uncut…girls find that mysterious."

Emmett looked at her in wonder. "You're kidding."

"Yeah…it's like discovering a hidden treasure."

Emmett frowned into his empty Cosmo glass, and Rosalie's eyes widened. "Not that I care about that, of course," she added hastily.

"You don't?" he asked skeptically, blowing back a lock of wig-hair from his forehead.

"No way," she said firmly. "I definitely prefer circumcised penises."

Emmett grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, smearing his lipstick.

"Okay, then," I said, still a little dazed by the strange direction of the conversation. "We better get backstage to get ready for the finale." I stood up, tugging my leotard out of my ass, and noticed the other guys making similar adjustments. We turned to walk toward the backstage door as Marilyn Moan-roe took the stage and began to sing _Material Girl._

I cleared my throat and eyed the other guys.

"Tomorrow," I told them firmly. "We're lifting weights."

"And eating meat," Emmett added.

"Call of Duty." Jasper adjusted his wig. "Maybe a Tarantino marathon?"

"And beer." Jake shot a glare at Emmett. "No fucking Cosmos." He whispered the curse.

"Okay," Emmett said. "And I'm burning these pantyhose."

We all nodded in agreement as we made our way to the dressing room.


	12. Let Me In

**Chapter 12 –** **Let Me In**

**~Bella~**

"Hurry up!" I told Trixie in a panicked voice as she tied the teal satin halter around my neck. Scrambling to get into my Spice Girls outfit before the guys got back to the dressing room, I wiggled into the matching mini skirt and stepped into a pair of stilettos, nearly falling over in the process. Although Trixie had kept me hidden away until our big duet, she wanted us all together before the finale, so she could make sure we measured up to her strict Spice Girls requirements.

Turned out Trixie was quite the fan. The words "obsessive" and "dominatrix" came to mind.

"Relax, sweetie," Trixie urged, lacing her words with indulgent calm. "As long as the girls are hidden away, you're good to go." She circled to the front of me, giving my "girls" a slight adjustment with an approving nod.

"Did you really just move my boobs?" I asked, bending over to buckle the wide teal straps around my ankles.

"Force of habit," she replied.

I straightened, taking a few tentative steps on the wobbly shoes. "So, how do you think I did?" I asked as Trixie leaned back against the makeup counter, crossing one vinyl clad leg over the other, her hands on her hips.

"Girl, you were fierce!" she said with a wide smile.

"You think?"

She nodded, reaching out to straighten my wig slightly. "That boy was practically drooling on his shoes. He was so worked up, I think he would have thrown you up on that table and jumped on you…if his peen hadn't been duct-taped to his ass, that is." She giggled, searching through the makeup on the countertop and brandishing an eye liner. She glanced up at me mischievously through heavily-lashed eyes. "Gotta tell you, that's not a comfortable situation."

I winced, feeling a little bad for teasing Edward like that. I just couldn't help it, though. When I came out on stage and saw his face, a surge of feminine power blasted through me. At first, I felt a little self-conscious when he kept staring, but then he licked his lips, and I realized it wasn't just surprise I saw.

It was fascination…attraction…red-hot lust.

They say guys are visual creatures, and in that moment I saw the proof first hand. Edward's reaction excited and aroused me, and I found myself wanting more.

I still did.

"Now, come here and let's do some touch-ups before the finale," Trixie said, waving me to the makeup chair. I flicked back my hair in irritation – I was Posh Spice and wearing an asymmetrical wig that kept drifting over my left eye. Trixie clipped the bangs back unceremoniously and began to expertly swipe on the liquid liner. I fought the urge to blink, not wanting a repeat of the smudgefest earlier in the evening.

Trixie was not pleased. Evidently, smudging your eyeliner was tantamount to calling her momma a whore.

She examined my eyes, blowing lightly, then stood up, once again all business. Waving me over to the center of the floor, she said, "Let's see your footwork."

I knew she just wanted to make sure I could do the Wannabe choreography without falling on my ass, so I worked through a portion of it, as we both hummed lightly. The door flew open, and the other guys walked in.

"Mini B!" Emmett said with a grin, pulling off his Tina Turner wig and tossing it on the sofa. "You were awesome! Gotta say, man, you make a hell of a woman." He passed me, smacking my ass with the palm of his hand. I jumped in surprise, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You'll have to teach me how you work those heels." He stumbled slightly and collapsed into the makeup chair. "I can barely walk in these things."

"Seriously," Jasper agreed, sitting down to pull off a shoe and massage his foot, "they're killers."

I flashed Trixie a panicked glance, unsure what to say, and she jumped in. "Don't be such wusses," she said with a shake of her hair. "Just take smaller steps and keep your legs closer together." She sauntered across the room as an example, whirling around with a flourish. "See?"

"I don't know," Jake said skeptically, trying to mimic Trixie's motions.

"Dude, you look like a horse," Edward said with a laugh. "You've got to step on the heel a little before the toe," he offered.

"No," Jasper argued. "Don't you stay on the balls of your feet?" Then, for some reason, all eyes were on me…like I was the guru of spiked heels.

_Teach us, Oh wise one…_

I shrugged. "Edward's right, when you're walking. Just try not to stomp. When you're dancing, it's more on the balls of your feet."

Edward grinned victoriously. Jasper frowned. Jake clomped across the room one more time as Trixie watched his feet critically.

Emmett stood up and approached me. "So, B," he said with a smirk. "How'd you get so good at walking in stilettos? And dude, I'm not hitting on you or anything, but you have some smoking legs!"

I flushed, unsure of how to respond. "Uh…thanks?"

"And your tits, man," he continued, his eyes dropping. "They look so real." He lifted his hands, and suddenly the world seemed to slow down…my eyes grew wide as they focused on those meaty palms closing in on my chest.

Oh. Shit.

I was paralyzed, powerless to run or to scream. The clock ticked loudly, and I half expected Edward to take a flying dive across the room while screaming, "NOOOooooooooooo!"

I glanced at him. No help there - he looked as frozen as I was. Trixie shrugged as if to say, "Just go with it." I turned back, able only to watch in horrified amazement as Emmett proceeded to feel me up.

"Damn," he said, squeezing my breasts gently at first, then a little rougher. "They feel so real." He glanced up at me in awe, and I forced a smile. He reached back with his right hand to touch his own boob, as if comparing the too. "Mine doesn't feel that good," he murmured.

"Jazz," he said, with a jerk of his head. "Come feel this."

Oh. _Hell_ no. What was I thinking? I should have kept the girls taped and used falsies like the rest of them. My boobs would be my downfall.

Just like Cleopatra. Okay, maybe boobs had nothing to do with her downfall, but she did have nice ones.

Or at least Elizabeth Taylor did.

_Why was I th_ _inking about Elizabeth Taylor while my life fell apart around me?_

Jasper hobbled over with one shoe on, latching on to my free breast. "Damn, those are nice," he said.

"I want to feel," Jake piped up, clomping over like a Clydesdale.

"Heel-toe," Trixie corrected.

I glared at her in a thanks-for-the-help kind of way. She shrugged in defeat.

Jake slid his hand into the fluttering finger-fest flickering across my chest. Yes, I was so upset I was alliterating in my head. I heard a muffled mutter coming from Edward's direction, but still he failed to intervene. I was sure he was trying to think of a way to help me, but he was as helpless as I was. Well, probably not _exactly_ like I was. After all, no one was feeling him up.

Three hands groping and squeezing...and all I could do was stand there…panicked, paralyzed, and petrified.

 _Again_ _with the alliteration?_ It must have been a stress thing.

"Fuck!" Jasper's eyes widened. "Is that a nipple?"

Oh my _freaking_ God! My nipples were hard. How embarrassing!

But I figured it was like a guy's dick. You rub it, it's going to get hard. You didn't have to be actually attracted to the person doing the rubbing, right?

Because if I was attracted to a giant drag queen in Tina Turner heels, I was in serious trouble. Regardless, the fact that I was one hardened nipple away from ruining everything did not escape my notice.

I didn't know how I did it, but somehow I managed to keep my panic under control. I breathed deeply and turned away, leaving their hands hovering in mid-air. "Trixie loaned me a pair of hers," I said haughtily. "And I don't need you assholes mauling and manhandling and moving them around."

_Not to mention massaging_ _, mangling, and manipulating…What the hell is wrong with me?_

I turned to Trixie, doing a pretty damned good job of not looking like I was about to pee my pants…profusely.

"Are they still straight?" I asked her. Trixie, to her credit, bit her lip, eyeing them carefully.

She reached out, adjusting the left one. "You're good."

"Thank you."

"Dude," Emmett said reproachfully, clearing his throat at Trixie's glare. "I mean… _Trixie…"_ he corrected. "How come Billy got the best boobs? I mean, maybe people want to check out my rack too, you know?" He arched his back lifting his falsies slightly as he looked down at his chest. Of course, we all looked too.

It's hard not to when a guy who's six-three and two hundred and fifty pounds is jiggling his boobs right in front of you.

Finally, Edward intervened. "For fuck's sake, get over yourself," he grumbled as he walked to the clothing rack and searched through the costumes. "Your tits are fine."

"Really?" Emmett walked over to the mirror, still cupping himself. "I guess they do look pretty good."

"They look awesome," Edward assured him wryly, tossing a pale pink dress across the room to him. "Now get dressed. We don't have a lot of time."

**~E.C.~**

The Union Jack dress barely covered my ass.

Okay, it really _didn't_ cover my ass…at all. My little black briefs peeked out of the bottom – in the front and the back.

Terrific.

Trixie said it was supposed to be that way – just like the one Ginger wore at the Brit awards in 1997. The red patent platform boots were authentic too – and my red wig was styled just like hers.

Fucking Trixie was a stickler for accuracy when it came to the Spice Girls. She re-did Emmett's pigtails three times, and when Jasper threatened to wear flats instead of the bright yellow, animal-print, thigh-high boots that matched his Scary Spice outfit?

Yeah. Talk about scary. Trixie's glare had Jasper stammering and zipping on those boots before you could say, "girl power."

Which she made us say. A lot.

Fucking Trixie.

Jake was the only one who got away with a halfway comfortable costume. As Sporty Spice, he got to wear pretty much what he wore every day to work out.

Well, except for the lime green sports bra.

I think he kind of liked it, though. He kept checking out his abs in the mirror.

Whatever.

Bella looked incredible, of course. Dressed in that little halter outfit with those high, high heels, her legs were out on full display again. And her tits.

Shit. Her tits. What a nightmare.

I mean, not that her _tits_ were a nightmare, but the fact that they attracted so much attention. I was so pissed when Emmett reached out to grope her…then Jasper and Jake joined the party. But what could I do?

I wanted to knock them all on their asses. I _wanted_ to growl and snarl like a fucking lion and tell him those tits were _mine._

And then rip the tape off my dick and take her right there on the floor.

However, reason won out, and I realized that might not have been the best way to deal with things.

So instead, I tried to stay cool and steered talk away from how realistic and natural Bella's boobs felt.

They felt amazing, just for the record.

And we managed to make it through the Spice Girls finale with no major mishaps. The crowd sang along with _Wannabee,_ did the hand motions for _Stop,_ and shook their asses for _Who Do You Think You Are._ For the grand finale we walked into the crowd, dancing and singing _Spice Up Your Life_ and holding the mic out to the most excited fans in the crowd. Some screamed, some shouted the lyrics, but everyone had a great time, if I do say so myself.

I even found a guy wearing the same dress as me. I looked better in it, though.

It's not bragging – the guy had so much hair on his back you could braid it.

Eh. To each his own.

With the final chorus, we returned to the stage and struck a pose to thunderous applause. I had to admit, I got a little choked up standing there – after hundreds of shows and all the cheers and adulation, it felt pretty fucking good to do something to try and make the world a better place.

Yeah. It sounded corny, but it was true.

Nothing, however, felt as good as ripping that fucking tape off my dick.

Well, the actual _ripping_ was no party.

"Just do it," I growled, bent over as Bella picked at the tape. I'd pulled her into the bathroom to help me, telling the other guys I wanted a little privacy. I knew they were all doing the same thing out in the dressing room – and probably thought I was a fucking pussy for needing help, but I did it more for Bella than for me.

They didn't need to see that she didn't have anything under _her_ tape. Before trying to help me, she'd quickly changed into her "Billy" clothes – rubber dick and all – and taken off her wig and makeup.

Gotta say, she still looked fucking hot. Go figure.

"I'm worried I'll hurt you," she said with a wince, scraping a nail under the edge of the tape. She tugged it lightly.

"Shit!"

"Sorry!" She kissed the spot and I froze.

"Did you just kiss my ass?" I smirked at her over my shoulder.

Bella giggled. "Just wanted to make it better."

I braced my hands on my knees. "I think you need to do it quick. Like a band-aid." I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes.

"Should I count to three?"

"No," I gritted. "Just do it."

"You sure?

"For fuck's sake, B! Just rip it the fuck—" And she ripped it off.

Holy. _Motherfucking._ Shit.

I didn't scream. I didn't even curse.

I'd describe it more as a sobbing…agonizing…whimper.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Fine," I croaked, my head falling forward. My dick hung limply between my legs, stinging like a mother. I reached down to touch it tenderly, wondering if I was missing a layer of skin.

It looked a little red, but otherwise okay…droopy and shuddering in terror, but okay.

I might have imagined the shuddering.

"Good thing you decided to shave down here," she said, her fingers drifting over my newly freed balls.

My cock twitched. I winced.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"No," I replied. "It's okay." It really was. I'd actually reacted more out of reflex than actual pain. "I think that actually might help," I said, wondering how far she's go to "make it better."

"Oh, really?" she murmured. I could hear the smile in her voice, even though my eyes were closed. "Well, I do want to help." She started to stroke me again gently with both hands.

I sighed. "That feels nice."

"Mmmm…" Bella cupped my balls, then rolled them between her fingers. "How's that?"

I whimpered as my cock stirred, swelling slightly…the sting still evident, but quickly giving way to much nicer feelings.

"You want me to stop?" she asked, not touching my cock yet, but lavishing attention on the sensitive area behind it…sliding a finger between my balls, rubbing softly…circling them slowly.

"No," I rasped, thrusting back against her a little. "Don't stop."

Her lips pressed to my lower back, her tongue slipping out to taste my skin as she massaged me. Licking circles against me, Bella traced the curve of my hip before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of my ass.

"Shit!" I groaned. It kind of hurt. But it kind of felt really good.

Bella chuckled, still rolling me in her fingers as she kissed and nibbled.

Then…a tentative lick…right at the base of my fucking sac. I shuddered.

Bella apparently took that as a positive sign, because she began to suck and lick me in earnest – tracing around my balls…drawing each one into her mouth and swirling it with her tongue. They tightened under her attention, and I was beginning to think I would come without her even going near my cock.

My breath hitched, my skin heated, and my fingers gripped my knees, knuckles white and veins bulging with tension.

"Bella…" I croaked. She hummed against me and a jolt of pleasure buckled my knees. I slammed one hand up against the countertop to keep my balance.

"You okay?" she asked, lapping at me between her words.

I think I muttered something between a "fuck" and a "yeah."

She pulled away and my head snapped to the side to find out what in the world would make her stop such an amazing thing. She just smirked and reached up onto the counter to grab a bottle of lotion.

"I think maybe you need a little tender loving care," she said with a wink, pumping some of the lotion into her hand.

Holy. Fucking. God.

She rubbed the lotion between her hands to warm it, then reached between my legs, bumping them slightly to get me to widen my stance.

So bossy.

I liked it.

And I _really_ liked it when her hands slid over my cock, massaging it and erasing every memory of duct tape and panty hose and fucking stiletto heels.

I was a fucking _man._

"Yeah, you are," Bella murmured, and I realized I'd said that out loud. Okay, kind of embarrassing, but with her hands sliding up and down my dick and her mouth… _oh yeah…_ her mouth going back to work on my balls, licking and sucking…lifting the heavy weight of my sac on her tongue…

 _Fuck._ What was I talking about?

A pounding on the door had Bella freezing in place, both hands wrapped around my cock, and one ball sucked deep in her mouth. She released it with a soft pop.

"E.C!" Jasper shouted through the door. "Are you done, man? My dick is killing me and I've gotta pee!"

"Shit!" I muttered as Bella squeezed my cock once more before releasing it. I watched her hands retreat between my legs with a longing glance. "Yeah," I yelled out, maybe a little angrier than necessary – but who could blame me? "Hang on a sec!"

Bella wiped her hands off on a towel before handing it to me. I cleaned the leftover lotion off Little Ed – who sprang up hopefully at the touch, but then seemed to deflate depressingly when it realized the party was over.

Poor guy. I pulled on my boxer briefs with an apologetic wince.

"E.C!" Jasper bellowed. "Come on, dude!"

"I'm coming…I'm coming," I muttered, even though I was totally _not_ coming…thanks to Jasper. I reached for the doorknob, then turned quickly to pull Bella into one more hot kiss.

"My room. As soon as we get back," I said gruffly, unable to be any more romantic after the fucking cockblock of an evening. She bit her lip, and I kissed her again.

"Leave the dick at home," I grunted. She laughed and I opened the door.

"Finally," Jasper said, cupping his junk over his underwear as he shoved his way into the bathroom. He stopped, looking up at Bella with a smirk.

"You missed some lipstick," he said, waving a finger toward her mouth. Bella's eyes flew to the bathroom mirror and she swiped at the lipstick with the back of her hand.

Fuck. _My_ lipstick. I'd forgotten I hadn't taken my makeup off yet.

"But I thought you were wearing red…" Jasper's words cut off as he squinted at Bella like he was trying to work out a math problem.

"Nah," Bella said nonchalantly, washing her hands. "I switched to pink for the last number."

"You did?"

I turned away, hoping he wouldn't notice my very pink mouth.

"Yeah," she said. She reached between her legs. "Fuck, my dick is on fire. How's yours?"

I didn't hear Jasper's answer as I walked quickly out of the bathroom and over to the counter to get the fucking makeup off my face.

**~Bella~**

Holy crap. I thought I was going to pee my pants.

The whole lipstick thing scared me to death, and I didn't know how I held it together enough to act so casual. Jasper seemed to buy it, though.

Or maybe he just had other things on his mind. I tried to change the subject, asking him about his penis.

Subtle, I know. But it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"It hurts like hell," he said in reply to my question, massaging himself through his boxers. "I wonder if I need to put something on it."

"Could try some lotion," I offered, handing him the bottle and trying not to think about what Edward and I were doing with it just a few minutes earlier.

That was so incredibly hot. To have Edward so out of control…putty in my hands. Well, not _putty_ exactly. I snickered to myself.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, pulling down the front of his boxers and whipping it out to pee. I whirled around.

 _Shit!_ When was I going to learn not to hang around in bathrooms with these guys?

"Uh…I'm just gonna…" I didn't finish my sentence, but hurried out of the bathroom, closing the door against the sound of Jasper's pee splashing in the water, mingled with his relieved groans.

Gross.

Edward sat at the mirror, vigorously scrubbing his face with cold cream. Jake and Emmett were dressed, and I noticed both were walking a little slowly…kind of limping. When Jasper came out of the bathroom and got dressed, he moved in the same manner – kind of like an old man with a bad back.

Or a guy with a sore wiener.

I really tried not to giggle. I almost succeeded.

The door flew open and Trixie breezed in accompanied by Mikey, Alice, and Rosalie. "You were fabulous!" she gushed. "The crowd loved you, and let me tell you, we raked in the bucks tonight. You all did a great thing tonight."

She held up a large plastic bottle. "Thought you guys might like some adhesive remover," she said, wiggling the bottle with a grin.

Edward froze, his fingers gripping the hem of the t-shirt he'd just pulled over his head. "What?"

She smiled, propping her hip on the counter and setting the bottle down on the counter. "Adhesive remover…you know…for the tape?"

"You have adhesive remover?" Jake asked through gritted teeth.

Trixie shrugged. "Sure. Otherwise it hurts like a mother—" Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the angry glares and hunched forms around her. "Umm…you already took the tape off, didn't you?" She stood up and began to inch slowly to the door. The guys moved toward her just as slowly.

"You didn't think to mention the remover a little earlier?" Jasper winced as he adjusted himself.

"Ouch," Mikey muttered, as four glares turned his way. He flushed. "Sorry."

They turned back to Trixie.

"I…uh…" She backed up, her eyes nervous. "I figured you knew!"

"And how would we know?" Emmett growled. "None of us has ever done this before!" He slid a questioning glance at Jake, who flipped him off in response.

"Wow, I'm sorry guys," Trixie stammered. "I…uh…" She reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me in front of her as a human shield. "Don't let them hurt me, B!" She ducked her head, trying to tuck six-feet, three inches behind my five-feet, four.

"Ummm…" I found myself facing a line of hunched-over, scowling, angry-eyed men, advancing painfully like the zombies in Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ video.

' _Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!_

Huh. I was kind of surprised I remembered the lyrics.

And kind of _so_ not the point at the moment. I frantically tried to think of how Michael handled the situation.

Oh, yeah. He turned into a zombie too. Not very helpful.

"Damn it, Trixie," Edward grunted. "That hurt like hell!"

My heart raced as I tried to figure out how to keep the four of them from holding Trixie down and pulling off her tape…

…then I realized that I should be on their side.

_Shit!_

Immediately, I hunched over, grabbing at my rubber dick and slipping out of Trixie's grasp. "Yeah," I said, mimicking Jasper's crooked stance. "I'm not gonna be able to pee straight for a week!"

Trixie gaped at me, eyes wide with betrayal. I pled with her silently to understand, and I knew she got the message when she stood up straight and shook her hair back.

Accepting her fate.

I couldn't believe how brave she was, willing to sacrifice the skin off her…well, you know…to protect me. I really owed her big.

Maybe a new pair of Manolos. She shot me a quick and heated glance.

Two pairs.

"Now, hold on just a minute." Alice wiggled her way into the group in front of Trixie, stepping up where I couldn't. "You can't take this out on poor Trixie."

"She's right." Rose moved in next to her, linking her arm through Alice's. They stood, chests out, shoulders back – a barrier of feminine outrage and refuge.

It was kind of moving, really.

"She worked her ass off to put this whole thing together," Rose continued. "And you're whining over a few tape burns?"

"More than a few," Jasper grumbled, tugging at the crotch of his jeans.

"Oh, come on," Alice wheedled. "It's not that bad, is it? You big strong guys can handle it?"

I almost rolled my eyes but realized that Alice's words were working on the others.

"It does really hurt," Emmett muttered.

Rose trailed a finger down his chest. "I'll help you out with that."

Emmett grinned instantly. "Yeah?"

I noticed Alice had moved to Jasper's side and was whispering in his ear. Jasper apparently liked what she said, because he reached down and squeezed her ass.

"Sorry, Trixie," he said before taking Alice's hand and leading her out of the dressing room. "We'll see you guys in the limo."

The apologies echoed from the others as Emmett left with Rosalie, nibbling on her neck…and Jake and Mikey walked out arm and arm. Edward and I stood awkwardly in front of Trixie as she crossed her arms over her chest, lifting a brow imperiously.

"Uh…sorry about that," Edward said finally with a sheepish shrug as he sat down to tie his shoes. "And thanks for all you did, really. It couldn't have happened without you."

Trixie sniffed, still offended. "Damn right." Slowly, she turned her haughty stare on me.

Guilt ate at my stomach, a churning ball of acid. I'd turned on her, thrown her to the wolves…and still she was willing to cover for me. It was all so overwhelming, and suddenly I burst into tears.

Trixie melted, pulling me into a hug. "Awww, sweetie…"

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "I didn't know what to do!"

"I know, honey. It's okay." She patted my back gently. I heard Edward huff behind me, but was too far gone to comprehend it.

"They were all coming at you…and….I should have protected you…" I hiccupped. "…B-but then I realized that _my_ dick should hurt too. I mean, if all of their dicks hurt and my dick didn't hurt…that would be suspicious, right?"

"That's right." I looked up at her sympathetic face through tear-blurred eyes. "You did what you had to do."

"For fuck's sake!" Edward exclaimed. We both turned toward him.

"It's not that big a deal," he told me. "We weren't going to do anything to Trixie."

I sniffed, wiping at my eyes. "You weren't?"

"Of course not." He glanced at her. "We wouldn't have done that. I mean, it would have been wrong, you know?" Edward shrugged sheepishly. "We were just a little pissed…you know…cause all our dicks are burning."

Trixie choked, and I looked up to see her lips quirk at the corners. It actually was kind of funny, after all. I giggled.

"It's not funny," Edward warned.

"Something you've got to learn, B," Trixie said as she began to laugh harder. "Is that guys take anything having to do with their penises very, very seriously."

My own laughter bubbled up. "But…but you were scared," I said to Trixie. "You hid behind me!"

"Of course," she said, trying for a straight face and failing. "Like I said, 'very, very seriously.'"

**~E.C.~**

For fuck's sake. They were giggling like a couple of maniacs.

About my _dick_. Well, about _all_ of our dicks.

What was up with that? It was so not funny.

At all.

Well…

Maybe a little.

"Come on," I said to Bella, reaching for her hand. "It's fucking late, and the others are waiting in the limo."

She hugged Trixie again. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Trixie smiled and smoothed Bella's hair. "Call me when you can, okay?"

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow and I won't see you again." And fuck, she was crying again.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "So dramatic," she replied on a laugh. "We'll call, text, e-mail, Skype…and there are airplanes, you know." She hugged Bella again quickly. "We'll see each other again. You just remember what we talked about, okay? Take time to be a girl sometimes." Trixie cast a significant glance my way over Bella's shoulder, and I grinned in response.

I was more than okay with Bella being a girl whenever she wanted to. As a matter of fact…

Releasing Bella's hand, I scanned the room quickly, a smile lighting my face when I found what I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, swiping the tears from her cheeks.

I snatched up the pair of red stilettos she wore for her duet with Trixie. "I think these might come in handy," I said with a wink, tucking them into her bag.

Trixie giggled, and Bella turned all shades of red.

It was adorable…and kind of hot. Like the shoes.

~0~

"What are you doing in there?" I paced in front of the bathroom door, then sat down on the bed, then got up to pace some more. "Are you okay?

"Fine! I'll be out in a sec!" Bella called out. She'd snuck over to my room shortly after we got back from _Queen of Hearts_ , and I was kind of ready to pick up where we left off. I pulled her against me and leaned in to kiss her, but she'd held me off with a hand, saying she needed a minute. She locked herself in the bathroom, lugging her backpack with her.

I sat on the bed again, glancing at the clock. It was almost three in the morning, and I was fucking exhausted. But I was also horny.

Really horny.

Too horny to sleep, no matter how tired I was. Quiet music drifted out from my iPod…my _Slow Groove_ playlist, so named just in case Bella looked through my library.

In actuality, it was really my _Get Laid_ playlist. Sue me. A guy's gotta be prepared.

One of our songs, _Let Me In_ , came on, and I stared at the bathroom door, the lyrics seeming particularly appropriate.

_I knock on your door…just waiting_

_Hoping it's time…anticipating_

_I've had enough talkin'_

_Can't you hear me knockin'?_

_Please, let me in…_

I flopped back on the bed and closed my eyes, only to be greeted by a replay of the night. Bella in that fucking leather skirt and those red shoes…Bella sitting on my lap and wiggling her ass…Bella sucking on my balls and stroking my cock…

_The feel of your skin…it's amazing_

_Being so close…girl, I'm aching_

_I'm needing your touch_

_I want you so much_

_Please, let me in…_

Fuck! I was about ready to explode. The music continued, but all I could focus on was the shuffling sounds behind the bathroom door.

"Bella?" I knew I was whining, but I just couldn't help it.

The door opened. "I'm ready."

I lifted my heavy eyelids and tilted my head until I could see her standing in the bathroom doorway. Then I floated up into a sitting position, my eyes wide in awe and amazement…and my cock as hard as a fucking rock.

Bella leaned against the door frame dressed only in a lacy black bra and matching pair of panties, and those fucking red stilettos. She smiled, and I noticed her lips were red…she'd put on a bit of makeup – not as much as at the show – but enough to set off her eyes and lips. Although she wasn't wearing a wig, she'd styled her short hair so it fell around her face in soft spiky curls. She bit her lip and crooked a finger at me, and I stood up shakily, ready to do whatever she asked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I rested my hands at her waist, stroking her soft skin with the pads of my thumbs. Unable to resist, I leaned in to lick at her earlobe once, and she shivered deliciously.

"You look so fucking sexy," I murmured against her skin as I brushed my lips along the curve of her neck. My hands trailed up her sides until I could circle her nipples with my thumbs. She gasped, and I smiled, lowering my mouth to suck at one through the lace.

Her hands tangled in my hair. "Oh god…Edward…" she groaned.

I smirked, looking up at her. "Where did you get this, anyway?" I asked. "I thought all you had were boxer briefs and Ace bandages."

She smiled, glassy-eyed. "Trixie."

I pulled back. "What?" I grimaced. If she borrowed underwear from Trixie…well, that was just fucking gross.

She shook her head, laughing. "No, they're not _Trixie's_ ," she clarified, rolling her eyes. "Trixie took me shopping."

"Oh." I started to lower my head again, then realized something. "So…did Trixie see you…in this?" I swallowed hard, the thought making me tense and hot, all of a sudden.

Bella stared at me for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Would it bother you if she did?"

I stepped back. "Hell, yes, it would bother me. I mean, she looks like a girl, but you know that is a guy under there, right?"

"Edward…"

"Speaking of which." I propped my hands on my hips. "What was with all that hugging and 'call me, text me' and shit?"

Bella straightened. "Trixie is my friend. She's –"

" _She's_ not a fucking _she!"_

"I know that!" she spat. "But I can't believe you're jealous—"

"I'm not jealous!"

Bella's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. For a long few seconds she just stared at me. My gaze dropped to the floor.

Fuck. I _was_ jealous. Of a fucking drag queen. How embarrassing.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah, shit. I'm sorry."

Bella's warm hands rubbed over my shoulders. "You know you don't have anything to be jealous of, right?"

I just shrugged.

"Edward, look at me." I dragged my eyes up, trying not to linger on her spectacular tits. Bella's gaze was soft.

"Trixie is my friend," she said quietly. "She's helped me with stuff that nobody else could, not even you." I started to interrupt, but she wouldn't let me. "She's the closest thing I've had to a girlfriend lately, and I know she's technically _not_ a girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "But in this whole crazy thing, it's the closest I've got. And she's never done _anything_ for you to feel jealous about. She's never done _anything_ but try to help me make things work with you."

"Really?" I asked. I was so fucking pathetic. But she smiled like I wasn't.

"Really," she assured me, her hands sliding down my chest and under my shirt. "And she didn't see me in this, by the way."

I cocked a brow. "No?"

She shook her head. "She didn't think you'd appreciate it much." Her fingers trailed up my back, then around to my chest and down to my stomach.

I frowned. "Smart girl." Bella twirled a finger in my belly button. It made me shiver.

"Edward?" Bella stroked up again, brushing over my nipples.

"Huh?" My breath hitched as she pinched them lightly.

"Could we not talk about Trixie anymore?" She licked her lips and I smiled.

"Trixie who?"

**~Bella~**

My feet were killing me. As Edward lowered his head to kiss me, all I could think of was that my feet were killing me.

Maybe I'd gotten weak – lost my feminine edge by spending so much time in Levis and tennis shoes. I'd never worn heels much before, but I didn't remember them hurting so much. Still, Trixie had assured me that in the end, they'd be worth it.

I'd been a nervous wreck in the bathroom, unsure if Edward would find my little show sexy, or just kind of desperate and pathetic. When I walked out and he looked at me that way, though…all dark eyes and parted lips and heavy breathing…I felt a rush of power, not unlike when I'd had his dick in my hands back at _Queen of Hearts._

It was hot…and I liked it.

And then he'd been so cute about Trixie. I knew he'd kill me if I ever said that out loud, but it really was cute. To be jealous…of Trixie?

Ridiculous but adorable. It was so strange to be in the position of reassuring _him_. He was _E.C. Mazen_ for god's sake! Who would have thought he might have an insecure bone in that perfect body? But I wanted him to know that he had nothing to worry about. I didn't want him to ever doubt that he was the one I wanted.

I always wanted him.

Again, the power shot through me…along with a heady blend of lust and affection. I reveled in the shudder of his body as I touched him…at the slight gasp when I tweaked his nipples...the pounding of his heartbeat against my palms. And when his lips finally touched mine…light and sweet…then deep and hot…I forgot all about my aching feet.

His tongue slid along mine, tracing my teeth as he sucked lightly, sending a thrill straight to my core. He turned us, so the back of my legs bumped against the bed as his lips dragged across my cheek to my ear, his breath heating my blood.

"Sit down," he ordered, any insecurity long gone and forgotten.

I obeyed, unable to hold myself up any longer. I reached for him, but he held both wrists in one hand, shaking his head slowly.

"Uh uh," he rasped, dropping to his knees.

_Oh…oh, yes!_

His eyes locked on mine as he lowered his mouth over my panties, his breath washing over the dampness, making me shiver…making me ache.

"I like these," he said gruffly, his tongue darting out to flick at me through the lacy fabric. I gasped.

He smiled, his eyes heated. "But they have to go." Grasping onto the fabric with his teeth, he dragged it down, his lips brushing over my flesh along the way. I lifted my hips, half to help him…half to press closer against his mouth.

Okay, maybe more than half.

He finally released my hands to slide my panties down off my legs, his mouth licking and kissing down each leg lazily. Edward glanced back at me with a grin and lifted one stilettoed foot.

"I _really_ like these," he murmured, his tongue poking out to trace along the edge of the red shoe where it dipped at my arch. I didn't know why something I'd normally find gross was so incredibly erotic, but the tickle of his tongue combined with his hot gaze had me writhing in response.

"We'll leave these on for now," Edward said, setting my foot back down on the floor, and dragging his gaze back up my legs to lock on the apex of my thighs. He slid his hands up my calves to my knees, pressing them apart gently as he lowered his mouth to my throbbing sex. Hovering there, he blew gently at the damp flesh, and I arched up involuntarily, my body begging him to get on with it already.

Edward chuckled. "So impatient."

"Edward…" Was that me? So breathless and whiny?

Edward didn't seem to mind, though, because he pressed his lips to my swollen heat, his breath teasing me as he kissed me softly. Sliding his tongue up and down, he hummed in contentment, his hands gently rubbing my thighs as he lapped at my wetness.

How could I be so wet when I was burning? Edward's tongue…his fingers…laid trails of scorching heat along my skin. And when he scooped up my legs, lifting them over his shoulders, and increased his pace, the spark erupted into flames.

"Edward!"

He moaned against my flesh, alternately plunging his tongue deep inside me, then sliding it up to circle my swollen clit…flicking it and laving it with the flat of his tongue, like he couldn't decide which he liked best.

I liked it all. My legs locked around his neck, stilettos pressing between his shoulder blades as I felt the climax approaching….

…so close…

And when he finally sucked my throbbing bundle of nerves between his teeth and pressed it against the roof of his mouth, I came apart. My hips shot up off the bed as I chased after the orgasm that flashed through me…unwilling to let it go as wave after wave crested, finally leaving me drifting luxuriously in a pool of pleasure.

My legs relaxed, sliding off Edward's shoulders...my feet landing on the floor with a thump. I couldn't even open my eyes, but I made out the sound of a zipper…the rip of a condom wrapper…

…then my legs were lifted straight into the air. My eyes flew open to find Edward gripping both ankles in one hand, guiding himself into me with the other.

"Fuck!" he said on a groan as he slid home in one quick thrust.

"Oh…oh God…" I couldn't even move…the position left me at his mercy…my hands clutching at the sheets as he pounded into me harshly, each thrust lifting my hips off the bed. In seconds, I felt the familiar tingle of another building climax.

Edward's pace faltered, and I knew he was close as well. I watched him, his eyes clenched shut, muscles tense and skin glistening as he drove into me. Each thrust brought me closer and closer to that pinnacle, and still I couldn't tear my eyes away.

God, he was so beautiful.

Then, as if he could feel my gaze, his eyes opened and locked on mine, before dropping to my chest.

"Let me see," he grunted, breathless.

Dazed, I reached up and yanked the cups of my bra down, exposing my breasts. I squeezed them gently, the heat ramping up yet another notch.

"Yes…" he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he jerked against me, plunging deep…and the coiling tension of my muscles exploded into another mind-blowing orgasm. A muffled curse floated from Edward's lips as he convulsed against me…each shudder eliciting an answering tremor from my body.

Finally, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath, Edward lowered my feet to the floor and pulled away only long enough to dispose of the condom. He lay down next to me, his own legs hanging off the side of the bed as he wrapped an arm around my stomach, then slid his palm up to cover my breast.

"We should probably get all the way onto the bed," I said sleepily.

"Mmmmm…" Edward rubbed a thumb over my nipple.

"It's not going to be comfortable to sleep this way."

A noncommittal groan was the only response. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes drifted open lazily, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Can I at least take these shoes off?" I asked.

His smile grew. "If you have to."

I slipped off the heels, getting up to set them neatly against the wall before I took my bra the rest of the way off and crawled under the sheets next to Edward. He pulled my back against his chest, nuzzling my neck, and before long his deep breathing told me he'd fallen asleep. I was not far behind him, and the last thing I saw before my eyes drifted shut were the red stilettos standing proudly across the room.

Trixie was right. They were totally worth it.

~0~

All too early, the sound of _Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do?_ dragged me out of a deep and delicious sleep.

Shit. I scrambled for my bag, searching for my cell phone.

_Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

"What is it?" Edward rasped, not even able to open his eyes. I couldn't blame him. It was barely eight o'clock and we'd been up well past four. Not that I was complaining.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He was lying on his stomach, the covers draped low on his hips, and I took a moment to appreciate the sight…

_Bad boys, bad boys…_

"Crap," I muttered, finally grabbing my cell. "It's my father," I hissed at Edward before answering the phone.

"Hi, Dad," I said cheerfully. Edward grimaced and pulled a pillow over his head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, Bells," my dad replied. "How are things in the Big Apple?"

Shit. I really hated lying to my dad. I didn't really see a way around it, though. A cop was sure to see a problem with my current situation.

"I'm great," I said, figuring that wasn't really a lie. "How's everything at home?"

"Not too bad," he said. "You know Forks."

It was what he said every time, and the familiarity made me smile. We chatted a bit about inconsequential things. I had to do a little bit of tap dancing when he asked me about the waitressing job I'd left after I joined 5Point…and a little more when he asked if I'd had any good auditions lately. But eventually, the conversation wound down, and I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. I was just about to say, "Well, I better let you go…" when Charlie jumped in.

"You'll never guess what I saw on _Entertainment Tonight_ last night," he said.

My heart sank. I cleared my throat, willing my voice to remain steady. "You watch _Entertainment Tonight?_ Didn't think that was your thing."

"Yeah, well…" I could almost hear him shrug. "I was flipping channels and they said something about that group you like…you know, 5Point?"

_Freaking hell._

"Oh yeah?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. Did you see the new guy they've got?"

"New guy?"

Charlie snorted. "I can't believe you didn't know this, Bells. He looks exactly like you!"


	13. Just Gimme a Kiss

**Chapter 13 –** **Just Gimme a Kiss**

**~Bella~**

It was over.

How did I ever think Charlie wouldn't find out? I just imagined him in his own little world out there on the Olympic Peninsula, conveniently isolated from tabloids and entertainment shows.

I was so stupid.

"Listen, Dad…"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I had to do a double-take. For a minute I actually thought my daughter was in a boy band." He laughed again. "I swear, the guy could be your twin brother."

I laughed weakly. "Really…um…did you get his name?"

Why did I use my own last name? Again. _Stupid._

Charlie paused. "Uh. You know, I'm not sure…Bobby…Brady…"

Maybe things weren't so bad.

"No!" he said, and I could almost picture him snapping his fingers. It's Billy…something…I don't know."

"Huh." I didn't know what to say. I felt myself sinking into a pool of quicksand, and any move would only make it worse.

"Anyway, I just thought you'd get a kick out of that," Charlie said, wrapping up the call. "I guess they're coming to Seattle next weekend. I should go check it out."

"Oh, God," I muttered.

Charlie continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Or I could call my buddy Jenks. He does security for all those big shows, and he's always telling me he needs an extra set of hands…"

"No!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What?" Charlie's confusion was evident. No surprise. I sounded like a crazy person. "Why not?"

"Um…" Why not? _Why not?_

_Why the hell not?_

"Security sounds…kind of dangerous," I said weakly.

Charlie snorted. "I'm a cop, Bells. And it's a rock concert, not a presidential appearance."

I forced a laugh. "Oh, yeah…but…ummm…you know, Dad…those concerts are so _loud_. You hate that."

I held my breath, praying to the gods of lying, cross-dressing posers that he'd agree.

"Yeah, that's true," he conceded. "Just thought it would have been funny, you know, to see him in person. Well, I've got plans to go fishing with Harry next Saturday anyway."

"That sounds nice," I said, trying not to sound _too_ relieved. "Say hi to him for me."

"Will do, Bells. You have a good day."

"You too, Dad."

I ended the call and collapsed onto the bed, my eyes still focused on my phone's dark screen. It was all closing in on me. The lies just layered over each other…a house of cards that I feared was only waiting for a stiff breeze to come tumbling down.

That breeze was picking up.

Charlie? Watching Entertainment Tonight? Someone was out to get me. I glared toward the ceiling briefly, then slumped in defeat.

Yeah. I couldn't really blame God. He'd kind of already come out against the whole lying thing.

Thank God my mom was on another meditation retreat in India. I was pretty sure they didn't get _Entertainment Tonight_ at the ashram.

At least I hoped so. I made a mental note to Google it.

"Everything okay?" Edward mumbled, his head buried beneath a pillow. I turned on the edge of the bed and reached out to run my fingers down his naked back.

Mmmm…I really liked Edward's naked back.

Who was I kidding? I liked Edward's naked _everything_.

He shivered slightly as my fingers tickled his side, and I giggled. He lifted the pillow, smirking at me, bleary-eyed. The half-grin froze on his face and his gaze grew hot as his eyes took in my still-naked form.

Evidently, he liked my naked everything too.

Flushing, I grabbed the edge of the sheet, pulling it up to cover me.

"Uh uh," he growled, reaching out to tug it back down.

"Edward!" I tried to pull it back up, but he was strong. I reached for a pillow instead, hugging it to me.

"Bella!" he mimicked, rolling over to yank the pillow away and drag me against him.

Okay. Maybe naked wasn't so bad. I stretched out on top of him, our skin touching above the waist, but the sheet between us below.

Stupid sheet.

Edward lifted his hips slightly, and my legs parted like they had a mind of their own.

My legs were kind of slutty…just saying.

I could feel him harden against me, and I ground against him, my breath catching. The thin cotton between us did nothing to dilute the heat emanating from him…or the wetness from me.

I would have been embarrassed if I could form a coherent thought.

"You're distracting me," Edward muttered, wrapping an arm around my waist to still me. At my frown, he smiled, kissing me quickly. "What did your dad have to say?"

"Oohhh,"I groaned, rolling off of him and flopping an arm across my eyes. He slid the sheet from under me and covered both of us, tucking me against his side.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling my arm down and lacing his fingers with mine.

"He saw me," I replied, "on _Entertainment Tonight_."

"Uh oh."

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah."

"Did he recognize you?"

I sighed, distracted by Edward's soft kiss on my palm. "Not yet. He thinks it's a guy that looks just like me."

Edward shrugged. "Easier to believe than the truth."

"I hate lying to him," I admit. "I'm beginning to think I didn't think this whole thing through very well."

Edward was silent for a moment, and I tipped my head back to look at him. He was biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

He burst out laughing. "You didn't…think it through?" he managed to get out between guffaws. "You think?"

I yanked my hand out of his grip and pinched his side right in the most ticklish spot.

"Hey!" He twisted out of my grasp and reached for me, tickling my sides and pulling me back on top of him. We writhed on the bed, giggling and trying to tickle each other until the sheet worked its way down to our feet. And then it was just us, naked and rolling on the bed, arms and legs intertwined.

With a shriek, I rolled away, falling to the floor with Edward on top of me.

"Oof!" I grunted.

"Did you just say 'oof?'" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows with a grin. "I didn't think anybody actually said that."

I glared at him. "You have a big, naked guy land on top of you, and I'll bet you say 'oof.'"

Edward's eyes widened in mock shock. "I think I'd say, 'Get the fuck off me, you naked asshole!'"

I giggled, and Edward cupped the back of my head, gasping and glowing. He smiled, and I was once again struck by how incredibly beautiful he was.

Then he kissed me, and it took my breath away.

"You know," he said, fluttering kisses over my face…my throat… "We don't have to be anywhere all day today."

"Alice and Rose are flying out this afternoon," I said on a sigh. "I need to say goodbye."

"Mmmmm…." He lowered his head, taking a breast into his mouth and releasing it with a loud smack. "We have hours until then."

I squirmed against him. "What did you have in mind?"

He looked up at me, circling my nipple, then flicking it with his tongue. "Plenty of things…but they all involve being naked for a long…" _flick_ "…long…" _flick_ "…time." He took it into his mouth again, making me arch up in appreciation.

"Naked?" I said on a whimper, wrapping a leg around his hip as he began to grind against me. "Naked is good."

He chuckled, reaching up to the nightstand for a condom and wasting no time in putting it on.

"Naked is very good," he agreed, entering me on a moan.

_Oh yeah. Damn straight._

**~E.C.~**

Finally having time to be with Bella alone…to spend hours in bed together…was fucking amazing. I put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, ignored my phone, and we just hung out.

Well, we had a lot of sex too, but we also hung out.

The early-morning call from her dad kind of freaked her out, which was understandable, but there wasn't really anything we could do about it. The fact was, we were on this crazy train for however long it stayed on the tracks…too late to turn back now…can't stop the rain…

_When did I start thinking in song lyrics?_ _And was that last one fucking Air Supply?_

I shuddered.

Anyway, I distracted her from her problems…twice…then ordered room service as she jumped in the shower. I was really tempted to go in after her, but I didn't want to seem clingy and overbearing.

I just wanted to be with her…all the time.

I know. Pathetic.

I'd figured out how I was finally going to tell her that I loved her, though. I wasn't a romantic guy usually, but after hours of research (mainly Googling "romantic gestures") and a conversation with Alice (punctuated by loud squeals and lots of jumping up and down), I'd decided I was going to do it in Seattle. I thought it would have been kind of cool by Jimi Hendrix's guitar at the Experience Music Project, but Alice looked at me like I'd grown a third head.

Whatever.

Alice gave me three choices: on a ferry at sunset…at the top of the Space Needle at sunset…or at Kerry Park, overlooking the city…at sunset.

Apparently, sunset was a key ingredient.

She said it was important not to make it a big production – no scavenger hunts or fancy dinners or skywriting or anything. Bella would like it simple…natural…off the cuff.

So, I had to act totally natural, when I was actually tied up in knots about the whole fucking thing.

I knew it shouldn't be _that_ big a deal, but I'd never said it to a girl. And I'd waited so long, missed so many opportunities, that it had _become_ a big deal.

I was such a pussy.

Still, Alice called me sweet, and cooed and squealed some more and told me I was doing the right thing by making it special. So I hoped she was right and I wasn't about to make a huge fucking fool of myself.

Seattle was still a week away, however, and at the moment, Bella was naked and wet in my shower.

Hmm…maybe clingy and overbearing wasn't so bad?

I was two steps from the bathroom door when a knock alerted me that our room service had arrived. With a dejected sigh and a deflating Little Ed, I slipped on a bathrobe and shoved Bella's discarded lingerie under the bed before letting the server in. To his credit, he didn't even look up from the cart as he rolled it into the suite and set the plates and silverware onto the small dining table. I tipped him generously, hoping it would keep his mouth shut.

You never knew for sure, of course, but I figured a fifty couldn't hurt.

Bella came out of the bathroom, her hair wet and boobs blessedly unrestrained under her Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Someday, when this was all over, I was going to burn that fucking Ace bandage.

I reached out to pull her close to me, but the grumbling of her stomach said that she had other things on her mind…or at least her stomach did.

I laughed. "Guess I lose out to Eggs Benedict this time."

She popped up on her toes to kiss me quickly. "Nah," she said with a grin, "but a girl does need to keep her energy up."

"Mmmm…" I murmured, tugging her close for another kiss. "Yeah, you definitely need your energy."

She blushed, and we ate breakfast sitting next to each other and smiling like a couple of high-schoolers in love when our eyes met.

So incredibly fucking sappy…but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

We ended up lying on the couch and watching movies on pay-per-view. No…no porn… (Not that I didn't suggest it as a joke. Okay, maybe not _totally_ as a joke. I mean I was a little curious about _Star Trek: The Next Penetration_ , but who wouldn't be, right?) Instead we watched the _Bourne_ trilogy. Well, we sort of watched it between make out sessions and just talking about stupid shit, like our favorite teachers in elementary school…and our most embarrassing moments.

"Your mom really walked in on you?" Bella asked, giggling hysterically. I tried to be mad, but at the moment she was lying on top of me, and the giggling kind of made nice vibrations all over my body.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my hands up and down her back slowly. "She tried to act all cool, like she didn't know what I was doing…but I saw her putting the pieces together. I mean, I was in bed in the middle of the afternoon…with a bottle of lotion on the nightstand…and a _Playboy_ opened to the centerfold."

"Why didn't you lock the door?" She laughed, and even my embarrassment didn't diminish the fact that she looked so fucking beautiful…all flushed and glowing and smiley.

"I thought I did." I shrugged. "Guess I was in a bit of a hurry."

"Huh," she said with a sarcastic smirk. "That's so unlike you."

"Hey!" I squeezed her sides, making her shriek. "I am an _extremely_ patient person."

She raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Yeah, right."

I matched her expression. "We're lying here watching TV, aren't we?" I said reproachfully. "I haven't thrown you over my shoulder and dragged you off to the bedroom for…" I checked my watch. "…close to three hours now."

Bella snorted. "That must be some kind of record."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"I'm just saying you're a man," she said, a teasing glint in her eye. "Men aren't known for their restraint when it comes to sex."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is."

My eyes narrowed. "Okay…how's this? I glanced at the TV. Jason Bourne had just visited the Brecker Hotel in Berlin and regained a memory that he killed a Russian politician and his wife, making it look like a murder-suicide.

"We're about three-quarters of the way through _The Bourne Supremacy._ I bet I can lie here through the rest of this movie and all of _The Bourne Ultimatum_ , just watching the movies. No funny business."

Bella propped up on her elbows, watching me warily. "Define 'funny business.'"

I considered that. "Nothing more than kissing…or touching over the clothes."

"Interesting." She bit her lip, pondering. "Stakes?"

"If I win..." I smiled as the prize came to mind, "…you have to do a sexy, private strip tease for me."

Bella blushed but didn't back down. "And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

She thought for a minute. "If I win, you have to wear your Ginger Spice get up at one of the shows this week."

I groaned. "Bella!"

"Just what I thought," she said smugly, shoving off of me. "Not very confident in yourself, are you?"

I yanked her back down. "Okay…okay. Deal," I grumbled.

Bella smiled in satisfaction and settled down to watch Bourne running through the streets of Berlin. She squirmed on top of me slightly, and Little Ed began to stir in interest.

This could be harder than I'd anticipated.

Bella wiggled again, and I knew she was doing it on purpose. I gripped her hips to hold her still. "That's not fair," I growled.

She propped her chin on my chest. "There was nothing in the rules about what _I_ can do," she pointed out.

Shit. A loophole.

Bella ground her hips into mine again, watching me carefully. "After all, it wouldn't be a true test of restraint if there wasn't any temptation." She lowered her mouth to my chest, softly using her lips to pluck at my nipple through my shirt.

I fought not to groan. "You're a mean, mean woman," I managed to force out through gritted teeth.

"You ready to surrender already?" she challenged, her fingers trailing under the hem of my shirt.

I grabbed her hands, then shifted so she slipped halfway off of me, her body wedged between me and the back of the sofa. "Nope." Purposefully, I turned to the TV, holding her hands in one of mine against my chest.

I wasn't going to make it easy for her.

She huffed, resting her head on my shoulder for a moment as Jason Bourne did…something. To be honest, I was having a hard time concentrating.

Even more so when Bella slipped her hand from mine and began to stroke my stomach.

Even more so when her hand dipped even lower, tracing the skin above my waistband where my shirt had ridden up.

And even fucking _more_ so when her fingers drifted down the front of my jeans, rubbing my dick gently through the fabric. I could have stopped her. I _should_ have stopped her.

But let's face it. I just didn't want to. When a girl starts rubbing on your dick, you're not thinking much more than, "Oh God, don't _ever_ stop doing that."

I could handle it. I could enjoy her attempts to break me and not…break. Right?

Right.

Yeah. Sure I could.

No problem.

Then she flicked open the top button on my jeans, and I began to doubt myself.

Bella seemed to sense my unease – or maybe she heard my ragged breathing – because I could see her smirk out of the corner of my eye as she slowly pulled open the rest of the buttons. I tried to ignore what she was doing – focusing on what the fuck ever Jason Bourne was doing at the moment. But let's face it. I was _completely_ aware of what she was doing.

Especially when she wiggled out from beside me and lowered her face to my cock, nuzzling it over my underwear through the gap in my jeans.

A low moan escaped before I realized what was happening, and Bella giggled, the vibrations doing amazing things to Little Ed. She tugged down the waistband of my underwear, freeing my cock, and when she licked it slowly from base to tip, all thoughts of Bourne and Ginger Spice and bets and well, anything but her mouth and my dick, flew straight out of my head.

I was putty in her hands. Well, stiffer than putty, but you get the idea.

She flicked her tongue teasingly along my length, and my fingers worked their way into her hair as she gripped at my jeans, tugging them down a little more to give her better access. I lifted my hips, and she rewarded my helpfulness by sucking my cock deep into her mouth as she rolled my balls in one hand gently.

"Fuck!" I groaned loudly, unable to hold back. Bella's answering moan tingled along my dick, and I knew if she kept up what she was doing it would all be over in a matter of minutes.

And I couldn't seem to care at all.

Then, Bella froze…and in my dazed state, it took me a moment to realize it was because of a loud pounding at the door.

"E.C.!" Emmett called through the door. "Dude, open up!"

Bella looked up at me in shock, and for a moment, I was distracted by the vision of her looking up at me from between my legs, my dick still touching her wet lips.

"Go away," I shouted back. "Don't you see the Do Not Disturb sign, asshole? I'm…I'm trying to sleep!"

Bella raised an eyebrow, then grinned wickedly, lowering her mouth to my cock again, and drawing it deep.

"Shit," I murmured, trying to keep my voice down. Bella just kept her eyes locked on me as she kept doing what she was doing…up…down…around and around…wet and hot and fucking amazing.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled again. "Why are you sleeping? It's almost noon!"

"Because I'm fucking tired!" I yelled back, my voice cracking as Bella dipped down and licked at my balls. They tightened up as she pulled them into her mouth, rolling them with her tongue…the pleasure starting to tingle in my gut.

Fucking Emmett wouldn't be deterred, though. "Well, I'm heading down to the restaurant to meet the others," he shouted. "You coming?"

Coming? Yeah. I was coming.

Bella wrapped her hand around my cock and lowered her mouth to it again, picking up her rhythm and driving me closer and closer to that peak.

"Edward?"

She pressed the flat of her tongue to the slit at the tip of my cock, then sucked it deep…so deep…

Oh _fuck._

"Edward?" Emmett repeated. "You wanna come?

And I did…gripping a couch cushion and pressing it over my mouth to mute my near-screams of pleasure, I convulsed against Bella's mouth as she kept up a steady suction, wringing out every drop of my climax.

When I could finally breathe again, I became aware of Bella crawling up my body before resting her chin on my chest, a satisfied smirk on her face.

And Emmett was still fucking yelling through the door.

"Go away, Emmett!" I bellowed.

"Sheesh! Okay!" he grunted back. "You seen B? Maybe he wants to eat?"

Bella pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle. I couldn't help smiling myself.

"Nah," I replied. "I think B's already eaten." Bella smacked me playfully, her eyes wide.

"Okay," Emmett said finally. "Maybe I'll just give him a call to check."

Bella relaxed on my chest, but suddenly she stiffened, then scrambled off of me, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Then I heard it. Bella's phone blasting _I'm too sexy for my shirt_ from across the room. Emmett's ringtone. Her head snapping to the side, Bella practically dove on her bag, digging through it for the phone and pressing it against her stomach to muffle the sounds. I tucked myself back into my pants and followed her, both of us freaking the fuck out…but silently, of course.

"Should I answer?" she mouthed.

I shrugged, and she rolled her eyes at my unhelpfulness. I could hear Emmett humming through the door and wondered if he realized he was humming along with his ringtone.

Finally, Bella took a deep breath and lifted the phone to her ear, covering her mouth and the mouthpiece with her hand as she spoke quietly.

"Hello?"

I heard Emmett answer from the other side of the door. "Mini B! We're heading down to get some chow – you want in?"

"Um…no…that's okay. I'm not hungry."

"You okay? You sound kind of weird," Emmett said. "Where are you, anyway? I stopped by your room, but you weren't there."

"Uh…I'm just…uh…" she turned wide eyes on me and I pointed wildly at the bathroom door. "I'm in the bathroom!" She grinned at me, and we quietly high-fived.

"In your room?" Emmett asked. "I can wait, if you want."

"No!" Bella exclaimed, a little too loudly. I hushed her, and she winced.

"No, that's okay…I'm not in my room," she said covering her mouth again and lowering her voice. "I'm…in the lobby."

"You went to the lobby to go to the bathroom?"

Bella forced a laugh. "No…of course not. I mean, that would be stupid, right? To go all the way to the lobby to go to the bathroom?"

"Uh…" Emmett obviously was having a hard time keeping up. I couldn't blame him. So was I.

In fact, so was Bella. Panic flashed across her face as she stammered, "I mean, I have a perfectly good bathroom in my room…why go downstairs, right?" She laughed. "No…I was…in the restaurant…eating…and I went into the bathroom…to…you know, go to the bathroom…"

I gaped at her in a _What the fuck?_ way, and she widened her eyes at me as if to reply, _If you've got a better idea, I'm ready to hear it, asshole!_

"So, you're in the restaurant?" I heard Emmett finally say, his voice fading as he walked away down the hall. "Cool, I'll see you there!"

Bella's head fell back in defeat. "Okay…see you!" she said, forcing a note of cheer into her words before hanging up.

"Okay," she said to me, rummaging through her bag to pull out her dick and Ace bandage. "Change of plans. I guess I'm going to lunch."

"If you take the stairs, you'll come out by the bathrooms," I told her. "Emmett will never know the difference."

"Help me with this," she ordered, handing me the bandage as she whipped her shirt over her head. "I don't have much time."

I stared at the stretchy fabric in my hand. I'd taken it off plenty of times, but I'd never put it back on. And Bella's tits were out in the open…distracting me.

"Edward!" she snapped. "Focus!"

"Right…right…" I wrapped a length of the bandage around her, overlapping the ends.

"Do it tight," she said, stepping out of her jeans and pulling on her dick. "I don't need it falling off."

It was pretty hard to wrap it around her as she arranged her man parts and pulled on her jeans, but together we managed to get Bella re-Billyfied, and out the door in record time. She glanced down the hallway, ducking back in the door to kiss me once.

"And for the record, I totally won that bet," she said with a grin before running down the hall to the stairway door.

With a heavy sigh, I went back into my room, collapsing onto the sofa as the opening credits of _The Bourne Ultimatum_ flashed across the screen.

Yeah. She won. It kind of stuck in my craw a little. I wasn't looking forward to wearing that fucking dress again.

But as I watched Jason Bourne eluding Moscow Police, a slow smile spread across my face.

It was absolutely worth it.

**~Bella~**

By the time I raced down the stairs and burst into the hall by the lobby bathrooms, I was red-faced and gasping for air. I ducked behind a dark corner, trying to slow my racing heart rate, and finally stepped into the men's room, keeping my eyes averted to the sinks – and away from the large man currently peeing in the urinal.

Urinals were so disgusting. I mean, it's like peeing in a sink! And who knew what kind of germs splashed into the air every time they flushed those things?

I shuddered, splashing some water onto my face and patting it dry with a wad of paper towels. With a deep breath, I walked out into the hall and toward the restaurant to find Emmett.

It wasn't exactly how I'd hoped to spend the next hour. After the little game with Edward on the sofa, I'd hoped for a little payback, to be honest. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I just couldn't seem to get enough of him. As much as I teased him about having no control, the fact was, I was as bad as he was.

Worse, if I were to be completely honest.

I thought about Edward all the time…and not in that sweet, dreamy, _I wonder what he's doing right now_ way. Nope. It was in that naughty, dirty, picturing him naked and on top of me way.

Did that make me a slut? I wasn't sure. I mean, it wasn't _all_ about sex, after all. I did enjoy talking with him and hanging out with him…and kissing him…and tasting him…

Crap. Maybe I was a slut.

I knew things were getting out of control with Edward. We were taking crazy risks and acting like a couple of hormonal teenagers. I mean, the close call with Emmett on the phone could have been a disaster. Not to mention all the times we lurked around in dark corners...slipped into each other's rooms…sneaked kisses backstage.

But we just couldn't seem to stop. I knew I couldn't. I craved Edward. When he was around, it was like everything else just faded away, and all I could think about was being near him.

So despite all our talk about being careful and not taking unnecessary risks, we did. And even though a black cloud hung over us…a deep-down knowledge that at some point – probably in the near future – it would all come crashing out into the open…we _kept_ doing it. Maybe it was stupid to ignore the inevitable consequences of our actions, but the fact was, I'd given up trying not to.

All I could do was hope for the best. Maybe it was trite, but I was in so deep now, it was my only option. Because I just couldn't give it up. I loved the band. I loved touring. I loved Edward. I had everything I wanted right now…and I would hold onto it for as long as I could.

And when it all came to an end, I just hoped Edward would still be there.

Call me naïve, but I was beginning to believe he would be.

"B!" Emmett waved at me from a curved booth across the restaurant where he sat with Rose, Jasper, and Alice, and I nodded at him in response, winding my way between the tables to join them.

"Where are Jake and Mikey?" I asked as I sat down next to Rose, adding hastily, "...and E.C.?"

"Jake and Mikey didn't want to be disturbed," Jasper replied, grimacing lightly. "I prefer not to dwell on it."

"Shut up!" Alice slapped his arm playfully. "They're so cute together!"

"I don't see it." Jasper shrugged. "I mean, I'm glad they found each other. I just don't need to think about what they do behind closed doors." He grinned. "Of course, the same could be said for Emmett and Rose."

"Hey!" Rosalie threw a sugar packet at him.

"Well, not you, of course, Rose," Jasper corrected, laughing lightly. "I imagine _you_ all the time. Just not this guy, here." He jerked his thumb at Emmett.

This time, it was Alice tossing the sugar packets, and before long the whole table was laughing and teasing.

"Where is E.C., anyway?" Jasper asked. "He'd side with me on all of this."

"Edward's being anti-social," Emmett said scornfully, munching on a piece of bacon, then stopping mid-chew as his eyes lit with realization. "You know, I think he might have a girl in his room."

Of course, that comment came just as I took a drink of my water, and I choked on a piece of ice.

"You think?" Jasper asked, taking a sip of his juice. "I haven't seen him with anyone."

Alice began to bite her lip furiously, her eyes focused intently on her cup of coffee as she added a Splenda.

"Maybe he just doesn't flaunt it," Rosalie observed.

"But why would he _hide_ it?" Emmett countered. "He's never done that before."

"Maybe she's a dog," Jasper suggested.

Alice gasped. "That's a terrible thing to say!" she said, studiously avoiding looking my way. "I'm sure she's not a dog." She added another Splenda to her coffee.

"Whatever." Emmett waved his hand in dismissal, and his eyes lit conspiratorially as he leaned toward Jasper. "We should call his room."

"Why would you do that?" I asked without thinking. Emmett and Jasper both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged.

Alice added another Splenda, but said nothing. Evidently, stress gave her a sweet tooth. She finally took a sip of her coffee and winced. I tried not to giggle.

"Give me your phone," Emmett said, holding out his hand to Jasper.

"Why?"

"Because he's already pissed at me," he replied. "He probably won't answer if he sees it's me calling."

Jasper handed his phone across the table, and Emmett dialed, both of them snickering like a couple of idiots.

Seriously. Sometimes guys were so ridiculous.

I tried to stay calm. After all, there was nobody in Edward's room but Edward. Still, the fact that they suspected something was going on made me more than a little nervous. Alice apparently felt the same way. She added another Splenda.

"Yeah?" I heard behind me.

"Who the fuck's in your room, Edward?" Emmett said into the phone.

 _Huh?_ I turned around to see Edward walking across the restaurant toward us, his phone to his ear.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, hanging up as he slid in next to Jasper across from me. "There's nobody in my room."

"I thought you were sleeping," Emmett said suspiciously, handing the phone back to Jasper.

"Yeah, well _somebody_ came pounding on my door and woke me up," he said pointedly, snagging a piece of Jasper's toast. "I couldn't go back to sleep."

"I thought I heard someone in there with you."

"Who are you now, fucking Columbo?"

"Who's Columbo?" Alice interjected.

Edward blinked. "You don't know Columbo? Classic TV detective," he said.

"Is that the bald one?" Rose asked.

"No, that's Kojak," Jasper replied.

"So which one's Columbo?" she asked.

"Peter Falk," Edward answered. "Wore a wrinkled trench coat…smoked a cigar." He squinted his eyes, picking up a fork between his fingers like he was holding a cigar. "Just one more thing," he said, mimicking the TV detective's slow drawl, "you said you saw the suspect at the zoo…but isn't he allergic to monkeys?"

"Oh yeah," Alice said, nodding in understanding. "I like the bald one better."

"He's sexy," Rose agreed.

"You think so?" Emmett asked, running a hand over his hair.

And just like that, with one casual comment about an old TV show, Edward sufficiently diverted the conversation away from who might or might not have been in his room.

I really needed to learn how to do that.

~0~

"I'm going to crack, Bella," Alice whispered. She'd given me a not-so-subtle _I need to talk to you_ look when she'd gotten up under the guise of going to the bathroom. I'd followed a few minutes later, and she'd pulled me into the stairwell.

"You're not going to crack," I assured her soothingly. "You're doing fine."

"Fine?" she squeaked. "Fine? I just drank a cup of coffee with eighteen Splendas in it!"

"Well, look at the bright side," I offered with a cheering smile. "No calories!"

"This isn't funny."

I sighed, sitting on the bottom step. "I know. I don't know what I'm doing here, Alice, and I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need you to keep quiet." I turned pleading eyes on her. "It's just a few more hours until you get on the plane. Then, I'll figure something out. I swear."

Alice sat next to me. "I'm sorry I'm such a wimp."

"You're not a wimp."

"I am. I suck as a friend."

"You do not suck. You're the best friend ever." I put an arm around her shoulders. "I mean, who else would bring me tampons and birth control pills?"

Alice giggled. "That's true. Not many guys can say that."

I laughed. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone. I wish we'd been able to hang out more."

"Me too."

I pulled my arm back, elbowing her lightly. "You do not. You'd have stayed in Jasper's hotel room 24 hours a day if you could have."

She giggled again. "Pot. Meet Kettle."

I smiled. "Okay, you're right. We're both pathetic, sex-crazed nymphomaniacs."

"We should be on Maury."

"Uh, no," I protested. "That's what the birth control pills are for. No _Who's the Daddy?_ shows for me."

We laughed, then Alice eyed me closely. "This whole thing is crazy, you know?"

"I know."

"But…" she paused, biting her lip. "You're happy, aren't you?"

I blushed slightly. "Yeah."

"Me too."

"Good." I hugged her briefly to my side, then stood up. "Now, we better get back out there before Jasper things we've run off together."

Alice grimaced. "I hadn't thought of that."

"You go first. I'll be out in a little bit."

"No, you better go first," she corrected. "Boys are always quicker in the bathroom than girls."

"That's because they never wash their hands."

We both gagged a little at that truism, but I left the stairwell and hurried back to the restaurant first.

"No, no…no," Edward was saying as I slid into the booth. " _Dismiss_ doesn't work. _Don't deny me, please don't dismiss?_ It doesn't even make sense."

"It's artistic," Jasper said stubbornly.

"No, Edward's right," Emmett interjected. "It only makes sense if you say _Don't deny me, please don't dismiss me._ But then it doesn't rhyme."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged, chomping on a piece of bacon. "Writing a song."

"The hook is _Just gimme a kiss_ ," Edward explained. "But we need the rest of the chorus." He began to sing. "It goes, ba bum, bum bum bum…la da da…" he continued. "Just gimme a kiss."

"I'm telling you, dismiss is good," Jasper argued.

"Umm…I tapped on the table, thinking for a moment. "How about, 'resist'? I offered."

Jasper frowned. "That doesn't really rhyme."

I shrugged. "But it would still work," I tapped out the rhythm again. "There's only one thing in the world, you know I can't resist…"

Edward snapped his fingers. "Yeah. I think that's good." He began to sing.

_Don't want a lot of money_

_Don't need fortune or fame_

Jasper's doubtful frown disappeared as he started to sing with Edward, dipping down to harmony on the last beat of every measure.

_Just gimme your lips honey_

_Your touch, a heated flame_

I joined in with Emmett as we hit my lines.

_There's only one thing in this world_

_You know, I can't resist_

_So gi-ir-irl…_

_Just gimme a kiss_

A smattering of applause rang out in the restaurant, and Alice walked up at that moment, a bright smile on her face. "That's _awesome!_ I've never heard it before. Is it something new?"

I shrugged. "We just wrote it." I tried not to beam at the w _e_ in that statement.

I failed.

"I love it," she said, sitting down next to Jasper.

"Everything okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "You were gone quite a while."

Alice reddened, reaching for her coffee. "Yeah. Sure. I'm fine." She added a Splenda. "Long line in the bathroom." She added another.

"Have you thought of a verse?" I asked, changing the subject. Alice shot me a grateful look as Edward and Jasper leaned in.

"Maybe something like this," Edward said, beginning to hum.

I smiled, grabbing a napkin to scribble down the lyrics.

~0~

Alice and Rose flew home that afternoon, and I had to admit, I was sad to see them go. I said goodbye to them at the hotel because it would have been strange for me to ask to go with them to the airport.

Of course, the good side was that I got a little more alone time with Edward. Jake and Mikey were still holed up in their room, and we had no commitments until we left L.A. the following morning. So after saying our goodbyes, we casually walked back through the lobby into the crowded elevator, both leaning on opposite walls and pretending not to look at each other.

Then we casually walked out into the hall, hands tucked into our pockets.

And we casually scanned both directions before falling into Edward's room, mouths locked.

And we not-so-casually picked up where we left off, Edward – as promised – throwing me over his shoulder and dragging me to his bed.


	14. Take the Pain Away

  


**Chapter 14 –** **Take the Pain Away**

**~Bella~**

I left Edward's room in the wee hours of the morning, knowing I both needed to pack and to be in my room when the tour bus arrived. So it was with bleary eyes and sluggish steps that I followed the bellhop to the elevator just after six o'clock, lugging my backpack over my shoulder. I grunted at Emmett as he joined me, and he punched my shoulder playfully.

"What's up, Mini B?" he asked. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," I grumbled, sliding my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Didn't sleep well?" He reached into his pocket for a roll of Life Savers, popping a couple in his mouth and crunching loudly.

I glared at him, deciding to try Edward's tactic. "Columbo again, huh?"

Emmett just laughed. "Well, you can always sleep on the bus."

"You think?" I asked. "I've never been on a tour bus before. I'd think it would be kind of loud."

"Nah," Emmett replied, chomping on another Life Saver. "It's like a hotel on wheels, man. You'll love it."

I didn't love it.

It wasn't that the bus wasn't luxurious, because it definitely was. Twin cream leather sofas flanked a big flat screen TV with a full surround sound system at the front of the bus. Behind that, a gleaming full-kitchen with two mini-fridges, granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances ran along one wall, opposite a rather impressive bathroom. A row of bunks ran on either side of the narrow hall beyond the kitchen, leading to a smaller lounge, set up with a second flat screen, video games, a Blu-Ray player, and yet another surround sound system.

So yeah. The bus was amazing.

But I was sharing it with four loud, smelly boys. For a whole week.

Don't get me wrong. I loved the band…in their own rooms. Where I didn't have to smell their dirty socks, and find their discarded underwear on the floor, and discover their unflushed presents left for me in the bathroom.

Yeah. I know. Disgusting.

And I had Edward to thank for it, apparently. The tour up the coast was his idea. He'd suggested to Marty that it would be good for the band to get back in touch with its roots. To play some dives along the way as we drove to Seattle…small venues with minimum promotion…and _no_ 4-Square.

Edward had been pretty adamant about that part. I was actually glad myself, though. The only thing that would have made the trip even more hellish would be to have J.J. hanging around.

Marty, of course, was _flying_ to Seattle. He was probably lounging by some pool while I sat squished between Jasper and Jake watching them play Call of Duty. A camera crew was capturing it all for an MTV documentary…or Rockumentary. Did they still call them that? I wasn't sure. Anyway, the cameras followed us day in and day out, so I had to be "on" 24-7. No Bella time. No Edward time. No breaks from my stupid Ace bandage except late at night tucked into my tiny bunk with the curtain pulled shut.

And on top of it all, I'd started my period.

Yeah. Try hiding _that_ on a bus full of men!

Alice brought me supplies – thank God, since I couldn't just walk into Thriftway to buy tampons and Midol these days – and I kept them stashed close to me at all times in my backpack. My _Secret Bella_ backpack, where I kept all the things I could never let anyone else ever see.

Like tampons…and birth control pills...(I don't know who was more excited about that, me or Edward)...and my real I.D. – just in case I died or something. I figured if the truth came out after I was dead, it wouldn't really matter who found out.

My Bella bag was getting pretty full lately, with the addition of my sexy lingerie and the high heels Edward loved. And I now kept a little padlock on it after Jasper grabbed it one day, looking for a lighter.

That was a close one. I was pretty sure my shrieking that he needed to "stay out of my shit, and why didn't he quit smoking anyway because it's so bad for your health" probably scarred him for life. Edward just smirked and lit his own cigarette, handing his lighter to Jasper without a word.

So, Jasper pretty much thought I was crazy. And very anti-smoking.

At least it kept him out of my bag. And now it was never, ever out of my sight.

Ever.

I wasn't exactly sure what would happen the next time we flew somewhere, though. Would TSA agents stop you for a pair of stilettos?

Could be a problem. I might have to leave them behind when we left Seattle.

Edward would be crushed.

I glanced over at him on the other sofa, lounging back and plucking out a tune on a guitar. He'd been irritable too, and he couldn't blame his mood on PMS.

Well, I couldn't either…at least not officially.

Nope. Edward just had a case of good, old-fashioned Blueballitis. And he was none to happy about it, either.

He hit an off-key chord. "How much longer are we going to be on this fucking bus?" he growled.

"This was _your_ idea in the first place," I replied grumpily.

Edward just glared in response. I got up and grabbed the guitar from him, strumming a few chords idly as I sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. His eyes narrowed as I hummed a melody that had been haunting me since we got on the bus.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, singing a few lines.

_The walls are closing in on me_

_The pain's too much to bear_

_Like knives buried inside of me_

_Lost in dark despair_

_The blackness falling down on me_

_So dark, I cannot see_

_No sunshine at the break of day_

_Just take the pain away_

_Just take the pain away_

I hit a sour chord, and slapped my fingers against the strings, handing the guitar back to Edward. He blinked at me in surprise, and I turned to see Jake and Jasper wearing the same expression.

"Wow," Jasper said. "That's…intense." He cleared his throat. "Maybe a little emo for a boy band?" He looked a little scared of me for some reason.

"Not that it's bad," Jake interjected. "Just a little…dark."

I shrugged. "It isn't all about bubble gum pop and _ooh, ooh, baby_." I knew I was being bitchy, but I just couldn't stop.

"No," Edward said gently, as the guys went back to their game. "It's a good song. Maybe we can just lighten it up a bit?" I knew he was placating me, which was incredibly irritating.

Here's the thing. And I think most women would back me up on this. For the most part we know when our hormones are making us act irrationally.

We just don't give a shit.

"Lighten it up?" I repeated, making no move to hide my irritation. "Forget it. I'd rather sell it to someone who can appreciate the poetic irony."

"Irony?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

I had nothing. It wasn't ironic. It was a song about my period. Whatever.

So, I did the only thing I could.

I bluffed.

"If you can't see it, than I can't freaking explain it to you," I said loftily. "Maybe Alanis Morisette will be interested."

His eyebrow lifted impossibly higher, and I sighed.

"Sorry," I muttered, deflated and cranky.

"Relax, guys," Jake said, thumbs working the controller wildly. He glanced up as the MTV cameraman and producer came down the hall, apparently finished shooting Emmett and Mikey watching _The Hangover 2_ …again.

I was sure that would be some scintillating footage. Yeah. I got sarcastic when I had cramps. Sue me.

The distraction killed Jake, and Emmett whooped in glee. Jake tossed the controller on a small table. "Looks like we're stopping," he said, looking out the window. "Where are we, anyway?" he called up to the driver.

"Red Bluff," he replied, pulling to a stop. "We're just stopping for diesel, then we'll head toward Eureka for tonight's show."

The night before, we'd played the Blue Lamp in Sacramento, then headed north after a quick detour to Burlingame to visit the Pez Museum.

Jasper had a thing about Pez. I don't get it, but he was like a kid in a candy store. Literally.

It was kind of fun, though. They opened the place late for us, so we were the only ones there, and afterwards, we'd all stocked up on the candy and ridden away on a sugar high. I think Jasper might have been on another kind of high too. He ate more Pez than the rest of us.

Tuesday night meant the Pearl Lounge in Eureka. We'd continue up the coast before turning inland to play a little bar called Diablo's in Eugene, Oregon…then on to the Thirsty Lion in Portland on Thursday night.

Or maybe the Thirsty Lion was in Eugene and Diablo's was in Portland. I was having a hard time keeping up.

"You coming, B?" Jake asked, pausing by the bus door.

"Yeah." I grabbed my bag, following him out into the sweltering heat.

We drifted through the little convenience store – more to escape the hundred-plus temperatures than anything else. The bus was fully stocked with snacks and drinks. I decided it would be a good time to discreetly take care of business, though, so slipped outside and around the corner to the restroom when nobody was looking.

I know it's gross, but trying to hide your period makes you paranoid. You double and triple wrap things and tuck them down into the bottom of the trash can…and you look for any opportunity to get rid of the evidence.

Like gas station restrooms.

I quickly did what I'd come to do, washing my hands and re-locking my backpack securely, doing my best not to touch the walls. Grabbing a paper towel, I opened the door…

…only to be shoved quickly back inside.

"Edward?" I tried to catch my breath, clutching my backpack to my chest as Edward locked the door behind us. "You scared the crap out of me."

"We don't have much time," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and leaning down to kiss me. "God, I've missed you."

I laughed. "We've been together every minute."

He kissed me again. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." I lifted up on my tiptoes, one hand automatically drifting to his hair.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, then looked down, frowning at my bag between us. "Can you put that thing down?" he asked.

"On this floor?" I grimaced. "It's disgusting."

He took it from me, slinging it over his shoulder and pulling me close. "It's been driving me crazy," he said between wet kisses, "knowing you're sleeping so close, but I can't touch you."

"It's only for a week…three more days, actually."

"Too long," he growled, his hands sliding down to my ass and pressing me against him firmly before lifting one thigh over his hip. He thrust against me slowly, kissing deeply…seducing me with his touch…his taste…his smell. His other hand slipped under my shirt, stroking at my skin, and my head fell back as he licked and sucked at my neck.

And of course, my abdomen chose that moment to cramp up, reminding me of what week it was - and making me worry about whether my tampon was staying in place, and if it was really as "super" as the box proclaimed.

_Ugh._

"Edward…" I moaned. "We can't…"

"Why not?"

"You know why."

He groaned, breathing heavily, his forehead on mine, before stepping back. I felt guilty, for some reason. Guilty that my stupid uterus chose that moment to cockblock my love life.

Because if it wasn't for my period…and the fact that the rest of our band was probably waiting on the other side of that door…I'd totally do E.C. Mazen in a grimy gas station bathroom.

I'd sunk so low.

I glanced at the floor, half considering dropping to my knees to at least take care of things for Edward.

But…ewww…what _was_ that wet thing?

Nope. Just couldn't do it. I sighed. Edward's shoulders slumped. Evidently, he'd known what I was thinking. I guess guys had like a sixth sense or something when it came to blow jobs.

He leaned in to kiss me once more. "I'll go out first," he said quietly. "See you on the bus."

I watched him leave, dejected and horny, and felt a pang of sadness. Then, just like that, a cramp hit me and the sadness turned to irritation.

Who knew why? It just happened.

So I pulled a couple of Midol from my bag, swallowing them dry because there was no way I was getting my mouth near the bathroom water faucet, and walked out of the muggy bathroom, squinting in the bright sunshine.

I came around the corner, only to be greeted by a familiar sound of a camera whirring. My head snapped up to find a black SUV parked across the street, a large lens aimed in my direction.

Head down, I hurried to the bus, climbing on board breathlessly.

"Is that Twitchy?" I asked, finding the others already waiting.

"Yeah," Jasper replied, looking out the tinted window and popping a Pez into his mouth from an Incredible Hulk dispenser. "Looks like he decided to hang with us for a while. Hope you weren't doing anything embarrassing, B." He grinned, chomping on his candy.

I forced a laugh, and kept from looking at Edward in panic. Had Twitchy seen Edward coming out of the bathroom…right before _I_ came out of the bathroom? From his angle, he could've only seen us coming around the corner. So, there was no way he could know for sure we were both in the bathroom, right? And even if he thought we were, maybe we were just smoking…or sharing a urinal…or doing coke…

Okay, I was kind of grasping at straws.

"Is that a usual thing?" I asked casually. "For him to follow you like this? He doesn't just stay in L.A.?"

Emmett shrugged. "I've seen him in New York a few times," he said, snagging Jasper's Pez dispenser and popping a few in his mouth. "But he doesn't usually travel with us. It's kind of weird."

Weird.

Like _he-suspects-something_ weird? Or like _he-doesn't-have-anything-better-to-do-because-no-interesting-celebrities-are-getting-out-of-rehab-this-week_ weird?

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I glanced at it, trying to hide my surprise that the text came from Edward. He was huddled over his laptop, pretending to pay attention to it, but I realized he had his own phone hidden in his lap.

_Need to be more careful._

I didn't text him back. I just nodded slightly and put the phone back in my pocket, picking up a controller and challenging Emmett to a round of Call of Duty.

**~E.C.~**

Twitchy showing up in fucking Red Bluff, California made me nervous. What made me even _more_ nervous was the fact that he'd apparently been tailing us since we left L.A., and none of us had noticed.

More than twenty-four hours where we thought nobody was watching. I wondered just how much he'd seen through that big camera lens.

It had been a huge understatement when I texted Bella that we needed to be more careful. With Twitchy watching, we couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Like coming out of a bathroom together.

What was I thinking?

Obviously, I wasn't. It was all Little Ed. Fucker took over at the most inconvenient times, I swear.

It wasn't just him, though. I seriously missed just talking to Bella – her and me – without the others around. I missed touching her…holding her hand…kissing her.

Not gonna lie. I missed the sex, too. A lot.

I missed it all. And every hour on the fucking bus was like salt on the wound.

I was such a pussy.

The next few days were a living hell. Well, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. We spent hours on the bus, did some sightseeing, played gigs every night, and watched the Pacific Ocean pass by as we flew up the coast toward Seattle. I wore the fucking Ginger Spice dress again at the show in Portland – for _Two-Faced Tanya_ no less. The guys thought it was hysterical. The crowd loved it. Bella and I made up a story about us betting over a game of Words with Friends. Of course, that meant we both had to get the app…and then everyone wanted to play it with us.

I fucking hate that game.

But overall the tour was kind of…relaxing, for want of a better word. It would have actually been kind of great if I didn't have to stay away from Bella. We just couldn't risk any more clandestine meetings. Twitchy seemed to be around every corner – he drove behind the bus, stopping when we stopped, hanging out at the venues during rehearsal and backstage during the shows. He slept in his car and was just _everywhere_ \- and if I _didn't_ see him, it made me even more paranoid. I half feared he was going to pop out of the bus bathroom at any moment.

I just couldn't figure out _why._

_Why was he so persistent? What was he hoping to get?_

I could tell Bella was just as antsy as I was. Even Jake seemed to sense it, telling us to both "calm the fuck down" in a hushed whisper when we both jumped like a couple of freaks when he walked into the dressing room in Portland.

"It's almost over," he said, keeping his eye on the door for Jasper and Emmett. "It'll be better once we get to Seattle. Twitchy will get bored and he'll take off."

I hoped he was right.

He wasn't.

We arrived in Seattle Friday afternoon to find a screaming crowd gathered outside the W Hotel, as well as the usual photographers and local media. Twitchy looked irritated when the police kept him from following us to the door, instead relegating him to joining the other tabloid photogs across the street.

I might have smiled at that.

Sure, we owed the guy after the whole thing with Jake and Mikey, but he was really starting to get on my nerves. I sighed when I saw Butch and Brick waiting at the curb, realizing this was not going to be a low-key visit. I had kind of hoped we could sweep into Seattle unnoticed, and maybe I could go check out the EMP – but as soon as we entered the lobby, I knew what all the hoopla was about.

"Hey, boys, welcome to the Emerald City," Marty said as he descended on us, running a hand over his slick hair as his moustache twitched. "How was the tour?"

"Shit, Marty," I grunted, ignoring the question. "What's with all the media? I thought we'd have a night off."

Marty just shrugged, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Don't look at me. Someone must have leaked it."

He was so full of shit. I knew Marty alerted the press. I just didn't know if he did it to promote the band – _"Media means moolah, E.C."_ …how many times had I heard _that?_ – or if he was still getting back at us about the whole Jake coming out thing.

"Come on, guys, I'll show you your digs and fill you in on the schedule for tomorrow," he said, leading us to the elevators.

And that's when everything got a whole lot brighter, like the sun had finally come out from behind the clouds.

Metaphorically speaking, of course. We were in Seattle, after all.

As we rode the elevator up, Marty told us, "The crew's on 22 and 23. I'm on 24 with the security team and …Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Mikey – you're on 25. Billy and E.C. – you're on 26. We rented out the floors so you won't be disturbed, and both floors are only accessible with one of these." He handed each of us a golden key.

It took a moment for it to sink in, the words swirling around my head like pieces of a puzzle that I just had to put together.

_Marty and security on 24._

_Jasper, Jake, Mikey and Emmett on 25._

_Billy and E.C. on 26._

Billy… _Bella._

And me.

On 26.

_Alone._

And as the pieces finally fell into place, I had to resist the urge to break out into a happy dance in the middle of the elevator. Bella and I would be alone. We had a whole floor of the hotel to ourselves, protected by a magical little key that nobody else had.

Fucking heaven.

It had been a long week, but finally a light at the end of the tunnel…a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow…a silver lining to the clouds hanging overhead.

I was going to have sex.

A _lot_ of sex.

Finally.

At least I hoped so. I hazarded a quick sidelong glance at Bella, wondering if her monthly visitor had left the building. It had been five days. Five _long ass_ days. That was long enough, right?

I mean, unless she had some kind of medical condition that made it last longer.

 _Crap_. What if it lasted like a week and a half?

I didn't know if I could survive.

Of course, even if she wasn't completely…ready…that didn't mean we couldn't do _anything_ , right?

My mind immediately burst into a full-color rendition of what she'd done with her tongue in my hotel room as Emmett stood outside the door. I quickly shifted my stance, using my bag to hide Little Ed's reaction to the oh-so-vivid memory.

Maybe she'd do that again. Would it be rude to ask?

I ran a hand through my hair, eyeing the slowly changing numbers on the elevator and ignoring Marty's prattling on about rehearsals and sound checks and interviews before he stepped off on the 24th floor. Butch and Brick, apparently, were going to escort us to our rooms. I couldn't be bothered with them, though, as I planned my strategy.

Crap. Was I an asshole for thinking about it like that?

I'd never been in this situation before – where I was actually nervous about whether or not I was doing the right thing. I mean, God knows, I'd love it if Bella walked into my room and dropped to her knees.

My own knees buckled a little at the thought.

But – I shook my head to erase the vision – _but_ …this was about more than just getting off. I mean, I didn't want to fuck things up with Bella by being a stupid, blow job demanding Neanderthal. She meant more to me than that.

Still…

I really did want that blow job.

Maybe I could be subtle about it.

_Oh…sorry, how did that get out? No…no, you don't have to…really, I'm fine…really._

_Well, if you really want to…_

Hey, it could happen.

"What _is_ that?" Bella asked, and I realized it wasn't the Bella of my blow job fantasy, but the one standing on the other side of the elevator. I blinked, noticing that everyone was looking up at the grate in the ceiling…a small gap along one corner had Butch and Brick shoving us back as they turned the key in the elevator, stopping it short.

"Who's up there?" Butch growled, pulling a gun from the holster at his shoulder and leveling it at the threatening gap.

"Is that really necessary?" I whispered. Butch glared at me, and I quickly took a step back.

Serious business, apparently.

Brick circled around to the other side of the elevator, nodding once at Butch. Butch holstered his weapon, linking his fingers to give Brick a boost up. He managed to climb up and balance on the handrails, bringing him close enough to peer through the grate. Hooking a finger through the gap, he gave it a quick tug, jumping to the floor, and pointing his gun at the opening alongside Butch as it swung open.

"Shit!" Bella gasped. We all looked at her, and she shrugged.

We were all thinking it.

The grate squeaked lightly as it dangled from the ceiling, and we all peered up into the opening at the black hole and thick cables beyond.

"Well, that was exciting," Jasper said with a snort.

"Shhh…" Butch held up a finger, making a hand gesture at Brick like they do in those army movies. They strategically positioned themselves between us and the opening before Butch called out in a loud voice.

"We know you're up there! Show yourself before we start shooting!" I gaped at them, wondering if they'd really shoot up into an elevator shaft, but Butch just rolled his eyes. Whether that meant yes or no, I wasn't exactly sure.

A soft rustling drifted down from above us.

"I'm going to count to three," Butch said, making a show of loudly cocking his weapon. "One…"

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Two…"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming. Don't shoot!" A voice squeaked nervously, and it only took a moment for me to recognize it.

"No way," Emmett groaned.

"It can't be," Jake added.

"What?" Bella asked, confusion evident on her face. "What's going on?"

With a heavy sigh, Butch and Brick holstered their weapons.

"Come on down, Angela," Butch said wearily.

Her face peeked out over the edge of the opening, and she glanced around timidly.

"Cover your ears," I told Bella.

"Why?"

"Trust me." And before I got the words out, a high-pitched scream ripped through the elevator car.

"OHMIGOD IT'S 5Point I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU KNOW I DO I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND OHMIGOD IT'S BILLY!" Bella winced as Angela continued on without taking a breath, lowering herself over the edge of the opening and into Brick's waiting arms. "YOU HAVEN'T MET ME BUT I'M A HUGE FAN THE BIGGEST SERIOUSLY. I HAVE ALL YOUR ALBUMS AND OHMIGOD YOU'RE EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!" She began to breathe heavily, gasping for air.

"Here it comes," I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can't…I can't…" Angela wheezed, her eyes rolling back in her head.

And she fainted.

Brick rolled his eyes and adjusted his awkward hold, carefully cradling her against his chest.

"What happened?" Bella leaned forward, wanting to help, but still a little dazed by everything. Couldn't blame her, really. Angela had that effect on people.

"She'll be okay," Jasper told her. "Just give her a second. This happens all the time."

"Really?"

"Sure," Emmett said with a grin, leaning against the elevator wall. "Don't you remember us telling you about her?" At Bella's blank look, he continued. "Billy, meet Spiderfan."

"Ohhh," Bella finally said with a nod before turning to peer at the still-sleeping Angela. "She's smaller than I expected."

"Don't let her size fool you," Brick grumbled. "She's a ton of trouble squeezed into a little package."

"I can't believe she climbed up into the elevator shaft." Bella looked up into the opening at the moving cables. "That seems pretty dangerous."

"Danger is Spiderfan's middle name," Jake said with a grin, just before the elevator doors opened.

**~Bella~**

Marty and the bodyguards escorted us to our respective floors before heading back down to their own rooms, with a promise to meet up for dinner.

"We have extra security coming on tomorrow," Marty assured us as he held open the elevator door and hitched up his pants. "You won't have to deal with breaches like this again. Don't worry." He glared slightly at Butch and Brick, as though blaming them for Angela's ability to access the elevator. They ignored him.

I tried not to smile. Angela didn't really seem like a Priority One, Code Red threat. I was pretty sure we were safe.

"No problem," Edward said. He seemed distracted, his fingers tapping nervously on his legs. "We'll see you at dinner."

Angela moaned lightly, beginning to stir in Brick's arms.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked, a little worried - and for some reason a little protective of our arguably crazy fan.

"We'll just take her outside and let her go," Brick assured me. "We'll tell her not to try it again, or we'll have to call the cops."

"Like that's going to stop her," Butch said with a half-smile and shake of his head as the elevator doors closed. I had a feeling that despite their gruff demeanor, both bodyguards had a bit of a soft spot for Spiderfan.

Maybe it was respect for her ninja-like persona – her undying persistence and unwavering dedication to getting close to us. I'd just met her, and already I could see that she was almost like a part of the big, nutty 5Point family.

Suddenly, I was yanked from my thoughts – literally _yanked_ – as Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Edward?" I skipped, trying to keep up. "What's going on?"

"I was going to be subtle," he muttered to himself, stopping in front of his room and fumbling with the key. "Fuck subtle."

"Subtle about what?" I asked, a little out of breath. "What's going on?"

The door lock clicked, and with a victorious exhale, he turned to me, eyeing me darkly for a moment. "I need you," he said quietly.

I blinked, not quite sure what he meant. He was so serious…so intense. "Okay…I'm here," I replied, more than a little warily.

His eyes clenched shut for a minute as he took a deep breath, then he took a step closer, leaning in until his scent surrounded me, making me a little dizzy. His lips brushed mine as he reached out, his fingers gripping around my hips tightly.

Oh.

_Oh._

God, I was slow sometimes.

"I need you… _now_ ," he all but growled.

I melted. I loved it when he growled.

"So," Edward continued hesitantly, taking a half-step backward, "if you don't want to…if you can't…" He flushed, and I knew we'd moved into the no-man's land of a guy discussing a girl's period.

It was not a pretty place, and poor Edward couldn't even look me in the eye. We'd been naked together more times than I could count, but a reminder that I had a uterus apparently was the epitome of awkwardness.

Not that I could blame him. It wasn't something I particularly wanted to discuss with him either.

So, I made it quick. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I'm good," I said.

The corner of Edward's mouth quirked upward. "Yeah?"

I kissed him again, murmuring "mmm hmmm" against his mouth.

He pulled back only to yank me inside the room and slam the door. "Thank God," he groaned, just before he cupped the back of my head, twisting my hair between his fingers, and kissed me deeply. My hands, trapped between our bodies, flexed against his chest as I tried to get closer to him…ever closer.

It had been a long week for me, too.

Edward ripped at my shirt, yanking it over my head before doing the same with his own and reaching for my jeans with one hand, my Ace bandage with the other.

"In a hurry?" I asked, a chuckle dying on my lips as his long fingers found a breast, squeezing gently.

He grunted something that sounded like, "You have no idea," shortly before lowering his mouth to my nipple and drawing it deep. We stumbled to the bed, falling onto it with little regard for anything other than getting skin on skin as soon as possible. Wrapped up in each other, we came together in a chorus of whimpers and gasps…kisses and groans…firm grips and soft caresses. And hours later, exhausted, sated, and freshly showered, we huddled together in the elevator, fingers stroking under shirts, lips fluttering against cheeks…necks…ears.

"Maybe we could just order room service," Edward suggested. But we both knew we couldn't raise such suspicion.

At the telltale ding indicating we'd arrived at the lobby, we pulled apart reluctantly, eyes locked and yearning.

Yearning. Yeah, we were _yearning_. If I was anyone else watching us, I'd probably get a little nauseous.

We walked through the lobby at a respectable distance from each other, but I still felt the electric pull of Edward's body – and I had to concentrate on not drifting toward him and wrapping myself up in his warmth once again.

I really wanted to. I was addicted, and each time I had to leave him it was like going through withdrawal all over again.

Pathetic. Lovesick. Horny.

Did I mention pathetic?

I all but ignored the conversation around me at dinner, listlessly pushing my food around my plate. A bump against my foot made me jump, and my eyes snapped up to meet Edward's across the table. He smirked, making me smile.

"What's wrong with you, B?" Jasper asked from next to me. "You sick?"

I shrugged. "Nah. I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"I thought you just took a nap."

"I guess it wasn't long enough."

"Huh," he said. I glanced up from my pulverized baked potato to find him studying me intently. "If you say so."

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask what he meant by that, but in actuality, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. So instead, I pasted a smile on my face and asked, "You seen Twitchy around?"

Jasper shook his head, but his eyes drifted slowly to Edward before he answered. "Not since we got here. He's hanging around out front with the other paps, I'm sure."

"Do you ever get used to it? The cameras always around, I mean?"

Jasper shrugged. "You learn to ignore it, I guess. But you're always on guard in public. It just becomes second nature."

I frowned. I didn't think I liked the sound of that.

Emmett leaned across the table. "Just smile and wave, B. That's all you have to remember." He paused, considering. "Well, that and don't pick your nose."

"Or grab your crotch," Jasper added.

"Or anyone else's crotch," Jake said with a pointed look Emmett's direction.

"Oh, God, what a nightmare," Marty muttered. Mikey ignored the conversation, focusing on his grilled chicken and vegetables.

"What?" Emmett said defensively. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right." Jake shook his head. "You _accidentally_ grabbed another guy's junk?"

"Well, I sure as hell didn't do it on purpose!"

"That shot ended up in _The Post_ ," Jasper told me. "What was the headline again?"

"I believe it was _E-Dog, You Dog_!" Edward interjected. "Or maybe that was in _The Sun_."

"No," Jake corrected, " _The Sun_ was _McCarty Gets a Grip_."

"Oh, but _The Enquirer_ was the best," Jasper said through a laugh. "Remember?"

They all grinned. " _5Point Freak Feels-up 4-Square Frontman_ ," they quoted in unison.

I gaped. "You felt up J.J. Johnson?"

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest irritably. "It was an _accident_!"

"You felt up J.J. Johnson," I repeated, still unable to believe it.

"He tripped!" Emmett exclaimed. "And he fell into my hand!"

"Sure," Edward said, gasping through his laughter. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Did you squeeze?" I asked, unable to keep from teasing Emmett a little myself.

"What?"

"When he fell into your hand," I clarified, fighting my smile. "Did you squeeze?"

"Fuck you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jake and Jasper howled. Edward looked like he was having trouble breathing. Even Marty chuckled slightly.

"It was a reflex!" Emmett yelled over the laughter.

"Sorry, but that's no reflex," Mikey said quietly. "Take it from one who knows."

We all stared at Mikey, who stared back seriously for a moment before cracking a smile. "What? You're the only ones who can flip people shit around here?"

Everybody laughed, and Marty muttered something about being principal to a bunch of first-graders before he raised his voice to be heard above our cackling.

"Let's just make sure there are no more photo opportunities for these assholes," he said. "We've finally recovered from the San Francisco… _incident_ …" he said, glancing briefly at Jake and Mikey. "We don't need any more controversy, okay? Let's keep it simple. A few interviews, a lot of smiling and waving." He nodded at Emmett. "No crotch grabbing or drunken stumbling or underage fans in hotel rooms.

"Sim-ple," he repeated, drawing out the synonyms to emphasize his point. "Tomorrow's our last American gig before we head to Europe. Let's make it one to remember, okay?"

Everyone lifted their glasses to toast that thought, and as I sipped my Coke, I met Edward's questioning eyes.

I looked away quickly, painfully aware that someone was always watching.


	15. So Long, Goodbye, Part I

**Chapter 15 – So Long, Goodbye, Part I**

**~E.C.~**

Saturday morning dawned bright and early. Actually, it dawned pretty much the same time it always does, but it _seemed_ early because we had to get up for an early-morning interview…and I'd spent a better portion of the night on Bella…and in Bella…and basically all over Bella.

It was fucking heaven.

After our week of deprivation, I couldn't get enough of her. And to have a whole floor of the hotel to ourselves, with no fear of discovery…no worries about photographers or the other guys finding out our secret?

It was…well, the only word I could find for it was _luxurious._

After dinner, we'd managed to keep it cool…casual…laughing with the guys over drinks for a couple of hours before making our way upstairs…first her, then me. The conversation about the paps weighed heavily on my mind, and I couldn't help but think that maybe the guys were starting to notice things as well – Jasper especially. His eyes seemed to always be on either Bella or me – like he was trying to figure out a puzzle – like something didn't quite add up.

It worried the hell out of me.

Evidently, it worried Bella too, because we both went out of our way _not_ to look at each other… _not_ to be close enough to touch each other… _not_ to talk to each other any more than absolutely necessary. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her, and I even flirted a little with the waitress, just to throw Jasper off the scent. He finally seemed to relax a little toward the end of the night, so maybe we'd managed to alleviate any curiosity on his part.

Or maybe he was just hammered after a half-dozen Jack and Cokes and whatever he'd smoked in the men's room. I couldn't be sure, but either explanation gave us a reprieve, so I was grateful.

Bella, however, seemed a little irritated. I caught her shooting me dirty looks a couple of times, and when I got to my room and she wasn't waiting for me, I started to worry. I made my way to her room, only to be greeted by crossed arms and scowling lips. When I reached for her, she stepped back abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yeah. I knew better than that.

"Come on." I smiled encouragingly, turning on the charm. "Why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed." She turned to walk into the room, making her way to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She took a drink from the bottle and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before turning back to me, her eyes softening. "Really, I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I told her, walking over to hop up on the counter and pull her between my knees. "Just tell me what it is."

She shrugged. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"It kind of is." She blushed, her lips curving slightly into an embarrassed smile. I brushed my fingers over her pink cheek, waiting.

"It's just…Jane." She ducked her head, playing with the lid of her water bottle.

"Who?"

"Jane," she repeated. "You know, from the restaurant?"

I looked at her, confused.

"Our waitress?" She widened her eyes at me. "'Oh, E.C., you're _sooooo_ funny…Oh, your hair is just _amazing_ …Oh, I just _love_ how you sing _Caramel Candy…'_ '" she mimicked in a whiny voice.

I gaped at her. "You can't be serious."

"You seemed to like her."

I fought a smirk. She was jealous. Maybe it made me an asshole, but I kind of liked that…a little.

Still, I tried to reassure her.

"I didn't like her."

"She kept touching you," she muttered, as if she hadn't heard me. "And you kept smiling at her."

"I smile at everyone."

She glared at me, and I raised my hands defensively. "Seriously, B, I was just being friendly. And I was trying to keep up our little charade, you know? I was worried Jasper might be on to us."

She gasped at that, all thoughts of Jane forgotten. "You think so?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. He kept looking at me funny – at us, really. I was just trying to make sure he had nothing to see." Bella bit her lip, her brow creased with worry. I reached for her, and this time she let me wrap my arms around her waist.

"I think it's fine," I said. "He seemed back to normal by the end of the night."

"So…that's why you were flirting with Jane?" she asked quietly.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah. That's the _only_ reason…I swear." I bent my head to brush my lips over hers lightly. "I can't believe you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, okay…maybe a _little_." I considered teasing her a bit more but at that moment, she ran her palms slowly up my thighs, leaning forward and tilting her head back invitingly. All thoughts of Jane and Jasper - and anything outside of the two of us in our little 26th floor bubble - fled from my mind and I kissed her deeply, moaning as her tongue swept into my mouth. I lifted her up onto the counter, her thighs straddling mine as she tugged my shirt over my head.

"Bella…I…" I looked into her eyes – glazed and wanting – and in that moment, I _almost_ told her.

_I love you._

But at the last second, Alice's words came back to me, and I bit my tongue. Sunday evening was the time…the Space Needle at sunset. It would be perfect…special.

Not on the kitchen counter when I was rock hard and gripping her hips as she ground into me.

"What?" she asked, her voice a little rough and raspy.

So instead of baring my soul, I shot her an insolent grin and said, "I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight."

And she smirked right back at me, tugging the buttons on my jeans open in one fluid motion as her other hand slipped inside, grasping me firmly.

"I'm counting on it," she said.

We finally fell asleep – twisted in the sheets and in each other – sometime after two in the morning. And when my wake-up call came at six, we both groaned and briefly considered the consequences if we stayed in bed.

We opted instead for a quick shower. Well, it started out as a quick shower, but quickly devolved into soapy kisses and Bella leaning against the tiles as I took her from behind.

Hey. She started it.

Really.

Sort of.

Anyway, Bella finally left to go downstairs and I waited a good fifteen minutes before heading to the lobby myself. Marty was pissed, tapping his watch in that universal "You're late" gesture.

I had a few gestures of my own I considered, but I was in such a good mood after my amazing night that I just let it slide.

The interview with the local ABC affiliate was set for eight o'clock at the 5 Point Café, where we were first discovered, and as the car followed the monorail tracks to Belltown, I found I wasn't the only one stretching for a look out the windows. We hadn't been back for about a year, but when the familiar neon martini glass came into view, I thought we all smiled a little wider.

"It looks exactly the same," Jasper said. "Well, except for the outdoor seating." A few tables sat outside the front door, a metal railing separating the area from the sidewalk. Remarkably, the sidewalks were nearly empty, except for a few people walking by – and definitely _not_ waiting for a boy band to appear.

"You didn't leak this?" I asked Marty.

He shrugged. "Figured you guys could use a little break from the screaming."

The scent of coffee and bacon wrapped around us as we made our way into the restaurant, and my stomach growled in appreciation. The diners inside had been corralled on one side of the café – and I could see a few tables set aside for us, the TV camera already set up as the reporter doing the interview checked her hair in a hand mirror. Butch and Brick stood off to the side, evidently prepared to take down Grandpa and Grandma in the corner if they decided to ask us for an autograph.

Seriously.

The owners of the café, Dave and Mandy, came out of the kitchen and hustled right over to us with huge smiles, offering anything on the menu. It made me feel kind of shitty, actually. We owed pretty much everything to them. If they hadn't given us a shot – letting a bunch of young assholes who didn't know what they were doing take the stage on Friday nights – we never would have made it to where we were now. We always tried to thank them, but they'd never hear it. They'd just say they spotted the talent from the first day and then ask us to autograph some shit to hang on their walls.

We always did, of course. Then we'd have one of their awesome burgers, or a bowl of this amazing mac and cheese with bacon, and laugh about the old days, drinking pitchers of cold beer until the wee hours of the morning.

Good times.

Since it was early, and the reporter – Margo…something – wanted the interview to have a nice, homey feel, we ordered breakfast. Sipping coffee and chowing down on eggs and bacon and the most incredible biscuits and gravy, we answered the usual questions about how we started…about Billy joining the group…about the tour…about how we get along.

_We're really more like brothers._

_Sure, we fight, but we work it out. I love these guys._

_Nah, we'd never let a girl come between us._

That one almost stuck in my throat, to be honest.

After the interview, we signed some autographs and took some pictures – including one with Grandma and Grandpa, who apparently had a granddaughter who was a huge fan – before heading to the Key Arena for rehearsal. Twitchy was waiting for us across the street – how he got his intel I didn't know. He'd give the CIA a run for their money, I swear. He tailed us to the Seattle Center, and I looked longingly at the colorful curves of the IMP as we neared the stage entrance at the arena. I could hear Twitchy snapping pictures as we walked inside, and wondered what in the world he found so interesting.

I shook it off. Whatever.

Fucking 4-Square was there – sure didn't miss them over the past week – so we ran through a song with them before they left us blessedly alone. Mikey made a few changes to the choreography for the first number to make it better work with the zip lines – and the setup at the Arena was a little different from our other shows, so we had to make some adjustments – but overall the rehearsal went well. We were wired and sweaty by the time we made the final tweaks to our finale, _So Long, Goodbye._

"Okay, so E.C., on the first verse, I want you come to around here," Mikey said, leading me along the front edge of the stage to a point just to the right of center as he hummed the lyrics along with me under his breath.

_It's been fun girl, but it's time to go_

_Cuz I can't take your lying anymore – no!_

"Throw your hand out here," he directed. I nodded, mimicking his action as we continued.

_I stuck around – long as I could_

_But the fact remains you ain't no good_

"Then pick up the spin here, and the rest of the steps stay the same."

"Got it." I saw Bella moving out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be…wiggling.

"B?" Mikey glared at her. When it came to his moves, he was all business. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I…uh…got a cramp." Her face flushed and as Mikey turned around she sent a panicked look my way. Unsure what was going on, and what in the world she wanted me to do about it, I turned back to Mikey, keeping her in my peripheral vision. He turned to Jazz, and I saw Bella shake a leg slightly, shifting her hips.

"Jazz," Mikey continued, waving his hand at Jasper, "Do the kick shuffle over to there on the second verse," We all sang along quietly as Jasper tried out the steps.

_Say what you want, I was always true_

_I never did what you did to you_

Bella missed a turn and I swore I saw her reach between her legs. What the fuck was wrong with her?

_Forgive and forget? Tried that before_

_But now I'm heading out the door_

Mikey clapped his hands. "A little to the left," he directed. Jasper shifted his position and Mikey nodded. "And now, you should all be in position for the chorus." Bella squirmed again, and Mikey glanced at her in irritation. "Another cramp?"

She shrugged. Then I saw it. A telltale lump halfway down her thigh. It took me a moment to identify the source.

Shit. Her dick had broken free and was floating down her leg. She gulped, covering the lump awkwardly with her hand. This was not good.

"Um," I said hesitantly, trying not to notice Bella trying to surreptitiously slide her dick back up. Fortunately, everyone else was watching Mikey. "Can we take five?" I asked. "I've gotta take a piss." I bounced from foot to foot to try to emphasize the point.

"No," Mikey said firmly. "Not until we get through this. Ready to try it?" Not waiting for a response, he shouted, "Music!"

We ran through the verses, following Mikey's orders to the letter and – as he promised – we ended up right where we needed to be for the chorus. Unfortunately, Bella's dick ended up somewhere around her ankle, held in place only by the high-topped Nikes she wore open over the hem of her jeans.

I kept my eye on the betraying bulge as we worked through the chorus.

And just as we took the final jump, the rubber cock bounced out of Bella's shoe, rolling across the floor to land at my feet. Bella gasped, freezing in place for a petrified moment before collapsing in a heap.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "I think I sprained my ankle!"

The guys all hurried to her side, and I was right with them until she looked at me pointedly, and I realized her injury was a cover so I could grab the dick.

I took a split second to acknowledge the ridiculousness of the situation before quickly sweeping the cock up and into my pocket. I glanced down briefly, more than a little satisfied to note that mine was bigger.

Hey, I'm a guy.

Whatever.

I joined the others kneeling down around Bella as Mikey poked and prodded at her ankle, twisting it gently so he could remove her shoe.

"You know. I think it's okay," Bella said finally, once she noticed the dick had disappeared.

"You sure?" Mikey asked, still not releasing her foot.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She carefully extracted her socked foot, sliding it into her Nike before standing up. "I guess I just stepped on it wrong."

"You've got to watch out for that," Mikey warned her. "Last thing we need is one of you on crutches for the European leg."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry. I'll be more careful." Bella avoided my eyes, tugging her shirt down to cover her lack of male appendage.

A commotion off stage left broke out and we all turned quickly to see what was happening. Butch, Brick, and a handful of stage hands stood surrounding a large equipment crate. Both bodyguards had their weapons drawn, but held loosely by their sides.

"What is it?" Bella asked me quietly.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly, one of the stage hands flipped the top of the crate open. When nothing happened, they all peered inside, only to jump back when a petite brunette sprung to her feet inside the box.

"OHMIGOD IT'S 5POINT I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE HERE BUT I JUST HAD TO SEE YOU!" Angela clambered out of the crate, only to be stopped short of the stage by Butch.

"Shit," I muttered.

"How does she keep doing that?" Bella shook her head in amazement. Angela just continued in that squealing voice that I swear is one decibel short of what only dogs can hear.

"I STOOD IN LINE FOR TEN HOURS TO GET TICKETS TO THE SHOW BUT WHEN I GOT TO THE WINDOW THEY SAID THEY WERE OUT OF TICKETS AND I SAID, 'HOW CAN YOU BE OUT OF TICKETS?' BECAUSE I WAS THE FIRST ONE IN LINE, YOU KNOW? BUT THEY JUST SAID THEY WERE OUT AND I HAD TO LEAVE. BUT I CAN'T MISS THE SHOW BECAUSE I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN. YOU KNOW I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, RIGHT?" She began to sob as Butch turned to carry her out of the arena.

Emmett turned to me. "Seriously, man? They really blacklisted her?"

I shrugged, looking for Marty to get some answers, but he wasn't in sight.

"That sucks," Jasper said quietly. "I mean, she's a little crazy, sure, but she's harmless. And she's right. She probably is our biggest fan."

"It's so sad," Bella added, watching as Angela clung to Butch's shirt, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah, fuck it," I muttered. "Butch! Hold up!"

He stopped, turning around, a small smile tweaking the corner of his lips. Fucker totally knew what was coming.

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly.

I rubbed the back of my neck, inhaling deeply. "Get her a couple of passes for tonight, okay?"

Angela's head popped up. "Really?"

"You sure about that?" Butch asked, forcing his lips into a frown. "This girl's trouble."

"No!" Angela shouted, squirming out of Butch's grasp. "I swear. I'll be good. I just want to see the show." Her eyes darted between all of us, her fingers clenching and unclenching nervously.

"It's cool," I said finally. "We'll see you tonight, Angela."

"REALLY?" She squealed, jumping up and down. "OHMIGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! MY FRIEND LISA ISN'T GONNA BELIEVE THAT I GOT BACKSTAGE PASSES SHE IS GOING TO ABSOLUTELY DIE!"

She was still screaming as Butch escorted her outside and made sure the door was firmly locked behind her.

**~Bella~**

I loved Seattle.

Well, actually, I hadn't seen much of the Emerald City. Just the 5-Point Café…and the Key Arena…and Edward's hotel room.

Oh, yes. I _really_ loved Edward's hotel room. And by the time we were done with rehearsals, and a few quick print interviews, we were both itching to get back to it.

"How much time do we have?" I asked lazily as we soaked in his monstrous tub, surrounded by green apple-scented bubbles. I relaxed against Edward's chest as he swept my wet hair back from my neck so he could kiss it.

"About an hour," he murmured. "Sound check's at five."

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to forget the debacle at rehearsal earlier.

I lost my dick. What a nightmare.

If it hadn't been for my quick thinking and Edward's even quicker reflexes, it would have all exploded right in our faces. I couldn't believe we managed to escape that one virtually unscathed. Edward slid the dick into my hand as Spiderfan was making her way outside, and I slipped into the bathroom to replace it with no one the wiser.

By the way, I now used the strap _and_ adhesive.

 _Lots_ of adhesive.

And adhesive remover. Thank you, Trixie.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his fingers sliding up my wet arms slowly and back down again to twist with mine.

"Just thinking about Europe," I replied, swishing our joined hands through the water. "I hope I won't have any trouble with my passport." Alice's mysterious friend who provided my I.D. had also managed to finagle a fake passport for me.

"It looks as real as mine," Edward reassured me. "And believe me, when we're all together, they barely look at those things."

"You sure?" Until now, I had yet to violate international law. I had a brief vision of being chased down at Heathrow and thrown into the Tower of London.

At least they didn't behead people anymore. Right?

I rubbed at my neck absently.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's all VIP lounges and first class treatment. Relax." He kissed my shoulder. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"I don't know." I shifted in the tub, turning to face him, our skin slippery as I straddled him, settling my head on his shoulder. "It's just all getting so crazy," I admitted finally. "I never anticipated how everything…every _lie_ …would just pile up, you know? And now I don't see a way out of it."

Edward stroked my back soothingly, pressing his lips to my forehead but saying nothing. What was there to say, really? I was right. There were no words of reassurance…no trite platitudes that would make it all better. So instead, he just held me closer and I leaned into his strength, his warmth.

"I'll be here," he said quietly. "No matter what."

I lifted my head to look into his eyes, and I saw the promise there. I knew in that moment that I could rely on him. He meant what he said. When this whole insane charade came crashing down – as I knew it would eventually – Edward would be there to catch me. He wouldn't leave my side.

"Thank you," I whispered. He lifted a hand to cup my face, water droplets tinkling lightly as they fell from his fingers. He hesitated, as if he was going to say something more, then he just smiled and kissed me softly.

I sighed into his mouth, sinking into the kiss…clutching at his shoulders and allowing him to console me…to ground me. His fingers slid back to tangle in my wet hair as he cupped my head, cradling it gently as he nipped at my lips…my tongue.

The gentleness made me ache.

My skin heated, even in the cooling water of the bathtub, and Edward scooted forward, encouraging me to wrap my legs around him. His hands slid down my sides beneath the water until he lifted me enough to enter me in a slow, throbbing thrust.

"Bella," he groaned, pulling me even closer, if that were possible.

We clung to each other, barely moving – unwilling to let even the water to get between us. Lips trailing over skin, lapping at the droplets and nipping at tender flesh until the cravings of our bodies took over. In unison, we gave in to the temptation – harsh gasps and sliding skin…water rippling in increasing waves until it sloshed over the side of the tub, unnoticed and ignored.

I gazed at Edward's face, mesmerized by the crease in his brow…the harsh lines of taut muscle as he clenched his jaw. The tension in his body mirrored mine, his thrusts growing more erratic as his climax neared. Then, just as my own nerves tingled in release, his eyes flew open, locking with mine.

"Bella…" My name a whisper…a prayer…as his fell from my lips as well, our bodies joined in carnal satisfaction as our hearts joined in something akin to…

…love.

We arched together, frozen in that moment of completion for uncountable seconds, until – languid and replete – I collapsed against him, nuzzling his neck as he resumed his slow stroking of my back.

No more words spoken, but a new awareness crackled between us. This was not just some short-lived affair.

It was something more.

It was permanent.

~0~

I have no idea how long we huddled in the bathtub, but eventually, we made our way out of our little cocoon. I shivered in the now chilly water, and we showered quickly to warm up before dressing to head back to the arena. Edward ordered a few sandwiches from room service that we chomped down greedily, and once again I headed for the lobby a few minutes before him. A few pangs of melancholy echoed inside me, but I felt better…stronger after my time with Edward.

I stopped short of feeling like I could conquer the world, but at least I wouldn't be facing it all alone.

That was something, right?

Who was I kidding? That was everything.

"You okay, B?" Jasper eyed me carefully as we made our way to the limo. I saw the elevator doors open out of the corner of my eye, and Edward hurried to catch up with us, but I focused on Jasper instead.

"Sure. I'm great."

"You seem…off…lately," he said, obviously not convinced. "You know we're all here for you if you want to talk, you know."

"That's right, B," Emmett said with a grin, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Nothing you can't say to us – remember, we're like brothers." He laughed, quoting his favorite interview comment.

"Yeah, I know," I said, shaking my head and punching him playfully in the stomach. "The brothers I never had…and never wanted."

Emmett clutched his chest in mock pain, and Jasper laughed. I slid into the limo next to Jake, who was notably silent. When we got to the arena, I went to climb out of the limo behind Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Hang on a sec," he said quietly. We waited a moment before following behind the other guys as a discreet distance.

"I think you might need to come clean with the guys," he said, his eyes flicking to their backs as he spoke.

_Crap._

"Um…I don't know…I don't think we're ready for that," I replied lamely.

Jake nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know it's tough…believe me, I get it." He chuckled humorlessly. "But it's worse if it comes out and you're not the one to tell them."

I didn't know how to respond to that. He was right, from what he knew. If Edward and I really were a gay couple, it would be a good idea to come out to the guys. Life would have been a whole lot easier.

But we weren't.

Of course, Jake didn't _know_ that.

God, my life was a mess.

I could feel Jake's eyes on me, and I knew I had to say something, though. I so opted for the only thing I could do.

I stalled.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," I said. "I'll talk to Edward about it, okay?"

Jake nodded. "It's just…I've been where you are, you know?" he said. "I know how hard it is to hide who you are…to lie to the people you love. I just don't want to see you go through what I did."

I blinked, willing myself to hold back the tears that suddenly threatened to appear. I also fought the urge to hug Jake.

Hard.

Instead, I did a guy thing, bumping him with my shoulder. "I know," I said gruffly. "Thanks, man."

Jake nodded again as he caught the door and we walked into the cool dimness of the Key Arena. I looked back before it closed to find Twitchy watching us from across the street, his camera pointing our direction.

Man, that guy was creepy.

~0~

Sound check was relatively uneventful – no paparazzi popping up…no crazy fans jumping out from behind any corners.

Yet. I refused to let my guard down.

We went backstage to get ready, and as we rounded the corner before the dressing rooms, I chanced to look up to find Marty coming our way from the opposite direction. Three men trailed behind him – two who I didn't recognize… but the third sent my heart to the soles of my Nikes.

_Shit._

_Crap._

_Holy hell._

It was my father.

Luckily, he hadn't spotted me yet, and I stepped to the side into Emmett's shadow as I tried to think what to do.

My father.

Here.

My _father._

One look at me, and it would all be over. There was no way I'd be able to convince him I wasn't his daughter when he saw me up close. And Charlie was not one to hide his reactions. Cop or no cop, his emotions were always evident on his face.

I stepped a little closer, bumping into Emmett's back as I scanned the area for somewhere to hide.

"What the hell are you doing, B?" he muttered over his shoulder.

I didn't answer, because I'd finally spotted my salvation - a narrow hallway off to the right just a few feet in front of us. I judged the distance to Marty and his group. Could I make it before my dad spotted me?

I had to make it.

My eyes darted back and forth from the dark hallway to Charlie, chatting and laughing with an older man next to him. He had yet to look up at us, and we were still somewhat hidden in the shadows. I ducked behind Edward as we neared a bright overhead light, knowing we had to pass through the circle of illumination before I could duck in the hallway.

Edward glanced down at me curiously.

I mouthed, "My father," slowly, my eyes pointing in Charlie's direction as Edward's widened.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Yeah."

He stepped a little closer to Emmett, creating a barrier to protect me, under the guise of asking him something about the new choreography. With each step, my heartbeat sped up a little more…my breath quickening as I fought the urge to turn around and run the other way.

Yeah. Like _that_ wouldn't draw any attention.

So instead, I walked in Edward and Emmett's shadow, biding my time until the hallway finally…blessedly…appeared before me. I darted into it, quickly realizing it was more of an alcove than a hallway when I slammed into a door lurking under the arched entry. Praying under my breath, I turned the knob, nearly collapsing in relief when it opened easily. I stumbled into the darkness beyond, quietly closing the door and pressing my ear to it. I could only make out low mumbles, but the voices moved, and soon they were clearer – and coming from a different direction.

Confused, I finally took a look around the room where I was hiding, making out a sink…a shower curtain.

I was in a bathroom?

The voices got louder, and I noticed a light coming under a door on the other side of the room.

Crap. I was in the dressing room bathroom.

Who in the world ever heard of a bathroom with two entrances? That was sure to be a security risk.

I might need to take it up with Butch…or Brick.

I tiptoed through the dark bathroom, stopping in my tracks when I heard my name.

"Where is Billy, anyway?" Marty asked.

It was Edward who answered. "He said something about stepping outside to make a phone call."

"He did?" Emmett asked. "He was right behind me until a minute ago. He just disappeared."

I could almost picture Edward shrugging. "Don't know what to tell you, man."

"It doesn't matter," Marty said. "I just wanted to introduce you guys to the additional security for tonight. This is Jason, Mark…and Charlie."

A chorus of greetings mumbled through the door, and I figured the guys were shaking hands. I thought I heard Edward say, "Nice to meet you, Sir," but I could have been mistaken.

That would have been kind of weird.

Then I heard a sound that sent a surge of panic through me: the doorknob turning.

Why didn't I lock the door?

Of course, why would the bathroom door be locked?

How could I explain why I was hiding in the bathroom?

Shit.

Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

With superhuman speed, I leapt into the shower, pulling the curtain closed and praying that whoever was coming in didn't want to take a shower. I forced my breaths to quiet as the light flashed on, backing up against the tile, so my silhouette wouldn't show through the semi-sheer plastic.

My eyes widened at the shadow that passed by, half expecting someone to whip the curtain aside, as the _wheek wheek wheek_ music from Psycho screeched through the room.

Then I heard his voice…humming _Caramel Candy_ as he lifted the toilet lid. I peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Edward?"

He jumped, spraying pee on the wall as a rather girlish scream erupted from his lips.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" He shouted, before realizing he shouldn't be shouting.

Someone knocked at the door. "E?" _Jasper_. "You okay in there?"

"Uh…yeah." He quickly buttoned his jeans, wincing at me before ripping off some toilet paper to clean up his mess. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath before calling out, "I just…thought I saw a…" His eyes darted around, searching for something that would have made him scream. "Mouse?"

"Mouse?" I mouthed back at him, fighting a giggle. He shrugged back. It wasn't like I had any better ideas.

"You scared of mice, E?" Jasper laughed. "Need someone to come in and take care of that for you, buddy?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Nah. I'm good. False alarm. It wasn't a mouse…just a…" He winced at me, and I just raised my hands in defeat. I had no idea what he could have seen that looked like a mouse…but wasn't.

Just like I always say – when it comes to lies, better to keep it simple.

Edward rubbed his hand over his mouth, a panicked look on his face. "A…pile…of hair!" he exclaimed finally. I grimaced, grossed out.

"What?" Jasper called through the door.

"You know," Edward said, flushing the toilet and waving me back behind the curtain as he cracked the door. "Some asshole cleaned out his brush or something and left the hair on the floor. Fucking disgusting."

"Gross, man!" Jasper replied, turning away. "Marty, dude. You need to get on these guys about the cleaning crew."

"It's no big deal," Edward said quickly. "I got rid of it." I could see him leaning against the door jamb through a crack in the curtain. "We better get ready for the show."

Marty seemed to take the hint. "Yeah, E.C.'s right. Just wanted you to meet these guys. You'll probably see them around tonight, and you shouldn't have any surprise visits from crazy fans," he added.

I assumed they finally left the dressing room, because Edward told the other guys he'd be out in a minute and closed the door, only to pull back the shower curtain.

"He's gone. It's safe."

"Shit," I whispered as I stepped out of the shower. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"I don't know." Edward paced in the small room. "We'll just have to watch out for him. Keep you out of sight."

"How am I going to do that while I'm on stage?" The panic kicked in again, and my heart pounded in my chest. "He's going to see me and all hell's going to break loose!"

"Just…just calm down a second," he rubbed my upper arms soothingly. "Let me think."

"Hey, E!" Emmett pounded on the door. "How long are you going to be, man? I gotta piss!"

"Just a second!" Edward shouted back before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Go back out in the hall and come into the dressing room. Just keep your eyes open."

I nodded, blinking back frustrated tears. Edward cupped my face, kissing me softly. "I'll think of something. Don't worry, okay?" With another kiss, he ushered me toward the hallway door quickly, as Emmett knocked again.

"Fuck off, Emmett! I said, give me a second!" I heard him shout as he closed the door.

I tiptoed toward the arch leading to the main hall, peeking quickly one direction, then the other. Seeing no sign of Charlie, I hurried to the dressing room door, only releasing my pent-up breath once I was inside.

"B! Everything okay?" Jasper asked as I made my way to the costume rack.

"Okay?" I echoed, my voice squeaking. "Yeah. Sure, everything's okay. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" I rambled, sliding hangers shakily to the side.

_Smooth, Bella._

"Okaaaayyy," he replied. "Edward said you had to make a phone call. Thought something might be wrong."

"Oh, no," I replied, trying to sound casual. "It was no biggie. Just had to check on…something." I waved a hand dismissively.

Jasper eyed me curiously. I quickly turned away from his gaze, only to find Jake watching at me in the same way. Edward was doing his best to look like he was ignoring the conversation, although I knew better.

"What?" I asked defensively, leaning back against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"B," Jasper said quietly, "Are you on drugs?"

My mouth dropped open, just as Emmett walked in from the bathroom. "Who's on drugs?" he asked.

"No one!" I shouted. "I mean. No, I'm not on drugs!"

Jasper held up his hands, shaking his head pityingly. "I'm not judging, B. I mean, I've been known to indulge in a little weed every now and then…" Jake snorted at the understatement, but Jasper was on a roll. "But you don't want to get mixed up in the harder stuff, Billy."

"I'm not!" I gaped, completely flustered. "I swear!"

"Well, then, why all the secrecy?" he pressed. "Running off to make phone calls? All the sneaking around and hiding stuff? I know. I have a sixth sense about this kind of shit."

"B's not on drugs," Emmett said, flopping down on the sofa. He turned to me, his eyes narrowing. "Are you?"

"No!" At the silent eyes regarding me careful, I insisted. "I'm not!"

My denial echoed in the room for a beat, followed only by the sounds of my heightened breathing, and the quiet crinkle of Emmett's legs shifting on the leather couch.

How in the world was I going to get out of this? And why wasn't Edward helping me? I fought the urge to shoot him a damning look, instead turning beseeching eyes on Jake…then Emmett…and finally Jasper.

Why wouldn't they believe me?

Umm…maybe because I was a big fat liar?

Then, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Jasper burst out laughing...followed quickly by the others.

"What?" I shook my head slightly, confused.

"Shit, B, you're too easy," Jasper said, leaning back in his chair and shaking his shaggy mane. " _'I'm not! I swear!_ '" he mimicked, holding his hands up defensively.

"Seriously," Emmett folded his arms behind his head, still grinning. "Unclench, Billy. We're just messing with you."

"We've just spent every hour together for a week," Jake added, turning to the mirror to fix his hair. "I think we'd all know if you were tweaking."

"Tweaking?" Edward crossed to me, patting my shoulder, but discreetly letting his fingers trail across the back of my neck soothingly. "Shit, Jake. Does anyone even say 'tweaking' anymore?"

Jake just shrugged. "Whatever."

Finally catching up, I glared at them all – Edward included. "You guys are assholes."

Jasper was still laughing. "You just realize that?"

I shook my head, finally cracking a smile. "I'd always suspected it. I just finally got the confirmation."

The laughter kicked in again, and I took my clothes into the bathroom to change.

**~E.C.~**

Seattle was turning into a fucking nightmare. I mean, between the Spiderfan craziness and Twitchy lurking around every corner, it was bad enough. But then Bella's dad had to show up – as part of our security team?

Fate was really out to get us.

Then, just when things were completely tense and stressful, Jasper had to jump in with his whole _Are you on drugs?_ thing. Yeah, I knew he was messing with B. There was just no way to let _her_ know that. I just had to hope she could handle herself until he let her in on the joke.

Asshole.

I knew she was pissed at me, of course. But what could I do? To be honest, I was a little absorbed in the whole _Keep Bella's Dad Away From Bella So He Doesn't Recognize Her_ plan.

If there was such a plan, that is.

Still was working on that one.

So, I wasn't really on my game with the whole drug thing. Anyway, it all blew over, and Bella seemed to be okay.

Well, other than being pissed at me, that is. Which I hated. Which was why I tracked her down backstage while 4-Square was doing their opening set. I'd finally approached Marty and suggested that one of the new security guys be put on Spiderfan patrol. It took a little subtle finagling, but he'd finally put Bella's dad on the job.

It wasn't perfect, but at least we'd always know where he was. I could make out the back of his head on the far end of the stage, near where Angela was jumping and screaming. If there was one thing I knew from what Bella had told me, it was that he took his job seriously. He'd be watching Angela closely, which meant he'd be less likely to be watching the stage.

Hopefully.

The music pounded and the flashing lights barely penetrated the area behind the thick curtains running along each side of the stage. J.J. was belting out their newest single, and I finally spotted Bella standing in the shadows, her fingers drumming nervously against her legs as she scanned the area.

"You okay?" I asked, stepping up to her and leaning closer so she could hear me over the music.

She nodded. "Just keeping an eye out, you know?"

"Well, I talked to Marty, and your dad's on Spiderfan duty," I said. "At least it will make it easier to keep an eye on him – and keep _you_ away from him."

She nodded. "Thanks." She wouldn't meet my eyes, and I knew she was still mad at me. I grabbed her hand, pulling her into the darkness behind a large cabinet.

"B, I'm sorry about earlier," I told her. "I know you're pissed I didn't jump in about the drug thing. I just knew Jasper was kidding, so I thought it would be better not to make a big deal of it, you know?"

"You knew he was kidding?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "I've known Jasper forever. I knew you weren't in any real trouble."

"You could have let _me_ know," she said, irritated.

"How?" I asked. She huffed, not ready to let it go. "Secret code?" I pushed. "Smoke signals?" Her lips quirked, and I knew she was softening. I reached out to wrap my fingers around her waist, glancing over my shoulder and moving us further into the darkness. "I know. I could have tapped it out in Morse code with my fingers." I stroked one hand up her back, tapping along her spine. She shivered.

"What's that spell?" she asked breathlessly.

"See?" I said, my mouth hovering over hers. "How could I warn you if you don't even know Morse code?" I slid my hand under her shirt, tapping against her bare skin.

"Do you?" she asked, licking her lips. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip…barely…but it was enough to distract me.

"Do I what?"

She smiled, leaning into me. "Know Morse code?"

I smirked, my fingers sliding under her Ace bandage, trailing easily along the edge…drifting around to the tender skin under her breast. "Every boy scout learns Morse code."

Bella whimpered as I worked a finger up to tease her nipple. "You're no boy scout."

"Damn straight," I murmured, just before I pulled her close and kissed her.

Everything around us – J.J.'s lyrics, the pounding bass, the screaming fans…even Bella's father standing on the other side of the stage – faded away, and I drowned in the feeling of Bella's lips under mine…her soft skin against my fingertips. I twisted my hand, until it laid flat against her breast, squeezing gently under the tight elastic of her bandage. My other hand drifted to her ass, working that flesh as well, and Bella wound her arms around my neck, tilting her head back as our kiss deepened.

I shifted us slightly, lifting her leg around my hip and using the wall behind her to give me the leverage I needed to grind my erection against her harshly.

Bella moaned. She liked that. Fuck, so did I.

I ripped at her bandage, shoving it up over her tits so I could touch them freely under her loose shirt. Her head fell back against the wall, thudding slightly as she arched to meet my hand…to meet my hips.

Unwilling to let her escape my mouth, I leaned down to suck at her neck, nibbling the slight rise of her collarbone…licking at the soft hollow at the base of her throat. Abandoning her tits for the moment, I grasped her ass in both hands, wrapping her legs around me as I thrust against her, grinding my cock against hers. She gripped my shoulders, biting her lip to keep back the cries, her eyes clenched shut in what I could now recognize as a nearing climax.

"Yeah," I groaned, quickening the pace.

"Oh, God…"

"Now... _shit…"_

" _Edward!"_

"What the fuck?"

Okay. That wasn't Bella. And it wasn't me. I froze, as Bella's eyes flew open. She swallowed thickly, her eyes wide and frightened as her legs slipped slowly to the floor and she finally focused on someone over my shoulder. I turned my head to follow her gaze.

Emmett.

And Jasper.

And Jake and Mikey.

Fuck. Me.

I shielded Bella from their view, quickly adjusting her bandage before turning around. They stared at me…then Bella…the silence heavy between us.

Well, except for J.J. singing _Square Peg, Round Hole_ at the top of his lungs…and the screaming girls…and someone shouting into a headset backstage for someone to "fucking fix spotlight number three."

Finally, Jasper pointed a finger. "I _knew_ it!" I glanced at Bella, only to see her blink at me once before turning back to Jasper.

"You did?" she squeaked.

"All the sneaking around, acting weird," he said, shaking the accusatory finger. "I knew there was something up with you two!"

"How long has this been going on?" Emmett interjected. "Fuck, is everyone in this band gay?" He slid a sideways glance at Jasper, who just rolled his eyes.

Gay.

They didn't see _everything_. They thought we were gay.

"I can't believe you hid this from us," Jasper continued. "After all the shit with Jake and Mikey? How could you fucking do this, Edward? How could you do it to us? To the band? To me? You fucking ass—" His face reddened as his voice grew louder. He was pissed.

Understandably so.

"Now, take it easy," Jake stepped forward, pressing a hand lightly on Jasper's chest. "Let's not say something we'll regret."

Jasper took in Jake's calm demeanor, understanding instantly. "You knew," he said. "You knew, didn't you?" Jake's gaze dropped as Mikey moved next to him.

"It wasn't my place to say anything," he said quietly.

"No, it wasn't," Jasper's angry glare focused on me again. "It was yours. You should have told us Edward. I can understand Billy. He hasn't known us that long, but you? You should have told us."

"So, you guys…" Emmett waved his hand between us. "You…uh…you know, you're _together_ together?" He banged his fists together twice.

"Jesus," Jake muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" he asked. "Just trying to get a clear picture of what's going on, you know?"

"I think the picture's pretty clear," Jasper grunted. "They were practically fucking against the wall."

"Hey!" I warned. "Watch it."

"Fuck you, Edward." Jasper shoved my shoulder. I stepped back to catch my balance, fighting the urge to push back. Fortunately, Jake and Emmett both stepped between us.

"Don't do this, man," Emmett told him. "I think we all just need to cool down a little."

Bella stepped forward. "We wanted to tell you. We were just trying to…protect you."

"Protect us?" Jasper threw his hands in the air. "Protect us from what?"

"It's not what you think," she said, and I realized what she was going to do. She wanted to tell them the truth.

"Oh yeah, famous last words," Jasper muttered.

"B?" I questioned softly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Really," she said. "Just let us explain, please?"

"Guys?" Jack, the stage manager, interrupted. At the wave of glares his direction, he held up his hands defensively. "Sorry…but you're on in five. You need to get in position for your entrance."

"Fuck!" I grabbed my hair in frustration.

"This isn't over," Jasper hissed as we raced down the side hall to the ladder leading to our zip line platforms.

"We'll explain everything," Bella assured him. "After the show…just, give us a chance, okay?"

Jasper said nothing, but nodded curtly, climbing up after Jake. Bella and I followed, and we were uncharacteristically quiet as we adjusted our harnesses and waited for the introduction.

No jumping, or stretching, or psyching each other up. Just…quiet.

Then, Emmett broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"So…when you guys…you know…" He waved his hand again. "Who's the guy?"

Jake groaned, and I thought I heard Bella giggle.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What? I'm just curious."

"Fuck off, Emmett." He laughed, and I could just make out the corners of Jasper's lips lifting ever-so-slightly.

I began to hope that maybe everything would be okay.


	16. So Long, Goodbye, Part II

**Chapter 16 – So Long, Goodbye, Part II**

**~E.C.~**

Looking back, I think it was when I started to relax that everything began to unravel…literally.

We'd made it through the show with no one the wiser. Despite the tensions between us, the guys came through like the professionals they were, and we performed our asses off to a sold-out crowd that – if the screams and applause were any indication – absolutely loved it.

Bella and I both kept tabs on Charlie, who was in return keeping tabs on Angela. Bella did her best to keep her face angled away from him for the most part, but he really didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. He was totally focused on the crowd, and on our eager fan in particular. Twitchy had managed to get into the arena but kept to himself, leaning against a wall near the stage. Security left him alone, and I suspected they were operating under Marty's orders, not wanting any kind of confrontation to find its way onto the Internet.

God knew we'd had enough of that for a while.

We took our positions for the finale, the crowd quieting as the intro for _So Long, Goodbye_ blasted through the venue, the heavy drumbeats and airy keyboard ringing against the walls. The revised choreography worked flawlessly, and I smiled as Bella took center stage for the bridge.

_You keep saying that you're sorry_

_But a man can only take so much_

_There's some things that can't be healed_

_By your loving touch_

_I'm done with hurting…it's time for me to quit…yeah!_

_Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya!_

As always, the crowd shouted the last line with us, fists pumping…heads bobbing. We were on top of the world.

And then I saw it…trailing out from under the edge of Bella's shirt.

A flash of fabric that could ruin everything in a heartbeat.

The flesh colored corner of an Ace bandage.

Emmett moved center stage, and I spun with the others, keeping my eye on the offending elastic as he started the next verse.

_It's hard to say goodbye_

_But it's harder to stay_

_You're the one that's doing wrong_

_But I'm the one who has to pay_

Emmett high-fived Jake as they switched positions, Emmett moving next to Bella in line as we all did a quick hop-slide-to-the-left combination, and Jake took over the vocals.

_My broken heart has had enough_

_It can't take no more_

_So before you take another piece_

_It's time for you to go_

More of the bandage came into view, fluttering like a banner over her ass – evidence of my ill-advised attack on her backstage. I'd pulled it loose in my frenzied horniness…unable to resist the call of her tits…the brainwashing power of my cock.

I should have known Little Ed would be our downfall.

As we moved into position for the last chorus, I struggled between wanting to send Bella a warning somehow…and wondering if it would only make things worse. She did tend to overreact when stressed.

And the rubber dick had already been through its paces today.

So instead, I just kept a wary eye on the trailing edge of the bandage as it continued to drift down…unraveling – slowly but surely – as Bella remained unaware.

Willing it to stay in place.

Willing nobody else to notice.

Willing the song to fucking _end_ already.

_There's so many ways to say it_

_But the meaning's always true_

_Aloha! Ciao! Farewell! Adieu!_

We did a little hop-hop-hop to the right, and I hoped I was the only one who noticed that Bella had a little more bounce than usual.

_See you later, alligator_

_In a while, crocodile_

_Time to go, time to bounce_

_Adios…peace out_

Her eyes widened in confusion, and I caught a quick glance downward. She knew something was wrong. She just wasn't quite sure exactly _what_ yet.

_I can't take no more of your lies_

_So for me it's time to say…goodbye!_

Just a tag, hold the pose, and we were done. Light at the end of the tunnel. Almost there…

_No,_ _I can't take no more of your lies_

_So for me it's time to say…goodbye!_

We did it. Somehow, against all odds, we'd made it through. We held our positions for a few beats as applause thundered through the arena, then moved to the front of the stage…joining hands…a deep bow…another…

Then we moved back, waving to the crowd as they jumped up and down, throwing their heads back and screaming.

And just before the lights went down…just before we turned to jog offstage…just before we were hidden in the darkness of backstage…

Emmett turned to Bella, his eyes narrowing. "Hey, B, you've got something-"

I watched in horrified amazement, paralyzed as he reached toward her, the screams from the audience turning to muffled mumbles as the blood rushed through my ears. Although everything seemed to slow down, allowing me to see every movement with startling clarity, I was unable to stop it…unable to intervene as Emmett's fingers wrapped around the offending flesh-colored elastic. Bella looked down, the confusion on her face quickly morphing into something akin to terror.

She turned away in reflex, as if to tear the bandage from his hand, but Emmett held fast, pulling against her, the bandage catching only slightly before coming away, the end flicking through the air over his head before coming to dangle listlessly from his fingers. He looked down at it in bewilderment before turning his gaze back on Bella.

Or rather, Bella's chest.

Her noticeably _larger_ chest.

"What the-?" He blinked at the sight of Bella's tits, loose and bobbing, and she quickly crossed her arms over them. Jasper and Jake flanked him, their own expressions of shock mirroring Emmett's.

And finally, I was able to move.

I rushed forward, turning Bella quickly and nearly carrying her off stage, only to be blinded by a bright flash of light.

"Finally!" a voice exclaimed. "Now, _that's_ what I call a money shot!"

Shit. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, finally able to identify the culprit as Twitchy, camera whirring as he captured everything on film. I tilted my body around Bella, trying to shield her from his invasive lens, only to be shoved out of the way by Charlie Swan, as he took Twitchy down with a full-body tackle.

"Don't move!" he ordered as Twitchy's camera skidded away into the darkness. I didn't stop, just pulled Bella closer as we ran down the hall to the dressing room, slamming the door behind us.

"Oh…oh my God," she whispered. "Edward, oh my God, what just happened? That didn't just happen!" Her voice rose, bordering on hysteria. "They all saw. Everyone! And Twitchy…oh my God," she said again, collapsing into a chair, her face falling into her hands. "What am I going to do?"

I crossed to her, dropping to my knees and pulling her into my arms. "It'll be okay," I assured her, although I had no idea how it could be. "We'll figure it out."

And that was how Emmett, Jasper, and Jake found us when they came barreling into the dressing room a moment later...followed quickly by Marty, Mikey…and of course, Charlie Swan.

"Bella?" he said as he shoved his way toward her. "Bella, is that really you?"

She looked up, her face tear-stained and red. "Hi, Dad."

"Dad?" Marty bellowed, his eyes darting between them. "What the hell is going on here?" He waved his hands at Bella's breasts. "And what the fuck are those?"

"Hey!" Charlie shouted back. "You watch your mouth around my daughter."

"Your _daughter?_ " Marty laughed humorlessly. "Your _daughter_ should be arrested for fraud!" He pointed a stubby finger at Bella. "We're going to sue your ass off…Bella, is it? I suggest you get yourself a good lawyer."

"Back off, Marty," I said, jumping to my feet and putting myself in front of Bella.

"Back off?" he repeated. "I'm just getting started…"

Then all hell broke loose.

"I can't believe she's a fucking girl…"

"…going on behind our backs this whole time…"

"…fucking lies…all of it, fucking lies!"

"Dude, she saw my dick!"

And, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the door flew open, and the shrill screams of Spiderfan filled the room. "OHMIGOD THE SHOW WAS AMAZING! YOU GUYS ROCK SO HARD! I JUST HAD TO COME THANK YOU for the tickets…" Her voice faded as she took in the scene in the room, her eyes darting around the group before landing on Bella. "Ummm…is this a bad time?"

I wondered if anyone would notice if I started pounding my head on the wall.

Butch and Brick rushed up behind her, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that," Brick muttered, taking her arm. "Come on, Angela."

"Oh, okay," she said, pulling against him slightly. "I LOVE YOU 5POINT!" she shouted. "AND BILLY – I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE MANBOOBS!"

Marty slammed the door and turned back toward us, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'm calling the cops," he muttered. "Your ass belongs in jail."

"I can't believe this shit," Jasper collapsed on the sofa next to Emmett, who rubbed his forehead in confusion.

Emmett took a deep breath, his brow creased in concentration. "So…you're not gay?" he asked finally.

"Of course they're not fucking gay," Jasper grumbled. "They're fucking liars."

The arguments escalated, Jake's whispered curses mingling with the louder ones in the room. Bella quietly sobbed, clinging to my hand as her father threatened to sue Marty, who was threatening to sue Bella…and me…and just about anyone who came into his line of sight.

I'd had enough.

"Shut. The fuck. Up!" I bellowed.

My words echoed off the walls, accented by Bella's sniffles. Her father stiffened, glaring at me viciously.

Yeah. I was going to have to work on that…later.

"Hang up the phone," I told Marty through gritted teeth. When he hesitated, I added, "You need to think this through, Marty. Think of the publicity. The band has to be protected, right?"

Marty considered that for a moment, then shoved his phone in his pocket abruptly. "You're in this as deep as she is, you know," he said accusingly. "You're both in some serious trouble here."

"We'll get to that later, I promise," I replied, speaking calmly despite my racing heartbeat. "Right now, we need to talk."

Marty leaned back against the door. "So talk."

"No," I clarified, waving a hand toward the guys. "I mean, we – the band – we need some time to talk this through."

"You're kicking me out?" Marty's face turned an impossible shade of red.

"Just for a little while." I kept my hands loose at my sides…non-threatening. "Just give us a few minutes, please."

Marty blinked, obviously surprised that I'd said "please." He pulled his phone back up, hitting a button. "I need to call my team, anyway," he growled. "We need some serious brainstorming on how to handle this mess. Stacia!" he bellowed into the phone, turning to open the door and stalk out. "Get everyone in the conference room, now! Put me on speaker!"

Mikey trailed after him with a sympathetic glance toward Jake. Charlie Swan watched me warily, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously not ready to go anywhere.

"Mr. Swan, maybe you could…"

"Chief," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Chief…Chief Swan," he clarified, his jaw clenched tightly. "And I'm not leaving my daughter here with you."

"Bella's perfectly safe…"

"Sure she is," he said sarcastically. "I've heard about you, pal. I know your reputation. And I can see that you've gotten your hooks in Bella somehow – an innocent girl..."

Jasper snorted.

"You got something to say, buddy?" He turned his piercing glare on Jasper, who swallowed nervously.

"No, sir…Chief."

"I didn't think so."

"Dad, please stop this," Bella said quietly. She'd been silent for so long, her words took us all by surprise.

"Oh, don't think you're off the hook, young lady," the Chief said, turning to her. "You and I have a lot to talk about. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're in?"

"Dad, please…"

"Don't 'Dad, please' me. This is serious, Bells."

"I know that."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I do!" She sprang to her feet, brushing the tears from her eyes. "I know, Dad. I know this is a huge mess, and I'm in a lot of trouble. And I swear, I'm going to explain all of it to you." She glanced at me briefly before squaring her shoulders and turning back to him. "Just not right now.

"I need to talk to the guys. I owe them that."

He watched her for a moment, then heaved a sigh, his head falling forward as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll be out by the car," he said finally. He turned to leave, then paused for a moment before turning back to Bella, stepping toward her and running a palm over her head.

"I love you, Bells," he said quietly, kissing her forehead. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

Bella gripped his wrist, her eyes tightly shut, forcing more tears down her cheeks. "Thanks, Dad."

And with one more pointed glare my way, he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

**~Bella~**

I turned to the guys, unsure of where to start. How do you apologize for lying to your best friends? For hiding who you really are from them? The guilt burned in my stomach, and I wondered how in the world I ever thought I could handle this.

"I don't know what to say," I said quietly. "I'm so, so sorry for lying to you."

Edward took my hand in his. Always by my side, just like he promised. I offered him a weak smile.

"We both are," he added. "It just seemed…safer this way."

"Safer?" Jake repeated, his eyes narrowing angrily. "It was _safer_ to pretend to be gay? To lie to me…to us? God, I feel like such an idiot!" He rubbed his face, then propped his fists on his hips. "How could you do this to us? After all we've been through. Especially after—" He pressed his lips together furiously, and I knew, more than anyone, that Jake felt this betrayal personally. After what happened to Mikey, what they both had to put up with to be together, he felt like I was belittling him…making a joke of it all. Not to mention the fact that I lied to his face on more than one occasion. With the others it was a lie of omission. With him, it was just a flat out lie.

"Jake, I'm sorry." I reached out tentatively, but when he stiffened I let my hand fall to my side. "I didn't mean for it to end like this."

"Well, how exactly did you think it was going to end, _Bella?_ " Jasper spat angrily. "How long did you think you could keep this up – keep fooling us?

"We were going to tell you," I told him, the plea evident in my voice. "After the show…but then…"

"Then, this," Emmett said, holding up the bandage, which for some reason he still held clenched in his fist. He eyed it curiously. "You really wore this all the time?"

I nodded. His eyes went automatically to my chest, then flicked back up to my eyes guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just don't get it," he said quietly, for some reason the calmest out of the group. "I just don't get…why?"

I sighed heavily. "It's a long story. Can we all sit down?" I looked up at Jake, who huffed irritably and spun a chair around, straddling it backwards. I sat down next to Edward, and he took my hand, lacing our fingers in a show of solidarity. Emmett and Jasper sat on opposite ends of the sofa, Emmett's gaze a bit more open than Jasper's more hostile one.

I glanced at Edward, who smiled encouragingly, squeezing my hand. I took a deep breath.

"I'd always wanted to be a singer," I began.

And I told them the whole ridiculous story.

~0~

The silence weighed heavily in the room, thick with tension and unspoken words.

I'd told them everything. About how I tried to make it as a singer, but was denied at every turn…how I'd heard about the auditions, and thought it was my last shot at my dream. How ecstatic I was to make the group, but unsure of how to go about maintaining the charade. About Edward and Alice and Trixie. About how much I loved being part of the band.

About how much I loved all of them.

And, to their credit, they sat and listened, only interjecting a question here or there for clarification, but never commenting or criticizing throughout my narrative. Edward jumped in now and then to add a detail or two, but for the most part he just sat next to me, holding my hand – a beacon of strength to keep me going.

Emmett was the first to soften, cracking a joke when I mentioned my rubber dick. Jake was next, nodding quietly as I described the feeling of euphoria I got at our first show.

But Jasper. Jasper was the tough one. He sat, arms crossed and eyes hard, listening, but still as yet unwilling to relent.

Pissed.

And hurt.

Wounded by the betrayal – not only by me, but by his best friend.

"And then, when you all saw us backstage, I knew we just had to come clean," I said finally. "We'd wanted to protect you from whatever fallout we'd both face when this all came out, but I just couldn't lie to you any more." I inhaled deeply, letting the air trail out slowly.

"So…that's it…" I waited for a response, my eyes darting nervously to Jasper.

To my surprise, he turned to Edward. "What about you?"

Edward blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Jasper tilted his head. "Bella's told us why she did what she did. I mean, I can even understand _why_ she did it. She saw us as her only shot – her last chance for a singing career. I get that. Not that it was cool, lying to us like that…" He shot a pointed look my way. "But I get it at least.

"But you, E?" he added, narrowing his eyes. "You lied to us all – to me, for what? A piece of tail?"

"Watch your fucking mouth," Edward replied through gritted teeth. "It's not like that."

"Well, what _is_ it like, _E.C_.?" He spat Edward's pseudonym like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "You letting your cock make your decisions, as usual?"

"Fuck you."

"I mean, I've got to hand it to you, she's hot…" Jasper glanced at me again. "I mean, once she got her tits back, that is."

With an angry roar, Edward shot across the room, gripping Jasper's t-shirt in his hands as he growled into his face. Emmett and Jake sprang into action, grabbing Edward's arms and trying to pull him off, but he would not be moved.

"Edward stop!" I jumped to my feet, rushing to him.

"Jasper, you need to back off," Edward warned. "I mean it."

Jasper didn't relent, shouting right back in his face. "But to throw away our band…our friendship, for some chick?"

"She's not just some chick!"

I reached out to touch Edward's back, the muscles tense and angry under my fingertips. "Please don't do this!" I begged.

They both ignored me, too caught up to be calmed. "Then, what is it, Edward?" Jasper screamed, poking at his chest. "What is it about her that made you willing to throw away your career…your friends…your fucking family? What is it if it's not just for an easy fuck—"

At that, Edward drew his fist back, cutting Jasper's angry words off with a furious blow. A unified gasp filled the room, and he staggered back after a moment, staring at his fist as if surprised at what it had just done. Jasper straightened, wiping a drop of blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

Emmett, Jake, and I watched in stunned amazement as Edward breathed heavily, his eyes finally returning to Jasper.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said finally. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, I was surprised to find the anger gone, replaced by a silent plea.

"I…I love her, Jazz."

The words hung in the air, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" I didn't realize I'd asked the question out loud until Edward turned to me.

"I love you."

"Oh." Yeah. I said, "Oh"…eloquent, don't you think?

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's fucked up for me to tell you like this. I had this whole thing planned, and Alice gave me all this great advice…"

"Alice?"

"And there's no sunset or dinner or champagne or any of the fucking romantic shit she was going on and on about." He rubbed his face in frustration. "I swear, I was going to do it right, but…yeah. So, I fucked this up too.

"But I do," he said finally, turning his gaze on me – green eyes soft and warm. "I love you."

I was only half-aware of the three sets of eyes shifting slowly from Edward to me. All I could see was him watching me, hopeful and maybe a little bit nervous.

His eyes dropped as he rubbed the back of his neck, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "So…anyway…"

Yeah. Definitely nervous.

Could it be? Could he really not see how I felt about him?

"Edward," I said quietly, taking the steps to close the gap between us. He looked up at me, his head still bowed – a flush of pink on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. I reached out to touch his face gently, running my fingers along the curve of his jaw, slightly rough from his five o'clock shadow.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He blinked at me as his hand covered mine, a slow grin spreading across his face, lighting up his eyes. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "God, yeah." I smiled. "So much."

He leaned in to kiss me softly, only to stop short at the sound of a throat clearing.

Actually, _three_ throats clearing.

My face grew hot as I stepped back from Edward. He kept my hand in his as we turned to the guys.

"All this is very sweet and all," Emmett said finally. "But we still have a bit of a problem to deal with. You know – the whole passing-a-girl-off-as-a-guy issue?"

"Marty's serious," Jake added. "We're talking lawsuits and fraud here…and it's not just about Bella. We could all be targeted. Not to mention what this will mean for our recording contracts."

"You think they'll fire us?" Emmett asked. "Well, we've been talking about going it on our own for a while…forming our own production company."

"Yeah, but they could still sue," Jake pointed out. "Not to mention all the concert venues…the promotion company… _fuck_ ," he whispered, "all our sponsors. We could lose everything."

"I can't let you guys take the fall for this," I interrupted. "This is my fault. I'll take the blame."

"No."

To my surprise, the word didn't come from Edward.

It came from Jasper.

We all watched in silence as he stood up and walked to the sink, taking a mouthful of water and swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out and rubbing the dried blood from his chin. He looked at me in the mirror.

"What you did – what you both did – is fucked up," he said. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but I squeezed his hand, silencing him.

"You should have told us," Jasper continued. "You should have trusted us enough to give us the truth." His eyes flicked to Edward before dropping to the floor, his jaw clenched slightly. "But I think we all get it – how it started and how it became…more. We'll get over it. It'll take some time, but I think we'll all get beyond this…eventually.

"But, B, you're not taking the fall alone," he added, turning around to fix his intent blue gaze on me. "We're a group…a family…and no matter what, we stick together."

I felt a new round of tears pricking at my eyes. "You don't have to…I can't ask you to…"

"You didn't," he said abruptly. He glanced at Emmett and Jake in turn. "We agreed?" They both answered immediately in the affirmative, and I felt my body warm at the gesture.

"Thanks," Edward said quietly. "I should have known you guys would come through."

"Yeah, you should have," Jasper replied, but there was no malice in his tone. He offered Edward a curt nod before turning back to me.

"Besides," he shrugged. "I owe you for introducing me to Alice. Although she's going to have a few questions of her own to answer the next time I talk to her."

I stiffened. "Please don't be mad at her." I swallowed thickly. "She begged me to come clean, she really did."

Jasper nodded. "I'm sure she did. She's a horrible liar."

I smiled at that. Slowly, he returned the gesture.

"After the drag show, I made a joke about how Edward seemed to enjoy your performance a little more than everyone else," he said. "She actually got up and ran into the bathroom and stayed in there for about half an hour. When she finally came out, she said something about eating bad shrimp." He laughed, shaking his head. "Not to mention all the fucking Splendas."

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly. "No _wonder_ your tits felt so real!"

I blushed, and the guys looked away, remembering the little feel-up session in the dressing room. Edward's jaw tightened, and I quickly changed the subject.

"The fact remains that I'm – _we're_ ," I corrected, "in some serious trouble," I said with a heavy sigh. "What are we going to do?"

I was surprised when Jasper hopped onto the counter, a grin on his face. "I have a few ideas."

"You do?"

He shrugged. "Sure. You know what Marty always says: 'It's all about the spin.'"

**~E.C.~**

_Three Months Later_

The lights went down, and the crowd went wild.

" _All right, Chicago…It's the moment you've all been waiting for…"_

"You ready?" I asked Bella, she grinned back at me, giving me the usual thumbs-up. I nodded, leaning in to kiss her quickly. It had become our ritual every night since we started the European leg of the tour. Now, we were back in Chicago, our last show before we hit the studio for our next album.

Yeah. Our _next_ album.

I had to hand it to Jasper. Beneath the bad-boy, weed-smoking, I-don't-give-a-fuck exterior, he had the mind of PR miracle worker. It had been his idea to confront Marty as a united front. His idea to call in all of our favors with the national and international media. His idea to "misplace" Twitchy's camera until our plan was well underway.

Charlie Swan had helped out a little with that one. And I think he might have enjoyed it a little.

Well, more than a little.

And it had been Jasper's idea to call a press conference – simulcast online and via satellite – to tell Bella's story to the world.

She'd balked at that, of course. Despite her love of performing, Bella never liked to be the center of attention. But Jasper and Marty had worked with her, groomed her, and prepped her endlessly – firing questions at her until she could shoot back the answers without thinking.

Her hands trembled as she took the podium in the packed conference room at the W Hotel, but she squared her shoulders and braved the flashing cameras and shouted questions, addressing the crowd with a firm voice.

_Why did you do it, Bella?_

_Why did you lie to your fans?_

"I didn't want to lie to them," she replied. "I just saw the audition as my last shot at my dream. And to be honest, I hadn't thought through what might happen if I actually got the job." She smiled shyly…shrugged self-deprecatingly. "When I did, I couldn't believe it. I finally got my shot, but it meant I'd have to pretend to be something I'm not.

"Maybe I made the wrong choice," she admitted. "Lying was wrong, but I –" She glanced back at us. " _We_ just didn't see any other way. We hope the fans can understand and forgive us."

At this point, Jasper jumped in. "When we all heard what Bella had been through – how hard she'd worked to make it in the music business, we knew we had to help her. I mean, we knew she had the talent. We just didn't know if America was ready for a boy band with a girl in it." He grinned charmingly, just as he'd rehearsed.

"We just wanted to give her a shot," he said. "We knew once you all heard her sing, you'd love her. We just hope you can forgive us for not being totally honest with you."

Jake stepped up. "We all know what it's like to be told you can't do something – and when that something is what you love, what makes you alive, wouldn't we all do just about whatever it took to make it happen?"

I knew it was my turn, so I inhaled deeply and leaned into the mic. "Women have been fighting for decades – centuries – for the respect they deserve. We just hope the world can understand that Bella just wanted a chance to be heard – an even playing field.

"We just wanted to give her that chance – the rest, well, it had to be about the talent."

_E.C. – is it true you're romantically involved?_

"I don't like to discuss my personal life," I replied, my typical answer. Then I grinned, turning on the E.C. charm. "But yes."

The crowd erupted in a flurry of flashbulbs and muttered expressions of surprise. Within an hour, it was all over the Internet. By that evening, it led every entertainment show, and we watched nervously for the public reaction.

" _I don't know. I guess it was wrong to lie, but I get it. She was just trying to make her dream come true, you know?"_

" _I think it's so romantic. She and E.C. are so cute together."_

" _She's a liar and 5Point is a bunch of posers. I never listened to them, and I never will."_

Well, you can't win them all.

By the end of the week, the group was on the cover of just about every weekly magazine. But instead of headlines like _Boy Band Lies to America_ and _5Point Flips Off Fans_ , we got _E.C. Finds Love_ and _Bella's Dream Come True._

It was just in time, we found out later. Twitchy had been on to us, at least partially. The grainy picture of Bella and I kissing had gotten his journalistic juices flowing – and we learned he'd nabbed some hotel footage of me going into Bella's room. Several times.

It wasn't enough, of course, but it put him on our tail. I thanked God he never got his hands on the footage of us making out in the hallway of the W Hotel in Seattle, or everything might have turned out differently.

Of course, the reaction from our producers and sponsors was our biggest immediate fear, but they held off any lawsuits, obviously wondering what would happen with our European tour. We all waited anxiously for word of cancellations, but when we arrived in London to crowds of screaming fans, bearing signs like _We love you E.C.!_ and _Bella, You Rock!_ we started to hope that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as we'd feared.

Someone even made a poster that said _Girl Power_ with the picture of me in the Ginger Spice dress standing next to Bella. I had to laugh.

But we still worried. We knew that the key to Bella – and the rest of us – avoiding any lawsuits, or worse, all came down to money. If ticket sales fell off for the tour…if album sales waned at all. It could all be over.

The powers that be only cared about the bottom line. We were all relying on that fact, and hoped that our fans would stick with us.

Because if they didn't…

Well, we knew what would happen if they didn't.

But when we took our positions on the platforms at the top of the O2 Arena, we knew our fears were unfounded.

Sold out.

Screaming fans.

Just like we liked 'em.

And each city for the following three months had been the same – Madrid, Paris, Frankfurt, Lisbon – even on to the Asian leg in Tokyo, Seoul, Dubai – and finally to Australia.

Every show sold out, with record downloads of our Seattle show on iTunes.

The fans came through. And the threat of lawsuits just fizzled out.

As for Bella, she kind of became a poster child for women's rights. She was invited to speak at women's seminars and even approached about writing a book about her experiences.

She declined, saying she was just happy to be part of the group.

She'd even started a fad. I heard 4Square was thinking of getting rid of Eric and replacing him with Tyler's cousin, Leah.

Go figure.

"Edward?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She grinned. "It's time."

I nodded, gripping my harness.

" _Here they are…back from a three month tour of Europe, Asia and Australia...E.C., Jazz, E-Dog, Whispers, and Bella! Put your hands together for 5Point!"_

We launched ourselves from the platform, flying above the crowd on the zip lines as the music pounded and they waved their arms in time to the beat.

We sang and danced, doing what we do. Bella smiled and waved to her new fans – we'd never had so many guys at our concerts before – and I tried not to glare at them when they screamed in reply.

She laughed, knowing what I was thinking, and I shook my head in response as she took the lead for _Uncharted Territory._ Her hair had grown out a few inches and she no longer looked like my little brother. She sat perched on a stool in front of us, still wearing her favored loose jeans and Nikes, but opting for a couple of layered tank tops that left no doubt that she was a girl.

Oh yeah, and I did burn the Ace bandage. Bella kept the rubber dick, though.

Sentimental reasons.

And when it was time for _Caramel Candy_ , I sang it to Bella, as I always did – now that she knew I'd written it for her. She smiled, singing the harmony through a slight sheen of tears.

That song always got to her.

At the end, I gathered her in my arms and kissed her hard – smiling at the screams of approval coming from the crowd.

"I love you," I whispered. She smiled, telling me she loved me, too.

Yeah. Life was good. And it was going to get better.

I was going to ask her to marry me.

Soon.

I just had to think of the right way. Something romantic and fucking perfect.

Maybe something at sunset…


	17. Epilogue - The Boys are Back

**Epilogue – The Boys are Back**

_Eleven_ _Years Later_

**NBC News Transcripts**

**SHOW:** _**Today**_ , 7:00am EST

**5Point Reunion Hits Madison Square Garden**

ANGELA WEBER, Co-Host:

It's been ten years since the members of the pop sensation 5Point went their separate ways. Well, tonight in a sold-out show at Madison Square Garden, fans will get their chance to see the group together for the first time in a decade. It's been a long road for the so-called boy band, and one that wasn't without its rocky patches. But as TODAY contributing correspondent Iris McElhaney reports, the boys – and girl – have come out on top.

IRIS MCELHANEY reporting:

VIDEO CLIP from 5Point Concert: _The five points of love…add up to you and me._

MCELHANEY: It's been ten long years for 5Point fans.

Unidentified Fan #1: I was the first in line for tickets.

Unidentified Fan #2: I'm so excited! I can't wait!

Unidentified Fan #3: E.C. Definitely, E.C. is my favorite.

MCELHANEY: Ten years of waiting, and hoping that one day, the group that set the pop music world on fire, would come back together again.

E.C. MAZEN: We're thrilled. We can't wait to perform together again.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: It's been a long time, but it's awesome to be back on stage. I was a little nervous, but at rehearsal we all just clicked, like we always did. (Snaps fingers) Smooth, like butter.

MCELHANEY: But things haven't always been smooth for 5Point.

(VIDEO of Tabloid Headlines)

The band took a bad blow when the so-called "Sixth-Point," Ben Cheney, was kicked out of the group shortly after a scandal involving an underage girl. 5Point recovered by holding open auditions to replace Cheney, and young Billy Swan was picked – and an instant success.

Then, Jake "Whispers" Black's surprising announcement at an open-air concert in San Francisco fueled tabloid headlines once again.

JAKE "WHISPERS" BLACK: I'm gay…and I'm in love, and I'm not ashamed to say it!

MCELHANEY: A hate crime against Black's partner, choreographer Mikey "Pops" Newton hit the band hard, but fans rallied in support. Things seemed to be going well for 5Point until a now-infamous wardrobe malfunction at a concert in Seattle.

VIDEO CLIP from 5Point Concert – Bella Swan and E.C. Mazen running off stage.

MCELHANEY: Billy Swan was revealed as _Bella_ Swan before thousands of screaming fans at Seattle's Key Arena. It seemed unlikely that the band could recover, but recover it did.

VIDEO CLIP from Press Conference

E.C. MAZEN: _I just hope the world can understand that Bella just wanted a chance to be heard – an even playing field. We just wanted to give her that chance – the rest, well, it had to be about the talent._

MCELHANEY: Talent seemed to be enough as the band played to sold-out crowds for the remaining months of their tour, then nabbed its first, second, and third Grammy awards the following February.

VIDEO CLIP from Grammy Awards

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE: _And the winner is…5Point!_

LADY GAGA: _5Point!_

MADONNA: _5Point!_

MCELHANEY: 5Point was on top of the world, but nothing lasts forever, and a year later, the band announced it was breaking up – an amicable separation, they all insisted – but one that devastated their fans.

Unidentified Fan #4: (Sobbing) I'm just going to miss them so much!

EMMETT MCCARTY: It's just time to move on. We all love each other, but we want to try new things.

MCELHANEY: For McCarty, "new things" included marriage – then divorce – then remarriage – to his longtime love, Rosalie Hale. The two also went into business together with old friend, Chuck Garrison, a former drag queen who performed under the name Trixie Galore.

MCCARTY: Chuck's experience in the drag world gave us the idea for the business, actually.

CHUCK GARRISON, CREATIVE DIRECTOR: Realistic prosthetics just weren't widely available. We knew that the falsie market was a huge opportunity for us.

MCELHANEY: McCarty, Garrison, and Hale formed _Not Just Drag_ , a company producing prosthetics for breast and penile replacement and augmentation. The company was an instant success, with more than ten million dollars in sales the first year alone.

ROSALIE HALE, BUSINESS MANAGER: People are so grateful. To have a boob that actually feels like a real boob? It's a miracle.

MCELHANEY: Hale and McCarty have reached success in their personal lives as well. After a rocky first marriage and consequent divorce, the two were re-married three years ago and have since adopted six children from various countries around the world.

MCCARTY: Watch out, Angelina!

HALE: (smacks McCarty)

MCELHANEY: The so-called Bad Boy of 5Point, Jasper Whitlock, made the jump to movies, appearing in a series of teen movies that the critics panned but the girls loved. His financial success came at a price, though. The actor became known for his wild, partying lifestyle, and eventually, the jobs dried up.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: No director would touch me. I was a mess. I'd lost my girlfriend. I was living on a friend's couch. I'd lost everything.

MCELHANEY: After a stint in rehab, Whitlock fought to build back his reputation, taking several small parts before landing the lead in the _Midnight_ series, a role which once again put him in the limelight but eventually had him battling against typecasting.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: It's always the brooding, loner type brought to life by the sweet, quiet girl who thinks she's nothing special. Not that I'm complaining. _Midnight's_ been good to me. I just want a chance to grow as an actor, you know?

MCELHANEY: Whitlock got that chance in _Georgia Sky_ , an epic Civil War film that garnered him a Golden Globe and an Oscar nomination. Word has it the former boy band star had to go to some extreme measures to get the part, even showing up at director Ron Howard's door dressed in full Civil War regalia.

WHITLOCK: (laughs) That was Alice's idea, actually. What can I say? It worked.

MCELHANEY: Alice is Alice Brandon, Whitlock's agent and longtime girlfriend. The two have never tied the knot, but share this home in the Hollywood Hills with three dogs, two cats, and a potbellied pig.

ALICE BRANDON, AGENT: We call him Porky.

WHITLOCK: She calls him Porky. I call him Bacon.

BRANDON: I think that's just mean.

MCELHANEY: Jake "Whispers" Black, who stunned the world by coming out at a crowded outdoor concert in San Francisco, married his partner Mikey in a lavish ceremony at New York's Central Park Boathouse, followed a month later by another equally glamorous event at Italy's Odescalchi Castle.

MIKEY "POPS" NEWTON-BLACK: We figured since you only get married once, why not do it twice?

MCELHANEY: The couple are co-founders of Whispers Productions, the company behind such popular TV reality shows as _So, You Think You Can Sing (and Dance)_ and _Love Match._ They also starred in their own reality show for two seasons. _Jake and Mikey, a Love Story_ , chronicled the couple's engagement, wedding, and the start of their company.

JAKE "WHISPERS" NEWTON-BLACK: I never thought I could be so happy. I never imagined it.

MCELHANEY: But it was the romance of E.C. Mazen and Bella Swan that truly captivated the world.

VIDEO CLIP from press conference

REPORTER: __Are you romantically involved?__

E.C. MAZEN _:_ _ _I don't like to discuss my personal life. But yes.__

MCELHANEY: Masquerading for months as a boy, Bella had to keep her relationship with E.C. a secret from fans and the press. But when her true identity was revealed, the pop twosome came into the light. Fans embraced their romance and celebrated their marriage about a year and a half later. Their partnership continued professionally as well, even after 5Point broke up. The two formed A-Mazen Music, and E.C. opted to work behind the scenes, producing Bella's first solo album, _Just Bella_ …and her first hit single, _My Secret Life_.

VIDEO CLIP from video of My Secret Life: _I'm not hiding anymore…_

BELLA SWAN: It's been a long road for both of us. But to be able to do what I love, to write music and perform…and then on top of that to be able to do that thing with the person I love? Yeah. It's incredible. A dream come true.

MCELHANEY: Swan's career skyrocketed, with six platinum albums and fourteen number one hits, including a duet co-written and performed with Mazen, _What I've Found,_ which also won a Grammy for Song of the Year.

VIDEO CLIP of Mazen and Swan performing at Grammy Awards: _I can't believe what I've lost…but even more, what I've found…_

MAZEN: It's the best of both worlds. I still write songs…perform a little, but I also find the producing side of things so rewarding. Finding new talent and helping to grow and nurture that talent? It's awesome.

MCELHANEY: The group may have gone its separate ways, but they all insist they're just as close as they ever were. And tonight, fans will get what they've been waiting for, as 5Point finally takes the stage once again. Angela?

ANGELA WEBER: Thank you, Iris. I'm sure you'll be there tonight, right?

MCELHANEY: Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm 5Point's biggest fan.

WEBER: I think I might challenge you for that title, Iris. (Laughs) Thank you for that report. And I'm thrilled to tell you that joining us now are the members of 5Point, E.C., Jake, Jazz, E-Dog, and Bella. Welcome to you all. Thank you for joining us this morning.

E.C. MAZEN: Thanks for having us.

JASPER "JAZZ" WHITLOCK: We're happy to be here.

WEBER: The reunion tonight at Madison Square Garden sold out in record time. The fans are excited. What's it like being back together again?

EMMETT "E-DOG" MCCARTY: It's awesome. It's just like old times.

JACOB "WHISPERS" NEWTON-BLACK: Well, except for about twenty pounds or so, right Emmett?

MCCARTY: Shut up.

WHITLOCK: We can't take them anywhere. (Laughs.) Seriously, it's amazing. To be honest, we were kind of worried that the fans would forget us, but 5Point fans are the best. Their support has been incredible.

WEBER: Bella, you have your own successful solo career. Is it strange to come back to the group after all of that?

BELLA SWAN: Being out on my own has been wonderful, but really, I've missed these guys. We always have such fun performing together. I'm only here today because of 5Point, so it's an honor to sing with them again. It's really a special time.

WEBER: And now you have mothers who'll be bringing their daughters.

MAZEN: That's kind of interesting. It makes me feel old.

SWAN: You are old.

MAZEN: Hey! (Laughs) Seriously, it's fantastic – that these women want to share the experience with their daughters is really flattering.

WEBER: I have to ask about the scandal.

MCCARTY: Which one? (Laughs)

SWAN: We know which one. It always comes up.

MAZEN: Aren't we through with this yet?

SWAN: No, people still ask me about it all the time. There are some who are still angry about it years later. Most aren't, though. Most of the fans have been really supportive.

WEBER: Would you do it all again?

SWAN: That's the million dollar question, isn't it? (Sighs.) It's hard to say. There were parts of it that were very difficult. I didn't like the lies. I still feel guilty about that sometimes.

MAZEN: (Whispers something unintelligible in her ear, she nods.)

SWAN: But to be here now, doing what I love…married to the man I love, with amazing friends I made because of 5Point…and the fantastic fans? I couldn't be happier. I guess I'm glad I can't go back and face that question, because I don't know what I'd do. I'm just so, so grateful for how it all turned out.

MAZEN: Anyone who's critical of Bella has to think about what they'd do if faced with a chance to make their own dream come true. She had the talent. She just needed a chance to show it. Since then, we've both been heavily involved in seeking out new talent, so people don't have to sacrifice their dreams just because the chance to make it happen isn't there.

WEBER: You've been married how long?

MAZEN: Nine years, right? Yeah. Nine years.

WEBER: And no children yet?

MCCARTY: Yeah. What's taking you so long? (Laughs.)

SWAN: Well…actually…we are expecting. You are the first to know. Well, after these guys. (Laughs.)

WEBER: Breaking news!

SWAN: Yeah.

WEBER: Well, that's wonderful. Congratulations.

SWAN: Thanks.

MAZEN: Thank you. We're very excited.

SWAN: (Phone buzzes) Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I turned that off…There, I got it.

WEBER: Not bad news, I hope.

SWAN: No…not bad news.

MAZEN: Something wrong?

SWAN: (Shakes head) Later…

WEBER: So, I understand you'll be performing some new music tonight. That's pretty exciting.

MAZEN: Yeah, we released three original songs on the _Greatest_ _Hits_ album, and there will be a couple more that no one's heard yet that we'll do tonight.

SWAN: E.C. wrote them. I think the fans will like them.

MAZEN: But we know they're coming for the old stuff, so there will be plenty of that as well.

WEBER: _I Need to Have Ya'_ and _Geek Lover,_ I'm sure.

MAZEN: Oh, yeah, all the old stuff.

WEBER: And _Caramel Candy?_ That's my favorite.

SWAN: Mine too.

WEBER: I heard E.C. actually wrote it for you.

SWAN: True story, although I didn't know it for quite a while.

WEBER: And now there are rumors of a reunion tour?

MAZEN: We're talking about it. With the response we've gotten for the Garden show, and the success of the _Greatest Hits_ album, there seems to be some interest. It's just a matter of logistics, I think.

WHITLOCK: We'd all love to do it. It's just a matter of working it out with all of our schedules.

NEWTON-BLACK: Yeah, Jazz shoots a miniseries in the fall, and Bella's got a promo tour coming up for her new album. But I think we'll work it out. We'd love to do it for our fans.

WEBER: You'll all be back in our next half hour to perform outside our studios, but before we go, I'd like to have a little fun, if you don't mind.

MCCARTY: Will it hurt?

WEBER: (Laughs). Painless, I promise. I just have a stack of tabloids here, and I want to play _Fact or Fiction_ …give you a chance to put some of these rumors to rest.

WHITLOCK: That's easy. It's all fiction. (Laughs.)

WEBER: Well, we'll see, are you ready? Okay. Here's the first one: _Whispers Goes Vegetarian and Gives Mikey No-Meat Ultimatum_

NEWTON-BLACK: Oh, God.

MCCARTY: Totally fact.

NEWTON-BLACK: Shut up. That's false. I love meat. Nothing like a good hamburger patty.

WHITLOCK: Seriously?

NEWTON-BLACK: Yeah. It's the best.

WEBER: Okay, how about this one: _Knock-Down Drag-Out at 5Point Reunion Rehearsal_

MAZEN: Really? I haven't seen that one.

SWAN: Did I miss another fight?

MAZEN: We all did, apparently.

WEBER: Okay, so that one's obviously fiction. _E-Dog to Sue Band Mate after Butt Bite_

MCCARTY: Well, that one's partially true.

WHITLOCK: Oh, God.

MCCARTY: Jazz's pig did bite me in the butt. But it's all good. No harm done.

WEBER: So you're not suing?

MCCARTY: No, we've come to an out-of-court settlement.

WHITLOCK: Yeah, he wants a ham when Porky bites the dust.

SWAN: That's awful.

MCCARTY: What? I like ham.

WHITLOCK: Don't tell Alice.

WEBER: Okay, one more. _E.C. and Bella Pregnant with Triplets_

MCCARTY: Dude! (Laughs.)

MAZEN: Where do they come up with this stuff?

WEBER: They even claim to have a copy of the ultrasound.

SWAN: Oh, God.

WEBER: Bella? Are you all right? You look at little pale.

SWAN: I'm fine. Just…ummm…

WEBER: Can we get a glass of water in here, please?

MAZEN: Baby, what's wrong?

SWAN: (Unintelligible)…the doctor.

MAZEN: What?

WEBER: Is something wrong?

SWAN: Could we maybe go to commercial?

MAZEN: (Bleep) Bella, what the (bleep) is going on? Oh (bleep)…sorry about that.

WEBER: It's all right. The censors will get it. I hope.

SWAN: Umm…it's just that…it's kind of…true?

MAZEN: What's true?

SWAN: About the…uh…babies.

MAZEN: What about the babies? What the-?

NEWTON-BLACK: You mean?

MAZEN: Did you say babies? Like with an "S?"

SWAN: Yeah?

MAZEN: Like more than one?

SWAN: Umm…like two more than one?

MAZEN: (Bleep)

SWAN: Yeah.

WEBER: So, just to be clear. You are, in fact, having triplets?

MAZEN: Triplets?

SWAN: Triplets.

MAZEN: Triplets.

WHITLOCK: Oh, (bleep)…Edward? Edward, are you okay?

SWAN: Edward? Oh my God.

NEWTON-BLACK: I think he fainted.

WEBER: Keep his airway open. Or is that for drowning?

MCCARTY: Just throw some water on him.

WEBER: Where is that water, anyway?

SWAN: You're not just throwing water on him. Edward? Edward, baby, wake up!

WEBER: Obviously, we're having some…technical difficulties. But we'll deal with this…situation, and 5Point will be back in the next half hour to perform their new single _The Boys Are Back._ For now, this is Today on NBC.

SWAN: For (bleep) sake Emmett, quit slapping him!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

**~Bella~**

I thought I killed him. I knew it was ridiculous, but for a moment, I actually catered to the thought that I – along with my abnormally fertile eggs – gave Edward a stress-induced heart attack.

Sure, he was only in his early thirties, but with all the red meat he ate? It could happen.

I made a mental note to make him have his cholesterol checked when this was all over.

I knelt next to him as the studio lights dimmed, and people ran this way and that trying to figure out how to help.

_Put his feet up._

_No, his head…it has to be above his heart._

_Just slap him again._

Yeah, that last one was Emmett. As usual, he was no help at all.

I had to admit, I was a teeny bit jealous of Edward. Yeah, he was unconscious, but for these precious minutes he didn't have to deal with the knowledge that in a few short months we were going to be parents.

Of a bunch of kids.

Triplets.

My heart started to race as the reality of that began to set in. When the doctor's office texted me with the test results, I almost didn't believe it. The day before, I'd gone in for the ultrasound, and Dr. Wells had hemmed and hawed, measuring and poking and prodding. When he'd finally formed the words "multiple birth," I felt my heart sink.

But I'd thought twins. So did he. Until he got a closer look at my ultrasound. Evidently, Baby #3 was a little shy and hiding behind my pancreas or my kidney or something.

It was all kind of a blur.

I'd been trying to get the nerve up to tell Edward about the twins and had figured after the reunion show was as good a time as any. But the text had changed everything. It stunned me. Threw me for a loop. I couldn't think clearly.

Well, that was pretty obvious, otherwise I wouldn't have blurted the whole thing out on national television.

I sighed. Why should this be any different from anything else in my life?

"Here." Angela held out a paper cup full of water, and I swallowed it down before realizing she probably intended it for Edward. She shook her head with a soft chuckle, taking the cup and ordering someone to fill it again.

"He'll be fine," she assured me.

"I don't know about that," I replied, not even realizing I'd said it aloud.

"Just give him some time to get used to the idea," she said, and it struck me how much had changed in the past ten years. I looked at Angela, the calm, cool professional, who not so long ago was a crazy girl we called Spiderfan. I smiled. Between her and that reporter – who I was relatively sure had my autograph tattooed on her left boob – it was like a blast from the past.

"You guys have been through a lot," she observed, kneeling beside me. "Anyone looking at you can see how much you love each other."

"But…" I hesitated, leery of putting my thoughts into words. I glanced at the guys, who were having a heated debate over something or other, and turned back to Angela. "What if it's not enough?"

Angela smiled, patting my arm as she stood up. "It's enough."

Edward's eyelids fluttered and I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Come back, baby." I encouraged him. "I can't do this on my own, you know."

**~E.C.~**

"Edward?" A quiet voice drifted down to me from somewhere far above. Why was it so dark?

"Edward? Wake up." I blinked my eyes and the blurriness receded. I realized I was lying on something hard and cold.

A floor.

_What the fuck?_

"Wha-? What's going on?" I turned my head, only to find that I was surrounded by Bella and the guys…and lights…and cameras.

Shit. The _Today_ show.

"What happened?" I sat up abruptly, then had to brace myself with my hands as a wave of dizziness hit me. I shook my head to clear the spots and shakily made my way back to my seat.

"Dude. You fainted." Emmett laughed, and I glared at him.

"I didn't faint."

"Um, you kind of did," Bella corrected quietly.

"Shit." I looked up at her. "On camera?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Shit," I said again.

Then it all came back to me. Bella. The baby. No, the _babies_.

Triplets.

Fucking three babies. At once.

Holy shit!

My heart began to race, and I heard a loud whooshing sound. It took me a moment to realize it was my own breathing.

"Edward?" Bella said, a worried frown on her face. "Breathe, baby. You're going to hyperventilate."

"We're…" _pant_ "…having…" _pant_ "…triplets…"

"It's okay."

"I don't…" _pant_ "…feel so good…"

"Jerry, could you get me a paper bag please?" I followed the voice to see Angela Weber waving to a floor director. The kid ran off and fumbled through a drawer, producing a crumpled paper bag. Angela grabbed it and approached me.

"It's okay," she said. "Just breathe into the bag." I took it from her, absently remembering all the times she'd fainted in my presence.

Oh, the irony.

I gripped the crinkling paper, trying to steady my breathing as Bella watched me carefully. She inhaled with me, matching my breaths, and I wondered if she realized she was doing it.

It kind of made me smile.

After a minute, the dizziness receded, and I tried to get my thoughts in order. "Shit, the interview."

Angela waved a hand. "It's fine. We'll clear everything up in the next half hour when you perform. The next segment is live in Hyannis port, so you don't have to hurry out of here. Take your time." She stood up and started to walk away. "By the way, congratulations."

I winced slightly. "Thanks."

The guys muttered their congratulations and made fun of me for fucking fainting as they made their way to the dressing room to get ready for the outdoor performance. Finally, it was just Bella and me left there on the set.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think so."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "For multiple births running in my family?"

"Yeah. You might have mentioned that." I laughed, but Bella looked miserable, so I reached for her, pulling her onto my lap. "I'm not upset about the babies."

"You're not?"

"Nah," I said. "It just took me by surprise, is all. It'll be fucking awesome."

"You think?"

"Sure. We'll get a head start on the new band." I grinned, and Bella slapped my arm, rolling her eyes.

"You're not putting my kids in a boy band."

"Why not?" I crossed my arms defiantly. "Nothing wrong with boy bands."

"Maybe they want to be serious musicians," she argued. "Or maybe they want to be doctors…or lawyers."

"God forbid," I muttered. "No son of mine is going to be a fucking lawyer."

Bella raised an amused eyebrow. "What if they're girls?"

I smirked but said nothing.

"Oh no." Bella shook her head. "No way."

"Why not?" I shrugged. "It was good enough for you."

"We're not dressing my daughters up as boys just so they can be the next 5Point!"

"They wouldn't be 5Point." I really tried not to grin. "There's only one 5Point."

"Thank God for that!"

"Maybe… 6Pack?"

"Edward!"

"8Ball?"

"No!"

"I know! I know!" I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Bella's own lips quirked in response. I paused for effect, splaying my hands out with a flourish. "10Q!"

"10Q?" Bella frowned. "What does that even mean?"

I continued as if I hadn't heard her. "They can end each show with _10Q, Seattle! 10Q, New York!_ "

"Oh my God." Bella groaned, covering her eyes with her hands.

" _10Q, Albuquerque!_ "

"My kids are not playing Albuquerque!"

We laughed, looking into each other's eyes, and it hit me once again how fucking lucky I was.

"Of course," I murmured, pulling her against my chest. "If we're going to have ten, we're going to need to get busy."

"Edward," she giggled. "We're not having ten kids."

"Okay." I stroked her back, playing with the ends of her hair. "8Ball it is."

"Edward!"

We were quiet for a moment, and I finally realized that the crew was moving back into position. "We better get going," I told her. "Got to get ready for the show."

We stood up, joining hands as we walked out of the studio.

"You're really okay…about the babies?" Bella asked quietly. I pulled her to me, pressing my lips to her temple.

"Yeah. I'm good," I assured her. "Our kids will be fucking awesome."

"You're going to have to clean up your language around them," she told me.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sighed. "Shit. What do I know about being a father?" I muttered, half to myself.

"You'll be a great dad."

"You think?" She nodded. "Well, you'll be an amazing mom."

"I'm a little scared," she admitted.

I stopped in the dim hallway, turning to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Me too." I smiled. "But we can do this, baby. I've got your back."

She smiled back, and it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too. More than you know."

I kissed her softly before we turned to go into the dressing room.

As the door opened, something came flying across the room. Bella threw up a hand to catch it, but missed, and it bounced along the floor to stop at her feet.

"Mini B!" Emmett hollered. "Just a little something for old time's sake."

Bella bent and picked up whatever Emmett had thrown, bursting out laughing when she saw what it was. She held it out to me, her eyes sparkling.

A rubber dick.

"Fuck, Emmett," I groaned, throwing it back at him. It nailed him in the back of the head and he yelped.

He deserved it. Fucker.

Bella just walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Better keep that for yourself E-Dog. It looks like an upgrade."

We all howled with laughter and got ready for the show.

And I realized that no matter how much things change, some things…the _best_ things…always stay the same.


	18. Outtake - Baby, Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This outtake takes place between the last chapter of the story and the epilogue.

 

**Outtake: Baby, Be Mine**

**~E.C.~**

"And five, six, seven, eight!"

Emmett started in with the rhythm line. "Ba doo doop… ba doo doop. Ba da da dee da doo doop…"

Jake jumped in with the off beat. "Dum dee dah dah… dee dah dah dah…"

Jasper with the high harmony. "Whee…eeeeee….ahhhh… oooohhhh… bayyy…beeee, baby, be mine…"

And finally, it was my turn.

_Since the first day I saw you_

_I knew I had to have you_

_You stole my heart and took it a-way-ay_

_And now that I have you_

_I really wanna keep you_

_To love you forever and a day-ay-ay_

The guys closed in on a tight harmony, doing a little jump-hop-spin with me as I started on the chorus. A capella wasn't usually our thing, but Alice assured me Bella would love it.

_Baby, be mine (be mi-i-ine)_

_Always be mine (be mi-i-ine)_

_I can't live without you, babe_

_No-oh, there's just no way_

_Baby, give me a sign (a si-i-ign)_

_Just throw me a line (a li-i-ine)_

_Oh baby, be my baby 'til the end of time_

I moved toward the chair as the guys broke out into low "oooohs," dropping to a knee just as Alice suggested.

Or maybe _ordered_ would be a better word.

_I'll be the happiest guy in the world_

_If you say you'll always be my girl_

The guys kept up their background humming, and I took a deep breath and started my well-rehearsed speech. I didn't want to stutter or curse, so Alice made me practice over and over.

And over.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, since the first time I saw you, I knew you'd be a part of my life. I didn't know exactly how, just then, but I knew you'd be important."

"That's when you pause," Alice had told me. "Look deep into her eyes."

I keep my gaze steady, my expression sincere. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I can't imagine spending my life without you." I reached into my pocket, pulling the ring out and holding it between two fingers so the light shone off the sparkling surface.

"I want to love you forever," I said, feeling a lump in my throat at the words. "Marry me, please?"

The humming stopped behind me and for a beat, all I could hear were my own shallow breaths and the pounding in my chest.

Then, an ear-piercing squeal…and a tackling hug that almost knocked me on my ass.

"Yes!"

I chuckled, getting to my feet despite the arms and legs wrapped around me. "Umm…I appreciate the enthusiasm, Alice."

She laughed, her feet dropping to the floor as she released me. "Sorry, I just got a little carried away." She beamed, winking at Jasper. "You guys were great. Bella is going to absolutely die!"

"I fucking hope not," I said, unable to keep the smile off my own face. "Kinda defeats the purpose, don't you think?"

Alice shook her head, smacking my arm harder than someone her size should have been able to. I rubbed the spot absently. She bit her lip, her eyes dropping to the ring I still held in my hand.

"Can I?" she asked. "Just one more time?"

I rolled my eyes, holding it out to her. "Knock yourself out."

She squealed again, slipping it on her finger. It was a little big, but she held up her hand anyway, admiring the square-cut rock with a dreamy smile on her face. A nervous choking sound behind me drew her attention, and she narrowed her eyes at Jasper, who I had to admit was looking a little green.

"Relax, you big chicken," she teased. "Just because I enjoy romance and like a little sparkle—" Her eyes strayed to the ring again, distracted for a moment before she continued. "…doesn't mean I'm ready to walk down the aisle myself."

Jasper forced a bland look on his face and crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not worried."

"Uh huh," she said skeptically, handing the ring back to me. Jasper tried not to look relieved.

He kind of failed.

"Men," Alice grumbled, rolling her eyes, but she popped up on her tiptoes and kissed Jasper sweetly.

"So tomorrow night's the night, huh?" Emmett said with a grin, punching me in the other shoulder.

Shit. I was going to be bruised all over if this didn't stop.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked. "It's a big step. Tied down for life. Balls in a vise. One girl until you croak, man." He wrapped his fingers around his throat, crossed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out jokingly.

Jake shoved him. "Leave him alone, asshole," he whispered. "Just because you're afraid of commitment doesn't mean everybody should be."

"I'm not afraid of commitment," Emmett replied defensively. "I just like to keep my options open."

I smirked. "What does Rose have to say about that?"

Emmett paled. "You won't tell Rose I said that, will you?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Now whose balls are in a vise?"

Alice clapped her hands. "If we're done with today's episode of _Testosterone Talk_ , maybe we could get back to the job at hand?" Not waiting for anyone to reply, she reached into her bag and pulled out a pile of papers. "I made copies of the schedule Edward wrote up for tomorrow night so you'll all be ready. Jake, you talked to your friend about the limo, right?"

"He'll be ready."

"And Emmett, you've got the champagne from that wine rep?"

"It's already in Edward's fridge."

"That means you'll have to bring it with you tomorrow night," she told me. "I'll take care of getting a bottle in the limo, but you'll need to bring the other one to A60."

I'd arranged to rent out the rooftop lounge on top of the Thompson Hotel. Outdoors seemed risky at this time of year in New York, but the hotel manager arranged for a canopy and heaters to be set up discreetly around the space to make sure we were warm and dry.

"I've got it handled," I told Alice, looking over the schedule, even though I already had it committed to memory. "I really appreciate you guys helping me out. I know you all have your own shit you'd rather be doing on Valentine's Day."

They all made dismissive noises and Jasper said, "It's nothing, man. We all know you'd do the same for us."

"Yeah," Emmett added. "Besides, Rose thinks it's romantic."

"Really?" I didn't think Rosalie was the romantic type.

"Fuck yeah. She thinks I'm sweet and sensitive. Best foreplay ever."

Alice frowned. "You know you're a pig, right?"

Emmett shrugged, not really denying it.

"You okay, man?" Jake asked me quietly. "You seem a little nervous. You know she'll say yes, right?"

I nodded slightly. "I just don't want to fuck this up."

"Relax, Edward," Alice said with a smile as Jasper threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in for a kiss to the top of her head. "We've thought of everything. Bella is going to be swept away. It'll be perfect, I promise."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Alice was right. We'd planned this night out to the minute.

What could possibly go wrong?

__

_ Final Schedule for Edward & Bella's Big Night _

__

_5:00pm – Limo picks up Bella – Alice to coordinate_

**~Bella~**

I had just stepped out of the shower when a pounding at my door reminded me that I was already running late.

"Crap," I muttered, wrapping myself in a robe and rubbing a towel over my hair as I ran barefoot to answer it.

Alice stood expectantly on the other side, her eyes growing wide at my appearance.

"You aren't ready," she said accusingly.

"I know, I know," I replied in frustration. "I got stuck in traffic, and then my mom called from Bali or Borneo or somewhere – I can't remember – and you know how she is, and I had to take a shower because I spilled coffee…"

Alice held up a hand. "No time for excuses," she said. "We have a schedule to keep, so you just need to throw on some clothes so we can get going."

"But what should I wear?" I asked, a hint of a whine in my voice. "Can't you even give me a hint?"

Alice just mimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. I frowned, turning with a huff and heading into my bedroom.

"You know Edward wants this to be a surprise," she said as I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. "He's been planning this for weeks."

I nodded. I did know. I told him I didn't need a big deal for Valentine's Day, but he was so determined to make it special…so excited at the idea…

So freaking adorable...

I smiled, remembering his eager expression.

Yeah. I hated surprises, but I loved him. And I couldn't take this away from him. He still felt bad about the whole "I love you" thing, even though it was perfect and I told him repeatedly that it was one of my most precious memories.

He didn't understand that just being with him made me feel special.

Since we'd come out publicly as a couple, he'd set out to make the experience as normal as possible, with a first date, first kiss, first official sleepover – that was really fun, by the way. And although we were pretty much inseparable and spent just as much time at my apartment as at his, we hadn't crossed the line into officially living together.

We were taking it slow…just dating and being in love. It was pretty wonderful, actually, but he'd been acting a little strange lately, and I kind of suspected he might be wanting to move forward. I thought he was ready to ask me to move in with him, and that – as with everything else in our relationship – he wanted to make it special.

In reality, he could have just tossed me an extra key and I would have been happy, but Edward was always one for grand gestures. Most people might have thought of him as a smooth ladies' man, but in reality he was the sweetest, most romantic guy I'd ever met.

Of course, he tried to play it casual. He said since it was our first Valentine's Day as a couple – a boy/girl couple, official and everything – that he just wanted it to be something to remember. But I still couldn't help wondering if it was something more.

Especially since Alice was in on it.

Which scared the hell out of me. The woman had no restraint. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I tied my shoes. She stood, arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently as she checked her watch.

"Ready?" She asked eagerly as I stood, grabbing my jacket.

"As I'll ever be," I said with a sigh, Alice rolling her eyes in response. She linked her arm with mine, dragging me just a little.

Okay, more than a little. She was actually stronger than she looked.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," she said. "You're going to love it. I promise."

I took a deep breath, deciding to make the most of it, despite my nervousness. "You're right. I'm being stupid." I smiled. "Take me away."

Alice grinned. "That's the spirit."

  
_5:30pm – Spa Pampering and Other Assorted Beauty Shit_

_(Not that Bella needs it, but what the fuck ever.)_

"No way."

"Way."

"But I don't want to."

"Yes, you do."

"No. No, I really don't."

"Edward will love it."

I hesitated, biting my lip. Alice fought a smug smirk, knowing she'd hit my Achilles heel.

"But everything?" I whined. "Isn't it going to hurt?"

She shrugged. "A little. Beauty is pain, Bella."

I'd done a good job of improving my attitude – although I had to admit that the champagne in the limo helped out a lot - but when we'd pulled up in front of the Euphoria Spa and Salon, my heart sank just a little.

I wasn't really a spa kind of gal. I mean, I got my hair cut regularly…had a few highlights put in…but to spend a day getting scrubbed and massaged?

Not really my thing.

Still, Edward had arranged it, so I put a smile on my face. I mean, a mani-pedi and a facial? It wouldn't be so bad. I might actually kind of like it, right?

And then, Alice dropped the bombshell.

Wax.

And not for my eyebrows.

"But what if I get an infection?" I knew I was grasping at straws, but I didn't care. "What if it gets all gross and pus-y?"

"You're not going to get an infection," Alice replied patiently. "This is a high-class establishment, Bella. Everything is sterile."

"Have you done it?" I asked tentatively. I'd always kept myself neat and clean…down there…but never gone the Full Monty, so to speak.

Alice shrugged again. "Sure."

I bit my lip. "And you really think this is what Edward wants?"

She grinned. "I swear. He'll love it. Jasper always says it makes him want to get down on his knees and—"

I held up a hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Alice giggled. "You want me to go in with you?"

I swallowed thickly. "No. I can do it. I mean, how bad could it be?"

About twenty minutes later, I knew _exactly_ how bad it could be. I clutched my robe around me, limping slightly as I followed Drucilla - (That wasn't her real name, but I'd dubbed her Drucilla, Demon of Pain) – out to the area where Alice was having her nails painted a bright fluorescent pink.

She took one look at me, wincing slightly. "You okay?"

I grunted, carefully taking a seat next to her. My lady parts screamed at every rub of the soft robe, and I held perfectly still, trying to avoid any chafing.

"If it hurts, you can use a little of this," Drucilla said, handing me a little tub of salve. I took it eagerly, wondering if anyone would notice if I threw open my rope and dumped it on.

I decided they might.

So instead, I hobbled to the little restroom and slathered the salve between my legs, sighing in bliss when it did indeed relieve the burn…even if it did kind of smell like feet.

I returned to Alice, able to walk a little straighter, and plunged my feet into the pedicure tub with a sigh.

"What's that smell?" she asked, her nose wrinkling.

I shrugged, deciding on Ravishing Red polish for my fingers and toes.

As Edward would say: When in fucking Rome…

__

_7:15pm – Limo takes Bella to "Pre-Func" suite_

__

_(Edward to check in at A60 to make sure everything's ready)_

**~E.C.~**

I'd always prided myself on keeping my cool. On stage, I never let my nerves show. I just smile and wink…do a little spin or a hip swivel and get the girls screaming and I'm good.

In interviews, the technique is pretty much the same, minus the hip-swivel.

Well, most of the time. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, after all.

But tonight? Tonight I was a nervous fucking wreck.

It started with my brilliant idea to get a haircut. What the fuck was I thinking? A haircut on an important day?

Everyone knows that's a horrible idea. You always get a haircut a week early. That way if it looks like shit, you have time to get it fixed.

But no, not me. Not cocky fucking E.C. Mazen. I get out of the shower, look at myself in the mirror, and decide I have time for a little trim.

I don't even take the fact that my usual stylist is on vacation and they stick me with a guy named Maurice – whose pink-striped bangs hang over one eye – as a sign I should re-think my plan.

Not even when he starts talking about highlights and lowlights and my hair _speaking_ to him.

Yeah. It fucking spoke to him. Apparently my shafts were dry and needed deep conditioning.

I almost punched him until I realized he was still talking about my hair.

But I was so distracted by my plans for the night, texting Alice to make sure everything was going okay, that I didn't even pay attention to him as he washed and deep-conditioned and razor trimmed and blow-dried.

Until I looked up into the mirror when he proclaimed, "Voila!" with a flourish and a smile of pride, his hand propped on his leather-pant-clad-hip as he waited for me to drop to my knees in gratitude.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

"I know, right?" Maurice giggled, tweaking a strand of my hair slightly. "It's amazing, if I do say so myself."

I blinked. How in the world did I not notice what he was doing? How did I end up with half my hair shorn nearly to my scalp, and the other half curling wildly in every direction?

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, reaching up to touch the mousse-stiffened side. I mean, I'm not a vain guy, usually. But my hair? My hair was one thing that set me apart.

And now? Well, it more than set me apart. I looked like I'd lain down on my side and been run over by a lawnmower.

"It's lopsided!"

"Asymmetrical," Maurice corrected, sucking his cheek between his teeth. "It's the latest thing. Everybody's doing it in Paris." He flung his bangs back with a shake of his head, but they fell back over his eye immediately.

"Paris?" I growled. "I don't live in fucking Paris!"

Maurice's eyes widened, and he took a step backward. "You mean…you don't like it?"

I might have imagined it, but I thought there might have been a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to reply, but frowned as my phone buzzed, alerting me to a text from Alice.

_On our way to the suite. Everything okay at A60?_

"Shit," I muttered, checking my watch. I was behind schedule, and I still had to get back home and grab the champagne before heading to the Thompson to get everything ready.

Maurice, meanwhile, was still watching me closely, a hurt look on his face. I knew I had to handle this gently. One thing you never wanted to do was to get your stylist pissed at you.

I mean, if this was what the guy did when he was happy, who knew what he would do if I irritated him?

"I'm sure this is very…cutting edge," I said, fighting to keep calm. "But I'm more of a traditional sort of guy. You know, both sides matching?" I waved my hands over my head to illustrate my point.

"Do you think you could, I don't know, balance things out a bit?"

Maurice frowned, tapping a finger on his lips. "I'll have to take the long side shorter," he replied. "A _lot_ shorter."

I grimaced, but seeing no other way, just nodded. "Do what you gotta do."

**~Bella~**

I should not have worn jeans. I was fine in the soft robe, with easy access to my nether regions when I needed another dose the miracle feet-smelling salve. But to wiggle my poor, abused kitty into my skin-tight skinnies?

Ugh. Not so much.

My bowlegged gait caught Alice's attention as we made our way back to the limo. Once we'd settled inside – me a little more gingerly than her – she wasted no time pouring me a glass of champagne, a slight look of guilt darkening her eyes.

"If it helps at all," she said. "You look amazing."

I winced but thanked her anyway, determined to keep my positive attitude. Except for the whole waxing disaster, the rest was pretty nice, and when I looked into the mirror when we were finished, I had to smile at what I saw there. I'd been polished and buffed to as close to perfection as I could be, my makeup and hair soft and pretty – not too overdone, but enough so even I was sure Edward would appreciate the effort.

Oh, what the hell. I looked damned good.

As long as I wasn't walking.

I shifted uncomfortably on the leather seat, swallowing the champagne in a single gulp. "How long does it hurt?" I asked.

Alice bit her lip. "It's usually not this bad. I'm not sure what the problem is."

"Perfect," I muttered, holding out my glass for a refill. The car hit a bump and I winced, shooting a glare at the back of the driver's head.

Stupid jerk was probably doing that on purpose and laughing his ass off. I rolled up the divider, just in case.

I might have been a little irritable. A sore hoohah will do that to a girl.

After another glass of champagne, I was feeling a little better, and when the limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door, I was able to get out without too much trouble. I did think I might have heard him chuckle slightly, but when I glanced up at him, he wore a bland expression, his eyes unreadable behind his dark glasses.

I might have accidentally stepped on his foot.

Alice led me into the lavish lobby of the Trump SoHo Hotel, and I couldn't resist asking, "What are we doing here?"

I expected her to ignore my question, but instead she just bounced up on her toes. "It's the pre-func!"

"Pre-func?" I repeated. "What are we, frat boys?" But I laughed, the champagne loosening me up a bit. I kind of stumble-hobbled behind Alice into the elevator and up to a beautiful suite that overlooked the city. She dutifully poured us some more champagne, leading me into the bedroom.

"M'kay," she said, obviously a little buzzed herself. "We need to get you dressed."

I looked down at my clothes. "I am dressed."

Alice shook her head. "No. _Dressed_ dressed," she clarified with a wave of her hand as she flopped on the bed. "I picked out three outfits for you to choose from."

I glanced at the rolling rack she indicated with a flick of her finger. "You mean three outfits for me to try on and _you_ to choose from."

She swallowed her champagne with a negligent shrug. "Semantics."

"Well," I said, flipping through the rack, "at least they're all dresses. I need to get out of these jeans." I slipped them off, pulling the first dress – a silky black number – over my head quickly. "Well?"

Alice studied me carefully. "Next."

I shrugged, resigned, and hung the black dress back up. Reaching for another hanger, I next tried on a strapless green dress with little beads running along the top.

"That's better," Alice observed. "But I want to see the red one."

I unzipped the green dress, letting it pool at my feet as I reached for the last option.

"It's kind of bright," I said doubtfully as I worked the straps over my shoulders. Pleats of fabric criss-crossed down the front, and as I turned to look in the mirror, I had to admit it made my boobs look pretty good.

"What do you think?" I asked Alice, tugging at my underwear a little. My cooch was beginning to burn again, and I reached for my bag to pull out the salve.

"That's it," she said with a satisfied smile. "That and the red shoes." She got up from the bed to dig through a stack of shoe boxes until she emerged with a pair of red heels with rhinestone-studded ankle straps, holding them up victoriously.

"I'll kill myself in those," I said, but I took the shoes anyway because – let's face it – they were so cute, and went with the dress perfectly.

"You'll be fine," Alice replied. "Just take little steps." She eyed my wiggling hips. "And it might be time for you to put some more of that smelly stuff on.

I nodded, going into the bathroom to address my little problem and grabbing the bottle of champagne on the way.

__

_8:20pm – Limo takes Bella to A60_

__

_(Edward don't forget the flowers)_

**~E.C.~**

I barely made it to the Thompson hotel by eight o'clock, giving me just enough time to race to the rooftop to make sure everything was ready before heading back to the front doors to meet the limo. Fortunately, everything seemed to be going smoothly. The hotel manager tried to calm me down, obviously seeing I was at the end of my rope, and assured me the heaters were all in place and dinner would be ready just in time. I ran my hand through my hair, wincing at the stubbly feel of it.

Maurice had evened things up, but now I felt almost bald, at least on the sides. The top was still long, and flopped around a bit as I headed down in the elevator, bouncing nervously side to side, a bouquet of brightly-colored flowers clutched in my sweaty hands.

I made my way to the front of the hotel, scanning the street for a glimpse of the limo. I was so fucking nervous I couldn't stand still. I knew I'd done this all to myself, making it into a huge production and getting myself all worked up. Bella insisted she didn't need any big, fancy gestures for Valentine's Day, but I needed to do this right.

It wasn't every day you asked someone to spend their life with you.

My phone buzzed. A text from Alice.

_Almost there._

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as a flash of lights up the street drew my attention, and I stood a little straighter. The limo pulled to a stop in front of me, Jake's friend Seth quickly rounding the front of the car to open the door. Alice popped out first, a look of surprise flickering on her face before she came to stand at my side.

"Ummm…trying out a new look?" she asked. I reached up to tug some of the longer pieces of my mangled hair over the sides.

"There was…an incident."

"Uh huh," she said slowly. "Oh, by the way, you might want to brace yourself." She winked, my hair forgotten, before turning back to the car. I licked my lips as a pair of legs came into view.

A _lot_ of leg. In these red shoes I could only describe as _fuckhot_.

Bella stepped up onto the sidewalk, swaying slightly, and I swallowed thickly, stunned for a moment.

She looked amazing. Her hair hung in soft waves, brushed back from her face and tumbling down over her shoulders. She wore some light makeup that made her eyes look even bigger, and her lips fuller, stained with deep red lipstick that made me think really, really dirty thoughts about where I'd like to see that mouth.

My cock swelled at the thought.

A tight red dress with all these layers of folds hugged every curve, from the middle of her creamy thighs to the soft swell of her breasts.

Oh _fuck_. Her breasts.

Awe-inspiring.

"You're welcome," Alice whispered smugly before crossing to hug Bella lightly and get back in the car. Bella blinked at me once before stepping forward, wobbling a little on the high heels.

And was she a little bow-legged? Weird.

She made her way over with little mincing steps, her eyes trained on the sidewalk in front of her. When she got close enough I could smell her perfume, I inhaled deeply, calm and heat racing through my bloodstream now that she was near.

"You look incredible," I said, leaning in to kiss her neck softly. She sighed, and as I straightened, her eyes drifted over me, from the tips of my black, shiny shoes, over my black suit, to the open collar of my matching black shirt – no tie.

Yeah. All black. I thought I looked like a mortician, but Alice promised that Bella would find it sexy.

Evidently, Alice was right, because Bella's eyes looked a little glazed as she murmured, "You too…" then she coughed as her gaze drifted up a little higher and she finally saw my hair.

"What the hell happened to your—" she began, before clapping a hand over her mouth. I reached up tentatively.

"I…uh…got a haircut."

"I can see that," she reached up to touch the side of my head, biting her lip. I think she was in mourning.

"It's a little short," I said nervously.

"It's…nice," she said, pasting a smile on her face. "Kind of cutting edge."

"You hate it."

"No…no, I don't," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It just took me a little by surprise. You look good." She licked her lips and my hands moved to her hips, the paper around the flowers crinkling slightly.

"You _always_ look good," she said, leaning into me. "You could be completely bald and you'd still look good."

"Well, I'm almost there."

She giggled and hiccupped, her hand again flying to her mouth. "Excuse me."

I studied her carefully for a moment. Her glassy eyes…the flush on her cheeks…the dreamy smile.

"Baby?" I began. "Are you drunk?"

She swayed slightly as she looked up at me. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Ummm…no?"

"How much have you had to drink?" I was torn between being pissed at Alice for getting Bella wasted, and grinning because she was so fucking cute when she'd had a few.

"Ummm…" She stepped back, and I kept my hands on her hips to steady her. "Just a little champagne." She held her thumb and finger up, squinting between them. "I'm just the teeniest bit tipsy." She smiled widely, and I laughed, leaning in to kiss her.

"Okay, then. Let's get some food into you." I wanted to make sure she was fully functional when I popped the question. We turned toward the door and I stopped suddenly, holding out the slightly rumpled bouquet.

"I almost forgot. These are for you."

Her eyes widened as she accepted the flowers, burying her nose in them for a moment. "No one's ever given me flowers before," she said, a note of wonder in her tone.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head slowly, wrapping a hand around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss. "You are so getting lucky tonight," she murmured against my lips before sweeping her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't hold back a groan as I pulled her closer…toe to toe…hip to hip…her luscious breasts rubbing against my chest as her fingers trailed over the back of my head.

Then she suddenly pulled back, tugging at the hem of her dress, a strange look on her face as she wiggled slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She blushed and looked away. "I…uh…just need to find the ladies' room."

"There's one where we're heading," I told her with a wink, pulling her close and escorting her into our perfect evening.

**~Bella~**

Edward was so freaking adorable…and sexy…and sweet…

And sexy.

Even with most of his glorious hair gone, he was devastating.

I glanced at him in the elevator, taking in his broad shoulders, outlined so spectacularly in that dark suit.

Dah-rool.

The only thing that kept me from jumping him and dragging him down onto the floor was my burning kitty. She was not a happy camper.

I was going to kill Alice.

I fidgeted slightly, anxious to get into the bathroom as we rode up to the rooftop of the Thompson. Edward and I had been to A60 a couple of times since that first after-party when I was still "Billly," and he knew it was one of my favorite places. The views of the city were amazing, and the rooftop lounge had an almost magical quality with its soft lighting and lush greenery.

I shimmied slightly, rubbing my thighs together, then wincing and pulling them apart, unable to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, rubbing my upper arm gently. "You seem distracted."

"I'll be fine once I get to the bathroom," I replied, tugging at the hem of my short skirt.

Edward's eyes caught the movement. "Did I mention that I really like that dress?" he asked wolfishly, leaning in to nuzzle at my hair, his free hand trailing along my thigh lightly. I sighed because it felt so incredibly good, and I could feel him chuckle into my hair as his fingers slid under the hem of my dress, stroking my skin.

"Edward…" I whimpered, dizzy and hot and a little unsteady. His arm tightened around my waist as his fingers drifted higher, his hot breath tickling my ear. Unthinking, I tilted my hips into his touch…gasping in pain as he rubbed gently over my underwear.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, stumbling back against the wall and away from his reaching fingers.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ummm…" My face heated as I tugged my dress back down. "I…uh…"

The elevator dinged, and I glanced up at the glowing numbers in relief. "We're here!" I said brightly. "Don't want to be caught by the staff, right?" I laughed too loud, and as the doors opened I pulled Edward out into the lounge. "Wouldn't want to be arrested for lewd conduct on Valentine's Day," I babbled. "It would be soooo embarrassing. Okay, so…" I bit my lip as Edward watched me like I might at any moment begin to rock back and forth banging my head on the wall.

I kind of felt like that might be a good option.

"The bathroom!" I exclaimed, wincing at my grating tone as I spotted the door to my safe haven. "I'll just uh…"I fidgeted nervously, pointing to the door, then to me, then back to the door.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Be right back," I muttered, hurrying to the bathroom and wobbling on my high heels as I tried to keep my legs parted and not break an ankle in the process.

It was tougher than you might think.

I breathed a sigh of relief once I entered the safety of the ladies room, not even pausing to admire the sophisticated interior. I had my dress hiked up, my panties shoved down, and my hands smearing more salve on my kitty before the lights even flickered all way on.

Yes. Much better.

Alice was right, though. The stuff really did smell awful. I fumbled in my bag for a bottle of perfume, squirting a little between my legs.

I figured it couldn't hurt.

After fluffing my hair and running my fingers under my eyes to clean up my eyeliner, I turned to leave the bathroom, relieved that I could walk relatively normally.

At least I thought so. I bumped into the wall a couple of times on my way to find Edward. I might have been a little tipsier than I thought.

When I saw him, my breath hitched.

He stood next to a small table in the middle of the rooftop patio, surrounded by candles and twinkling lights strewn through the trees along the railing. The light glinted off the highlights in what was left of his hair, and he caught my eye, smiling widely and making my stomach drop.

Would he always affect me this way?

I walked over to join him, moving slowly on my precarious heels, and only belatedly noticed that we were all alone.

"There's no one else here?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "I rented out the whole lounge. It's just us. Well, and the staff." He reached out, pulling me against him and kissing me sweetly. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

I smiled against his lips, never tiring of hearing him say the words. "I love you, too."

"Come on," he said, stepping back and pulling out a chair. "Let's eat."

__

_9:00pm – Dinner_

__

_10:00pm – Dessert and Musical Surprise_

**~E.C.~**

It was all going so well.

Dinner was amazing. The chef prepared this incredible beef - so tender you didn't even need to chew it – with cheesy mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables.

Not that I could eat much of it, because I was so fucking nervous.

It was nice to see Bella enjoy it, though. She hummed and moaned almost erotically over the food until I had to adjust myself under the table. We had some wine, but the food seemed to help, and Bella was a little more sober – still bright-eyed and giggly, but less unsteady on her feet.

She did have to get up a couple of times to go to the bathroom, though. The last time a little longer than usual. I hoped she wasn't getting sick, but when she returned, she seemed relaxed and comfortable, kissing me softly before sitting back down across from me.

And she seemed to have no clue what I was about to do. I fingered the ring in my pocket for the billionth time, my eyes darting to my watch, then over to the doorway where I knew the guys would be waiting.

Almost time.

"Oh my God, you have to try this," she moaned over her dessert, licking the chocolate off the fork.

"I'm not really hungry," I croaked, turned on and freaked out at the same time.

She smiled. "Just a bite," she prodded, holding out a piece of the dark chocolate cakey-pie-y stuff toward me. "I swear, it's an orgasm on a plate."

I laughed, opening my mouth.

"Oh, wait!" she said, swiping it across the plate. "You need some of the sauce."

She smiled as I wrapped my lips around the fork, the decadent dessert smooth and rich on my tongue.

"You're right, that is good," I said, licking my lips. Her eyes darkened and she smirked at me naughtily.

"Is it time to go yet?" she asked breathlessly.

"Almost," I told her. "One more thing first…"

Her eyes widened suddenly. "Crap," she muttered, looking down at her lap.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh…" she wiggled in her seat. "I can't feel my…" Her face reddened, and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Can't feel what?"

She leaned over the table and lowered her voice, even though there was nobody else around. "My _kitty_."

"What?"

"It's totally numb," she said in a panicked whisper. "I can't feel it at all."

I was at a loss. "Ummm…maybe it just…fell asleep?"

"Your pussy does not just fall asleep, Edward!"

I tried not to get turned on by her saying the word "pussy," but it was hard. Little Ed perked up in interest.

"I think I used too much of the foot salve," she said distractedly.

"Foot salve?"

She rolled her eyes like I was an idiot. "It's not _foot_ salve. It just smells like feet."

"And you put this on your pussy?" I tugged at my collar, suddenly a little warm.

"It helps with the burning."

"Umm…why is your pussy burning?" Why was _I_ burning? I dabbed at my sweaty forehead with my napkin.

"Because of the waxing," Bella said, bouncing up and down in her seat, probably trying to wake up her sleeping kitty.

I choked, reaching for my water and gulping it down thirstily. I really felt…weird.

"You waxed…down there…?" I couldn't help Little Ed's spark of interest at that, despite the fact that it was kind of getting hard to breathe.

"Focus, Edward!" she hissed, full-out freaking out. "I can't feel my kitty. Something's wrong!"

"Yes…" I mumbled, my tongue thick in my mouth. "Something's wrong…"

And I collapsed onto the floor.

"Edward!"

__

_10:15pm – Make your Move!_

__

_Pop the Question!_

__

_SEAL THE DEAL!_

**~Bella~**

I jumped to my feet, my numb hoohah forgotten, and raced to Edward's side…

…only to trip on those godforsaken heels and twist my ankle.

"Shit!" I gasped, dropping to my knees and crawling over to Edward, my tight dress restricting my movements to sort of knee-shuffles. I rubbed at my sore ankle, but my biggest concern was Edward.

"Edward?" I reached for his face which had gotten considerably…larger. "What is it, baby? What's wrong?" I turned to yell, "Help! Somebody help me!" hoping the waiter was close enough to hear me.

I was stunned a moment later when we were surrounded not only by the waiter and the hotel manager…but also by Jake, Jasper, and Emmett…as well as Mikey, Rosalie, and Alice.

"What are all of you doing here?"

Everybody spoke at once.

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?"

"We just wanted to watch."

"Watch what? Us having dinner?" I was confused and frantic all at the same time.

"Never mind," Alice said, waving a hand. "Why is Edward all swollen?"

"I don't know. Somebody call an ambulance!"

Jake whipped out a cell phone and Jasper dropped to his knees next to me. Edward grabbed my hand, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Aaahhhmm…AAAhhhrrr…jick."

"What's he saying?" Emmett asked. "It sounds like 'on my dick?' Is someone on his dick?"

I rolled my eyes. Clearly no one was on Edward's dick. I checked just to be sure there was no damage in that area, but it seemed to be fine. The rest of Edward, however, was pink and blowing up like a balloon. His lips flapped on his face as he shook his head at Emmett.

"No," Jasper corrected. "I think he said 'I'm allergic.'" Edward nodded in agreement. "Does he have an epi pen?"

Edward shook his head.

"He must have left it at home. It doesn't matter, anyway. We shouldn't use it unless we know for sure what's wrong." I glanced at Jake, who'd just hung up his phone.

"Ambulance will be here in a minute. The hospital's just around the corner."

"Maybe we should sit him up," someone suggested.

"No, he should stay lying down."

"Does someone have a pen? We might need to trach him." We all glared at Emmett, who obviously watched too much _Grey's Anatomy._

He shrugged. "It's just a thought."

"I don't get it." I said, brushing a finger over Edward's swollen cheek. "He's only allergic to shellfish and strawberries. We didn't have any of that."

The voices around me stumbled over each other as Edward coughed and wheezed, mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"Everybody shut up!" I screamed, panic and fear racing through me. When they were silent, I leaned down.

"What, baby? What is it?"

"AAhhhbbb…mmbbbbb…"

"I can't understand," I said feebly.

"I think he said, 'Oh, man,'" Emmett offered helpfully.

"No, it was "Ah, damn!"

"Maybe Abba?"

"Like _Dancing Queen_ Abba? Why the fuck would he say that?"

"Don't ask me."

Edward tried again. "Aaaahhhh….mmooooobbbbb…."

"It sounds like… All Man…?" I said, confused. "No… almonds! Almonds! You're allergic to almonds, too?" Edward nodded frantically and I turned to the waiter. "Were there almonds in that dessert?"

The waiter shook his head. "No…it was a flourless chocolate cake layered with an espresso mousse and a light white chocolate ganache, dusted with—"

I cut him off. "But what's IN it?"

He hesitated. "Ummm… eggs, chocolate, sugar of course…some cream in the ganache…"

"None of that should cause a problem."

"…and brandy in the caramel sauce. Actually, I think the chef said he tried something different tonight. Amaretto instead of brandy…and a little cocoa powder…"

"Wait a second," Jake interrupted. "Did you say amaretto?" At the waiter's nod, Jake's jaw tightened. "Amaretto is an almond liqueur."

"Great," I muttered, taking Edward's hand. "It's okay, baby. The ambulance is on its way. You'll feel better soon. Just try to stay calm."

Edward nodded, breathing shallowly in and out.

A commotion at the door drew my attention, as a couple of paramedics raced onto the rooftop, rolling a gurney along beside them. Everybody else stepped back as I clung to Edward's hand and quickly told them what was going on. They quickly shot him with an epi-pen and almost immediately, Edward's breathing deepened.

"He'll be okay," the paramedic told me, "but we should transport him and run some tests just to be certain."

I nodded, pulling off my shoes and limping along beside the gurney as we headed for the elevator.

**~E.C.~**

Perfect.

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

I try to create a romantic evening and end up on the floor looking like Fat Monica from _Friends_ …except with a lot less hair. I held up my hand, glaring at the stubby fingers.

I was actually feeling pretty okay by the time we got to the hospital, but the doctor said it could take some time for all of the swelling to go down completely. Luckily, my tongue and lips were back to almost normal, so I could talk all right, but my face and arms were still pretty inflated.

"You okay?" Bella walked into my room and propped herself on the edge of the hospital bed, running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah," I replied. "You?"

She nodded. "The doctor said my ankle's just sprained. No cast, but I'll need to keep it wrapped and use the crutches."

"And…" I cleared my throat, glancing down at her lap. "What about the numb kitty?" I had to admit, I was a little more worried about Bella's pussy than my stupid face.

I really liked that pussy the way it was.

Bella flushed, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. I laughed, tugging them away, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"They said it was too much of the salve," she explained. "It had some kind of numbing stuff in it, and combined with my perfume I just had a weird reaction. They gave me some medicine for it. I'm feeling much better now."

I smiled in relief. "That's good. Where is everybody?"

"They left," she said. "Once they all knew you were going to be okay, they took off."

"So," she said, grinning wickedly and stretching out next to me on the bed. "It's still Valentine's Day for about…" She checked her watch. "…fifteen minutes. Do you feel up to a little…" She kissed my neck, licking it slightly, "…celebrating?"

I ran my hand up her back slowly. "You sure you're up for it?"

Unfortunately, the nurse walked in at that moment, effectively killing the mood. Bella smiled apologetically and got up from the bed, moving out of the way so she could check my vitals and my I.V. Bella limped over to the chair and started to fold up my wrinkled clothes, draping my suit jacket over the back of the chair.

"Any pain?" the nurse asked as she felt for my pulse.

"Nah. I'm good."

"Itching?"

"No."

Bella folded up my shirt and tie, setting them on a low table, and reached for my pants.

"Any difficulty breathing?"

"No."

Bella shook out the pants and a little "tink" sound drew her attention, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Shit.

"Fatigue?"

"Huh?" I watched Bella as she searched the floor for whatever had fallen out of my pocket.

"Do you feel fatigued?"

"Um…no…"

Bella froze, and I knew she'd spotted it. She bent over and picked up the ring, staring at it in shock.

"Mr. Mazen?" the nurse waved a hand in front of me. "Can you hear me? Are you feeling disoriented?"

"No," I said quickly, watching Bella as she put the pieces together, still focused on the ring. "Look. I'm fine," I told the nurse. "Can you just…give me a minute?"

The nurse gave a little irritated sound, but she left the room. I ran my hands over my face in frustration.

"Shit," I muttered. "I didn't want to ask you like this."

"Edward?" Bella held out the ring. "Is this what I think it is?"

I sighed. Of course.

Of course I'd end up proposing in a hospital bed looking like the Pillsbury Doughboy, in a hospital gown with my ass hanging out while my girlfriend limped around on a swollen ankle with a kitty recovering from a near-death experience.

It only made sense.

"Come here, baby," I said quietly. She made her way over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. I took the ring from her.

"I wanted it to be perfect," I told her, looking at the ring as it reflected the hospital fluorescents. "I had a really great plan…"

"It was amazing," Bella interrupted encouragingly. "I mean the dinner was so good, and the place was beautiful…and the champagne…"

I chuckled. "Yeah, except for the stupid haircut, and the numb pussy, and the broken ankle…"

"It's only sprained."

"Sprained," I corrected. "And the ambulance, and the fact I look like the fucking Michelin Man."

"The Michelin Man is sexy."

I arched an eyebrow.

"What?" she said with a smile. "All that padding…and you know that man knows how to change a tire. It's hot."

I laughed, unable to resist her.

"I love you," I said finally. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Even when fucking crazy shit happens to us, and you know it will."

She giggled as her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were going to ask me to move in with you."

I smiled. "I'm an old-fashioned guy. Let me make an honest woman of you."

I pressed on, swallowing thickly. "I don't think we'll ever have a normal life," I said.

"Who needs normal?"

"It's going to be loud and crazy…and there will probably be photographers chasing us around and fans sitting outside our house."

"We'll get a dog."

I smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I don't know how I ever got so lucky," I whispered. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve having you come into my life.

"But baby, I never want you to leave it." I looked into her eyes, the ring poised at the tip of her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Her face lit up in a beaming smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

I slipped the ring on her finger and sat up, kissing her through her tears. Clasping her face in my palms, I pulled back a bit. "That's a yes, right?"

She nodded, laughing. "Oh, yeah. Definite yes."

"Just checking." And I leaned in to kiss her again.

**~Bella~**

I lay tangled with Edward in his hospital bed, spending equal times staring at my ring, staring at his slowly deflating face, and dozing off.

"I don't want to wait," he said quietly, long after I thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Hmmm?"

"To get married," he clarified. "I mean, we can do whatever you want as far as the wedding goes, but I don't want to wait. I want to do it soon."

I propped my chin on his chest, looking into his eyes. "We can do that. I don't want anything fancy anyway. Just our friends and family. Something simple."

He pursed his lips, and I couldn't resist planting a kiss on them. He chuckled.

"You sure?" he asked. "You don't want a big fancy thing with all the flowers and fucking doves flying out of the cake or some shit?"

I giggled. "That's disgusting. Would you eat a cake with doves in it?"

He shrugged. "You know what I mean."

I reached up to run a finger along his lips. "I don't need any of that," I said honestly. "I just need you." He sucked my finger into his mouth, and I gasped, feeling the jolt all the way to my healing kitty.

Maybe it was up for a little action.

He released my finger with a light pop, and I slid my hand down over Edward's hip, then up under his hospital gown, only to find him hard and ready for me.

"Well, hello there," I said in a husky voice. Edward just smirked and thrust into my hand. I shifted over him, sliding my dress up over my hips and my panties down quickly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his eyes dark with want, but a note of concern in his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm good." I rubbed against him softly…slowly…relieved when there was no pain…

…only pleasure.

I shot a look over my shoulder at the door, knowing we didn't have a lot of time. "This is going to have to be a quickie," I warned.

Edward just groaned, his fingers digging into my hips.

I pushed up on my knees, reaching down to guide him into me, sliding him over and around my now fully-healed and rather-enthusiastic kitty a few times, eliciting some delicious whimpers from Edward.

"Baby…oh fuck, you're killing me."

"Mmmm…" I replied, finally settling down over him, taking him deep…feeling him filling me – not just my body, but also my heart…my soul…my whole being.

"God, I love you," I murmured, beginning a slow pace up and down…that quickly grew frenzied and hot…flesh slapping, groans echoing off the walls…Edward's heart monitor speeding up so fast I was worried someone would call a Code Blue.

I couldn't stop, though. Not until we both arched up, reaching for the peak…climbing up and up on that wave of hot pleasure.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, hips tight as his release shot up into me…and mine clasped tightly around him. For a long moment we froze in that one point of ultimate pleasure – that one second of perfection. Then, with a heavy, sated sigh, I collapsed onto him, and he wrapped his long arms around me, nuzzling my hair and sighing contentedly.

"Alice will be so disappointed about the wedding," he said after a while. "You know she lives for shit like this."

I shrugged. "She'll get over it. Besides, with our track record, I think the simpler the better."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe something on the beach?"

"Are you kidding?" I mumbled into his chest. "We'd probably get a hurricane."

"Hmm…yeah." He toyed with my hair. "Hawaii?"

"Volcanoes."

"Empire State Building?"

"Struck by lightning."

"A castle in Scotland?"

"Drafty. We'd both get pneumonia."

"Cabo?"

"Drug cartels. We'd be captured and turned into mules."

Edward laughed, and I smiled at the sound deep in his chest.

"I'll tell you what," he said, and I lifted my face to look at him. I almost gasped at his expression. He just looked so…

Happy.

"I think," he continued, "we should go house shopping."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We'll find a house we both love, maybe with a nice view. And we'll get married there."

I bit my lip, a warm feeling of satisfaction sweeping through my bones. "That sounds really nice." I kissed him softly.

"And you know the best part?" he asked, a grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

"We can sneak off into a corner and do it whenever we want."

I snorted. "You're such a perv." But I had to admit, the idea had merit.

He kissed me again, and I settled back down against his chest, listening to his breathing slow until he finally fell asleep.

I thought back over the evening – all the crazy, scary, ridiculous and amazing things that had happened.

And still, I could only find one word to describe it.

Perfect.


	19. Futuretake: And Baby Makes Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This outtake takes place about six months or so after the epilogue.

 

****Futuretake: And Baby Makes Five** **

******~Bella~**

Being pregnant sucks.

I mean, all that talk about the glowing and the anticipation and being able to eat whatever you want?

Yeah, pretty much a load of crap.

I look in the mirror, and all I see is a visible _widening_ , not a glow in sight.

The anticipation has been replaced by an _Oh God, will this ever end_? kind of desperation.

And as for eating whatever I want? Well, at six months, the doctor informed me that my blood pressure was too high, so even though I crave salt and vinegar potato chips with a passion verging on insanity…

I can't have them. Not one, delicious salty-tangy crumb of crispy yumminess. I might have teared up when he told me.

Which led to his other bit of unwelcome news. For the remaining three months of my pregnancy, I was on bed rest.

Now, at first, I was kind of excited about that. I mean, the thought of lounging around all day, reading and watching bad television…it sounded like a relaxing vacation. And after months of work and touring and interviews, the idea had its appeal.

For about a week.

Then the boredom set in. Followed by my rather unfortunate decision to Google myself.

All I can say is the Internet is a frightening place, my friend. I closed my laptop with a slam, refusing to open it again.

And after hours of reality television, I gained a rather pathetic addiction to the Jersey Shore.

Edward threatened to have the cable shut off if I ever again called him a Guido, or referred to his penis – God forbid – as a juicy braciole.

Whatever.

Yeah, so bed rest sucks too.

And heartburn.

And bloating.

And feeling like a gigantic _freaking_ house.

And being a huge bitch because you're bloated and uncomfortable and hungry all the time (but you can't eat salt and vinegar chips) and scared to death because you're going to have three babies – count them _three_ – and you're worried you're going to be a horrible mother and leave them scarred for life or starring on their own reality show getting drunk and having sex with strangers.

Edward says he's pretty sure that won't happen, since by the time they're old enough we'll probably have holodecks like on Star Trek and nobody will watch reality shows anymore anyway.

I might have thrown a shoe at him.

After much discussion, we decided to relocate to our house in L.A. for the duration of the pregnancy. Alice and Jasper lived there, and Emmett and Rose visited regularly, when they weren't traveling on business. I'd hoped that the sunshine and the beach might be energizing, but in reality, it left me sweaty and irritable…and if I saw one more skinny blonde in a skimpy bikini, I worried for my sanity. Unfortunately, heading back to New York was pretty much out of the question because. Once I was sent to my bed it was all a moot point anyway.

I had to admit that Edward was a saint through it all – the mood swings and crankiness and the _God, I'm so fat and ugly._ He was exceedingly patient and loving, bringing me peppermint tea and flowers, rubbing my aching back or swollen feet, or lying with his face near my stomach singing softly to me and the babies.

_After all this time, it's still you who makes me feel alive._

_It's you and me baby…_

_And baby…_

_And baby…_

_And baby makes five._

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" he asked again as he tied his shoes and slipped on his jacket. "I could stay," he offered.

I waved him off. "No, it's fine. Alice will be here soon, and I'm glad to have _something_ to do."

It was the night of the Grammy Awards, and 5Point was performing, as well as being honored with a Lifetime Achievement Award. Personally, that made me feel about a million years old, but it was a huge honor, and the guys were really looking forward to it. I'd begged my doctor to let me go along – even to just sit in the audience – but he just shook his head, and said rather obnoxiously, "You're almost eight months pregnant with triplets, Bella. You'd be lucky to make it to your seat before you dropped these babies out like a gumball machine."

Did I mention my doctor was obnoxious? Yeah. I thought so.

So instead, I'd be appearing via satellite from the comfort of my own bed. Alice was coming over for moral support – and to make sure the hair and makeup people didn't make me look even more bloated and fat than I already felt.

She said I was being ridiculous. I didn't want to take the risk. The camera adds ten pounds, after all, and I needed all the help I could get.

"It won't be the same without you," Edward said with a soft smile, crawling over the bed to kiss me twice. "I wish you could be there."

"Me too," I replied, sighing. "But look at it this way. I have another great item to add to my List of Guilt."

I really did have a list. I figured it would come in handy whenever the kids complained about taking out the garbage or cleaning their rooms.

" _Yes, it's true that little Johnny doesn't have to do the dishes, but his mother didn't miss getting a Lifetime Achievement Award because she was on bed rest for three long months…"_

" _Maybe it is unfair for you to have to clean up after the dog. Maybe it's also unfair for me to be unable to wear a bikini for the rest of my life thanks to all of these stretch marks."_

In reality, I knew I'd never use The List. But it did make me feel a little better to add to it now and then.

Edward just smiled indulgently – he did that a lot lately – and kissed me again before scrambling off the bed to answer the ringing doorbell. A loud squeal and an equally loud, "Alice, what the fuck?" echoed from the living room, and after a moment they both came back into the bedroom, followed quickly by Alice and Jasper's pet potbellied pig.

"He can't stay here, Alice," Edward grumbled.

"Bella doesn't mind, do you Bella?" Alice asked hopefully, climbing up to sit next to me on the bed. "He's sick, and the vet says I need to give him his pills every two hours. I couldn't leave him alone at home."

"Bacon's sick?" Edward asked alarmed. "He can't be around Bella!"

"First," Alice replied sharply, "his name is _Porky._ And second, it's a virus and the vet said it's not dangerous for humans." Porky sneezed as if to emphasize the point, and Alice quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose.

Edward blinked. "Okay, then. I guess I'll just go." He eyed Alice warily as he circled the bed to kiss me again. "I'll see you later, baby."

"You'll be great," I told him. "Just don't let Emmett hog the stage."

Edward laughed and left the room, cutting a wide swath around the still-sneezing pig.

**~E.C.~**

I was a half-hour late to the Staples Center, thanks to a shitload of traffic downtown. Apparently a water main broke near Universal Studios – which was kind of ironic, if you thought about it – and it caused some kind of weird ripple effect that screwed up traffic for miles.

When I finally arrived, I had just enough time to take off my coat and slip on a headset mic before we started the final run-through of the medley we'd be singing in just a few hours. It was weird performing without Bella, and we kept having to stop and readjust for the empty spot on stage. After the rehearsal, the producer met with us briefly to explain when we'd be performing, and how the presentation of the Lifetime Achievement Award would go.

"Adam will set up the background piece first," he said, referring to Adam Levine. Maroon 5 was the previous year's winner, and it was tradition that they'd present the award to the next honoree. "We'll run the taped piece – and there will be cutaways of you guys in the audience, so just be aware the cameras are watching – then he'll introduce you and you'll go up on stage."

He pointed to a large screen to the left of the center mic. "The satellite feed will play up there – as well as the two monitors on the sides of the stage. You guys can say your thank yous first, and then, E.C., you can throw it to Bella – banter back and forth, blah blah blah. Just be sure and watch for the time cues."

I nodded, taking it all in, and we were swept backstage to change before heading out to walk the red carpet. We stuck together, answering questions and talking about how excited and honored we were about the award. I smiled and said, "of course" every time someone asked if I was excited or nervous or thrilled about becoming a father. Then we made our way inside and – thankfully – had time for a few drinks before we made our way back to the dressing room to get ready for the performance.

My phone buzzed with a text from Bella.

**You don't really like those green Nikes with the purple swoosh, do you?**

I frowned, typing out a quick reply.

_My mom gave me those. She had them custom made. Why?_

**Um. Nothing. I'm sure pig snot will wash out.**

_Shit, Bella. Did Bacon sneeze on my shoes?_

**Give him a break. He's sick. And a pig. He's got a tough life.**

I snorted.

_That fucking pig has his own room and a leather jacket, for God's sake. Which is almost like some weird form of cannibalism._

**It is not. Leather's from cows.**

_It's still weird._

**Gotta go. Cameraman's here. See you on T.V.**

_Love you. Keep that fucking pig away from my shit._

**I'll try, but he keeps going into your closet. I think he really likes you. It's sweet.**

I was going to reply, but to be honest, I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

The medley went off without a hitch, the crowd screaming and singing along, and afterward we rushed backstage to change, finding our way to our front-row seats during the commercial break.

"Can you believe this?" Jasper asked with a grin. "Lifetime Achievement. I can't decide if I should be flattered or insulted."

"I know," I muttered back. "I guess we're done now, right?"

Jake leaned over. "Might as well bring out the wheelchairs."

"Speak for yourselves," Emmett interjected. "I'm just hitting my prime."

"Oh, really?" I said with a smirk.

"Sure," he replied. "Women love older men."

"Oh, yeah, you're quite the ladies' man, dude." I snorted. "Rose has to beat them off with a stick."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" I laughed. "Of what?"

He flexed his bicep with a challenging grin. "Need I say more?"

"Fuck off," I muttered under my breath as Jasper and Jake burst out laughing. The lights dimmed and Adam Levine made his way to the mic, accompanied by the rest of Maroon 5. I was a little surprised that he was wearing a shirt. The guy still spent more time naked than anyone I knew.

"We're here tonight to honor a group that's become known as the ultimate boy band. They rocked our world with songs like _I Need to Have Ya', Two-Faced Tanya,_ and _Caramel Candy."_

The crowd screamed louder with each song mentioned.

"Tonight, we thank them for more than a decade of amazing music. Let's take a look back at the magic of 5Point."

The lights dimmed and the taped piece flickered up on the screen, clips from concerts and music videos – bits from old interviews and behind the scenes shots that made me smile. Bella appeared on the screen, first as Billy, then as herself, and they even included the clip from the Today show where she announced we were having triplets.

And I fucking fainted. Yeah. I was never going to live that down.

The lights came back up, and Adam shouted into the mic over the screams and applause, "Ladies and gentlemen, accepting the Lifetime Achievement Award, give it up for 5Point!"

We bounded up the steps, waving to the crowd, and I had to admit I was a little overwhelmed by the moment. To be honored like this, the fans still loving us after so many years? Yeah. It was pretty awesome.

We each took a turn at the mic, thanking Marty and Mikey, our friends and family and loved ones. Then it was my turn, and I smiled, waiting for a break in the screams and the _I love you, E.C.s!_ before I began to speak.

"Thanks, you guys. Really, thank you so much," I began. "This means so much to all of us, you have no idea." The screams started up again and I laughed a little, nodding in acknowledgement. "We've talked a lot about the people who helped us along the way, but above all, we want to thank you, the fans. Without you, we'd be nothing."

"That's right!" Emmett shouted to rousing applause.

"And now, we have a special guest," I said, turning to look the screen as Bella appeared. "I think you guys know this lady."

The crowd went wild, screaming and stomping their feet, and Bella flushed, waving a hand. When the crowd quieted, she said, "Thank you so much. I wish I could be there with you all, but I'm just so honored and excited to accept this award with the guys."

I leaned into the mic. "Baby," I began, igniting a chorus of _Ooooohhhs._ I turned back to the crowd. "Oh, come on, she's my wife!" A ripple of laughter came back at me, and I turned back to the screen.

"I know people here are wondering how you're doing."

"I'm great," Bella replied, smiling widely. I was the only one who knew it was a little forced. "I'm on bed rest, but it's really not unusual with a multiple pregnancy. I'm feeling great, though, and want to thank all the fans for the cards and letters. It's been really awesome." She flinched a bit, but quickly covered it with a smile.

"And should we tell them about the babies?" I asked, flashing the audience a teasing grin. Shouts of _Yes!_ and _Tell us!_ filled the stadium.

"I don't know," Bella said slowly, joining in the game, just like we planned. "You think they really want to know?" She winced again, shifting position against the pillows. Her back was probably bothering her again.

"Come on, Edward, tell them," Jasper wheedled, joining the chorus.

"Okay, okay…" I held up a hand. "Well, we're having a boy…"

Bella smiled. "…and a girl…"

"And another…" I paused dramatically. "You tell them, baby."

Bella laughed. "Okay, the third baby is a…" Suddenly, she lurched forward, clutching at her stomach. "Shit!"

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Um…" she turned away from the camera, speaking in hushed whispers behind her hand. I heard Alice shriek, "What?" from off-camera.

"Bella? What's wrong?" The crowd fell silent, and I absently noticed the floor director waving his hand and speaking quickly into his headset. I hoped they'd go to commercial, but was worried they might cut the satellite feed before I could get some answers. "Bella?" I repeated, near-frantic and trying to appear calm.

I think I failed.

"Edward?" she said through gritted teeth, clutching at her belly. "I think you better get to the hospital."

"What?"

"It's time!" She tensed again, grunting in pain.

"But it's too soon!"

"The babies don't seem to care!" She groaned as Alice entered the screen, wrapping an arm around her back and telling Bella quietly to just breathe.

"Are you sure?" I asked, panicked, my heart pounding in my chest.

Bella glared at the camera, hissing through her teeth. "Yes, I'm sure! My water just broke all over the _freaking_ bed!"

The crowd broke out into a unified gasp, and I ran a trembling hand through my hair. "Okay," I muttered. "Okay."

"Edward?"

"Okay," I said, pacing. "It's okay."

"Edward?" Bella leaned forward, and it looked like she grabbed the camera, shouting into it. "Get a hold of yourself and get to the hospital! Now!" She let go of the camera. "Now turn that thing off!" she yelled, and the feed went dead.

"Okay," I said again, turning frantic eyes toward the guys…who were looking back at me with the same panicked look.

"I…uh…" I said into the mic. "I've gotta go."

Then I ran down the stage steps, down the aisle, and out of the theater, as fast as my legs would carry me, the crowd cheering me on all the way.

**~Bella~**

"I can't believe this is happening," Alice muttered, stepping around the camera crew to throw some clothes in a bag. The crew scrambled around busily but didn't seem to really be doing anything. "Can you guys give us some room, please!" Alice screeched, before taking a deep breath.

"You," she said to the sound guy, shoving my bag into his chest. "Take this down to my car. It's the red one in the driveway. Keys are in the purse on the dining room table. She turned to the camera man, stepping over Porky, who'd decided to sprawl out in the middle of my bedroom floor. "You. Get this stuff out of here, please. I need room to maneuver the pregnant lady."

"Hey!" I shouted reproachfully, more than a little insulted. I wasn't _that_ big.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Okay, maybe I was.

"No offense, sweetie," Alice said with an indulgent smile before turning to another crew member. I wasn't sure what she did, but she carried a clipboard and wore a headset. "You." Alice was once again all business. "The doctor's number is on the refrigerator. Go give him a call, then call Cedars and let them know we're on our way."

"Maybe I'm wrong," I told her once we were alone. "Maybe I'm not in labor." Another contraction hit and I doubled over, my vision going spotty for a second.

"Yeah," Alice said, coming over to help me up. "I'm pretty sure you're not wrong."

"But…but…" I stammered as she helped me into some dry clothes. "It could be false labor."

"False labor doesn't explain your water breaking."

"Ummm…" I thought hard, grasping at straws. "Maybe I just wet the bed?"

"Eeeewwww!" She wrinkled her nose. "Bella, I hate to break it to you, but you're having these babies."

"But I'm not ready!" I shouted, pulling against her as she tried to drag me out the door. "I haven't put the child locks on the toilets yet!"

Alice looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "They have child locks for toilets?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes…yes, so the babies don't fall in and drown, you know?"

"How is a newborn baby going to get up on the toilet? They can't even crawl."

"You don't know that," I said stubbornly. "Maybe my babies will be – I don't know – gifted or something."

"That's kind of creepy," she admitted after a while. "Now you've got me picturing all of your little squirmy babies crawling up onto the toilets."

I sniffed, offended. "Alice, my babies are _not_ creepy."

"I've heard of babies being born with full heads of hair… and _teeth_ ," she said. "Could you imagine?"

I winced. "That's not helping."

"And I saw this movie where a baby came out and actually started _talking_ ," she added. "Granted, it was possessed by the devil, but still…"

"Ummm…" I was torn. Alice was really starting to freak me out, but on the other hand, this was totally working. Alice was distracted and had almost forgotten about getting me out of the house. I wouldn't have to give birth today after all.

Mental fist pump.

Then I was hit with another contraction – the strongest one yet – and nearly fell to my knees from the pain.

"Okay, then," Alice said, helping me up and pulling my arm over her shoulder to support my rather significant weight. "Let's go before your gifted babies crawl right out of your uterus and start reciting Shakespeare or something."

**~E.C.~**

When I got out of the arena, I stopped short, unsure what to do next.

"We need a limo," Jasper said, breathing heavily beside me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "Dude, you didn't think we'd let you leave us behind, did you? I want to meet my godson."

" _Your_ godson?" Jake shoved him. "I think you mean _my_ godson."

"Now wait a second," Jasper interjected. "I think I would be a better godfather. I mean, I do have some experience."

"You have a _pig_ ," Jake pointed out.

"Guys…" I interrupted. They ignored me. Typical.

"What the hell do you have against Bacon?" Jasper glared.

"I love bacon," Emmett said dreamily. "You think we have time to stop at Denny's? I'm starving."

"We're not stopping at Denny's," I said, approaching the closest limo. The driver stood leaning against the door, flipping through a magazine.

"Excuse me," I said. He looked up, blinking for a second before a huge smile spread across his face.

"Heeeyyy…" he said, the word thick with a New York accent. "It's 5Point! How's it goin'?"

"Good, man…good. Look." I leaned in. "My wife is going into labor and I need to get to the hospital. Can you help us out?"

"Bella?" he said, his eyes wide. "Bella's having the babies? Isn't it too early?"

I blinked. "Uh…yeah. A little."

"Not to worry," he said sagely. "It's not unexpected with multiple births. Everything will be okay."

I wondered how I ended up getting medical advice from a limo driver. "Okay…so, uh….do you think you could…" I waved toward the limo.

"Say no more, my man," he said, tucking the magazine under his arm and opening the car door. "I'll get you there."

I waved to the guys, who hurried over, still discussing who should be the godfather.

"I'm just saying," Jasper said as we got into the back of the limo. "That I'm clearly the more responsible one."

"I have the most kids," Emmett said with a shrug. "And believe me, they're _nothing_ like pigs. Well, except for the diapers. And the constant eating. And the squealing. Okay, they're a little like pigs," he admitted.

"What's a godfather do, anyway?" Jake asked.

The driver – Mick – piped up. "If anything happens to the parents, it's the godfather's responsibility to raise the child in the ways of the Church."

The silence was deafening.

"Maybe Jasper would be better," Emmett offered after a long moment, taking out his phone to check his e-mails.

"Me?" Jasper said, shocked. "I've got a _pig!"_

I shook my head. "You guys suck."

**~Bella~**

Oh. My. _Freaking_. God.

All those women who say they want natural childbirth? They're freaking crazy.

I want the drugs.

I need the drugs.

"I need the drugs, Alice," I said for the hundredth time. "I _really_ need the drugs."

"I know, Bella," she replied calmly, helping me into the car. "But all I've got is some Ibuprofen, so I think it's better if we wait until you get to the hospital." She opened the back door and Porky clambered in.

"You're bringing the pig to the hospital?" I asked, breathing deeply through another contraction.

"Well, I can't leave him here all by himself," Alice said as she buckled her seatbelt. "He'd be scared all alone. And who knows what he'd do to all of Edward's shoes?"

I stared at her blankly for a moment. "You're a very strange person, Alice," I said.

She smiled sunnily, but said nothing.

My phone buzzed with a text from Edward.

_On my way. Are you okay?_

I breathed through another contraction.

**Yeah. I'm fine. Just leaving the house now. Did you find a ride to the hospital?**

_Hijacked a limo. Expect a high-speed police chase to break out at any minute._

_By the way, Emmett says to ask for the drugs first thing. If you wait too long, they won't give them to you._

My heart stopped at the thought. That would just be…

I couldn't even think of a word. It was unimaginable. I shook my head, determined not to let such a horrific thing happen.

"We need to hurry, Alice," I prompted, sending telepathic orders to my children to avoid crowning at all costs, or so help me, I'd put naked baby pictures on the cover of People magazine.

"I'm on it," Alice said, biting her lip and revving the engine. I turned back to my phone.

**Wait a second. All Emmett's kids are adopted. How does he know this?**

_He watched that documentary on Lady Gaga's pregnancy._

**Perfect.**

_She ended up having to deliver naturally. Damn, that woman can curse._

**So not helping.**

_Sorry._

**You won't let them keep the drugs from me, will you?**

_Of course not._

**Because I've carried three humans in my body for eight months now. I think I deserve the drugs.**

_Of course you do._

Even though it was a text, I could sense he was humoring me.

**You better not be humoring me.**

_Wouldn't think of it._

We pulled out of our long driveway, and Alice stepped on the gas, the car swerving slightly before speeding down the highway. I gripped the door handle, grimacing slightly.

"Maybe we should have called an ambulance," I said.

Alice just shook her head, eyes narrowed on the windy road ahead as she shifted gears. "We'll already be there before an ambulance could even get to the house."

I gulped as she took a corner, wheels squealing. "But at least we'd be in one piece."

Alice laughed. "Relax, Bella. I'm an excellent driver."

Porky sneezed, then farted.

I cracked the window and closed my eyes, contemplating the irony that I was a rock star, with absolutely no access to decent drugs.

**~E.C.~**

"The ten's a mess," Mick said, fiddling with his radio dial. "They've got construction all over the place and it's down to one lane. We'll have to go through the city."

"What about the 101?" Jasper asked.

"Well, they shut it down on account of the protest."

"Protest?" I flipped through my phone, looking for a traffic report.

"At Universal," Mick explained. "Well, it was supposed to be at Universal, and then the water main broke, so they're moving it to Grauman's."

"Why in the world would someone protest Grauman's?"

"They're not protesting Grauman's. They're protesting Universal. They just had to move it to Grauman's on account of the water main break."

"Okay, then, why would anyone want to protest Universal?" I was getting a headache.

"It's the gingers," he replied.

"Gingers?" I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the other guys were now watching our conversation like a tennis match. As one, their heads turned toward Mick.

"Yeah," he continued. "They're upset because of that new movie coming out – _Better Dead than Red_?"

"Isn't that about Communism?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is the gingers are all up in arms about it. Say it paints them in a bad light. Anyway, they turned it into a protest march, straight down the Hollywood Freeway. Cops had to shut it down so nobody got hurt."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Guess they thought it'd make a statement – you know, more than twenty-thousand people marching on the theater."

"That's a lot of gingers."

"Well, to be fair, it's not _all_ gingers. They've got friends and family, too. You know, ginger support."

"Of course."

"And I don't know if that counts the unnaturals."

"Unnaturals?"

"You know, Miss Clairol redheads?"

"Uh. Huh," I said finally, wondering how in the world my life had come to this. "I guess, just get me there as fast as you can, okay? Please?"

"No problem, Mr. Mazen."

**~Bella~**

_Avoid 101. Shut down b/c of water main break/protest._

I blinked, trying to understand.

**Someone's protesting a water main break?**

_Long story. Goddamned gingers. Just take Mulholland instead._

**Gingers? What's wrong with gingers? You do realize you're one of them, right?**

_B, I'm not a redhead. My hair is obviously bronze._

**Bronze? Who ever heard of bronze hair?**

_It's a color._

**I'm aware it's a color. It's just not a hair color. Your hair is red…and brown…ish…**

_Like I said. Bronze._

**MPawero2834;…anfwaasw234HER**

_?_

**Sorry. Contraction.**

_Just breathe, baby. I'm on my way._

Alice pulled a rather frightening U-turn, and we sped down Mulholland toward Beverly Hills, the scenery flashing by in a blinding blur. Porky snuffled in the back seat and I looked back, only to catch a flash of red and blue out the rear window.

"Crap!" I muttered. "It's the cops, Alice."

She turned fierce eyes on me, almost manic. "Should I try to outrun them?" she asked.

"What?"

"Cause I think I can take them," she said, her fingers twitching on the gear shift.

I reached over to grab her hand, talking her down. "Alice, this isn't _Thelma and Louise_. I think we should probably pull over. The police will understand."

Alice stared at me blankly for a moment, her face falling. "You sure?"

"Ummm…yeah."

She pulled to the side of the road, rolling down the window as a police officer approached.

"My friend's having a baby!" she blurted out. "Babies, actually. Three of them. She blames her husband's super sperm, but triplets run in her family, so I guess technically, it's her fault."

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Sorry," she whispered back. "Police make me nervous."

"License and registration," the cop said. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"Ummm…" Alice said.

I groaned, breathing through another contraction. The cop bent over, peering through the window.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "Is that Bella Swan?"

"That's what I'm _saying!_ " Alice said with a glare. "She's having the _babies!"_

"Now?" he asked. "All of them?"

I snapped. "Yes, _all_ of them. And I'm going to have them in this car _without any freaking drugs_ if we don't get to the hospital!"

The cop blinked at me for a moment, then reached into his pocket. "Do you think I could get an autograph for my sister? She's your biggest fan."

Porky farted. We all winced.

"What the hell," I muttered as the contraction waned. I scribbled my name on the scrap of paper he held out, and he smiled, tucking it back into his pocket.

"Okay, then," he said, all business. "Where are you headed?"

"Cedars-Sinai," Alice replied. "Can you help us out?"

The cop smiled. "Just try to keep up."

Alice was absurdly gleeful as she tailed the police car, lights and sirens blazing. I think I might have actually heard her giggle as we dodged between cars once we'd finally made our way onto the busier city streets. Before I knew it, we pulled up in front of the emergency entrance at Cedars and were greeted by two nurses rolling a wheelchair.

"Ms. Swan, right this way," one of them said, helping me out of the car. They looked back at Alice, then at Porky.

"You can't bring that into the hospital."

Alice glared. "Porky is a _him_ , not a _that._ And he's a service animal." She snapped a leash onto his collar. Porky lifted a leg to scratch at his stomach.

The nurse's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of service?"

Alice shot me a pleading look. I groaned loudly. "Please," I said pitifully. "Can we go inside now?" The nurses fluttered around me nervously, and Alice slipped Porky into the hospital without another word.

Say what you want. Celebrity has its privileges.

We made our way to the private room that was waiting for me, and Alice helped me change into a gown before getting into the bed. Porky curled up in the corner, and the nurse checked my vitals and started the I.V.

"Okay," I said flatly. "Time for the drugs."

"I'm sorry," the nurse said. "We'll need to wait for the doctor."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, where is she?" I asked. "I know how this works. If we wait too long, it'll be too late."

"Oh great," the nurse muttered. "Another one who watched the Gaga documentary."

"What's that?" I asked acidly.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "The doctor should be along in just a moment." She left the room, and I texted Edward.

**At the hospital. Still waiting on my drugs.**

_Wow. How'd you get there so fast?_

**Police escort. And Alice drives like Mad Max.**

Another contraction hit, and I breathed through it, clinging to Alice's hand.

**Contractions are getting closer together. Are you almost here?**

_Trying. I'll be there soon. Don't give birth without me._

**These damned kids have minds of their own. We're going to have to lay down the law.**

_If they come out before I get there, they are sooooo fucking grounded._

**Just keep them away from the toilets.**

_?_

**Never mind. Just hurry.**

The door opened, and the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life walked in. Dark hair dusted with gray at the temples, wearing blue scrubs and a white coat, he floated in like an angel, his stethoscope draped around his neck.

Fuck. It was George Clooney.

He slipped on a pair of latex gloves and sat down on the stool at the foot of the bed.

"Wait a second," I protested. "Who are you? Where's Doctor McPherson?"

"She's on vacation," George said. "I'll be delivering your baby."

"Like hell you will!" I shouted, crossing my legs under the sheets. Alice leaned over the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He can't deliver my babies!" I whispered back.

"I assure you, Ms. Swan, I am quite experienced with multiple births. Everything will be all right."

"See?" Alice said patting my shoulder. "He's experienced."

"He looks like George Clooney," I hissed. George pretended not to hear.

"So?" she said with a shrug.

"I can't have George Clooney… _down there_!" I said, a little too loudly. "It's embarrassing!"

Of course, my body chose that moment to have another contraction, and George dove between my legs, announcing, "You're at six centimeters. How about we see about getting you that epidural?"

I might have fallen in love with George Clooney.

**~E.C.~**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered. The limo rolled to the curb and Mick got out, circling it slowly.

"Sorry, Mr. Mazen. We've got a flat."

Mick claimed to know a shortcut to the hospital, but somehow we'd ended up near Grauman's Chinese Theater. The streets were full of protesters shouting, "Hell no! Redheads won't go!" and carrying signs proclaiming _Rust or Bust!_ And _Hollywood Hates Gingers!_ We'd barely been moving when a loud thump forced us to stop altogether.

A flat tire. Perfect.

We piled out of the car, all staring at the offending tire for a moment before I heard a loud squeal.

"Oh my God! It's 5Point!"

Within minutes we were surrounded, the usual requests for autographs and pictures shouted from every side.

Suddenly, a siren sounded, drawing everyone's attention to a tall, skinny redhead standing on a makeshift platform at the entrance to the theater. He spoke through a bullhorn, his voice echoing down the street.

"I can't believe it," he said. "It's such an honor to have E.C. Mazen and 5Point joining our cause…telling Hollywood we won't stand for the villainization of redheads any longer!"

The crowd shouted, and we found ourselves being herded toward the stage.

"E.C. would you like to say a few words?"

"Ummm…" I stammered, still a little disoriented.

"As a ginger yourself, it has to be demoralizing to see how we've been treated."

I gaped at Jasper, who just shrugged in response. "Just go with the flow, dude," he said. "Mick's trying to get us a cab."

"Well," I said finally. "Technically, I'm not really a ginger."

The guy stared at me blankly, his eyes drifting up to my hair.

I ran a hand through it. "I mean, it's more bronze, than red…really. Not that there's anything wrong with red…ummm…"

"Bronze?" the guy repeated in confusion.

"It's a color!" I said, exasperated. When he just continued to stare at me, I grabbed the bullhorn and turned to the crowd. "Look, I'm a big supporter of redheads, really." The protesters screamed, waving their signs, and I held up a hand. "But the fact is, my wife's in labor, and I really, really need to get to Cedars-Sinai, like right now. So, if someone could help us out, I'd appreciate it a lot."

For a long moment, nobody moved…nobody spoke…nothing happened at all. Then, the crowd parted, a path opening up from the stage to the street.

"Thanks, guys!" I shouted, tossing the bullhorn back to the protest leader.

"Make room for the cab, you guys!" he yelled through the bullhorn, as Mick waved us toward a cab parked halfway up on the curb. Jasper, Jake and I piled into the back, and Emmett climbed in next to the driver.

Mick smiled. "Good luck, Mr. Mazen. Take care of those babies." He slammed the door, and miraculously, the protesters moved out of the way of the cab, opening a ginger-lined corridor before us. Emmett watched me curiously from the front seat.

"What?" I asked.

"It _is_ red, you know."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

"Just saying." He shrugged, turning back around.

My phone buzzed.

**George Clooney's getting me drugs.**

_George Clooney? Are you sure you aren't already on something?_

**Not yet. He says soon, though. Really soon. I think I love him. Where are you?**

_Little bit of a detour. Should be there soon._

**Detour? Emmett didn't make you go to Denny's, did he?**

I snorted.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." The cab lurched, throwing me against Jasper. "Hey, can you go any faster?" I asked the driver.

He smirked in the rearview mirror. "You got it."

**~Bella~**

Shit.

Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

I hissed through my teeth in time with Alice's coaching, focused on a spot on the far wall.

It was soooo not helping.

I turned to look at the monitor, watching the little line indicating the contraction was coming to an end. I took a deep breath, and Alice gave me some ice chips. I crunched them fiercely.

"Where the hell are my drugs?" I shouted, possibly a little louder than I intended.

Alice winced at the nurse, who just fluffed my pillow and replied calmly, "The anesthesiologist will be along, honey. Just keep breathing."

"I don't want to keep breathing," I whined. I couldn't help it. "I want my drugs!" I grabbed Alice's arm. "George said he'd get me drugs!"

"I know, sweetie," she said, patting me gently. "I'll get you some more ice chips." She crossed the room, stooping to pet Porky on the way, then pulling her phone from her pocket.

I sighed, shifting to try and get a little more comfortable. Which was about as likely as…

Well, it was pretty much impossible. Let's just leave it at that.

I felt another contraction closing in and called for Alice. She looked at me distractedly, tucking her phone in her pocket.

I started to breathe… _hee hee ha…hee hee ha…_

Alice looked worried.

"Is something wrong? I asked.

_Hee hee ha…hee hee ha…_

"Ummm…" she said hesitantly. "It's nothing to worry about."

_Hee hee ha…hee hee ha…_

"Alice… _hee hee_ …just tell me… _ha_ …"

"You… _hee hee…_ don't need to… _ha_ …worry about it…"

"Alice!" I growled as the contraction eased. "What the hell is going on?"

She bit her lip. "Well, it looks like someone's leaked your location."

"Leaked?" I repeated, chewing on some more ice. "How bad is it?"

"Ummm…" She crossed to the window, peering through the blinds at the street below. "Pretty bad."

I groaned. "Let me see," I said, holding out my hand. She reluctantly handed over her phone…which was currently showing a Live feed from outside the hospital with the tagline: _Bella's Baby Watch_.

"Crap," I muttered, handing the phone back to Alice.

"Don't you worry, honey," the nurse said, checking my blood pressure again. "Security's in place. No one's getting in here. We handle situations like this all the time."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Well, except for the pig, of course."

The door opened, and a short bald man in a white coat strode in. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he smiled widely at me.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," he said. "I'm Doctor Morgan. I'm here to give you the epidural."

"Really?" I said hopefully.

He laughed. "Really. Can you roll over onto your side, please?"

Okay, so that was easier said than done, but with the help of Alice and the nurse, I managed it. He swabbed at my back, then said, "Okay…little prick."

I might have snickered.

What? I was nervous.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Happens all the time," he said. I felt the stick of the needle. "Just about finished," he murmured.

And then…

And _then…_

Nothing. Well, not nothing, but the constant cramping ache dissolved into a kind of blissful numbness.

"Holy. Crap," I said in awe. Dr. Morgan stood up, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Better?" he asked.

"Screw George," I said. "I think I love you."

He laughed. "I get that a lot." He patted my shoulder. "Good luck with the babies," he said before leaving the room.

I sighed. "I miss him already."

Alice laughed and tossed Porky an ice chip.

My phone buzzed.

_Everything okay?_

**Everything is wonderful. The press is here, by the way.**

_Fucking great._

**It IS great. EVERYTHING is great.**

_You sure you're okay?_

**Dr. Morgan came by. He gave me my drugs.**

_I thought George Clooney was giving you drugs._

**Forget George. George is dead to me. I'm going to marry Dr. Morgan and have lots of pain-free babies.**

_You know you're already married, right?_

**Technicalities.**

**~E.C.~**

We finally… _finally_ made it to the hospital…only to be greeted by a crowd of fans and paparazzi…and a row of satellite news vans lined up across the street.

"Terrific," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it, E," Jasper said. "We'll run interference. You just get to Bella."

The cab pulled to a screeching halt in front of the emergency entrance, and a couple of security guards came out to greet us. I rushed through the doors at a run, glancing over my shoulder to see the guys waving at the cameras. Emmett broke out into a little dance, and I couldn't help laughing.

Then I heard a shriek.

"There he is!"

I whipped around to see a group of girls running down the hallway wearing 5Point shirts and carrying a variety of balloons and teddy bears.

"Crap," I muttered. "I really don't have time for this."

"This way, Mr. Mazen," one of the guards said, leading me the opposite direction. We darted down the hallway…around a corner, and through an operating room. He yanked me around a corner and we flattened ourselves against the wall behind a water fountain.

The squealing got closer…and closer…the patter of Converse-clad feet echoing on the linoleum floor.

The guard gripped my arm, pressing a finger to his lips. I nodded, holding my breath. They moved past us, and we crept out of the hallway, peering around the corner before taking off back the way we came. We darted into an open elevator, and the guard pushed the button for the maternity floor.

"That was close," he said. I tapped my foot nervously as the elevator rose, then noticed the guard watching me closely.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, panic racing through me. "Is Bella okay?"

He held up his hands. "She's fine. Everything's fine. It's just…" He hesitated only briefly. "My daughter's a big fan…do you think?" He held out a Sharpie and a CD.

"Sure," I said, taking the CD. I laughed in surprise. "Wait a second, this is Justin Timberlake."

The guard shrugged. "I was in a hurry. It was the only one I could find."

I sighed, scribbling my name and handing it back to him as the elevator doors opened.

"Thanks, E.C.! Nurse's station is to the right," he called out as I ran out of the elevator.

I raced down the hall, earning glares from more than one nurse, and finally made it to the nurse's station.

"Please…" I panted. "My wife. Bella Swan." I was finding it hard to form complete sentences, but apparently they were used to that.

The nurse smiled. "She's fine, Mr. Mazen," she said as she rounded the desk and took my by the arm. "I'll take you to her."

We had just started down the hall when a door burst open, and a pig raced out of the room, an unearthly voice screaming, "Yeah, you better run you _freaking_ fart machine!" I dodged to the left to avoid him, and Alice rushed out a second later.

"Oh, thank god," she said, grabbing my shoulders as she swung by. "Go on in. I've got to get Porky." She took off down the hall after the squealing and sneezing pig.

"What the hell…?" I turned to the nurse.

She shrugged like it was just another day at the office and shoved the door open, just as that horrible voice shrieked, "For God's sake, get it _out_! GET IT OUT!

I walked in, wondering who was being tortured.

That's when I realized it was Bella.

She turned frantic eyes on me. "YOU!" she hissed, doing a pretty damned good impression of Linda Blair in _The Exorcist_. "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I blinked, frozen just inside the doorway.

"It's okay," the nurse whispered. "She doesn't mean it. She needs you."

I swallowed, walking hesitantly to the bed and noticing for the first time how many people were actually in the room. Nurses bustled around, taking vitals and preparing instruments. The doctor – who actually did look a lot like fucking George Clooney, by the way – was huddled in the corner talking to another doctor, a tiny Asian woman who didn't look old enough to be out of high school. And in the middle of the room, Bella lay curled on the bed – tiny and groaning, and all fucking belly.

She moaned.

"That's it Bella," another nurse said encouragingly. "Almost done with that one. Keep breathing."

Obediently, Bella took a few deep breaths.

The nurse looked up at me. "Go ahead," she said, nodding at Bella's tightly clenched fist. "Take her hand."

I reached out, nervous and swallowing deeply, and touched Bella's hand. She whimpered, her hand flipping over and gripping mine…

Hard.

So. Fucking. Hard.

I winced.

"And that's it," the nurse said, eyeing the monitor. "You're doing great, Bella."

Bella sighed, then looked up at me, almost in surprise. "Hey," she said slowly. "You're here!"

I eyed her warily, but there was no sign of Linda Blair.

"Uh…yeah," I said quietly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "How are you doing, baby?"

She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed. "Tired."

"You're doing so good," I said, kissing her again. "I love you so fucking much."

A small smile lifted her lips. "I love you, too."

"Bella?" I looked down to find the doctor poised between Bella's legs. "We're getting close. I'll talk you through the next few contractions and let you know when it's time to push."

Bella nodded wearily, and the monitor on the other side of the bed started to beep.

"Here we go," the nurse said.

Bella groaned.

Her eyes flew open.

She squeezed my hand.

So. Fucking. Hard.

Then she glared at me, and I swore her head spun around as she growled, "I'll NEVER forgive you for this! You and your GODDAMNED super sperm!"

**~Bella~**

Where was that beautiful Dr. Morgan with the twinkling blue eyes and gorgeous shiny bald head?

I needed more drugs.

Lots more drugs.

It was okay between the contractions. I could kind of relax…it was almost…peaceful.

But then, just as I was about to drift off to sleep…

It felt like something…HUGE…was shoving its way out of me, rolling and pushing around my stomach and about to burst out of my vagina.

"Okay, Bella, you're crowning," the doctor said.

"Crowning?" I repeated. That sounded nice. Crowns are nice, right?

Princesses have crowns.

I could be a princess.

Fuck.

Crowning is NOT nice. Crowning is burning and tearing and _Oh-my-God-I'm-ripping-apart-at-the-seams_!

I looked at Edward, who was holding my hand and looked like he was in pain.

Oh sure, _he_ was in pain. He wasn't the one about to shoot three _freaking_ PEOPLE out of his uterus.

I glared at him.

He swallowed nervously. Yeah. He knew.

He knew this was all his fault.

Stupid super sperm.

"You're doing great," he said weakly, brushing the hair back from my forehead. "Just keep breathing."

Just keep breathing?

Really?

That's all he had?

I was lying there, swollen to twice my usual size and ready to give birth to three, count 'em _three,_ babies – who were apparently holding an in-utero cage match to see who'd get to come out first – and all he could give me was _Just keep breathing?_

I hissed through my teeth.

"That's right, baby."

"Don't call me baby!" I growled. Stupid hot, sexy rock star getting me all impregnated with three fucking babies.

He lifted my hand to his lips. I absently noticed that his fingers looked kind of white and crushed. The contraction tightened. I squeezed his hand harder.

I think he whined.

"You're doing great," he said, his voice cracking.

"I'm NOT doing great!" I shouted, unable to hold in the pain. "And stop looking at my FUCKING TITS!"

The contraction eased, finally, and the doctor said, "Okay, Bella, on the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push."

Push?

_Push?_

Oh, crap.

I looked up at Edward, tears in my eyes. "I'm scared," I whispered.

He just pried his hand from mine, flexing the fingers a little before linking them again.

"It's okay," he said, kissing me softly. "I'm here."

**~E.C.~**

I swear I wasn't looking at her tits.

I was looking at my poor, _pretty-sure-it's-broken_ hand.

Who knew such a teeny, tiny woman could be so fucking strong?

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod," she chanted, her voice climbing in pitch. "OH. MY. GOD!"

"That's right, Bella," the doctor encouraged. "Now push!"

She curled forward and I supported her back from one side, the nurse on the other.

"You can do it, baby," I said, a little lightheaded at the sheer pain on her face. Her mouth twisted in a grimace as she clenched her teeth, letting out an excruciating grunt, low and angry, every muscle in her body tense.

"That's good, Bella," the doctor said. "Relax for a second. I see the head."

Really? Curious, I tried to peek over the little wall of bed sheet separating me from Bella's lower half, but I could only see her knees, and the doctor's head peeking out from between them. I glanced back at Bella, whose eyes were closed and seemed to be relaxed, and took a step closer to the foot of the bed.

"Oh, shit," I breathed. It really was the top of a head. Coming out…of Bella's…you know…

Fuck. I couldn't look away.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Don't push, okay. Don't push," the doctor said.

"Edward?" she said, breathless. "It's happening again."

I wavered, torn between watching what was going on down there, and Bella's pleading face. I grabbed her hand, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, baby."

"I want to push."

"Don't push, Bella," the doctor said. "Just breathe through it."

"I can't. I need to push," she groaned.

"B, look at me," I ordered, sneaking one more peek at the baby before looking into her eyes. "You can do this. Just breathe with me. Just like we practiced." I started to breathe, slow and easy, and after a minute Bella joined with me.

"That's right. That's good," I said soothingly.

She sighed, leaning back.

"Okay, Bella. You're doing great," the doctor said. "This next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay? This is it."

"Okay," she said weakly.

"Here we go," he said. "Now, Bella. Push!"

Bella sat up, not making a sound. Every bit of her energy was focused on one thing – getting that baby out.

"That's good, baby," I said, stretching to look.

Holy shit!

"You're doing great," I mumbled, mesmerized…as all of the sudden, with a little _slurp_ , a baby slid into the doctor's waiting hands.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

"Edward!" Bella said reproachfully.

"Sorry."

The doctor handed off the first baby – the boy – to the little teenage doctor, who rushed him over to a little table, listening to his heart.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

But there was no time for an answer, because Bella sat up again.

"Here comes number two," the doctor said.

Bella pushed.

And one became two…

Then three.

Holy shit.

I was a father.

**~Bella~**

"How about Campbell?"

"Sounds like soup."

"Chandler?"

"Friends."

"I liked Friends," Edward muttered. "Hey, how about Joey?"

I wrinkled my nose.

We were finally alone. The babies were sleeping, one on either side of me, and one in Edward's arms as he flipped through a baby book. We'd decided on the name for one of the boys, Riley…and knew from the beginning that our little girl would be called Sophie, but we were stumped on what to call Baby Boy Mazen Number Two.

We'd already exhausted the A's and B's and were almost through the C's.

"Coleman?" Edward offered.

"Lantern."

"Hey," he said after a moment. "What do you think of Cullen?"

"Cullen?" I repeated. "Kind of pretentious, don't you think?"

"I think it's cool."

"Cullen." I considered it, letting it roll around in my brain. "Cullen Mazen."

"Well, technically 'Masen,'" he corrected.

"Cullen Masen," I said. "It's not bad."

I sat up a little. "Cullen Masen, you get your butt in here right now and take out the garbage!"

Edward snickered. I smiled.

He set down the baby book and got up from the chair carefully, moving to sit next to me on the bed. He looked down at the little boy in his arms.

"What do you think, buddy?" he asked. "Do you like Cullen?"

He snorted, rubbing his nose with a tiny pink fist.

Edward grinned at me. "I think that's a yes."

I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Baby?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded furiously. "Stupid hormones," I muttered.

He leaned in to kiss me softly, speaking on my lips. "You did awesome. Thank you."

I smiled. "You helped, you know."

He sat up, lips quirking. "I know. Me and my 'goddamned super sperm.'"

I winced. "Sorry about that."

Edward laughed, kissing me again, then looking at the babies. "It wasn't so bad, really. Next time will be easier."

I gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

"You don't want any more?"

I looked at him seriously. "Read my lips, Edward. We're never. Having. Sex. Again."

Edward looked like I'd killed his puppy. "Never?"

"Did you see what just came out of my vagina?"

Edward winced. "Okay, point taken." He leaned down to kiss me again, softly at first, then with a touch of tongue.

My body heated. Stupid body.

"Okay," I groaned. "Maybe not _never._ "

Edward smirked, victorious.

The door opened, and Alice's head peeked around the corner. "Can we come in?" she asked. I nodded, and the room was suddenly full. The guys gathered around, with Rosalie and Alice fighting over who got to hold one of the babies first. In the end, Rosalie picked up Sophie, Alice held Riley, and Mikey swept in and took Cullen, cooing at him like a pro. Porky curled up in his corner, sniffling slightly.

"They're gorgeous," Alice said in awe. "And so quiet."

Of course, that was the cue for Riley to wake up, whining slightly before erupting in a loud scream. Cullen and Sophie startled awake, quickly taking up the cry. The nurse came in, bearing bottles and diapers, and Edward took Cullen, bouncing him slightly with a panicked look in his eye.

Yep. Parenthood. Only eighteen more years to go.

Porky sneezed loudly, then farted.

"Speaking of which," Emmett said with a yawn. "Can we go to Denny's now? I'm starving."


End file.
